


Collection

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 123,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911





	1. Chapter 1

Ung bình Sơ Tuyết tâm ý

Giả khoa chỉnh hình, người mới idol x chỗ làm việc ca ca

1

Năm nay Sơ Tuyết đến so với bình thường sớm chút. Là ở Ung Thánh Hựu vội vội vàng vàng đi đến tiện lợi điếm mua bữa ăn tối hôm nay đơn giản thời điểm, hoa tuyết sáng ngời sáng ngời du du bay xuống, đầu tiên là ôn nhu dính rơi vào bả vai của hắn, tiếp lấy rì rào rơi xuống tại gò má cùng trên chóp mũi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi hướng tiện lợi điếm bước chân dừng lại, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn ngó bầu trời, thẳng đến một mảnh hoa tuyết thẳng tắp đã rơi vào chóp mũi của hắn thượng, hắn mới có hơi hậu tri hậu giác ngẩng đầu lên. Nhìn qua bay lả tả Tiểu Tuyết hoa đưa tay ra, nhưng rơi ở trên tay còn chưa kịp thấy rõ liền trong nháy mắt hòa tan tại ngón tay nhiệt độ bên trong.

Như là không hài lòng tựa như bĩu môi, rõ ràng ngón tay cũng rất mát, làm sao lại hòa tan nhanh như vậy đây này Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu một cái quấn chặt lấy của mình áo khoác run run một cái, đi tiện lợi điếm tuyển phần món ăn thời điểm có vẻ hơi mất tập trung.

"Hôm nay Sơ Tuyết, trả tăng ca ư" đang đợi đun nóng thời điểm, đã quen biết tiện lợi điếm tiểu muội cười hỏi. Ung Thánh Hựu cong lên khóe miệng lộ ra một cái tiêu chuẩn thức mỉm cười, "Là, ngươi không biết, chúng ta càng đến nghỉ càng bận bịu, mấy ngày nay yếu luy tử luy hoạt rồi." Nói xong, tiện tay lại cầm lên một bình cà phê, phải trả tiền thời điểm lại bị ngăn cản, thu ngân tiểu muội mang theo ngượng ngùng cười nói coi như nàng đưa Sơ Tuyết lễ vật. Ung Thánh Hựu được tiện nghi liền lại cười hì hì đứng ở bên quầy cùng thu ngân tiểu muội hàn huyên vài câu, thẳng đến dưới một người khách nhân đến tính tiền lúc, mới cầm lấy hộp cơm đi ra tiện lợi điếm.

Đẩy cửa ra tiện lợi điếm, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng vững một hồi, lại không sốt ruột đi về phía trước, xoay người đi hai bước đứng tại sát vách âm hưởng điếm cửa vào. Xuyên thấu qua tủ kính pha lê bên trong mới vừa theo ra là người mới đại thế nam đoàn TOBEONE tổ hợp Noel hoạ báo, trong poster sáu tên thành viên tư thế khác nhau, dùng từng người bất đồng động tác biểu diễn ra bản thân đối lễ Giáng sinh vui sướng cùng đối người ái mộ chúc phúc.

Ung Thánh Hựu tầm mắt nhưng vẫn dừng lại ở trong đó một vị trên người thiếu niên, nắm giữ một bộ có chút ngây ngô gương mặt ở bên trong càng dễ thấy, mang theo xấu hổ mỉm cười trừng lên tròn vo ánh mắt, thiếu niên có xen vào nam nhân cùng nam hài trong lúc đó có chút ngây ngô khuôn mặt, đứng ở bên cạnh tùy ý lại tinh xảo lộ ra được thon dài thân hình, trời sanh Moly kiêu căng. Đại người cao ăn mặc màu đỏ con nai đồ án Noel áo lông không chỉ có sấn hắn da thịt trắng nõn, cũng có vẻ đáng yêu rất nhiều.

Cửa sổ thủy tinh bên ngoài phản xạ xuất Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, mang theo chút độ cong Lưu Hải nhu nhu phủ xuống che khuất đuôi lông mày, cùng với bình thường Trương Dương bồng bột khí thế so với, giờ khắc này trên mặt lưu động đều là ôn nhu. Cúi đầu sát gần pha lê hé mắt nhìn chằm chằm người kia nhìn xem, pha lê hư hư phản xạ hắn biểu lộ, có vẻ hơi cô đơn.

Hắn chỉ nhìn chăm chú một hồi, rất nhanh lại xoay người bước nhanh đi hướng trên đường trở về công ty. Chỉ là thật giống rơi xuống vài mảnh hoa tuyết để trên người hắn có phần thừa trọng như vậy, để bước tiến của hắn đi so khi đến càng thêm gian nan chút.

2

Ngồi ở văn phòng hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy hoạt động dưới vai, liếc nhìn thời gian còn có nửa giờ tan tầm, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với toả sáng màn hình máy vi tính dụi dụi con mắt. Lấy điện thoại di động ra nhìn xem vừa nãy biên tập đến một nửa tin nhắn, lại một lần lâm vào buồn khổ bên trong.

"Ta hôm nay tại tiệm thuê băng đĩa nhìn thấy các ngươi mới ra áp phích rồi, chính là lần trước ngươi mặc Noel áo lông cùng ta video lần kia, vẫn là rất đẹp trai đây này ... . ."

"Hôm nay có tuyết rồi, ngươi thấy được ư nghe nói Sơ Tuyết ước nguyện hội linh nghiệm, ngươi hội hứa nguyện vọng gì đây này qua mấy Thiên Thánh sinh khúc, muốn cái gì lễ vật cần sớm cùng ta nói. Mặt khác yếu mặc nhiều quần áo một chút, không nên bị cảm."

"Tuy rằng ta biết ngươi gần nhất rất bận, thế nhưng nhín chút thời gian trở về ở, chúng ta đã có gần một tháng không gặp mặt rồi,... ."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoa bóp nửa ngày, nhìn chằm chằm xem kỹ thời điểm rồi lại dừng lại, thanh một hàng chữ cuối cùng từng điểm từng điểm xóa bỏ rồi, mới hài lòng xoa bóp gửi đi. Đem điện thoại di động để ở một bên, bắt đầu làm xong cuối cùng tư liệu chuẩn bị.

Lúc này ngồi liệt tại bảo mẫu trong xe Lại Quan Lâm nắm điện thoại di động, cũng chính đang do dự chuyện gì, đột nhiên nghe được "Đinh" một tiếng, sợ hết hồn tựa như, rất nhanh cắt ra điện thoại nhìn thấy này tin tức, điện thoại di động bối cảnh quang tại có chút mờ tối bên trong xe soi sáng ra Lại Quan Lâm không tự chủ cong lên khóe miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc về đến nhà đã hơn chín giờ đêm rồi, đem xe ngừng tại cửa nhà, đi ngang qua tiểu khu bồn hoa thời điểm nhìn thấy nhà hàng xóm hai cái bé trai đang cố gắng chất lên một cái nho nhỏ người tuyết, ca ca phụ trách nắm tuyết cầu, đệ đệ phụ trách bày ra cùng chụp thực, cực kỳ giống lúc trước bọn họ.

Thế là đứng ở nơi đó nhìn quanh tình cảnh này, không tự chủ được hơi nở nụ cười, hắn nghĩ tới rồi Lại Quan Lâm. Nghĩ tới năm trước Đông Thiên Hạ tuyết tiểu hài lén lút ở trong sân tích tụ ra "ong người tuyết", đống xong sau trợn mắt lên ngẩng đầu lên một mặt mong đợi tiến đến bên cạnh hắn, như là làm chuyện tốt tiểu bằng hữu đang chờ được biểu dương. Năm ngoái, lại đống xong tuyết cầu hai người chạy đi quán lẩu uống Coca vừa trò chuyện nhân sinh kế hoạch.

Cũng chính là lúc ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu cách nồi lẩu toát ra hừng hực nhiệt khí một bên nghe Lại Quan Lâm vẻ mặt thành thật nói với hắn ra muốn làm idol dự định, bởi vì bị tìm ngôi sao phát hiện, đã có ý đồ ký kết công ty, người đại diện nói hảo hảo luyện tập không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra sang năm là có thể xuất đạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới đột nhiên ý thức được trước đây một mực đi theo chính mình phía sau cái mông yếu đường kẹo tiểu hài tử đã lớn rồi, bắt đầu muốn làm quyết định của mình, Vũ Dực từ từ đầy đặn lên muốn bay càng xa hơn càng cao hơn. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm một bên nhai thịt dê mảnh lầm bầm trả vẻ mặt thành thật miêu tả tương lai cảnh tượng Lại Quan Lâm, trong lòng đột nhiên xông tới có phần phức tạp cảm động.

Lại sau đó chính là càng ngày càng cực khổ liên hệ cùng ngắn ngủi gặp mặt, tiểu hài mang theo uể oải lại hưng phấn nhớ hắn từng cái nói Luyện Tập Thất bên trong chuyện đã xảy ra, thân cận tiền bối, thú vị bạn cùng lứa tuổi, một ít khó luyện vũ đạo cùng mỗi lần tiến bước lão sư biểu dương.

Mãi cho đến mấy tháng trước xuất đạo, cái thứ nhất mở ra điện thoại, đầu bên kia điện thoại là ầm ĩ bối cảnh âm thanh người chung quanh hoan hô xen lẫn cùng tiểu hài hưng phấn kêu gào, radio phát thanh thanh âm người chung quanh huyên náo sung sướng âm thanh cùng yếu ớt có người thanh âm nghẹn ngào, tất cả những thứ này xa lạ lại đột nhiên xuất hiện vui sướng mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu cảm xúc cũng tăng vọt lên, phảng phất vừa vặn đã trải qua xuất đạo chính là mình như thế, trái tim rầm rầm rầm nhúc nhích, mãi cho đến cúp điện thoại trả thảm giữ lại chút kích động.

Trái tim nhảy lên kịch liệt một nguyên nhân khác là hắn tại ầm ĩ bối cảnh âm bên trong nghe được bên đầu điện thoại kia người đứt quãng hô lên "Thánh Hựu ca, ta yêu ngươi!" Lại Quan Lâm thanh âm hắn phân biệt rất rõ ràng, lỗ tai lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được biến đỏ lên, sau đối phương lại nói chút gì, hắn đều không quá lưu ý, đầu óc hò hét loạn cào cào không biết mình nói rồi chút lời nói tùy tiện ứng phó rồi đi qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúp điện thoại sau đứng tại chỗ lặng rồi hồi lâu. Có lẽ hắn chỉ là bởi vì hưng phấn mà lung tung kêu, hắn nghĩ, tiểu hài tử nói yêu, ba phần mang theo chơi đùa, chính mình không nên để bụng như thế.

Về sau gặp mặt số lần liền càng ngày càng ít, cũng không phải hắn hết sức tránh né, mà là đối phương xác thực so với trước kia càng bận rộn, từ một tuần vừa thấy trở nên càng ngày càng lâu, khi có cơ hội tiểu hài một mặt hưng phấn trò chuyện gặp phải Đại tiền bối, trải qua sân khấu, tiểu hài tử trả ở vào hưng phấn kỳ, lôi kéo hắn vừa thấy từ bản thân sân khấu cùng tống nghệ, kỳ thực Ung Thánh Hựu đều có ở trong đáy lòng xem qua nhiều lần, nhưng vẫn như cũ bồi tiếp hắn xem, khoa trương phản ứng của hắn cùng biểu lộ.

Hơn nữa từ khi ngắn ngủi chia lìa sau đó chỉ cần không làm gì, tiểu hài hận không thể quấn tại trên người mình, càng ngày càng yêu thích skin thịp, ôm ôm ấp ấp cũng còn tính bình thường. Có lúc xem tiết mục lúc tiểu hài tử cả người uốn tại trong lồng ngực của hắn, mềm mại tóc cùng khuôn mặt cọ qua gò má của hắn cùng cổ, quá đáng ngọt ngào xúc cảm để hắn không khỏi được có phần gian nan, có lúc muốn mượn đi toa-lét danh nghĩa đến tránh né thân thể tiếp xúc, vô pháp chính mặt mình ở lặng lẽ biến hóa tình cảm.

Mặt khác để ý đầu nguồn là, tiểu hài tại trong đội cùng thành viên khác phải chăng cũng là như thế chuyển động cùng nhau, những này skin thịp phải chăng cũng sẽ cùng đồng đội đồng thời làm cho khán giả gặp may. Mỗi lần vừa nghĩ như thế đều cho hắn không nhịn được có phần phiền não, hận không thể chạy đến bên cạnh hắn đi cảnh cáo. Còn tiếp tục như vậy, hắn lo lắng tình cảm của mình sợ là yếu không giấu được rồi.

3

Ung Thánh Hựu một đường đạp tuyết lúc về đến nhà, đông tại cửa vào run lên, run y phục rớt thượng tuyết hậu, móc ra chìa khoá mở cửa.

Chìa khoá vặn ra trong tích tắc, hắn nhìn thấy phòng khách sáng ánh đèn, còn có trước mặt quen thuộc cái kia khiến hắn một mực lo lắng người. Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời còn không phản ứng lại đã bị kéo vào gia môn, tiếp lấy rơi vào rồi một cái ấm áp ôm ấp bên trong.

"Ngươi rốt cuộc trở về rồi, ca, làm sao tăng ca đến trễ như vậy, ta chờ thật lâu, được khí ấm hun đến sắp ngủ rồi."

Tiểu hài dùng dính mang theo tiếng làm nũng âm oán trách, đầu tựa ở bờ vai của hắn nơi, hai tay ôm thật chặt hông của hắn, mang theo hơi thở quen thuộc ôn nhu cuốn qua không khí chung quanh hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người một chút, phản ứng đầu tiên lại là may mắn Lại Quan Lâm mấy năm gần đây rút cành tựa như tăng cao kích cỡ, nếu là vùi đầu tại lồng ngực của hắn, xuất hiện đang sợ là có thể đem hắn nhanh chóng hoạt động tiếng tim đập nghe rõ rõ ràng ràng.

Hắn an ủi tựa như sờ sờ tiểu hài lọn tóc lại ôm sau gáy, "Chúng ta Quan Lâm hôm nay làm sao có không trở lại rồi."

Tiểu hài cọ xát ngẩng đầu lên dùng sáng lóng lánh con mắt theo dõi hắn, trên nét mặt dẫn theo chút bình thường không có quật cường, phảng phất dưới quyết định trọng đại gì. Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có một loại dự cảm xấu, hắn nhớ tới trước đó tiểu hài quyết định phải làm nghệ nhân rời đi hắn thời điểm, biểu lộ thật giống cũng là như vậy, chăm chú lại quật cường.

"Bởi vì có chuyện, đã rất lâu rồi, ta không nhịn được phải nói cho ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu lòng có chút rơi xuống, sợ sệt tiểu hài làm ra quyết định là muốn cách hắn càng xa hơn, sợ hắn đã không lại yêu cầu không lại ỷ lại chính mình, lại hoặc là hắn có người trong lòng yếu chuyển cách cái này gia. Hắn không dám tiếp tục suy nghĩ, nhưng hắn cũng không biết nên làm sao đi ngăn cản hắn thanh nguyện vọng này nói ra khỏi miệng, cũng không có cách nào thay đổi Lại Quan Lâm quyết định.

"Hôm nay là Sơ Tuyết, Sơ Tuyết nguyện vọng là có thể thực hiện."

"Ngươi muốn cái gì ta đều sẽ đáp ứng." Ung Thánh Hựu có phần tuyệt vọng tựa như nhắm mắt lại, như thở dài tựa như sâu kín nói ra. Hắn nghĩ, ta sẽ thả ngươi đi, sẽ để cho ngươi bay đến càng cao hơn chỗ xa hơn đi, dù cho chỗ đó không có ta.

"Ta muốn một cái hôn", tiểu hài nhìn chằm chằm nhắm mắt lại một mặt mộng lăng ca ca cười cong con mắt, tiến đến trước mặt dán vào lỗ tai chậm rãi nói ra "Không chỉ là làm như ca ca, ta muốn càng nhiều."

"Rời đi ca ca trong khoảng thời gian này, xảy ra rất nhiều chuyện, cũng gặp rất nhiều người, phần lớn sự tình ta đều sẽ nói cho ngươi biết rồi, thế nhưng không nói cho ngươi là, ta mỗi ngày đều tại tưởng niệm ngươi."

3

Lại Quan Lâm tướng này gần một năm qua, một mình ở bên ngoài dốc sức làm cắn răng kiên trì, gặp phải khó xử sự tình thường thường nghĩ nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu ở đây sẽ làm thế nào, hắn nhất định có thể sống quá cửa ải khó, có càng tốt hơn phương pháp giải quyết vấn đề, trả lời vấn đề nhất định càng thú vị. Thậm chí Lại Quan Lâm có lần luyện tập đến sốt nhẹ, tay vịn túi chườm nước đá mơ mơ màng màng nghĩ, ca ca nếu như biết ta ngã bệnh nhất định sẽ đau lòng xin nghỉ đi theo ta, vẫn là không muốn nói cho hắn. Nhưng là, nếu như ca ca có thể làm bạn với ta lời nói, là tốt rồi.

Xác định chính mình vui mừng Hoan ca ca vẫn là đồng đội Hà Thanh Vân trong vô tình vạch trần, lúc đó sắp xếp xong đoàn tống có nghỉ một ngày kỳ, liền kéo cùng phòng xuất đi dạo phố, Hà Thanh Vân bình thường liền thường thường nghe hắn nói khởi qua có người ca ca, đã đến đi dạo phố thời điểm càng nói không ngừng, cạch cạch không rõ chi tiết lẩm bẩm, Hà Thanh Vân cắn trà sữa đi dạo đến thương trường tầng thứ ba thời điểm, Lại Quan Lâm đã bắt đầu nói đến hắn ca thường thường mặc quần lót tấm bảng thời điểm, rốt cuộc không nhịn được buồn bực sách một tiếng.

"Này ta nói, ngươi có phải hay không yêu ngươi ca rồi, trừ ngươi ra ca ngươi còn có thể tán gẫu điểm chuyện khác ư ngươi ca thật như vậy được, lẽ nào không bạn gái ư mua cái quần lót ngươi còn phải bận tâm."

Lại Quan Lâm ngẩn người một chút, không biết hẳn là trước tiên suy nghĩ mình phải hay không yêu ca ca còn là nên trước tiên suy nghĩ ca ca là cái gì không có bạn gái.

Hắn không hề tưởng tượng qua mỗ Thiên ca ca sẽ cùng những nữ nhân khác nói yêu thương kết hôn, sẽ rời đi hắn có cuộc sống của chính mình. Không, ca ca chỉ có thể là một mình hắn.

Hắn xác định hắn thích ca ca, nhưng cũng không xác định ca ca có thích hay không hắn, thế là quyết định đi bản thân câu dẫn, làm quá đáng thân mật thân thể tiếp xúc, ca ca lúc đó còn có chút biểu lộ không tốt vội vã rời khỏi, hắn có chút ủ rũ nhận mệnh tựa như nằm sấp giả bộ ngủ thời điểm lại cảm nhận được đối phương nhẹ nhàng lại gần, hôn trán của hắn. Hắn lúc đó trái tim nhảy đến nhanh đến đụng tới vẫn còn vẫn như cũ nhắm tiếp tục giả vờ ngủ, sợ quá đột nhiên hù dọa đến ca ca.

"Cho nên ca nguyện ý đáp ứng không của ta Sơ Tuyết nguyện vọng."

"Không phải lén lút hôn khắp nơi cái trán cái loại này nha."

Lại Quan Lâm ngẩng đầu lên nhìn đối phương, nghiêm trang nói xong, khóe miệng lại nhẫn không ngừng cười trộm lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút kinh ngạc nâng lên lông mày, đối đầu Lại Quan Lâm hiện ra nụ cười con mắt, cùng có chút thần tình nghiêm túc, lập tức hiểu rõ ra liền cũng cười.

Thế là nâng qua Lại Quan Lâm gò má, ôn nhu hôn lên tiểu hài môi.

"Đương nhiên, ngươi muốn cái gì ta đều sẽ đáp ứng."


	2. Chapter 2

Ung tước không biết e sợ

Ta! Vốn là chỉ muốn viết một cái đoản văn! Kết quả chỉ là Phác Hữu Trấn ra trận liền viết nhiều như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu phần diễn so với Phác cha phần diễn còn ít hơn. . . Điên rồi điên rồi

1

Phác Hữu Trấn đã đến lớp 12, hài tử của người khác chí nguyện cũng đã lục tục nghĩ kỹ, Phác cha Phác mẹ ở nhà sốt ruột bốc lửa, Phác Hữu Trấn tâm tư lại hoàn toàn không đang đi học mặt trên. Mỗi ngày đêm khuya một thân mồ hôi từ phòng vũ đạo về nhà, một lòng một dạ đang khiêu vũ mặt trên, cả ngày nghĩ muốn xuất đạo làm idol, hoặc là bạn nhảy, căn bản không nghe khuyên.

Vừa mới bắt đầu Phác mẹ trả động viên bằng hữu thân thích nỗ lực khuyên can hắn, nhưng Phác Hữu Trấn cố chấp giống cái tảng đá, đều là không nói một lời cúi đầu, mặc cho bao nhiêu người tới khuyên nói cái gì cũng không cho cho phản ứng, hết giờ học nên đi phòng vũ đạo như thường đi, một ngày không rơi.

Mấy tháng trôi qua rồi, Phác Hữu Trấn lại một lần đêm hôm khuya khoắt từ phòng vũ đạo lui về gia, đụng phải đứng ở nơi đó chờ hắn Phác cha, hai cha con trầm mặc tương đối, Phác cha nắm tay thượng truyền đơn đã mở miệng, "Muốn làm minh tinh người nhiều như vậy, ngươi có những gì tự tin vượt qua bọn hắn, ngươi mỗi ngày vũ đạo, có bản lĩnh liền trước nhảy ra cái danh đường đến cho ta nhìn một chút, các ngươi lão sư tới tìm ta, vũ đạo thi đấu ngươi đi tham gia, được không được đệ nhất ngươi liền kịp lúc đổi nghề, hảo hảo chuẩn bị cho ta đọc sách."

Phác Hữu Trấn đứng ở trong phòng khách hai tay gãi gãi quần một bên, lau sạch trong lòng bàn tay khẩn trương mồ hôi, cầm lên tấm này áp phích, nhìn chằm chằm ngày nhìn hồi lâu, thật tốt gấp lên bỏ vào trong túi, phải tay cầm nắm tay trái mới vừa mới có hơi uốn éo đến cổ tay, quyết định hôm nay trước tiên không đi mụ mụ trong phòng lấy thuốc rồi, đợi được ngày mai lại chạy ra ngoài mua.

Gần nhất mấy tuần bên trong, luyện càng ngày càng chăm chỉ, chỉ là cuộc so tài này ngày quá gần, chuẩn bị vũ đạo cùng trước hắn liên hệ không giống, càng thêm phức tạp chút. Đây đối với vũ đạo cơ sở không tính đặc biệt sâu hắn đến nói muốn cầu có phần quá cao rồi. Hai tuần lễ bên trong hắn hầu như ngày đêm không ngừng tại phòng vũ đạo bên trong tái diễn, làm xong ending sau ngẩng đầu nhìn phía tấm gương ánh mắt cũng càng ngày càng trở nên kiên nghị.

Thời điểm tranh tài Phác cha Phác mẹ vẫn là đến xem, thi đấu vẫn tính cỡ lớn, Phác Hữu Trấn trong lớp mấy cái đồng học cùng luyện múa đồng bọn đều đến vì hắn trợ trận, Phác cha nhìn xem tại trên sân khấu Phác Hữu Trấn tản ra trong ngày thường hoàn toàn khác nhau quyết đoán, lột xác ra thời kỳ trưởng thành càng rõ ràng hàm dưới cốt cùng ánh mắt kiên định, gọn gàng mà tràn ngập cường độ vũ đạo, cùng sau khi kết thúc phía dưới các bạn học hoan hô.

Cho nên cứ việc cuối cùng thứ tự chỉ là thứ hai, Phác cha cũng vẫn như cũ chấp nhận nhi tử nỗ lực.

2

Chỉ là múa có thể nhảy, sách cũng vẫn là yếu đọc, Phác cha đối với Phác Hữu Trấn loại này hoàn toàn từ bỏ đọc sách thái độ không quá tán thành, nhưng không có cách du thuyết, ngày nào đó lúc ăn cơm đột nhiên thông suốt đột nhiên nhớ tới nhà tỷ tỷ nhi tử Ung Thánh Hựu học rất giỏi, cao thi đại học thi đến Seoul, hiện tại đại học đọc xong đã công tác hai năm. Tuy nói mấy năm qua hai nhà không liên lạc được quá chặt chẽ, thế nhưng tốt xấu vẫn là quan hệ thân thích. Mấy năm trước Ung Thánh Hựu người đi Seoul trước đó cũng đã tới một lần, chỉ là Phác Hữu Trấn đến trường đi rồi cũng chưa thấy. Tuy rằng quan hệ không quen, thế nhưng dù sao tính là cùng tuổi người có lẽ khuyên một lời hội mới có lợi.

Thế là lật đến điện thoại đánh tới, trước tiên lẫn nhau khách khí một phen, Phác cha đã nói lên Phác Hữu Trấn bây giờ tại tình huống, nghĩ để Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cùng hắn nói hai câu khuyên hắn một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí có phần do dự, nhưng cũng không hề từ chối, nói xong khiến hắn suy nghĩ một chút, buổi tối chờ Hữu Trấn trở về sau đó lại gọi điện thoại cho hắn. Phác cha liền vội vàng nói không thành vấn đề, hắn tám chín giờ tối về sau về nhà.

Chín giờ tối về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu quả nhiên điện thoại tới, Phác Hữu Trấn vừa tới gia thoát giầy liền bị gọi đến phòng khách đi nghe điện thoại, nói là bà con xa biểu ca đánh tới, muốn cùng hắn trò chuyện. Phác Hữu Trấn bĩu môi, lại là thuyết khách mà thôi, ứng phó một cái là tốt rồi. Lại không nghĩ rằng một cái cú điện thoại đánh chính là sắp tới một giờ, Phác cha tại trong thư phòng dùng khóe mắt nhìn chằm chằm Phác Hữu Trấn phản ứng.

Thấy hắn từ vừa mới bắt đầu lạnh lùng trở nên hơi sinh động lên, thậm chí khó được cười vài tiếng, để lộ ra răng nanh, sau đó lại trở nên hơi kính cẩn cùng trang trọng, hai cái tay nâng điện thoại gật đầu, nói rồi vài câu "Ta biết rồi ca." Cuối cùng cúp điện thoại thời điểm còn có chút lưu luyến không rời, khó được nói rồi chút chiếu cố nhân "Cái kia ca tại Seoul cũng chiếu cố tốt chính mình, sang năm chờ mong lấy ta."

Tuy rằng không rõ ràng cuối cùng là có ý gì, thế nhưng Phác cha lúc ẩn lúc hiện cảm giác được lần này trò chuyện thật giống có phần tác dụng. Phác Hữu Trấn sau khi cúp điện thoại hướng về thư phòng đi tới, Phác cha lập tức lại uốn éo trở lại làm bộ xem báo bộ dáng.

Phác Hữu Trấn đi tới trước cửa thư phòng gõ cửa, Phác cha uốn éo quay đầu lại nhìn xem hắn mới vừa muốn mở miệng hỏi, đã nhìn thấy Phác Hữu Trấn đột nhiên hướng về phía hắn cúi mình vái chào, "Xin lỗi, đoạn thời gian gần đây để cho các ngươi phí tâm. Ta sẽ cố gắng học, đương nhiên vũ đạo cũng sẽ tiếp tục kiên trì, hi vọng các ngươi chống đỡ."

Phác cha nhất thời còn có chút sững sờ, đột nhiên gật gật đầu, "Chống đỡ, chống đỡ. Ngươi chỉ cần biết rằng học là tốt rồi."

Phác Hữu Trấn về đi ngủ về sau, Phác cha mới phản ứng được, Phác Hữu Trấn đây là khai khiếu không nghĩ tới, Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu tử này trả chân thần, về sau có cơ hội thấy nhất định phải hảo hảo cảm tạ hắn.

Ung tước không biết e sợ 2

3

Phác Hữu Trấn xác thực tẩy tâm cách diện rồi, ngoại trừ vũ đạo tiếp tục tại luyện tập ở ngoài, cũng bắt đầu ở trên lớp chăm chú học tập lên, bất ngờ đối học tập có bốc đồng, sau khóa đều đang hỏi đồng học đề mục. Luyện múa trở về thời gian sớm chút, ôm tác nghiệp trở về phòng bên trong nghiên cứu, có mấy lần bởi vì quá mệt mỏi nằm nhoài tại sách bài tập thượng ngủ rồi, cứ như vậy ngủ nửa đêm, vẫn là Phác cha đi tiểu đêm thời điểm nhìn đến, lại đau lòng lại vui mừng.

Ngoại trừ lần kia điện thoại ở ngoài, Phác Hữu Trấn một mực có phần chờ mong lấy Ung Thánh Hựu lại gọi điện thoại lại đây, hỏi ý kiến hỏi một cái tình huống của mình, thế nhưng vẫn luôn không có đợi thêm từng tới. Vẫn là một lần nào đó ngày nghỉ thời điểm, Phác cha cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại chiếu cố thời điểm nhấc lên lần trước điện thoại đặc biệt cảm tạ hắn khuyên bảo cùng với Phác Hữu Trấn gần nhất tiến bộ, Phác Hữu Trấn trốn ở trong phòng phía sau cửa kéo ra vá nghe trộm, cười ra sáng loáng răng nanh, muốn chờ phụ thân gọi tự mình đi tới nghe điện thoại, chưa kịp đến cũng đã treo rồi. Phác Hữu Trấn kiềm chế không kịp chạy tới hỏi Thánh Hựu ca nói cái gì, phụ thân có phần lăng trả lời "Liền khen ngươi rồi, khen ngươi cố gắng, tiếp tục cố gắng nhất định có thể thi đến Seoul." Phác Hữu Trấn nghe xong có phần mặt đỏ, lại chạy trở về trong phòng, để cho mình viết hội tác nghiệp yên tĩnh một chút.

Sự thực chứng minh nỗ lực vẫn còn có chút hiệu quả, Phác Hữu Trấn vốn là thành tích là không thể nào thi lên đại học, thế nhưng cố gắng một cái nửa học kỳ về sau, tuy rằng không thể tăng nhanh như gió thi đậu Seoul đại học, chí ít cũng thi cái đông Seoul đại học. Tuy rằng cũng có lựa chọn nào khác, nhưng là của hắn báo danh xin mở ra mở, phía trên trường học tất cả đều là tại Seoul, căn bản không có những nơi khác cân nhắc.

Tại sao lựa chọn Seoul rất đơn giản, Seoul có thể càng tốt hơn phát triển của mình vũ đạo, có thể cùng công ty ký kết có thể có cơ hội càng tốt hơn gia nhập càng tốt hơn vũ đạo xã đoàn, đây là hắn cho cha mẹ lý do.

Hắn cho lý do của mình đơn giản hơn, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu tại Seoul.

Hắn muốn tới Seoul Truy Mộng, không chỉ là vũ đạo, còn có Thánh Hựu ca.

Nhưng còn người thì sao, tốt nhất không nên tại thực tế gặp mặt trước đó ôm ấp quá nhiều ảo tưởng.

Bởi vì ngươi hay là trăm phần trăm hội thất vọng.

4

Ung Thánh Hựu không là học sinh tốt gì, càng không phải là cái gì hoàn mỹ mô phạm.

Lần thứ nhất tại Seoul gặp mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu đi đón máy bay, quá mức tuấn lang hình dạng để cùng Phác Hữu Trấn có phần e lệ cùng khẩn trương lên. Ung Thánh Hựu lại rất tự nhiên cười cùng hắn chào hỏi, trả nói đến gọi điện thoại sự tình, lúc đó nói như thế nào phục thật sự khiến hắn cảm thấy làm khổ não, một mực tưởng nhớ hắn đến, bất quá bây giờ nhìn thấy Phác Hữu Trấn thi lên đại học đến rồi Seoul hắn vẫn là rất thỏa mãn.

Phác Hữu Trấn vừa mới bắt đầu nghe được lúc cảm giác đặc biệt thân thiết lại hài lòng, quả nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là tưởng nhớ của mình, có lẽ sau không lại gọi điện thoại lại đây đúng là bởi vì rất bận.

Kỳ thực cũng không phải, hắn sau đó mới phát hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thực chỉ là có cái chính khách đầu não. Hắn đối với người nào đều rất thân thiết, lại con buôn lại khôn khéo, phi thường giỏi về liên hệ, cổ tay cứng rắn lại giảo hoạt, tiến công ty mới hai năm đã dựa vào tốt đẹp giao thiệp cùng ưu tú công trạng nhảy lên tới không sai vị trí.

Thế nhưng hắn ngoại trừ công tác làm nỗ lực ở ngoài, còn có một cái nỗ lực sự tình chính là ngâm. Đồng sự liên hoan muốn đi, khách hàng nói chuyện làm ăn muốn đi, đồng học tụ hội muốn đi, một tuần có ba bốn ngày tại trong rượu vượt qua, mỗi lần đều có sự khác biệt lý do, cùng người khác nhau khuôn mặt tươi cười đón lấy ăn uống linh đình. Phác Hữu Trấn luyện xong múa đã 8 chín giờ, nhưng rất nhiều lần Ung Thánh Hựu lại trả chưa có về nhà, rõ ràng là yếu Ung Thánh Hựu chiếu cố Phác Hữu Trấn, nhưng bây giờ thật giống phản đi qua, Phác Hữu Trấn bắt đầu chiếu cố Ung Thánh Hựu rồi. Từ khác nhau câu lạc bộ đem hắn nhấc về nhà, lau mặt rót nước, thuận tiện nấu cái canh giải rượu.

Phác Hữu Trấn không nhịn được thời điểm hỏi qua Ung Thánh Hựu, chính mình không có tới Seoul trước đó là ai đang chiếu cố hắn Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe, không quay đầu rất tự nhiên nói một câu "Ta bạn trai cũ."

Phác Hữu Trấn trong lòng ầm một tiếng, thật giống có những gì đúng rồi, lại giống như có những gì không đúng.

Từ khi Phác Hữu Trấn biết Ung Thánh Hựu là đồng tính luyến sau đó đối Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn càng gia tăng hơn rồi, ngày nghỉ thời điểm trực tiếp tại Ung Thánh Hựu văn phòng chờ, thân thân cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu được hoan nghênh trình độ. Công ty rất nhiều nam nữ đồng sự đều đến hắn bên này đục khoét nền tảng khiến hắn tiết lộ tin tức, có phần là bát quái Ung Thánh Hựu phải hay không đã bí mật kết hôn, phải hay không có cái gì khó nói bệnh tật các loại. Có phần thì làm trực tiếp biểu thị muốn đuổi theo đến Ung Thánh Hựu nên làm gì thì tốt.

Phác Hữu Trấn lại một lần thanh đang tụ hội thượng uống say Ung Thánh Hựu khiêng về nhà, thuần thục lấy ra thảm lông phía dưới chìa khoá mở cửa, sờ soạng đem người đặt ở trên ghế xô pha, không mở đèn của phòng khách, lại bằng ký ức thanh nhà bếp đèn mở ra, rót cho mình chén nước. Hắn nhớ tới đến mình tới tụ hội thượng nhìn đến, trước đó hỏi qua hắn nên làm sao đuổi tới Ung Thánh Hựu một vị nam đồng việc ôm Ung Thánh Hựu vai đang đút hắn uống rượu, bởi vì biết rồi đối phương ôm ấp có lòng bất chính, cho nên vốn là làm bình thường hình ảnh nhìn lên dị thường chói mắt.

Thế là tựa ở án bên đài cách mấy chục mét nhìn chằm chằm ở trên ghế sa lon yên tĩnh nằm Ung Thánh Hựu, không hiểu liền lây dính chút oan ức cùng tức giận bầu không khí, khàn giọng thấp giọng hỏi, "Ca hôm nay tụ hội chơi vui vẻ ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm trên ghế sa lon nhắm mắt lại ân một tiếng, "Cũng thích, ứng phó bãi mà thôi, về sau trường hợp này ngươi ít đến."

"Ngươi uống say, ta không đến, ai mang ngươi về nhà "

Sô pha đầu kia truyền đến một tiếng cười nhạo, "Ai nói ta nhất định phải về nhà Phác Hữu Trấn, ta không phải ngươi, mỗi ngày phải về nhà, không ai trông coi ta. Ngươi đã đến rồi trả lại cho ta thêm phiền phức, bên kia có rất nhiều đồng sự đều tại."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại tiếp cho biết "Bằng hữu ta cũng bắt đầu chuyện cười ta, rõ ràng chỉ là biểu đệ, lại giống như lão bà cả ngày đi theo, lúc trước ngươi nói muốn cho ta dạy cho ngươi quản lý sự vụ, xử lý công tác ta mới đáp ứng ngươi tới, hiện tại ngươi chuyện công việc học bao nhiêu nhúng tay chuyện của ta lại càng ngày càng nhiều, ta thật không làm rõ ràng được ngươi đến cùng muốn đi theo ta cái gì "

Phác Hữu Trấn cúi đầu lung lay cái chén không đón thêm lời nói.

Trong phòng khách, Ung Thánh Hựu không lại nghe đến hồi âm, cảm giác mình có lẽ có ít nói nặng lời rồi, dù sao cái này đệ đệ mới vừa thành niên không lâu, vừa tới Seoul, cha mẹ không ở bên một bên, đối với mình có ỷ lại tâm lý ngược lại cũng bình thường. Thế là ho khan một tiếng, liếm liếm đôi môi khô khốc nói ra, "Hữu Trấn, giúp ta ngược lại cũng chén nước, bất kể nói thế nào hôm nay cám ơn ngươi, ta khoảng thời gian này đều rất bận, ngươi tìm thời gian về nhà một chuyến, mẹ ngươi ngày hôm qua gọi điện thoại cho ta, hỏi tình huống của ngươi, ta nói cho hắn ngươi phải đi về, trở lại hảo hảo suy nghĩ một chút nữa, cũng đừng để a di quá lo lắng."

Phác Hữu Trấn cúi đầu, con mắt tối lại, nắm chặt trong tay chén nước bước nhanh đi tới phòng khách, đứng ở Ung Thánh Hựu nhà mặt trước sô pha, ngừng lại, chặn lại rồi đến từ nhà bếp phát ra mờ sáng nguồn sáng, đưa tay một cái tóm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu lĩnh nhắc, Ung Thánh Hựu có phần đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị mở mắt ra, tây ba liền ở bên mép rồi, lại đối mặt Phác Hữu Trấn mang theo chút tức giận cùng quật cường con mắt, lăng thần đồng thời môi đột nhiên nhận được một cái ngây ngô hôn, càng giống là rất ý gặm cắn.

Phác Hữu Trấn sớm đã biết chính mình đối với Ung Thánh Hựu ý muốn sở hữu một lại bành trướng, đối với Ung Thánh Hựu ra ngoài xã giao chuyện này càng ngày càng bất mãn, hắn muốn độc chiếm Ung Thánh Hựu, muốn dụ dỗ hắn, nhớ hắn chỉ thuộc ở chính mình một người.

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh rượu chút trái lại bình tĩnh lại, liếm môi một cái chảy ra huyết, nhìn chằm chằm Phác Hữu Trấn, thật giống đang đợi lời giải thích của hắn. Phác Hữu Trấn nhìn thấy hắn phản ứng như thế có phần nhụt chí cùng tức giận,

"Tại sao phải đẩy ra ta, thì tại sao không đẩy ra ta "

"... ."

"Ta tại bên cạnh ngươi ngươi chê phiền ư phải hay không ai thân ngươi ngươi đều lãnh tĩnh như vậy loại chuyện này phát sinh qua bao nhiêu lần lại như vừa nãy xx cho ngươi ăn rượu như thế ngươi ở bên ngoài nếm thử thời điểm cũng như thế ai đến cũng không cự tuyệt ư!"

Ung Thánh Hựu hoài nghi là mình hôm nay có phải không uống rượu giả nhất định là quá say rồi mới sẽ phát sinh tình huống như thế. Hắn một mực thanh Phác Hữu Trấn làm đệ đệ xem, chưa bao giờ dùng ánh mắt của nam nhân đánh giá qua hắn, hắn mới phát hiện nguyên lai Phác Hữu Trấn nguyên lai Phác Hữu Trấn đã trải qua như thế cao, khí lực đã kinh lớn như vậy, đối tình cảm của mình cũng đã vượt ra khỏi ỷ lại. Hắn sớm nên tại Phác Hữu Trấn kề cận hắn thượng giờ tan việc phát giác, thế nhưng là không để ý đến. Nếu như sớm một chút phát hiện, sự tình hay là thì sẽ không náo đến nước này. Thế là hai tay ấn lại Phác Hữu Trấn vai, vỗ nhè nhẹ nỗ lực khống chế cục diện.

"Hữu Trấn, ngươi trước buông tay, ngươi bình tĩnh một điểm, ta làm những thứ này đều là vì công tác xã giao, ta không phải chê ngươi phiền, ta chỉ là muốn mẹ ngươi nhớ ngươi, cho nên gọi ngươi về nhà một chuyến, ngươi nếu như không muốn sẽ không về, ngươi nếu như không muốn để cho ta đi xã giao cái kia ta về sau tựu ít đi đi, được không "

Phác Hữu Trấn ngẩn người, cầm lấy cổ áo thủ có phần buông lỏng, buông tay ra, cũng tại một giây sau liền người toàn bộ ôm chặt lấy, nửa quỳ ở trên ghế sa lon vùi đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu vai, mang theo chút ủy khuất nói nhỏ

"Xin lỗi ca, Thánh Hựu ca, ta không nên nói như vậy ngươi."

Tha thứ ta, Thánh Hựu ca, ta chỉ là thật giống yêu ngươi so với tưởng tượng còn nhiều hơn.

Ung tước Ung Thánh Hựu Phác Hữu Trấn

Ung tước không biết e sợ 3

Vốn là chỉ tính toán viết một cái tiểu đoản văn ta lần nữa bắt đầu hoài nghi trong đời. . .

5

Phác Hữu Trấn nửa quỳ ở trên ghế sa lon hai tay thật chặt vòng quanh Ung Thánh Hựu hông của, đầu chống đỡ ở trước ngực dán vào, rõ ràng nghe được đối phương có chút hỗn loạn tiếng tim đập, mới đột nhiên ý thức được vừa vặn vì cầu được tha thứ nhất thời nóng ruột, lấy còn như bây giờ hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu khoảng cách chỉ có không tới 0. 1c.

Quá gần rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu trên người nhàn nhạt nước hoa cùng vừa vặn rượu cồn mùi vị hỗn hợp làm cho Phác Hữu Trấn nghe có phần hôn mê, mặt có phần sung huyết, hắn không biết là chính mình vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu tim đập thanh âm quá lớn dẫn đến đầu choáng váng, bên trong có chút bất an phân thanh âm đang kêu gào khiến hắn ý thức hoảng hốt, ôm eo không tự chủ mò lên, buông lỏng ra một cái tay khác thì theo bản năng hướng phía dưới tìm kiếm sờ lên Ung Thánh Hựu đương dưới.

"Nha! Phác Hữu Trấn! !" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được chạm đến thân thể run lên, một cái vươn mình đem hắn đặt ở trên ghế xô pha, nắm lấy Phác Hữu Trấn thủ theo như tại đỉnh đầu, mang theo chút thở dốc cắn răng nghiến lợi mắng, "Ngươi có phải điên rồi hay không con mẹ nó ngươi nhưng là đệ đệ ta! Ngươi biết ngươi mình bây giờ đang làm gì ư "

"Là, ta là điên rồi, nhưng là ta rất rõ ràng chính mình đang làm gì! Ta không có chút nào muốn làm đệ đệ ngươi, ngươi không nhìn những ngày qua ngươi là làm sao chiếu cố của ta "

Phác Hữu Trấn mắt đục đỏ ngầu, kìm nén ủy khuất hướng Ung Thánh Hựu thét lên.

"Ngươi mỗi ngày chính là công tác ngâm, quan tâm vĩnh viễn là cho người khác, có quan tâm qua ta sao mấy ngày trước ở đơn vị ngươi ngay cả Caire trên tay vạch một đạo đều cho người mua băng dán cá nhân, ta vũ đạo uốn éo tới tay còn tại trong đoàn thi đấu được rồi đệ nhất ca biết không ta con mẹ nó hiện tại biết duy nhất làm cơm chính là canh giải rượu, ta có nhiều yêu thích ca lẽ nào ca không nhìn ra được sao "

Ung Thánh Hựu được kêu trong lúc nhất thời có phần choáng váng, nhìn mình chằm chằm cầm lấy Phác Hữu Trấn cổ tay, lặng rồi một hồi, buông tay ra từ trên ghế sa lông đứng lên không biết nên nói cái gì, Phác Hữu Trấn đỏ mắt lên cũng không để ý tới, rời đi sô pha liền trực tiếp về tới phòng ngủ rơi vào môn.

6

Ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu hiếm thấy sớm dậy sớm giường, thậm chí làm hai phần bữa sáng, vừa ăn vừa đợi Phác Hữu Trấn rời giường, nhưng là chờ hắn ăn xong Phác Hữu Trấn căn phòng cũng không có động tĩnh gì, thế là không thể làm gì khác hơn là đẩy hai cái mắt quầng thâm đi trước công ty.

Dọc theo đường đi không ít đồng sự trêu ghẹo nói "Ung tổng lại thức đêm cho công ty bán mạng" hắn cũng là chỉ là bất đắc dĩ Tiếu Tiếu, nội tâm cắn răng nghiến lợi đối Phác Hữu Trấn oán giận.

Buổi trưa biểu hiện mệt mỏi đi phòng giải khát ngâm cà phê uống nâng nâng thần, lại bất ngờ chạm đến phía dưới nhân viên nữ theo vào trong phòng giải khát đối với hắn biểu lộ.

Hắn có chút lúng túng đứng ở trong góc nhỏ bưng cà phê, nhìn đối phương mặt đỏ đến thính tai cúi đầu tự mình nói xong

"Thánh Hựu ca ca, ta thích ngươi đã lâu rồi, trước đó một mực không nói ra. Chỉ là, mấy ngày trước ngươi thấy tay của ta bị thương còn giúp ta mua băng dán cá nhân, hay là ngươi cũng không đáng ghét ta, chúng ta. . . Có thể thử kết giao ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ có phần bất đắc dĩ, cảm giác mình thật sự làm vô tội, lần lượt văn kiện thời điểm như vậy nhìn đến một đạo quẹt làm bị thương chẳng lẽ muốn hắn làm bộ không chú ý ah. Bất quá là đối đồng sự bình thường quan tâm mà thôi lẽ nào hay là thật sự như Phác Hữu Trấn nói giống nhau là chính mình đối với người khác quan ái quá rồi đầu

Trước mắt hắn lại hiện ra tấm kia có chút tính trẻ con lại một mặt quật cường cùng kiên nghị mặt, nói với hắn "Ta không có chút nào muốn làm đệ đệ ngươi." Thời điểm loại kia sinh khí biểu lộ, cái kia bốc đồng khiến hắn mất ngủ kẻ cầm đầu.

"Thánh Hựu ca" hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại, nhìn thấy đối phương có chút ửng hồng gò má cùng ánh mắt mong chờ,

"Xin lỗi Caire, ta nghĩ ngươi hiểu lầm rồi, công ty không cho phép công nhân nói yêu thương, huống hồ. . . . Ta đã có người mình thích." Ung Thánh Hựu như trước làm kiên trì ôn nhu cự tuyệt, thuận miệng giật cái dối chỉ muốn ứng phó.

Cũng may đối phương không có tiếp tục dây dưa ý tứ , chỉ là một mặt thất vọng cùng bị thương ngược lại là thật sự, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại thật sự không tâm tư lại giả bộ làm người tốt đi an ủi người khác, đã sớm tự lo không xong.

Thế là vẫn là sớm nghỉ làm rồi, đẩy tụ hội xe lái đến một nhà tiệm bánh gato, Ung Thánh Hựu do dự hồi lâu vẫn là quyết định vào điếm, nhưng là tại trên quầy nhìn xem lại tái phát khó, hắn căn bản không biết người kia khẩu vị là cái gì, đến mua bánh gatô chỉ là muốn khởi có lần mang theo Phác Hữu Trấn xuất đi ăn cơm, hắn ăn điểm tâm ngọt ăn một mặt thỏa mãn, cùng với bình thường có phần quật cường trang khốc bộ dáng không giống, mắt cười khóe miệng cong cong lộ ra răng nanh bộ dáng vẫn là rất nhận người ưa thích.

Ung Thánh Hựu được ý nghĩ của mình sợ hết hồn, vội vã lắc lắc đầu, nỗ lực đánh đuổi này cái ý niệm kỳ quái.

7

Ung Thánh Hựu rón rén vào cửa, thẳng đến nhấc theo giày đứng ở trong phòng khách mới phản ứng được, không đúng, tại sao chính mình yếu như thế chột dạ đây không phải nhà ta ư

Thế là giả vờ trấn định ho khan một tiếng, đề trong tay Chocolate bánh gatô gọi một câu "Phác Hữu Trấn, đi ra, ca mua cho ngươi ít đồ ăn."

. . . Không ai trả lời. Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên âm thanh lại hô một lần.

. . . Vẫn như cũ không ai trả lời. Ung Thánh Hựu một thân một mình đứng ở phòng khách, buông xuống giơ bánh gatô thủ, có phần lúng túng sờ sờ mũi. Khả năng còn chưa có trở lại, vậy bọn ta chờ hắn trở về cùng nhau nữa ăn.

Thế là ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon mở ti vi vừa nhìn kịch một bên chờ Phác Hữu Trấn trở về.

Hai giờ về sau Ung Thánh Hựu xem kịch nhìn quá nhàm chán có chút khốn, tiến đi tắm đi ra lại tiếp tục chờ. Lại qua một giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu đã đem trong máy vi tính văn kiện cùng bưu kiện xử lý xong, liếc nhìn thời gian, mở ra điện thoại quyết định cho Phác Hữu Trấn gọi điện thoại hỏi một chút.

"Tút tút tút. ." Không ai tiếp. Thế là đánh tới Phác Hữu Trấn liên hệ vũ đoàn đi hỏi, lại bị trả lời mấy giờ trước rồi cùng đồng học cùng đi, nói là về nhà.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có chút hoảng rồi, hắn không nghĩ ra được Phác Hữu Trấn ngoại trừ về nhà cùng tại vũ đoàn bên ngoài còn có thể đi đâu thế là lại đánh tới, âm thanh bận, cứ như vậy một mực đánh hơn mười cái điện thoại vẫn như cũ không ai nhận thời điểm, rốt cuộc ngồi không yên, vội vội vàng vàng mặc quần áo ra ngoài tìm người.

Buổi tối đường phố cũng đặc biệt phồn hoa, năm màu ánh đèn sáng ngời Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm mà bắt đầu lo lắng, chạy lật tung rồi phụ cận đi đầy đường quán cà phê, nhà sách cùng lưới, nhưng lại ngay cả Phác Hữu Trấn một điểm cái bóng đều không tìm được, một điểm đầu mối cũng không có. Ung Thánh Hựu được gió lạnh thổi có chút đau dạ dày tại bên lề đường nửa ngồi nửa quỳ, đột nhiên đánh tới một cái mã số xa lạ, mặc đi ra ngoài là một người tuổi còn trẻ nam sinh âm thanh, mang theo chút do dự nói ra,

"Ngài khỏe chứ, xin hỏi là Phác Hữu Trấn ca ca ư ta là Phác Hữu Trấn múa xã đồng học, Phác Hữu Trấn bây giờ đang ở rượu uống say, ngài có thể tới đón một cái hắn sao "


	3. Chapter 3

\- Hoàng Mẫn Huyền x Ung Thánh Hựu

\- âm nhạc xướng tác người x tam lưu tiểu diễn viên

\- dung tục ái tình cố sự

chú thích: ka dựa vào story chính là tương tự WeChat bằng hữu vòng đồ vật, bối cảnh là Hàn Quốc ta chỉ có thể nhập gia tùy tục rồi.

Trong không khí lẫn vào rượu, thuốc lá mùi, DJ thưởng thức cũng không hợp ý, trên đỉnh đầu tinh xảo đèn treo lóe lên tục khí quang.

Ngồi ở đài bên trong góc người ăn mặc kiện mới tinh áo da, màu nâu nhạt cao cổ áo lông che trụ sở hữu mơ màng, trong tay bưng Martini chỉ bị uống một cái liền thành trang sức phẩm. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có phần hối hận tiếp thu Khương đông hạo kiến nghị, đến rượu tìm cái gì linh cảm, này bừa bộn hoàn cảnh khiến cho người chỉ muốn về nhà ngủ.

"Ngươi đừng thiếu kiên nhẫn, ngồi nữa một chút."

Khương đông hạo cũng nhìn ra Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng nơi này hoàn toàn không hợp, hắn trong ngày thường đều mặc giống như cái ba thanh niên tốt tựa như, ô vuông áo khoác xứng cao cổ áo lông, nhìn xem chỗ nào như một sáng tác bài hát, nói là giảng sư đại học đều có người tin, chính mình gọi hắn đến ngâm cái buông lỏng một chút tâm tình, hắn mới đi mua kiện áo da sung khốc nắp, ai biết đi vào liền lắc lắc cái mặt, không nể mặt mũi.

"Ngươi cảm thấy ta ở chỗ này có thể có linh cảm "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là cái sáng tác bài hát, cũng là hát, gọi làm Khúc gia hoặc là ca sĩ hay là đều có điểm sĩ cử, hắn cũng không cảm giác mình đến cái gì nhà trình độ. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhập hành cũng có đến mấy năm rồi, mới xuất đạo thời điểm công ty bao trang là cái mối tình đầu học trưởng người cắt, chính mình viết ca cũng tận là chút lạc quan hướng lên tự sự khúc, hút một làn sóng cô bé người ái mộ. Con gái nhóm đều là muốn lớn lên, hắn ca trong dốc lòng cố sự quá mờ ảo, còn không bằng chút tình tình ái ái có thị trường, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không cảm giác được mình là quá khí rồi, nhưng buồn bực tại trong phòng làm việc cũng không linh cảm, lúc này mới bị bằng hữu lôi ra đến, trải nghiệm trải nghiệm khói lửa.

Trong sàn nhảy tiếng nhạc càng lúc càng lớn, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chống dưới cằm, liền màng tai đều tại hướng về hắn kháng nghị.

"Uy ngươi xem bên kia."

Khương đông hạo đột nhiên dùng chén rượu đụng một cái Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, hướng hắn chỉ chỉ nơi xa.

Có người đàn ông đang từ sân nhảy hướng cái phương hướng này đi tới, cũng không phải Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thị lực thật tốt, là người đàn ông kia một đôi mắt toả sáng, cách khá xa xa nhưng nhanh nhìn mình chằm chằm cái phương hướng này, trực tiếp liền hướng tới bên này.

"Người kia ngươi biết" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tưởng rằng Khương đông hạo người quen cũ

"Là cái diễn viên, ngươi chưa từng nghe nói quãng thời gian trước truyền bá kia cái gì rất hỏa cổ trang kịch hắn trả diễn nam chính thời đại thiếu niên đây này "

"Hắn rất nhỏ ư trả diễn nhi dịch "

Cái kia người đã cách bọn họ rất gần rồi, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhịn không được, có phần mất lễ phép dùng ánh mắt cao thấp đánh giá đối phương. Đến rượu cũng không hóa cái gì nùng trang, lông mày rậm mắt to ngược lại là điển hình diễn viên đối với, chính là không tưởng tượng trung niên linh nhỏ như vậy, rõ ràng ngũ quan nhìn lên rất thành thục.

"Xin chào, ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu. Ta là của ngươi người ái mộ! Ta thật sự đặc biệt thích ngươi viết ca!"

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn mặc kiện đơn bạc áo trong, cổ áo chụp được chặt chẽ, chỉ là vừa từ sân nhảy đi ra, áo trong vạt áo đều lật ra đi ra, có vẻ cũng không tính quá đáng đứng đắn. Hắn lúc nói chuyện con mắt chăm chú nhìn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền con mắt, ngữ điệu rất là nhẹ nhàng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn chưa kịp đáp lại này Fans chân thành cầu ái, xem thấy trước mắt mình nam hài này thân thể mềm nhũn, thẳng tắp ngược lại ở trước mặt mình.

Đây là cái gì tình tiết máu chó

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không kịp đẩy ra người trong ngực, không thể làm gì khác hơn là lấy tay cẩn thận từng li từng tí vòng quanh, cúi đầu đi nhìn đối phương tình hình.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong lồng ngực của hắn yên tĩnh nhắm cặp mắt, lông mi thậm chí không hề có một chút sốt sắng mà rung động. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn không thu nhặt qua con ma men, quay đầu lại nhìn thấy Khương đông hạo lông mày nhíu lại, nói:

"Nếu người ta là ngươi người ái mộ, ngươi liền phụ trách một cái, trên người hắn luôn có điện thoại, gọi điện thoại tìm người tới đón chứ."

Nói xong cũng bưng chén rượu, việc không liên quan tới mình mà tiến vào sân nhảy.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có chút không sảng khoái, nhưng giáo dưỡng nói cho hắn không thể phát hỏa, hắn cúi đầu nhìn một chút người trong ngực, mắt một mí, trên gương mặt còn có ba viên chòm sao nốt ruồi. Ngủ bộ dáng thật là có chút hiện ra "Tinh khiết", Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ôm trong lồng ngực cái này không biết bao nhiêu bé trai ra rượu.

Đi ra ngoài thời điểm trong lòng còn đang suy nghĩ: Không thể không quản, vạn nhất người ta vị thành niên đây này.

Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa nắm giữ ký ức là ở giữa trưa ngày thứ hai rồi, hắn bưng đau nhức đầu mở mắt ra, quét một vòng chính mình thân ở hoàn cảnh, hoàn toàn xa lạ, lại cúi đầu kiểm tra một chút quần áo của mình, không còn là tối hôm qua cái này, quần áo quần đều hơi lớn, có phần không vừa vặn.

Không phải, quay phim đều không gặp gỡ qua máu chó kịch bản chính mình rõ ràng tự thể nghiệm

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vừa vào phòng ngủ nhìn thấy chính là Ung Thánh Hựu bộ này cau mày bộ dáng.

"Tỉnh rồi, uống chút nước nóng."

Ung Thánh Hựu một đôi tay có phần phát run mà nhận lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đưa tới nước nóng, nhỏ giọng nói câu cảm tạ.

"Ngày hôm qua ngươi uống say, ta vốn là muốn giúp ngươi gọi người đón ngươi, kết quả phát hiện trên người ngươi không mang điện thoại, không thể làm gì khác hơn là đem ngươi tiếp trở về rồi. Ngươi cũng còn tốt, này đều giữa trưa, thu thập một chút ta dẫn ngươi đi ăn một chút gì."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn không từ nơi này sao một chuỗi dài trong lúc nói chuyện với nhau phục hồi tinh thần lại, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trở về đầu đóng cửa, lưu chính hắn ở trong phòng thu thập. Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng thoáng qua vô số tình tiết máu chó, tổng kết lại chính là: Tối hôm qua ta cùng ta thích ca sĩ biểu bạch còn bị hắn mang về nhà điều này cũng quá may mắn. Say rượu đau đầu đều có thể được sung sướng cuốn đi rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu đánh răng thời điểm nhịn không được trả hừ lên ca. Hắn sửa lại một chút trên người mình hơi lớn áo lông, thấp thỏm mở cửa.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền ở trên ghế sa lon ngồi, thấy hắn đi ra cũng không hỏi nhiều, thuận tay cầm một cái chính mình tu thân áo khoác đưa cho hắn, hai người ra ngoài ăn cơm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phía sau, tâm tình rất là vi diệu, vui vẻ muốn hát khúc.

Lúc ăn cơm hai người chính thức giới thiệu một chút lẫn nhau, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thế mới biết Ung Thánh Hựu cùng chính mình cùng tuổi, Ung Thánh Hựu ngũ quan gần xem là tản ra thành thục nam nhân cảm giác, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không nghĩ ra chính mình trước một đêm làm sao sẽ cảm giác đến người ta có thể là cái vị thành niên, có thể là quá có Đạo Đức ý thức trách nhiệm ý thức, ân không sai.

Cơm nước xong vẫn là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kết món nợ, Ung Thánh Hựu không điện thoại cũng không bóp tiền, đoán chừng đều rơi vào rượu.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thậm chí đưa Phật đưa đến Tây Thiên, tự mình đem người đưa đến rượu cửa vào, buổi chiều rượu chính là quạnh quẽ thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh sẽ cầm lại điện thoại di động của mình.

"Cái kia, tối hôm qua cùng hôm nay đều cám ơn ngươi, có thể hay không thêm cái ka dựa vào quần áo giặt sạch ta sẽ liên hệ ngươi trả lại cho ngươi."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không thể đưa không, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt nhìn hắn đều là trực câu câu, hắn cúi đầu đem điện thoại di động đưa tới.

Hai người trao đổi phương thức liên lạc liền mỗi người đi một ngả rồi.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trở về chính mình nhanh mốc meo phòng công tác, mở ra hợp thành khí, vẫn là không có đầu mối chút nào.

Vừa vặn trong túi rung rung, là Ung Thánh Hựu phát tới ka dựa vào tak tin tức.

"Hai ngày nay thật sự cám ơn ngươi! Vừa vặn đi được quá mau đã quên nói, lần sau gặp mặt có thể cho ta kí tên ư =W= "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền được đã biết tiểu fan ca nhạc chọc cười, vốn là muốn về một câu tốt, lại quỷ thần xui khiến mở ra hắn khả ái ảnh chân dung, là trương đơn giản tự chụp, bỏ thêm Miêu Miêu lọc kính có vẻ trả thật đáng yêu, nhưng thấy thế nào cũng không giống vị thành niên, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không biết mình làm gì lão tại chuyện này thượng xoắn xuýt, dứt khoát liền mở ra Ung Thánh Hựu ka dựa vào story.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái rất nỗ lực sinh hoạt bé trai, đối diễn kịch yêu quý tràn ngập cuộc sống của hắn. Còn có một chút chính là, hắn đại khái thật chính là mình fan ca nhạc.

Trời mưa thời điểm sẽ phân hưởng của mình ca, công tác cực khổ thời điểm hội, có lúc đêm khuya cảm tính cũng sẽ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn một chút, chính mình cũng không tự chủ cong khóe miệng.

Còn không xem mấy phút, hắn chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ka dựa vào story giới trên mặt có cái chấm đỏ nhỏ, hẳn là có đổi mới, đổi mới vừa nhìn, là chia sẻ của mình ca "THANK YOU "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười cười, lui ra giới diện, cho mình fan ca nhạc phát ra người ái mộ phúc lợi, trả lời một câu "Tốt."

Quá rồi không tới 30 giây, Ung Thánh Hựu ka dựa vào story liền lại đổi mới một cái, chia sẻ một bài Hoàng Mẫn Huyền viết "daydrea", Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không nhịn được thoải mái cười to, nam hài này nhi còn thật sự thật đáng yêu.

Nở nụ cười một phút, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên cảm thấy đến rồi linh cảm, liền đem điện thoại di động để qua một bên, làm việc.

Đợi thêm đến Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động phát tin tức lại đây là ở một tuần lễ sau rồi, hắn nói hắn đem quần áo làm tắm xong, không biết lúc nào đưa tới thích hợp.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại tại trong phòng làm việc chứa một buổi trưa, cầm điện thoại di động lên thời điểm vừa vặn đã đến cơm tối điểm, hắn tiện tay một hồi:

"Hiện tại là có thể, ta tại phòng công tác, lúc ngươi tới mang cho ta ăn chút gì."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không biết mình này có tính hay không cùng người ái mộ tư liên, nghiêm ngặt trên ý nghĩa tính được là lời nói trả rất đáng sợ, mang về nhà ngủ một giấc, mời ăn một bữa cơm, một lúc còn muốn đến mình phòng công tác, cũng còn tốt đây là một nam sinh, thay cái giới tính chính mình ngày mai sẽ có thể lên đầu đề rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu không tới nửa giờ đã tới rồi, dẫn theo nổ tương mặt cùng dấm đường thịt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền làm thích ăn cơm Tàu, người ái mộ hẳn là đều biết, bất quá thấy hắn mua được những đồ ăn này thời điểm trong lòng vẫn là có phần hơi cảm động.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền làm nghệ nhân đã lâu rồi, hắn cũng cảm thụ qua người ái mộ vây đỡ cùng chen chúc, thế nhưng hiện tại trời tối người vắng, chính mình cô đơn thời điểm, còn có người nhớ được sở thích của mình, thật sự là kiện ấm lòng chuyện.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoan ngoãn thanh tắm xong quần áo lấy ra, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ăn mặt, dùng xuống ba hướng về phòng công tác cái kia Tiểu Y tủ phương hướng chỉ tay, đối phương liền yên tĩnh mà đi tới, thanh quần áo từng cái từng cái treo tốt.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bóng lưng, trong nháy mắt có phần hoảng hốt, đã đến cơm điểm đưa cơm cho mình, còn có thể yên lặng cho mình treo tốt quần áo, có một loại khác thường tâm tình dâng lên, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng sự thực là, hắn đang vùi đầu lúc ăn cơm cấu suy nghĩ một chút, nếu như mình thành gia, có thể có cái như vậy hiền nội trợ cũng không phải không thể.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phòng công tác đối diện Hán Giang, tám giờ tối chính là ngoài cửa sổ pháo hoa tỏa ra, náo nhiệt Phi Phàm thời điểm, bình thường thời điểm như thế này hắn đã rời khỏi phòng công tác hướng về gia đi, về đến nhà sau lại tu sửa tu sửa, đại khái mười giờ tối liền có thể nghỉ ngơi.

Cái này làm việc và nghỉ ngơi không giống như là nghệ thuật gia làm việc và nghỉ ngơi. Bất quá hắn chính là như vậy, làm cái nghệ thuật gia trả lại cho mình toàn bộ bình thường làm việc và nghỉ ngơi, yếu nói mình lâu như vậy tới nay duy nhất một lần không theo làm việc và nghỉ ngơi sinh hoạt, đại khái chính là đưa cái này tiểu diễn viên kiếm về nhà đêm đó.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thu thập xong bàn, ngẩng đầu chính nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở bên cửa sổ, nhìn qua phía ngoài yên hỏa, hắn cẩn thận mà đi dạo đi qua, đứng ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên người.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bản muốn mở miệng đánh gãy trầm mặc, nhưng hắn nhịn được.

Ung Thánh Hựu gò má chiếu vào yên hỏa huyên náo bên trong, kỳ quái lạ lùng, như là rất xa xôi, mặt của hắn có loại trời sanh xa cách cảm giác, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thời khắc này mới cảm nhận được.

Đại khái là hắn lần đầu tiên thấy hắn thời điểm, hắn liền nâng viên chân tâm đã tới, khuôn mặt tươi cười Doanh Doanh, hoàn toàn che kín rồi phương diện như thế.

Giữa hai người có thể không cần e ngại trầm mặc khe hở, là loại lâu dài tích lũy mới có thể có hiểu ngầm, thế nhưng hiện tại, giữa bọn họ không khí yên tĩnh không ai đánh vỡ, ngoài cửa sổ nổ tung pháo hoa tan mất Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt, con mắt của hắn lại đang phát sáng rồi.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thán hắn sinh song xinh đẹp con mắt, nghĩ lại lại nghĩ một chút, như vậy một đôi có chuyện xưa con mắt, ta lúc đó làm sao sẽ cho rằng hắn là vị thành niên đây này

Hai người liên lạc một cách tự nhiên bắt đầu tăng lên, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền làm yêu thích cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chia sẻ chính mình sáng tác bài hát tình trạng gần đây, hắn làm như vậy cũng không phải xuất phát từ người ái mộ phúc lợi, chỉ là đơn thuần muốn tìm người chia sẻ. Hắn đã rất lâu không có đem ra được tác phẩm, sáng tác bài hát tự nhiên cũng không giống mới bắt đầu như thế tràn đầy phấn khởi tràn đầy tự tin rồi. Thế nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đều là nói hắn viết rất khá, dù cho chỉ có một ít tiết , hắn cũng sẽ bắt đầu tâm địa nhiều lần nghe thật nhiều thật nhiều lần.

Cuối năm là điện ảnh kịch trời đông giá rét, đại đa số đoàn kịch đều chết rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu người đại diện cho hắn nhận cái giá thành nhỏ lưới kịch, lúc này hắn rốt cuộc có thể làm nam chính rồi, chính là nội dung vở kịch có chút hành hạ, giữa mùa đông còn muốn dưới hồ sen ẩm ướt thân.

Ngày đó hắn quay xong Vũ hí, bao bọc chăn hấp hấp đông đỏ mũi, vỗ trương tự chụp phát đã đến ka dựa vào story bên trong, nhìn lên trả quá đáng thương, xứng chữ lại là một giọng nhiệt huyết mà biểu đạt chính mình cỡ nào yêu quý diễn kịch.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một điểm mở đã nhìn thấy tấm kia đồ, Ung Thánh Hựu ngạch phát đều là ẩm ướt, khăn tắm bao bọc cũng không giấu được hắn đơn bạc thân thể nhỏ bé, hắn cái kia muộn ôm lấy, gầy gò đến mức đều có chút cộm tay. Hắn chủ động hỏi một câu Ung Thánh Hựu tình hình, đối phương đại khái căn bản không có bị này gian khổ quay phim hoàn cảnh ảnh hưởng, vừa nhận được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tin tức liền thật nhanh dùng từ âm hồi phục, trong ngữ điệu đều nghe được xuất nhảy nhót.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bất đắc dĩ cười cười, trong đầu đột nhiên tránh qua một câu nói.

"Có tình nước uống no bụng."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình đến tột cùng là cái dạng gì cảm tình, là đúng ưa thích ca sĩ ngước nhìn cùng sùng bái, vẫn là cái gì khác cảm tình. Nhưng hắn biết, nam hài này nhi hội bởi vì chính mình mỗi câu lời nói tác động tâm tình, đây là phần đơn thuần lại trong suốt cảm tình.

"Ngươi năm trước trả có rảnh không" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên muốn đi gặp hắn một chút.

"Quay phim yếu vỗ tới năm sau, làm sao vậy có chuyện gì sao "

"Ta nghĩ ra ngoài sưu tầm dân ca, thuận tiện cho ngươi dò xét cái tiểu đội."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chăm chú màn hình điện thoại di động xuất thần, đây là một câu trần thuật, không phải hỏi dò ý tứ , là hắn chủ động muốn qua tới gặp mình.

"Được!"

Sau đó liền lập tức đem mình quay phim địa chỉ phát tới, đã sớm đem đoàn kịch hiệp nghị bảo mật quên đã đến sau đầu.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn đối phương giây về, híp Hồ Ly mắt, thật giống đều có thể nhìn thấy đối phương cái kia cười rộ lên nhíu mũi cùng khả ái mắt cười. Bọn hắn rõ ràng chưa từng thấy mấy mặt, hắn lại đem hắn ngũ quan chi tiết nhỏ nhớ rõ rất rõ ràng, thật là kỳ quái.

Hắn tiện tay quét một cái ka dựa vào story, liền thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lại phát ra đầu mới động thái

"Hôm nay là một ngày tốt lành."

Đến cùng nơi nào được rồi, mắc mưa trả tiến vào bùn, thực sự là ngu ngốc một cách đáng yêu.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chạy đến thời điểm là buổi tối, hắn cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra cái tin, đối phương không giây về. Tính toán đối phương còn tại quay phim, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hướng về đèn sáng trường quay phim đi tới.

Hôm nay trận này vừa vặn là toàn bộ kịch cao triều, nam chính đối nữ chính yêu mà không được, tại hai người sắp lúc chia tay nam chính rốt cuộc không nhịn được biểu lộ tâm ý của chính mình.

Biểu lộ hí, Ung Thánh Hựu không ít chụp, nhưng này tràng đối tâm lý hoạt động yêu cầu rất cao, Hậu kỳ còn muốn xứng độc thoại, đối diễn viên ánh mắt hành động yêu cầu không thấp, nhưng này chung quy chẳng qua là bộ lưới kịch, đạo diễn ôm qua loa cho xong chuyện tâm thái, giảng hí thời điểm cũng không cho hai cái diễn viên áp lực quá lớn.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rời đi khá xa, nhưng trên các đồng hồ đo hình ảnh vẫn là đều bị hắn thu vào đáy mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi quay đầu lại từ phía sau ôm chầm nữ chính vai.

"Không cần đi."

Nữ chính không quay đầu lại, hai người mặt đều tại trên các đồng hồ đo, Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt tránh qua vẻ mong đợi, sát theo đó đã bị cô đơn cảm xúc chiếm lĩnh.

"Giữa chúng ta đã không có khả năng."

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Trên các đồng hồ đo, Ung Thánh Hựu tinh xảo ngũ quan đột nhiên phóng to, đặc tả cho đã đến con mắt của hắn, đáy mắt hiện ra quang.

Lại như buổi tối ngày hôm ấy hắn nhìn thấy như thế, thuần túy mà không tha cho một điểm tạp chất.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tim đập nhanh đến mức như nổi trống, hắn ăn mặc một thân Hắc Vũ nhung phục, tại ban đêm cũng không thấy được.

Đạo diễn hô thẻ sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền chung quanh nhìn qua, hắn dễ dàng đã tìm được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, sau đó mang theo cái kia thuần túy ánh mắt đi tới.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lập tức có rất nhiều kích động, nhưng muốn làm nhất chính là, vì hắn viết một ca khúc.

Còn có, cho hắn một cái ấm áp ôm ấp.

Ung Thánh Hựu được bao phủ tại rộng lớn màu đen vũ nhung phục bên trong, không nhìn thấy biểu lộ.

"Làm sao vậy "

Hắn không có theo dự liệu hài lòng, trái lại lo lắng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là có tâm sự gì mới tìm đến mình.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không trả lời ngay lời của hắn, hắn ức chế trong lòng mình xông tới rất nhiều rất nhiều kích động, đem người kéo trở về phòng.

"Tuy rằng ngươi có thể sẽ cảm thấy ta tại phát rồ, nhưng ta hiện tại rất muốn làm một chuyện."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp hỏi là chuyện gì, trên môi liền đắp lên hai mảnh mềm mại, ấm áp, mau đưa hắn ở bên ngoài cóng đến phát tím môi tan chảy. Hắn trợn tròn mắt nhìn đối phương, lại bị đối phương Hồ Ly mắt nhẹ nhàng trừng.

"Nhắm mắt."

Thật là bá đạo ác, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng suy nghĩ, vẫn là ngoan ngoãn nhắm hai mắt lại.

Thật là bá đạo ác thế nhưng chính mình thật thích.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hôn xong lại tay chân luống cuống mà buông ra đối phương, hắn sợ là mình quá mức xúc động rồi.

"Ngươi đừng nói trước, ta muốn trước tiên nói."

Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không giống Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghĩ như vậy eo hẹp,

"Ta thích ngươi."

Càng rừng rực hôn tiến lên đón.

Nửa đêm Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ không yên, suất ca ở bên, vui vẻ như vậy tháng ngày nhất định phải lại chia sẻ một ca khúc

"Vĩnh viễn +1 "

Tươi đẹp như vậy cảm giác hạnh phúc cũng bị một mực bảo tồn lại, mãi mãi cũng không đủ, muốn so vĩnh viễn còn nhiều một ngày.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn tiếp theo tại đoàn kịch quay phim, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng với mấy ngày, nhìn ra được đối phương có điểm qua ở vui vẻ, không thể làm gì khác hơn là trở về Seoul, không lại chậm trễ đối phương công tác.

Nhưng là tình yêu cuồng nhiệt cảm xúc truyền nhiễm đến diễn kịch bên trong, mặt sau liền với thật nhiều ngày Ung Thánh Hựu đều không vào được hí, hắn không muốn diễn khổ gì tình nam chính rồi, hắn hiện tại đã nghĩ về Seoul tắm rửa bể tình.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lấy tư cách ba hảo nam hữu, tự nhiên sẽ tới đón hơ khô thẻ tre đâu Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn ăn mặc kiện mới mua ô vuông áo khoác, cùng trước kia bất luận một cái nào đều không khác biệt quá lớn, nhưng ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt, quả thực chính là mối tình đầu học trưởng hạ phàm, trong mắt cái đĩa không giấu được yêu thương cùng ngọt ngào.

Hai người không có lập tức trở về gia, trái lại là trở về phòng công tác, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thần thần bí bí địa mở ra máy tính, cho Ung Thánh Hựu thả bài hát, làn điệu nhẹ nhàng lại nhảy lên, ca từ cũng lộ ra luyến ái bầu không khí, cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trước kia loại nhạc khúc hoàn toàn khác nhau, hắn trước đây có thể không viết những này tình tình ái ái.

"Đưa cho ngươi, thích sao "

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, thụ sủng nhược kinh.

"Bài hát này tên gọi Muse."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đỏ lên, ngượng ngùng nói:

"Nhưng ta là nam."

"Muse không thể là nam ư ai quy định thần tiên trên trời chỉ có thể là một cái giới tính rồi."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từng thanh người kéo vào trong lồng ngực, thuận miệng bịa chuyện

"Ngươi là ta Muse nam thần, ta quyết định."

Ung Thánh Hựu được hôn được mơ mơ màng màng, trong đầu còn đang suy nghĩ, thật đẹp trai, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngươi cũng là ta nam thần.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hiển nhiên làm ăn Ung Thánh Hựu bộ này, ngây thơ vừa nhiệt tình, rất nhanh, trong phòng làm việc một mảnh kiều diễm.

Đêm khuya Ung Thánh Hựu ka dựa vào story lại đổi mới

Giới diện thượng chia sẻ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mới viết bài hát kia, xứng chữ là "Viết cho ta."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không để ý tới hơn nửa đêm những kia tại nhắn lại phía dưới để Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại đi đừng có nằm mộng hồi phục, ôm người trong ngực, lần thứ hai ngủ say sưa.

-end-

Đột nhiên nghĩ đến một cái ngạnh liền đánh xuống cảm giác làm thích hợp bọn hắn mọi người đã lâu không gặp

2019 mau tới mọi người yếu ấm áp mà vượt qua mùa đông này ác


	4. Chapter 4

Bá đạo CEO nhập môn hướng dẫn

\- (giả ) đất vị lời tâm tình bách khoa toàn thư

\- Hoàng Mẫn Huyền x Ung Thánh Hựu

Ung Thánh Hựu phá Thiên Hoang mà đi làm trễ rồi, khi hắn ôm túi công văn thở hồng hộc vọt vào đại sảnh, nhìn thấy dưới lầu đánh tạp cơ biểu hiện chín điểm lẻ một phần một khắc đó, cảm thấy lý trí của hắn có thể phải cùng toàn bộ cần thưởng cùng nơi bay mất.

Ra giữa thang máy, mới vừa thăng chức lưu trưởng khoa mặt mũi hớn hở hướng Ung thư ký chào hỏi, hắn lại lời nói cũng không kịp nói chỉ có thể gật đầu ra hiệu một cái liền vèo —— được vọt vào CEO văn phòng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đang cúi đầu nhìn xem công tác văn kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu liền thoải mái vài ngụm khí, xử lý méo sẹo cà vạt, ròng rã âu phục góc áo, từ trong túi công văn thanh hôm nay trọng yếu hành trình lấy ra, lại thở dài một hơi, mới chậm rãi đi tới trước bàn làm việc.

"Mấy giờ rồi "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không ngẩng đầu hỏi một câu, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng hô to không ổn.

"Chín điểm lẻ bảy phân, Hoàng tổng."

CEO hợp trên bàn cặp văn kiện, ngẩng đầu lên làm bộ một bộ giải quyết việc chung bộ dáng.

"Ta tuần trước không phải mới đưa ngươi một chiếc xe, lái xe đi làm trả đến muộn "

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hỏi đến vù được một cái đỏ mặt, nhưng hắn lại thật không tiện nói dối, chỉ có thể kiên trì trả lời.

"Xe ... Xe ... Bán."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà thiếu nợ đặt mông khoản nợ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đưa hắn hết thảy vật quý trọng đều bị bán gán nợ, liền để lại mấy bộ ăn mặc trên bàn tiệc âu phục.

"Ngươi gần nhất có đổi việc dự định ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong lời này, giống như gặp cảnh tỉnh, sét đánh ngang tai, lập tức xua tay nói tuyệt đối không có. Hắn cũng không dám có. Hắn theo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền năm năm, tư lịch kinh nghiệm đều là ở bên cạnh hắn tích lũy, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đợi hắn cũng không mỏng, thiếu cái gì đưa cái gì, còn nói thuận tiện hắn chính là thuận tiện chính mình. Mấu chốt nhất là Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà còn có một đống khoản nợ không trả thanh, cách nơi này đi nơi nào tìm đãi ngộ tốt như vậy.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn như hỏi được hững hờ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu một nói không có, khóe miệng lập tức cong chút độ cong, như chỉ bảo vệ tiểu ngư mèo nhỏ, câu hỏi giọng diệu cũng mềm không ít.

"Vậy ngươi xem xem hiện tại mấy giờ rồi "

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy điện thoại di động ra nhìn một chút, lập tức cẩn thận mà trả lời:

"Chín điểm ... Chín giờ mười lăm phân."

"Không, bây giờ là chúng ta hạnh phúc khởi điểm."

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu đầy dấu chấm hỏi, sáng sớm được CEO khiến cho ngất ngất ngây ngây không dám tùy tiện nói tiếp, còn phải tiếp lấy thanh một ngày đi Trình An sắp xếp cho hồi báo cho, hồi báo xong lập tức nói câu nếu như không có chuyện gì chính mình tựu đi trước rồi, trốn tựa như ra văn phòng.

Vừa ra CEO văn phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu đã nhìn thấy trước một đêm đồng thời liên hoan lưu trưởng khoa tự tiếu phi tiếu nhìn mình, trong lòng hắn một đánh giá, suy đoán là liên hoan thời điểm xảy ra điều gì sự cố.

"Lưu trưởng khoa, tối hôm qua mấy người chúng ta liên hoan, ta có chút nhi uống nhiều quá, không làm cái gì thất thố chuyện tình "

Lưu trưởng khoa người gần trung niên, gần nhất mới có điểm thăng chức vận, làm người hòa ái không có vẻ kiêu ngạo gì, trong ngày thường cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng coi như trò chuyện đến, ngay lập tức sẽ thanh trước một đêm chuyện toàn bộ bê ra, trả nói được sinh động như thật.

Nguyên lai trước một đêm mấy người bọn hắn cùng nơi chúc mừng lưu trưởng khoa thăng chức, qua ba lần rượu Ung Thánh Hựu liền có chút cấp trên rồi, làm sao mọi người đều cao hứng, cũng uống nhiều hơn mấy chén. Ai biết lúc này Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gọi điện thoại lại đây, khiến hắn làm chở dùm, vốn là Ung Thánh Hựu một mực cung kính nói một câu chính mình cũng uống rượu không tiện coi như xong, không biết được tối hôm qua là ăn cái gì gan hùm mật báo, rõ ràng đối với CEO đại càu nhàu.

"Ngươi mỗi lần uống say liền tìm ta thay giá, tại sao chỉ tìm ta, ngươi tìm Tiểu Triệu không được sao từ sớm đến muộn, từ thứ hai đến chủ nhật ta liền không một ngày có thể nghỉ ngơi, cái gì phá công ty, cái gì phá lão bản, ta không làm nữa! Ta ngày mai sẽ từ chức không làm nữa!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong ngày hôm qua "Anh dũng sự tích" cảm giác mình có thể là yếu xong đời, nhưng hồi tưởng vừa vặn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cái kia thái độ, nghĩ ngợi chính mình nên tính là sống sót sau tai nạn rồi, cùng lưu trưởng khoa hàn huyên vài câu, trở về vị trí của mình dụng tâm công tác đi rồi.

Bão táp qua đi Ung Thánh Hựu nào có biết trước một đêm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có bao nhiêu thất lạc, xã giao kết thúc tốt không dễ dàng đuổi đi bạn gái, gọi bí thư mình đến làm cái chở dùm lại đổ ập xuống bị mắng một trận.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tự nhận chính mình đối Ung Thánh Hựu đã tính rất khá, mỗi lần đi công tác chỉ cần hắn muốn mua bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thoáng nhìn cơ bản đều mua lại đưa cho hắn, nên giao năm hiểm một kim như thế không ít, tiền lương sớm so với trong công ty không ít trung tầng yếu hơn nhiều.

Nói đi nói lại, vừa vặn Ung Thánh Hựu trong điện thoại ngữ khí ngược lại là làm mới mẻ, mang theo cảm giác say oán giận, rống được rất lớn tiếng, âm cuối nghe tới cong cong lượn lượn, là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sắp tới năm năm qua chưa từng nghe tới giọng diệu, lỗ mãng lại kích động, nhưng trả thật đáng yêu.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại lần nữa kêu cái bằng hữu quen thuộc đến giúp hắn đem lái xe đi, hắn bất quá là không thích không quen người mở hắn tư nhân xe đưa hắn về nhà mà thôi, Ung Thánh Hựu lại còn dùng cái này oán giận hắn, còn có nói mình mỗi ngày đem hắn buộc ở bên người. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ở trong xe nghĩ ra được thần, hoàn toàn không ý thức được đã đến nhà, ngược lại là bằng hữu hảo tâm nhắc nhở hắn.

"Đến nhà, ngươi làm sao hồn vía lên mây."

"Không có gì, Ung thư ký nói hắn muốn từ chức."

Ung Thánh Hựu người bí thư này nên phải rất thành công, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên người không có không nhận thức hắn bằng hữu.

"Nói không chắc là có càng tốt hơn công ty đào nhân tài nữa nha, ngươi nếu như vậy tin mặc người ta, liền đối với người ta lại tốt chút."

"Ta đối hắn còn chưa đủ được không "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói chuyện trở nên có chút lề mà lề mề, bằng hữu đoán hắn là rượu mời lên đây, thuận miệng đuổi một câu:

"Chính ngươi nhìn xem làm, ngươi là CEO hay ta là CEO."

Chuyện này xem như là tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong lòng treo, về đến nhà hơn nửa đêm đều không ngủ, chỉ chú ý muốn làm sao lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu thân cùng tâm, thẳng đến hắn mở mắt đến phải đi làm điểm, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghĩ: Hắn xong.

Đi làm trên đường, CEO áp suất thấp bao phủ toàn bộ xe con thùng xe, khiến cho tài xế tiểu Triệu hậu lưng từng trận đổ mồ hôi lạnh.

"Tiểu Triệu, ngươi nói yếu làm sao lưu lại một cái ngươi người trong lòng "

Tiểu Triệu vừa nghe lời này, nghĩ thầm lại còn có CEO không giữ được người, nhưng lại không dám lên tiếng hỏi nhiều, còn muốn tốt như thật có đạo lý chủ ý cho đủ số:

"Ta cảm thấy ngài có thể bá đạo một điểm, bình thường các nữ hài tử đều không thể chống đỡ loại này, còn có tốt nhất nhiều lời điểm lời tâm tình."

Quên nữ hài tử cái này hạn định từ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy đề nghị này lại còn có như vậy chút đạo lý, có thể là hắn không quá bá đạo, trong ngày thường nói chuyện quá giải quyết việc chung, cho nên mới không thể cùng chính mình thuộc hạ giữ gìn mối quan hệ. Một đêm không ngủ CEO dựa vào cửa sổ như có điều suy nghĩ, cửa sổ xe chiếu rọi đi ra ngoài suất khí khuôn mặt cũng mang theo khuôn mặt u sầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy gần nhất CEO là lạ, đặc biệt là chỉ có hai người bọn họ chung đụng trường hợp, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đều là có thể bốc lên chút khiến hắn không cách nào tiếp chiêu lời nói.

"Ta nghĩ mua miếng đất."

"Cái gì mà" Ung Thánh Hựu tâm muốn công ty bọn họ lúc nào yếu khai phá bất động sản rồi.

"Hết hy vọng của ngươi sụp địa."

...

"Ngươi đoán ta ngôi sao gì toà "

"Chòm sao Sư Tử." Lòng hư vinh cường đại nam tử chủ nghĩa chòm sao Sư Tử

"Ngươi đo ni đóng giày."

...

"Ngươi hiểu rõ ta khuyết điểm là cái gì "

"CEO ngài rất hoàn mỹ, không có khuyết điểm."

"Ta khuyết điểm ngươi."

...

Mới vừa mở Thủy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỉ là lục soát điểm "Lời tâm tình", nỗ lực hòa hoãn hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ, nhưng hắn tiếp tục "Trò đùa dai" đi xuống thuần túy là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng thực sự quá đáng yêu.

Vừa mới bắt đầu là bị hắn ngoài ý liệu trả lời hù đến, ngạc nhiên cùng không biết làm sao đều viết ở đằng kia trương khéo léo gương mặt tuấn tú thượng, thẹn thùng đến chóp mũi đổ mồ hôi, gần nhất là chỉ cần Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vừa há miệng đặt câu hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu liền toàn thân run lên, lập tức muốn đổi chủ đề, chỉ lo lại nghe thấy cái gì không thể tưởng tượng nổi tình thoại.

Vừa vặn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại có vừa ý cao định, trả lại Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhiều đáp một bộ. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hài lòng nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ăn mặc này quý hắn thích nhất âu phục ba cái bộ vào cửa.

Này bộ âu phục là mùa xuân hạ thanh tú giữa trường Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tối vào mắt một bộ, đáng tiếc âu phục quá thiếp thân thích hợp đặc biệt tinh tế cốt cảm vóc người, chính mình một người CEO không thích hợp như thế hiện ra eo hiện ra mông sáo trang, Ung Thánh Hựu là càng thích hợp nhân tuyển.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vì dạ yến chuyên môn đáp màu lam đậm ám văn lĩnh mang vào, CEO đứng lên vừa vặn so với thư ký người cao hai ba centimet, Ung Thánh Hựu vì hắn hệ cà vạt cũng không cần quá đáng giơ tay, chỉ là cần muốn hơi chút ngẩng đầu, cái góc độ này Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vừa vặn rõ ràng thấy rõ Ung Thánh Hựu sắc bén dưới cằm tuyến cùng tinh xảo ngũ quan. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ánh mắt khóe miệng cong cong tinh tế, đuôi mắt hơi nhếch lên, này ẩn tình Hồ Ly mắt một khi đối đầu, đổi ai cũng không chống đỡ được, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu đều là thanh tầm mắt cố định tại chính mình yếu hệ áo sơmi cổ áo cùng cà vạt thượng, mắt nhìn thẳng.

Kỳ thực cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ở chung lên không tính ung dung, đặc biệt là khác phái, phần lớn là được thân gia bối cảnh cùng suất khí khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ hấp dẫn, lại bị giải quyết việc chung, sanh nhân vật cận ngữ khí cự tuyệt ở ngoài cửa. Lại tăng thêm trả gần đây bận việc cái Độc Giác Thú công ty thu mua case, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tuân theo công sự ưu tiên nguyên tắc, hầu như từ chối tất cả không có lợi nhuận tính tụ hội. Ung Thánh Hựu khoảng chừng đọ sức, vẫn có đẩy không xong xã giao tìm tới cửa.

Buổi tối xã giao Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quả nhiên vẫn là không thoát khỏi uống rượu, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên lại bị trở thành chở dùm. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không thích người khác tại chính mình uống say sau lái xe của mình, ngoại trừ tín nhiệm người, coi như là chở dùm, đổi thành người khác, tối đa cũng chính là giúp hắn ngừng cái xe, càng đừng nói cái gì dìu lấy hắn lên lầu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẫn nhục chịu khó thanh CEO đưa đến cửa nhà.

Không biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phải hay không xác thực uống đến có phần cấp trên, đến cửa chính khẩu cũng không làm sao tỉnh táo. Ung Thánh Hựu một bên phải đem hắn chống đỡ đứng thẳng, còn vừa được kéo hắn một cái tay tới giải chỉ văn khóa. Uống say người chỉ lo chính mình thoải mái, thân thể mềm mại không còn khí lực, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa lái khóa một vừa cảm nhận được chính mình trên cặp mông truyền tới xúc cảm.

Tây trang này là cây dâu ve tia chất liệu, sờ tới sờ lui đặc biệt khinh bạc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vài con giây phản ứng lại chính mình vừa vặn sờ được tròn trịa là cái gì, lập tức làm bộ vô sự dịch tay, tay là dời, nhưng này giàu có co dãn xúc cảm còn tại trong đầu đảo quanh.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi vào rửa ráy, Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên ngoài giúp hắn thanh ngày thứ hai yếu mặc quần áo đáp được, lại nghĩ tới hắn gần nhất giấc ngủ không tốt, từ tủ đầu giường trong ngăn kéo tìm giấc ngủ dẫn dắt thuốc, hắn cũng có một trận chưa từng tới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhà, không nhớ ra được thuốc cụ thể đặt ở cái nào ngăn kéo, từ phải vừa bắt đầu từng cái xem, tiện tay lôi kéo, liền thấy một ngăn kéo nhỏ dây lưng đồng hồ đeo tay.

Nhìn kỹ, những này phối sức đều không chính thức mở ra qua, đóng gói bên ngoài hộp đều còn tại, Ung Thánh Hựu tiện tay cầm một cái chăm chú nhìn một chút, tim đập đột nhiên nhanh như nổi trống.

Những này toàn bộ là mình đưa cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quà sinh nhật.

Năm năm năm cái lễ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu hàng năm đều sẽ chăm chú chọn chính mình kinh tế trong phạm vi chịu đựng có thể mua được thích hợp nhất cho hắn lễ vật, chỉ bất quá cùng toàn bộ công ty nhiều người như vậy đưa lớn lớn nhỏ nhỏ lễ bày cùng nhau, của mình thật sự là có vẻ quá tầm thường. Bất kể là phối sức vẫn là dây lưng, hắn tại chỉnh lý Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tủ quần áo thời điểm đều từ không nhìn thấy qua, hắn cho rằng những kia cũng không biết được tiện tay ném vào nơi nào hoặc là căn bản không vào được CEO mắt, không nghĩ tới rõ ràng từng kiện từng kiện thu phải hảo hảo đặt ở mỗi ngày đưa tay liền có thể mở ra trong tủ đầu giường.

Ung Thánh Hựu nỗ lực bình tĩnh mà đem đồ vật đặt lại tại chỗ, đang định dọn dẹp một chút rời đi, đã nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đặt ở trên tủ đầu giường điện thoại bình sáng ngời.

"Bá đạo CEO nhập môn hướng dẫn, đánh thẻ ngày thứ mười."

Phía dưới chữ nhỏ đẩy đưa đúng là hắn bình thường yêu nói những kia "Lời tâm tình" .

Gần nhất Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đang van xin hộ lời nói phương diện "Cảm giác thành công" mất giá rất nhiều, bởi vì vì muốn tốt cho Ung Thánh Hựu như gần nhất cũng học không ít, tiếp khởi đưa tới thông thạo không ít.

"Ngươi biết ngươi và tinh tinh khác nhau ở chỗ nào ư "

"Biết, tinh tinh ở trên trời, ta tại trong lòng ngài."

"Ngươi ngửi được mùi vị gì sao "

"Ừm, nghe thấy được, bởi vì ta vừa ra tới không khí liền biến ngọt. Bất quá, Hoàng tổng ngài trước tiên có thể nhìn một chút cái này bày ra án ư trước đó vốn là thương lượng kỹ càng rồi thu mua kế hoạch có thể phải chậm lại, công ty này lại nói ra mới phương án."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rầu rĩ không vui mà tiếp nhận văn kiện, môi Vi Vi đột xuất tít một điểm, những này đều bị Ung Thánh Hựu thu vào trong mắt.

Nói đến hai người kỳ thực tuổi tác tương đương, bất quá Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sinh hoạt đều bị công tác tràn ngập, Ung Thánh Hựu sinh hoạt được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tràn ngập, không rảnh hưởng thụ cùng các bằng hữu cùng nơi uống rượu chơi game sung sướng coi như xong, gần nhất ở trên tâm lý trả đã tạo thành rất lớn gánh nặng. Muốn nói Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỉ là vì thanh Ung Thánh Hựu giữ ở bên người lời nói, căn bản không cần thiết làm đến như bây giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu kể từ sau ngày đó lại không đề cập qua muốn rời khỏi ý tứ , nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại là làm trầm trọng thêm mà đối xử tốt với hắn.

Tứ chi tiếp xúc cũng biến thành càng ngày càng nhiều, vừa bắt đầu chỉ là tại hệ cà vạt thời điểm bị ép cùng CEO bốn mắt nhìn nhau liền đủ thử thách định lực được rồi, sau đó đỡ lên ôm eo là chuyện thường.

Lại đến bây giờ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền uống một chút rượu phải dựa vào hắn bả vai, thở ra mùi rượu cùng nhiệt khí đều tại tha phương tròn mấy cm mẫn cảm khu vực tuần hoàn.

"Hoàng tổng, hôm nay đi con đường kia "

"..." Hoàng tổng dựa vào ôn nhu hương híp Hồ Ly mắt, thoải mái không trả lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy không trả lời, trực tiếp một chút hỏa hướng về Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gần nhất cái kia căn nơi ở mở.

"A i shi te ru" ( "A di rửa đường sắt" tiếng Nhật ta yêu ngươi )

Ung Thánh Hựu được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bất thình lình trầm thấp thanh tuyến làm cho tâm ầm ầm nhảy, tay lái lại tóm đến chặt một chút, môi mỏng mím thật chặc, không nhìn ra đang suy nghĩ gì.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại xe đi về mở nửa giờ bên trong, trong đầu ngược lại đơn thuần cực kì, chỉ có một vấn đề lẩn quẩn, đặc biệt nhớ thân một người thời điểm làm sao bây giờ

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng người sang đi cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giải đai an toàn thời điểm, CEO đại khái là rốt cuộc hạ quyết tâm, muốn hôn một cái người làm sao bây giờ, vậy thì thân.

Ấm áp dán miệng môi trên thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đại não đơ máy đại khái nửa phút, không phải là như vậy. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dọn ra một cái tay trói lại sau gáy hắn khiến hắn không chỗ có thể trốn, đầu lưỡi bắt đầu tiến quân thần tốc quét ngang mỗi một nơi, quá nóng bỏng rồi, quá chân thực rồi.

"Ta đã vừa mới cáo qua trợn nhìn."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vẻ mặt thành thật, nhưng màu đỏ từ cổ lan tràn đến thính tai, cùng trắng nõn gò má hình thành so sánh rõ ràng. Ung Thánh Hựu ngoan ngoãn tùy ý CEO nắm tay, đã đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cửa nhà.

Một vấn đề cuối cùng:

"Đi về hạnh phúc môn là cái gì môn "

"Chúng ta."

-end


	5. Chapter 5

01

Ung Thánh Hựu là lén lút thanh Incheon hải phong trong vắt cùng cảm tính cất vào trong mắt tới Seoul.

Nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lần đầu gặp gỡ hắn, chỉ nhận ra được cái kia hải phong lăng liệt cùng gào thét, hắn tự tin lại hoàn mỹ, cãi nhau mà xông vào Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có phần nhàm chán sinh hoạt.

"Nguyên lai ngươi quen thuộc sẽ cùng người giảng phương ngôn."

"Mẫn Huyền hôm nay ta và ngươi đồng thời luyện tập hát có thể không "

"Mẫn Huyền ngươi nói nếu như ..."

Thời điểm tranh tài, Ung Thánh Hựu như một tiểu câu chuyện, dùng suất khí mặt bày đủ loại đủ kiểu biểu lộ, chọc cười bên người mỗi người, Luyện Tập Thất trong bầu không khí bị hắn mang được ít đi mấy phần nghiêm nghị, mà Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tổng ngồi ở trong đám người xa nhất góc, giả trang một cái gần vui cười khán giả.

Cùng tuổi cái từ này, kỳ thực nói đặc biệt cũng không tính thượng đặc biệt, cho dù đến thi đấu cuối cùng một kỳ, với hắn hai cùng tuổi Luyện Tập Sinh đều còn sót lại bốn năm vị, chừng hai mươi, chính là vì giấc mơ phấn đấu tốt nhất tuổi.

Xuất đạo sau đó cùng tuổi bằng hữu cái từ này, Thanh giữa bọn họ duy nhất liên hệ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là Ung Thánh Hựu duy nhất trong đội cùng tuổi bằng hữu, trái lại cũng thế.

"Bằng hữu" hai chữ phân lượng, đến tột cùng nặng bao nhiêu, không ai thảo luận qua, một câu hữu nghị thiên trường địa cửu cũng là hạ bút thành văn.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại nhớ rõ hắn lần thứ nhất vì hai chữ này tâm động, là lúc nào.

Hạn định tổ hợp mới xuất đạo thời điểm, hắn kẹp ở nguyên đoàn cùng hạn định đoàn trong lúc đó, internet tiếng chất vấn phô thiên cái địa, không có nguồn gốc, đem hắn bức đến cái lúng túng hoàn cảnh. Cuối năm lại là cái hai luồng gặp gỡ tiết điểm, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là cái muốn làm liền làm người, hắn cũng không nghĩ tới yếu tránh hiềm nghi. Trao giải lễ sau khi kết thúc chụp ảnh chung, hắn được vỗ tới cùng nguyên đoàn thành viên kề cùng một chỗ chụp ảnh, không giải thích được âm thanh còn không lên men, những người ái mộ đã bị chụp ảnh chung bên trong cũng nhiều lần xuất kính Ung Thánh Hựu hấp dẫn ánh mắt.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thanh bức ảnh cho người trong cuộc xem, trêu chọc lời nói còn chưa nói ra miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu lại hướng về lòng hắn thượng nện đoàn bông vải:

"Làm sao vậy, không phải là cùng cùng tuổi các bằng hữu đồng thời chụp ảnh chung sao, ngươi có thể, ta cũng được, tất cả mọi người là bằng hữu."

Phức tạp lợi ích quan hệ lại như đoàn len sợi, được người ngoài cuộc lượn quanh được một đoàn loạn, quấn ở chính giữa người không chỗ ra tay, Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói này, lại như là mở ra một cái bế tắc.

"Ừm, chúng ta đều là bạn tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đôi mắt cái đĩa Incheon hải phong trong vắt, lúc này mới bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn thấu một ít, hắn nhìn phía này song đồng tử sâu thẳm ánh mắt, như là tìm tới có nhiều vấn đề đáp án.

02

Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt cảm tính giấu đi rất sâu, hắn phải chờ tới tự cho là đủ quen mới sẽ lấy ra đến cùng người bên ngoài chia sẻ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền với hắn hai người đồng thời nhìn nhiều hơn phân nửa tự mình nghĩ xem chiếu bóng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy động tình thời điểm luôn yêu thích một người núp ở trong ghế, đầu ngón tay khinh nhẹ phẩy nước mắt, vai một đứng thẳng một đứng thẳng, không giấu ở rơi lệ sự thực.

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu cái thứ nhất cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói hắn cái kia chút cảm tính tâm tư.

"Ngươi nghe bài hát này phải hay không cùng New York đầu đường phong cảnh làm đáp."

"Ngươi xem bài thơ này phải hay không rất giống chúng ta cùng người ái mộ quan hệ trong đó."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đều là dừng lại hồi lâu, hiểu thấu đáo trong này cảm tính tâm tư, mới chậm rãi gật đầu.

Bọn hắn không lời không nói, tại trước đài lại một chữ cũng không nói.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vẫn cảm thấy lữ hành là chuyện riêng, giấc mơ cũng là, cho nên Cực Quang lữ hành nên là chính mình một người lữ trình.

Mà khi người ái mộ hỏi, nếu như chọn một người cùng ngươi đi ngươi sẽ chọn ai thời điểm, đầu hắn bên trong lại trước hết toát ra tên Ung Thánh Hựu.

Cùng hắn đồng thời xem Cực Quang, hắn nên có rất nhiều cảm tính ý nghĩ, có lẽ sẽ kéo hắn nói lên một ngày một đêm, đáy mắt cái kia hưng phấn ánh lửa còn sẽ không tiêu diệt.

03

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bỏ mặc Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở trên đùi hắn ngủ bù, bỏ mặc hắn cho hắn một cái trò đùa dai sinh nhật hôn. Nhưng dù sao tại Ung Thánh Hựu tìm hắn tâm sự sau đó chỉ cấp hắn cái lại tầm thường bất quá ôm ấp. Hắn cũng muốn như an ủi những đến tuổi kia vẫn còn tiểu nhân bọn đệ đệ như thế, vuốt ve sau gáy nhỏ giọng động viên. Nhưng bọn họ là bằng hữu, chỉ là bạn bè, hắn không nên cho hắn một loại yêu cầu chiếu cố ảo giác.

"Về sau một người, yếu học được tự mình an ủi mình."

Giải tán đúng hẹn mà tới, còn lại đồng đội đều tại ôm ấp phân biệt, ước định khi nào tái tụ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngược lại là lạ kỳ bình tĩnh.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cảm thấy như vậy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quá đáng Lãnh Huyết, hắn như cũ là như thế, hiện thực lại cơ trí.

Thời điểm tranh tài cùng không tính hiểu chuyện đệ đệ nói: "Ta không thể cho ngươi bất kỳ hứa hẹn, ngươi phải cố gắng xuất đạo, đây là chuyện của chính ngươi."

Bây giờ hắn cũng không nên làm không hiểu chuyện bằng hữu.

04

Vạn hướng về vòng ma sát đá cẩm thạch mặt đất âm thanh rất nhẹ, khinh đến không ai chú ý.

Mới vừa dời vào ký túc xá mới thời điểm người ái mộ tặng lễ vật chất đống ở bên giường, đổ ra đầy đất đều là, sau đó giải tán tháng ngày gần rồi, thường thường hướng về gia gửi một ít, bây giờ thật muốn rời đi, có thể mang đi đồ vật kỳ thực không còn mấy kiện.

Thiên tài tờ mờ sáng, mới người đại diện thúc giục Ung Thánh Hựu đem đồ vật dọn đi công ty an bài mới nơi ở.

Trước một đêm hắn còn tại quần tán gẫu trong phòng cùng mọi người náo nhiệt chính hiệu đừng, tận lực sinh động bầu không khí. Sáng nay tỉnh lại, hắn liền lặng lẽ kéo đã sớm đóng gói tốt hành lý đi ra ngoài, không nghĩ kinh động bất cứ người nào.

"Thật giống trận này ly biệt cũng không có rất đặc biệt."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa muốn, một vừa đưa tay nhấn nút thang máy.

Cửa thang máy theo tiếng mở ra, hắn đối đầu giữa thang máy trong kia cái bao bọc áo gió nam hài trong trẻo sáng Hồ Ly mắt, như sáng sớm nhất cổ gió nhẹ, chậm rãi thổi vào đáy lòng, quấy nhiễu biết dùng người không được an bình.

"Ta tới đưa tiễn ngươi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói tới nhẹ như mây gió, tay lại dư thừa vuốt ve vốn là bằng phẳng gió cổ áo.

Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo cái rương tiến vào giữa thang máy, không có nhận lời nói, ánh mắt chung quanh né tránh, một không chú ý cùng trong mặt gương khác một đôi mắt ánh mắt tụ hợp.

Đó là một đôi hội gạt người con mắt, mặc kệ xem ai đều thâm tình chân thành.

Dưới thang máy rơi tốc độ so với tưởng tượng nhanh hơn nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra nhà trọ trước đó, quay đầu lại hướng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói một tiếng:

"Cảm tạ, bạn tốt của ta."

Không có nắm tay không có ôm ấp không có gặp lại, Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt ánh sáng một hướng về như trước, chỉ là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền về sau hay là rất khó lại tận mắt nhìn thấy rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu may mắn chính mình là cái thứ nhất rời đi, một câu gặp lại hắn đều không nói ra được, mười câu liền khó hơn.

05

Sau khi giải tán ai cũng bận rộn, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trở về nguyên đoàn, Ung Thánh Hựu làm diễn viên, trong công tác không hề gặp nhau.

Sau đó có người ái mộ tại ký thụ hội thượng hỏi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền,

"Ngươi và Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại quan hệ như thế nào, phải chăng còn có liên lạc "

Hắn dùng không có chút rung động nào ngữ điệu đáp lại:

"Một người bạn bình thường, không thường liên lạc."

Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu luôn yêu thích muộn cái trước người đi bờ sông thượng tán tâm, cảm tính tâm sự lại cấp trên thời điểm, hắn giải tỏa điện thoại, tại điện thoại trong sổ tìm hai lần, chỉ ở "Hoàng Mẫn Huyền" danh tự này nơi này ngừng vài giây, liền dập tắt điện thoại tia sáng.

Phần cuối

"Đi, đi trở về."

Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt liền thấy phong trần phó phó Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngồi xổm ở trước mặt mình.

"Sao ngươi lại tới đây "

"Không phải ngươi vừa vặn gọi điện thoại gọi ta tới "

Một cái đang "hot" diễn viên đêm hôm khuya khoắt tại tiếng người huyên náo Hán Giang công viên uống say, thật đúng là cái ngạc nhiên việc.

"Đi."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, hai người có một quãng thời gian không gặp mặt rồi, đúng là không có mới lạ.

Bờ sông vây quanh rất nhiều du khách, đoán chừng là lại có pháo hoa biểu diễn.

"Chúng ta đi nhìn xem pháo hoa có thể không "

Ung Thánh Hựu lông mi thượng còn dính một chút hơi nước, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không có thể cự tuyệt.

Phía trước dòng người hối hả không chen vào được, hai người đứng ở cách đó không xa nhìn xem, năm màu hoa mỹ pháo hoa tỏa ra tại buông xuống trong màn đêm, chiếu sáng chỉnh phiến thiên không, liền muốn không đứt tiếng bạo liệt có phần điếc tai, hai người ăn ý đối diện, trong con ngươi đều đựng đầy yên hỏa màu sắc, rạng rỡ phát quang.

"Ta thích ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng mở miệng, âm thanh rất nhanh nhấn chìm tại to lớn yên hỏa trong tiếng, theo gió tản ra.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rõ ràng nhìn thấy khẩu hình, lại nghe không rõ âm thanh, hắn không thể làm gì khác hơn là đụng đi lên hỏi: "Ngươi nói cái gì "

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, đụng đi lên cúi tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên tai dùng thích hợp âm lượng nói:

"Ta nói, pháo hoa rất dễ nhìn."

Với ngươi như thế đẹp đẽ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ánh mắt sẽ không lừa người, là nhìn người chính mình mối tình thắm thiết.

-end


	6. Chapter 6

01

Tổ hợp mới vừa giải tán mùa đông kia, Ung Thánh Hựu đi rồi băng đảo.

Reykjavik mùa đông đặc biệt lạnh, cánh đồng tuyết trung tâm lam hồ lại là ấm áp, màu trắng bùn đất bàng màu đen núi lửa, tự nhiên mỗi một chỗ thiết kế cũng giống như Bắc Âu cổ tích.

Ngũ quang nhiều hình dáng Cực Quang, so với một hồi pháo hoa còn muốn ngắn ngủi.

Một đoàn ngọn lửa màu xanh lục cùng một mảnh màu tím lam lụa màu ở trước mắt đột nhiên tràn ra, lại thoáng qua liền qua, thiên quang một mảnh sáng rõ lại trở nên yên ắng hắc ám, chỉ có bất quá ngăn ngắn mấy phút, có thể cảm thụ phần này tự nhiên biếu tặng kinh diễm, là một niềm hạnh phúc, chỉ bất quá, hắn vẫn chưa may mắn kéo yêu nhất người đồng thời tắm rửa hạnh phúc ngắn ngủi.

Cực Quang kết thúc lại nghênh đón mặt trời mọc, Cực Quang điểm đánh giá mặt hướng một cánh đồng tuyết, phản xạ xuất chói mắt bạch quang qua lại đến mắt người ngất, cho tới Ung Thánh Hựu không kịp thấy rõ cách đó không xa bóng lưng, cái kia khoan hậu bóng lưng quen thuộc vừa xa lạ, mơ hồ đến như Hải Thị Thận Lâu.

Thái Dương triệt để lên cao, Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo đại đa số người bước chân, quay đầu hướng về nơi ở đi.

Hắn bao bọc dày đặc màu đen trưởng vũ nhung phục, cõng lấy chính mình cái kia hơn một năm không đổi qua màu đen ba lô, Vi Vi còng một chút lưng, như chỉ đi theo đoàn người kiếm ăn sóc nhỏ.

Thái Dương chiếu nghiêng khi hắn tiểu ba lô nhỏ thượng, nhìn từ đàng xa lên, hắn bất quá là cái điểm đen nho nhỏ, không người biết, hắn là của người nào Hải Thị Thận Lâu.

02

Tách ra thời điểm nói xong rảnh rỗi phải nhiều gặp mặt, đợi được mỗi lần yếu tích góp cục lại đều là tụ không đồng đều, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không phải cố ý yếu tại một mảnh sung sướng đoàn viên trong không khí giội bồn nước đá, hắn lần nữa xác nhận một lần của mình nhật trình, vẫn là chỉ có thể xin lỗi cùng ngày xưa các đồng đội nói câu liên hoan ngày đó yếu ghi âm, đại khái là không tham gia được.

Cũng may hắn không phải một cái duy nhất mất hứng người, vội vàng chung quanh quay phim Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đụng tới nói mình gần nhất yếu chuẩn bị album mới, wannaone hoạt động kết thúc đến bây giờ năm năm đều không từng ra ca người nhô ra nói mình yếu chuẩn bị album, mọi người tự nhiên lời nói phong Nhất chuyển tán gẫu khởi từng người tình trạng gần đây, trêu chọc nói có công tác cũng là chuyện tốt, nói không chắc chỉ có thể chờ mọi người đều quá khí mới có cơ hội tụ họp một chút.

Sau khi giải tán mấy năm qua, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trở về thì ra là đội ngũ, âm nhạc thượng vui vẻ sung sướng, cũng nhận vài bộ sân trường kịch, duy trì hoàn mỹ bạn trai người cắt, hắn yêu nhất vẫn là âm nhạc, từ vừa mới bắt đầu cùng người khác hợp tác sáng tác bài hát, đến bây giờ độc lập soạn nhạc mấy chục đầu. Tổ hợp hoạt động thời điểm nói mình là luyến ái ngớ ngẩn, nhưng hắn ca hoặc là ngọt ngào bom, hoặc là thảm thiết thất tình, hiển nhiên không thiếu hồng nhạt hồi ức.

Cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hoàn toàn ngược lại là, từ kết thúc đoạn này đỉnh phong idol cuộc đời đến bây giờ điện ảnh truyền hình kịch thành tích biết tròn biết méo, Ung Thánh Hựu đều không lại cùng âm nhạc dính qua một bên, chạy trốn diễn thời điểm có người ái mộ hỏi, hắn chỉ nói có cơ hội lại hát cho mọi người nghe, nhưng phiến ước cái này tiếp theo cái kia, ngoại trừ hàng năm sinh nhật mở một lần Fan eeting, phần lớn thời gian hắn đều thật sự quá giống một cái diễn viên, thần bí lại xa lánh.

Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra phòng thu âm cửa lớn thời điểm nhìn như làm trấn tĩnh, nhưng sợ người lạ tính cách vẫn là dễ dàng được trong mắt né tránh vạch trần, thẳng đến đối đầu cặp kia quen thuộc Hồ Ly mắt.

"Đã lâu không gặp."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dễ dàng với hắn chào hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu như không có chuyện gì xảy ra mà kéo cửa lên, cũng trả lời một câu.

"Ừm, đã lâu không gặp."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ăn mặc một thân màu đen quần áo thể thao, mái tóc chưa từng làm tạo hình, dễ bảo, đại khái là điều hòa không đủ làm lạnh, ăn mặc ống tay áo hắn thính tai còn có chút đỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu soo album tuyển ca là đui mù tuyển, chọn ca thời điểm làm Khúc gia cái kia một cột đều là nặc danh, mười mấy đầu tuyển chọn dự bị khúc mục đối với hắn mà nói chính là đơn giản con số đánh số mà thôi. Toàn bộ nghe xong một lần, hắn liền đốc định muốn chọn 9 số, cũng không chú ý tới bên cạnh trợ lý tỷ tỷ và xử lý công việc mang theo ý cười cùng ánh mắt dò xét, hiện tại hồi tưởng lên, bọn hắn đại khái là cho là mình trước mặt đồng đội cảm tình quá tốt, bài hát này là mình sớm nghe qua cho nên mới kiên trì như vậy muốn tìm.

Chỉ tiếc trợ lý cùng xử lý công việc đại khái đều đã đoán sai, giải tán sau bọn hắn căn bản không sẽ liên lạc lại qua, càng đừng nói biết đối phương yếu vì chính mình sáng tác bài hát.

Ngược lại là có một chút, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hồng nhạt hồi ức, toàn bộ đến từ chính Ung Thánh Hựu. Đây là chỉ có hai người bọn họ biết rõ bí mật.

03

Mỗi lần hồi tưởng 2017 năm, phát hiện năm đó hầu như không có quan phương nhãn mác, Thế Vận Hội Olympic mới vừa mở xong, World Cup còn chưa tới, nó liền cái năm nhuận cũng không phải, nhưng 17 năm mùa xuân là trên thế giới tốt nhất mùa xuân, năm đó Nam Hàn duy nhất nhãn mác hẳn là thuộc về cái kia tràng oanh oanh liệt liệt tuyển tú.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quen biết ở cái kia một hồi tuyển tú, một ra đạo quá lâu trả như trước âu sầu thất bại, một cái vì giấc mộng nỗ lực quá lâu lại nhiều lần thất bại.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền 20 tuổi thời điểm viết qua một câu nói, "Nếu như có thể thay đổi lý tưởng loại là tốt rồi" . Thẳng đến gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu hắn mới hiểu được, lý tưởng loại là sẽ không thay đổi, hắn mày kiếm mắt sáng, ngũ quan thâm thúy, già giặn vũ đạo động tác lộ ra loại gợi cảm, là xen vào nam hài cùng nam nhân ở giữa gợi cảm, lúc nói chuyện thanh tuyến lười biếng lại cắn chữ rõ ràng, dễ dàng mà liền xông vào trong lòng hắn.

Bọn hắn trưởng thành sớm nhất lạc lên là vì sorry sorry, mấy cái đại nam hài đồng thời luyện tập đồng thời tại trên sân khấu phát sáng toả nhiệt, cũng sẽ đồng thời yết đường cái đi dạo phố đồng thời lưới già Online chơi game. Ung Thánh Hựu trò chơi đánh không được, mỗi lần đều sẽ được bọn đệ đệ ghét bỏ kéo chân sau, ủy khuất thời điểm hắn tổng yêu méo miệng ba, như chỉ bị trộm tiểu ngư mèo, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong lòng cũng như bị mèo cào như vậy nhìn không được, lôi kéo hắn chạy đến đến Hán Giang giải sầu. Hai người không uống rượu cũng không điểm giao hàng, liền ở trên ghế dài nói chuyện phiếm, có thể nghe lén chỉ có thưa thớt mấy vì sao.

Tuyển tú tiết mục bên trong hai người bọn họ chuyển động cùng nhau vẫn là thật là ít ỏi, có thể bị bắt giữ đến cũng chỉ có hai người cho đối phương xưng hô đều tỉnh lược rơi mất họ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đa tình tính cách trêu đến bọn đệ đệ đều rất yêu dính hắn, có mỗi ngày đối với hắn ôm ôm ấp ấp nói hắn nước hoa dễ ngửi, cũng có nói thật rất muốn cùng hắn cùng nhau xuất đạo. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đang một đám Luyện Tập Sinh bên trong có người tốt duyên, hắn lại thú vị vừa tốt xem, mỗi đến một cái tổ liền có thể thu hoạch mấy cái đệ đệ tốt.

Hai người bọn họ cũng không biết từ bao nhiêu người trong miệng nghe từng thấy: "Rất nhớ cùng ngươi cùng nhau xuất đạo." Lời nói như vậy. Nhưng thi đấu chính là thi đấu, không nên có quá nhiều tình cảm ngoại lệ.

Trận chung kết trước hợp túc cuối cùng một đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo đang tại thu dọn đồ đạc Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đến Luyện Tập Thất, ngưng trọng nói:

"Ta nghĩ cùng ngươi cùng nhau xuất đạo."

Này không thể tính là một câu hứa hẹn, không người nào có thể vì tương lai bảo đảm, đây càng như là một câu mời, tương lai có một đoạn đường ta nghĩ với ngươi cùng đi, ngươi có nguyện ý hay không đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu tính cách, người ngoài xem ra quá khó khăn nắm giữ, nhưng hiểu rõ sau rất tốt phát hiện, hắn bất quá là vì nhiều năm lên lên xuống xuống đem mình giấu đi sâu hơn chút, hắn quá giống một chỉ mèo con, làm sanh nhân vật cận che giấu, đối với mình để ý người lại không giấu được một điểm tâm tư.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không dám cam đoan cái này phải hay không Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất cùng người khác phát ra mời, nhưng hắn vẫn đột nhiên không nghĩ nữa làm sự phát hiện kia thật chính mình, hắn rõ ràng có thể nói hắn không có thể bảo đảm, lời chưa kịp ra khỏi miệng vẫn là không cách nào lừa mình dối người mà trả lời một câu tốt.

Sau khi xuất đạo tháng ngày bận rộn mà phong phú, bọn họ là lẫn nhau trong đội duy nhất cùng tuổi bằng hữu, vậy đại khái cũng là duy nhất mượn cớ có thể dùng để giải thích hai người đặc biệt ở chung hình thức.

Kim Tại Hoán không chỉ một lần nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đối với Hoàng Mẫn Huyền "Phát hỏa", mềm nói mềm giọng mà lên án đối phương không cùng chính mình ăn cơm, tính toán một phần đồ ngọt, mà Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đều là cười nhìn hắn cùng chính mình tính toán chi li.

Chính thức xuất đạo sau đó Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là cái thứ nhất sinh nhật, mọi người đều nắm bút không biết viết những gì chúc phúc được, người trong cuộc lại không ở phòng khách tham gia trò vui, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong gian phòng lớn mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ, bọn đệ đệ cũng có thể dễ dàng viết xuống ca ca ta yêu ngươi, hắn lại cảm thấy như vậy biểu đạt tại giữa bằng hữu có vẻ hơi lỗi thời.

"Vậy ngươi hôn ta một cái, chống đỡ quà sinh nhật của ngươi."

Cố sự đại khái chính là từ nơi này chệch đường ray, Ung Thánh Hựu nổi lên hoàn toàn dũng khí tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mềm mại gò má thượng để lại không có dấu ấn đụng vào. Hôn xong thu về tại chỗ mặt người thượng hiện ra ý vị không rõ đỏ ửng, vai lại rúc vào một chỗ. Ngẩng đầu lại nhìn thấy người đối diện mang theo một mặt thâm ý:

"Lễ vật này ta còn không hài lòng."

"Ngươi còn muốn làm sao thoả mãn, muốn ta thân đến ngươi hài lòng mới thôi ư ngươi muốn điểm mặt."

Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn dung túng cái này thọ tinh đòi hỏi vô độ, âm lượng lại lớn mấy phần.

"Ta tự mình tới."

Vừa dứt lời, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền tiến tới, hắn ngồi xổm ở Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi bên giường, ngẩng đầu nhẹ nhàng đụng phải hắn môi mỏng, thấy hắn không phản ứng gì lại dùng toát mấy lần, hàm chứa hắn thật mỏng miệng môi trên lại mút lại cắn, Ung Thánh Hựu mắc cỡ đỏ cả mặt, không có đẩy ra cũng không dám đáp lại.

Đùa bỡn xong lưu manh thọ tinh lại khôi phục một bộ ngồi nghiêm chỉnh bộ dáng, cho tới đồng đội đến gõ cửa gọi hắn hai đi ra thời điểm cho là mình quấy rầy hai người bọn họ cái gì nghiêm túc hội nghị.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt hiện ra nhất điểm hồng ngất còn không tiêu tan, giấy cái trước lời không viết, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngược lại là một mặt tự nhiên, một bên ôm đồng đội đi ra ngoài một bên gọi Ung Thánh Hựu hảo hảo vẽ vật thực ngày chúc phúc.

"Lễ vật là Thánh Hựu bo bo~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu cố giả bộ trấn định mà viết xuống chỉ có một câu chúc phúc, cuộn sóng số đuôi Phong đều là phiêu.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu duy nhất cộng đồng ham muốn đại khái là xem chiếu bóng, lúc nghỉ ngơi vừa nhìn chính là cả ngày, như là một hồi cực dài điện ảnh Marathon. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thích xem Nhật Bản điện ảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu thích xem Điện Ảnh Hồng Kông.

Ngày ấy, bọn hắn đồng thời xem Vương Gia Vệ Trùng Khánh rừng rậm, Ung Thánh Hựu nói hắn đã xem qua rất nhiều lần, lời kịch đều vác được rồi.

Điện ảnh nói là Vạn Hoa Đồng thức cuộc sống đô thị bên trong phát sinh lần lượt thức ăn nhanh thức ái tình.

Tại cổ điển ái tình trong chuyện xưa, ái tình là vì ngoại giới chồng chất lực cản mà trở nên khó mà thực hiện, mà nhân vật chính ái tình phải không cho hoài nghi. Trong xã hội hiện đại, sinh hoạt tiết tấu tăng nhanh, người với người ái tình cũng biến thành đến đi vội vàng, luyến ái trở nên cùng ăn, mặc, ở, đi lại như thế phổ thông, mà thất tình nguyên nhân cũng không nằm ngoài chính là không thích ngươi rồi, lại như cây thơm đồ hộp gặp qua kỳ, tình cảm cũng có kỳ hạn.

Điện ảnh phần cuối 633 cười đúng a phỉ nói: "Không sao cả, ngươi muốn đi nơi nào ta liền đi nơi đó."

Yêu thích khả năng bắt nguồn từ đột nhiên xuất hiện cảm giác mới mẻ, cũng có khả năng bởi vì gặp đúng thời gặp mặt hận muộn, nhưng mỗi một phần yêu thích đều phải cẩn thận kinh doanh.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quay đầu xem Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn đen đến toả sáng trong đôi mắt tựa hồ ngậm lấy nước mắt, như là được một phần nho nhỏ yêu thích cảm động. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên rõ ràng trong phim ảnh lời kịch ý nghĩa.

"Nếu như ký ức là một cái đồ hộp, ta hi vọng nó mãi mãi cũng không gặp qua kỳ."

Bởi vì cái này đồ hộp nhất định liên quan với ngươi, không nên bố cảnh không nên đánh quang không nên nội dung vở kịch, ngươi tại trong màn ảnh chính là tối tốt xem chiếu bóng. Ung Thánh Hựu gò má thích hợp nhất không lắm ánh đèn sáng ngời, Hắc Bạch quang ảnh bên trong sắc bén được khó mà tới gần hắn kỳ thực có viên quá đáng mềm mại tâm tư, muốn đánh động đến hắn cũng không khó.

"Thánh Hựu, ta yêu ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngã vào Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong lồng ngực, ngẩng đầu lên mở to hai mắt nhìn đối phương, bốn mắt đụng vào nhau.

"I love you too."

Yêu là uể oải trong cuộc sống anh hùng giấc mơ.

04

Tuy rằng năm năm chưa từng vào phòng thu âm, Ung Thánh Hựu không có đứt đoạn mất thanh nhạc huấn luyện, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một bên với hắn giảng giải bài hát này trọng âm cùng ca từ nội hàm, một bên chỉ đạo hắn thả lỏng.

Ung Thánh Hựu khó được muốn bào căn vấn để, làm bộ vô ý mà hỏi một câu:

"Bài hát này có những gì cố sự sao "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thao thao bất tuyệt giảng giải chỉ ngừng một giây, cứ tiếp tục thản nhiên giới thiệu mình tác phẩm:

"Không có, mượn vật trữ tình mà thôi."

Hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu có hay không tin tưởng hắn thuận miệng biên nói dối, chỉ hy vọng hắn có thể lập tức nói sang chuyện khác.

"Có đúng không, ta lúc đó tuyển bài hát này ngoại trừ giai điệu êm tai, còn có một cái nguyên nhân là ca từ đánh động ta."

Ca từ bên trong có một câu, hắn thích nhất cũng giỏi nhất cảm động lây.

"Ngươi là Hải Thị Thận Lâu cân nhắc không ra

Đáng yêu là thật sự bóng lưng cũng là thật sự "

05

Luyến ái thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu dính người trình độ là khó mà dự liệu, hắn có thể lặng yên không một tiếng động lẻn vào từng cái có Hoàng Mẫn Huyền góc.

Đây đại khái là lần thứ 100 được Hà Thanh Vân nghi vấn Ung Thánh Hựu đến phòng tập thể hình căn bản không phải đến tập thể hình, phạm vi hoạt động của hắn lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền làm trung tâm, không sẽ vượt qua 5 mét khoảng cách.

Vừa mới rèn luyện xong liền kéo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Hà Thanh Vân nói muốn đồng thời ăn bữa khuya, sợ sưng ca ca thức thời vụ mà cự tuyệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng đi Hán Giang điểm bữa ăn khuya, hai người năng lực khó được mà hưởng thụ một chút thế giới hai người. Ký túc xá sinh hoạt tối không có phương tiện chính là không có tư nhân không gian, chuyện này đối với trộm đạo mò nói yêu thương hai người càng là trở ngại lớn nhất.

Tình cờ tại ký túc xá Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giải quyết, ôm ôm liền muốn đích thân lên đến, nhiều lần đều bị mấy cái đệ đệ gặp được, hắn chỉ thật hào phóng mà thân Ung Thánh Hựu một cái, lại cho đi ngang qua ca ca đệ đệ một người hôn một cái. Ung Thánh Hựu vừa ăn phi giấm một bên trở nên hơi cẩn thận từng li từng tí.

Phần lớn thời điểm bọn hắn chỉ có thể ở phòng tắm giải quyết nhu cầu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đặc biệt yêu treo Ung Thánh Hựu, trêu đến hắn chỉ có thể chủ động, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền có lý do chính đáng có thể đòi hỏi vô độ, mỹ kỳ danh viết là vì thỏa mãn đối phương nhu cầu. Ung Thánh Hựu hông của vừa mềm vừa mịn, được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chơi đùa chống đỡ tại phòng tắm góc, hai chân được gấp thành khoa trương góc độ chịu đựng va chạm, hắn trả phải tự mình cắn môi, không để cho mình xấu hổ / hổ thẹn thanh âm chạy ra ngoài.

Tổ hợp hoạt động ra bắt đầu đi hướng phần sau trình, mỗi cái thành viên cũng bắt đầu đem trọng tâm chuyển hướng cái người hoạt động, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên vội vàng tổ hợp tuần diễn một bên mỗi tuần sáu trả phải chạy về nước làm âm nhạc tiết mục C.

Tại nam Bắc bán cầu chênh lệch nhiệt độ cùng cường độ cao hành trình song trọng thử thách dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là ngã bệnh.

Phi cơ vừa đáp xuống đất, phát ra đốt hắn đã bị trực tiếp đưa đến bệnh viện.

Xích đạo hướng nam Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vốn là đang chờ Ung Thánh Hựu báo bình an tin tức, mở ra điện thoại liền nhìn thấy phô thiên cái địa báo cáo tin tức: "Wannaone thành viên Ung Thánh Hựu tại cao áp hành trình dưới bị bệnh, xuống phi cơ sau lập tức đưa đi bệnh viện."

Ung Thánh Hựu là giữa trưa ngày thứ hai mới tỉnh, hắn mệt đến cổ họng đều đang bốc khói, Hồ Ly mắt suất ca an vị khi hắn bên giường, ăn mặc kiện màu sáng áo gió, Đào Tử lẫn vào xạ hương vị quen thuộc mùi vị xuyên vào trong lỗ mũi của hắn, thanh trái tim hắn đều phải lấp đầy, loại này có người để ý cảm giác, loại này có người nguyện ý vì hắn nghĩa vô phản cố cảm giác, đây là bị yêu cảm giác, Hồ Ly trong ngực ấm áp nhất.

06

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chưa bao giờ cảm giác mình yêu có bao nhiêu oanh oanh liệt liệt, hắn chỉ là tại tốt nhất tuổi đem mình yêu cho người mình thương nhất. Cho nên khi tổ hợp giải tán, phân đó khác ngày tới thời điểm, bọn hắn đều không hẹn mà cùng mà cũng không nói gì gặp lại, bọn hắn muốn đi càng xa hơn tương lai. Giải tán trước, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đã bắt đầu cùng công ty mình bắt đầu bàn bạc đến tiếp sau tổ hợp hoạt động, mà Ung Thánh Hựu thử hí phiến ước không ngừng, bọn hắn biết bọn hắn phải đi về từng người tương lai. Bọn hắn thậm chí không có bình thường nói lời từ biệt, qua loa mà như một đoạn đô thị phổ thông đồ ăn nhanh tình yêu phần cuối.

07

Ung Thánh Hựu đã là lần thứ hai đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phòng công tác tới thử âm rồi, cái này phòng làm việc trang sức có vẻ đặc biệt ngắn gọn, liền nhiều một tấm khung ảnh hoặc là trang sức đều không có.

Hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quan hệ cũng không có bởi vì trong công tác lần nữa hợp tác cũng một lần nữa trở nên có bao nhiêu thân mật, hai người đều mỗi cái có mỗi cái công tác, đều theo nhật trình bề ngoài sống qua ngày người. Cũng may chép xong âm còn muốn vài chục phút mới dùng đuổi xuống cái hành trình, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khó được mà chủ động tìm Ung Thánh Hựu đến gần:

"Ta xem ngươi tân hí muốn lên rồi, nếu như có rảnh rỗi ta sẽ nhìn."

"Có đúng không, vậy ngươi không thấy ta cùng tân hí nữ chính scandal thông bản thảo đều tại nóng sưu treo một ngày sao "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền Vi Vi ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng,

"Có, đáng tiếc nữ chính vóc dáng quá thấp, còn không bằng ta với ngươi xứng."

Hai người vừa đến một hồi đối thoại bên trong đều là thăm dò cùng khiêu khích, không ai nhường ai.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rốt cục vẫn là nhịn không được, muốn Ung Thánh Hựu số di động mới, Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi đi chỉ vào hắn trống trải vách tường gọi hắn hơi chút phía trên một chút tâm trang sức một cái, không nên dưới mình lần đến nhìn đến vẫn là như thế một cái nhạt nhẽo màu trắng vách tường.

Album ghi âm tiến vào giai đoạn kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn vội vàng tân hí tuyên truyền, chỉ có thể do Hoàng Mẫn Huyền toàn quyền phụ trách Hậu kỳ, tình cờ hai người hội gọi điện thoại trao đổi một chút chuyện làm ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu không có giả mù sa mưa mà một mực tán đồng, cũng sẽ đề một ít ý kiến của mình. Hai người trò chuyện một chút liền hơi trễ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liếc nhìn bề ngoài, căn dặn Ung Thánh Hựu nghỉ sớm một chút:

"Ngươi đi ngủ sớm một chút, ngày mai trả phải chạy trốn diễn đây này."

Ung Thánh Hựu tuy nhiên đã khốn đến trên dưới mí mắt đều đang đánh nhau rồi, vẫn là vểnh tai lên bắt được then chốt tin tức:

"Ngươi quan tâm ta như vậy, ngay cả ta ngày mai có những gì hành trình đều biết."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không có phủ nhận, Ung Thánh Hựu buồn ngủ lười biếng tiếng nói lại tại hướng về trong ngực hắn xuyên, trêu đến hắn tim đập nhanh hơn.

"Ân, cho nên đi ngủ sớm một chút, ngủ ngon."

"Ngủ ngon."

08

Đồ ăn nhanh tình yêu phần cuối đều là vô tật mà chấm dứt, bắt đầu cũng là không có chương pháp gì.

Tại tân hí tuyên truyền cùng album mới báo trước cộng đồng khai triển dưới tình huống, Ung Thánh Hựu trợ lý lại có thể tại nhà mình nghệ trên mặt người nhìn thấy loại kia chìm đắm trong hạnh phúc nụ cười. Bên trong phòng hóa trang là thích hợp nghi vang lên chuông điện thoại. Ung Thánh Hựu thần thần bí bí địa nhận điện thoại, đầu bên kia điện thoại truyền tới là ôn nhu giọng nam,

"Lần trước ngươi để cho ta trang sức phòng công tác, ta trang sức được rồi, ngươi chừng nào thì rảnh rỗi đến thăm một chút "

Ung Thánh Hựu tim đập nhanh như nổi trống, vẫn còn yếu giả vờ trấn tĩnh nói:

"Ta mấy ngày nay đều có điểm bận bịu."

"Vậy ngươi đêm nay có rảnh không, đêm nay liền đến."

"Được."

Ung Thánh Hựu hai giờ sáng mới kết thúc cái này tống nghệ đơn độc hái, chạy tới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phòng làm việc thời điểm đã là sau nửa đêm rồi. Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí gõ cửa, cửa không có khóa, liền chính mình đẩy cửa tiến vào.

Phòng công tác chỉ mở ra một chiếc mờ tối đèn bàn, đèn bàn sau lưng mang theo hai cái gỗ thật khung ảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu chung quanh lục lọi tìm được đèn khai quan, không tìm được khai quan hắn chỉ có thể mở ra điện thoại di động đèn pin cầm tay.

Hai tấm ảnh chụp, một tấm là màu xanh nhạt Cực Quang, cùng vạn dặm không tinh đen nhánh bầu trời đêm hình thành so sánh rõ ràng.

Một ... khác trương là khắp nơi hoàn toàn trắng xoá cánh đồng tuyết, hình ảnh chính giữa là cái cô đơn nho nhỏ bóng lưng, màu đen vũ nhung phục cùng màu đen ba lô, không sát vào nhìn kỹ lại như cái mất tiêu điểm đen.

Khung ảnh dưới góc trái viết nho nhỏ vài chữ, Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa thấy rõ, nước mắt liền mơ hồ tầm mắt của mình:

"Ngươi là ta Hải Thị Thận Lâu."

Đào Tử lẫn vào xạ hương mùi vị từ phía sau lưng bao vây đang tại khóc nam sinh, cái này vị Đạo Chủ người vẫn luôn là hắn cảm giác an toàn khởi nguồn, bất kể là năm năm trước vẫn là năm năm sau.

"Đừng khóc. Ta ở đây."

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, chúng ta làm lại lần nữa."

Cái kia đi theo đoàn người kiếm ăn cô đơn sóc nhỏ, rốt cuộc tìm được con đường của chính mình.

"Mỗi người đều sẽ trải qua giai đoạn này, nhìn thấy một ngọn núi, liền muốn biết phía sau núi mặt là cái gì. Nhưng ta rất muốn nói cho hắn, khả năng lật qua phía sau núi mặt, ngươi hội phát hiện không có cái gì đặc biệt, quay đầu lại xem sẽ cảm thấy bên này càng tốt hơn."

"Đi qua có người từng nói với ta: Một người yêu tiểu khê, là bởi vì hắn chưa từng thấy biển rộng, mà ta bây giờ rốt cuộc có thể nói, ta đã thấy qua Ngân Hà, nhưng ta vẫn chỉ thích ngươi một ngôi sao. "

-end


	7. Chapter 7

Hoàng Ung / Ung Hoàng hai lần hoàn du

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền x Ung Thánh Hựu

tự mình thiết lập như núi ooc

Mùa đông này là có chút quá dài, đông đắc nhân tâm thượng cũng giống như cất khối băng, cũng may mùa xuân lặng lẽ đến rồi, trụi lủi trên nhánh cây mới vừa toát ra một chút lục nhọn đều cho các cô gái mừng rỡ không thôi.

"Thứ bảy đồng học tụ hội đừng quên, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trở về nước."

Khóa bình giới diện thượng sáng lên tin tức so với máy pha ca phê bên trong sôi trào nước còn muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu không ứng phó kịp, được vặn ra nước nóng khai quan tung tóe nước sôi đến trên tay hắn, lần này được rồi, hai việc đều làm hư rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đúng lúc đi bệnh viện xử lý bị phỏng tay phải, vụng về dùng tay trái ngón cái về tin tức.

"Cuối tuần ta thì không đi được, tay bị phỏng không tiện."

Kỳ thực nhè nhẹ bị phỏng rất tốt nhanh, xức thuốc, bong bóng tiêu tan cũng là không đáng ngại, nếu như tĩnh dưỡng thật tốt sẹo cũng sẽ không lưu, điểm ấy thương không đến nỗi trở thành hắn mượn cớ.

Nói đến lập dị, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn cũng muốn như bình thường mỗi một năm như thế đúng hạn đi tham gia đồng học hội, dù sao hắn không phải lẫn vào trong đám người sẽ không có người chủ động tiếp lời học sinh bình thường, cũng có không ít nữ sinh là vì hắn mới nguyện ý đi loại này không ý nghĩa thực tế gì tụ hội, thế nhưng lúc này hắn lười lại đi làm tiêu điểm của mọi người rồi.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trở về nước."

Cái kia tụ hội tiêu điểm nên là hắn rồi.

Nếu như thanh Ung Thánh Hựu so sánh một ngôi sao tinh, vậy hắn nhất định là long lanh nhất lại cô độc viên kia, mà Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại như toàn bộ Vũ Trụ, ôn nhu bao dung hết thảy tinh tinh, mênh mông lại không bờ bến.

Trung học bên trong thầm mến cố sự nhiều lắm, luôn có nữ hài lén lút ngước nhìn qua trong trường học vạn chúng chúc mục nam hài, lấy múc nước hoặc là đi phòng rửa tay vì mượn cớ hết sức đi ngang qua nam hài chỗ ở lớp, làm bộ lơ đãng liếc trộm một mắt. Hoặc là lén lút yêu thích qua cùng chính mình quan hệ tốt nhất bằng hữu khác phái, lại sợ biểu lộ tâm ý sẽ phá hư phần này thuần túy hữu nghị.

Thi nhân yêu thích nắm thầm mến làm ám dụ, có người đưa nó so sánh đèn điện đảm, là oan ức bên trong chịu khổ; có người đưa nó so sánh Thiên Đăng, tình nguyện tưởng tượng tình nhân vĩnh viễn giữ ấm; có người đưa nó so sánh một hồi không thú vị hoàn du, chỉ là vì bồi tiếp người trong lòng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, đứng ở người đứng xem góc độ, rất ít người sẽ đem hai cái danh tự này đặt ở cùng một chỗ, mở ra đến xem, hai người đều là ưu tú đại danh từ, nhưng đặt ở cùng một chỗ, đại khái rất nhiều người đều sẽ đơn điệu mà hỏi một câu:

"Hai người bọn họ quan hệ tốt ư "

Không là tất cả trong chuyện xưa giáo thảo cùng giáo thảo đều nên anh hùng thông minh hỗ trợ vận mệnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu đường hoàng ra dáng cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói lên câu nói đầu tiên đại khái là tại lớp 12 rồi, hắn quá rồi hai năm tự do tự tại cuộc sống cấp ba, thanh thời gian đều dùng đang khiêu vũ hát đánh bóng rổ thượng, đợi được lớp 12 mới nhớ tới yếu suy nghĩ tương lai mình mấy chục năm vận mệnh.

Làm Ung Thánh Hựu đệ nhất đã hạ quyết tâm yếu gắng sức phu học tập, hắn mới rõ ràng nguyên lai mình cũng là có thiếu chút đó, hắn quá hiếu động rồi, tại trên chỗ ngồi nghỉ ngơi một giờ liền không ở không được, chung quy phải ước mấy cái nam sinh ra ngoài đánh một chút bóng mới có thể tiếp tục học tập. Một đống nam sinh ôm bóng nhao nhao ồn ào mà đi tiến an tĩnh tự học phòng học, muốn không bị chú ý cũng khó khăn, trong lớp nữ sinh đều im lặng không lên tiếng, càng là trong tính cách dung Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ra tiếng:

"Yên tĩnh một điểm được không không thấy mọi người đều tại học tập ah."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có bị ai thẳng như vậy trùng trùng đã nói, trong lòng hắn không sảng khoái nhưng không có thể mở khẩu phản bác, chỉ có thể tự biết đuối lý mà ngồi trở lại vị trí, từ ngày đó trở đi hắn cũng biết nguyên lai Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng là có chút người nóng tính.

Theo lý thuyết có quan hệ, hảo hán cũng không vì năm đấu gạo khom lưng, thế nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không nhịn được, thành mỗi ngày hướng về Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thỉnh giáo số học đề đông đảo trong đám bạn học một cái. Muốn trách chỉ có thể trách chính hắn lĩnh ngộ lực quá kém, hoặc là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thân hòa lực quá mạnh, hai người một cái hiếu học một cái giúp đỡ người nghèo được thường xuyên qua lại cuối cùng là có gặp nhau.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giảng đề thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu luôn yêu thích mút lấy bình sữa chua, làm bộ mạn bất kinh tâm dáng vẻ, nhưng trên thực tế là đang ngó chừng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nắm bút máy Tiểu Bạch tay thất thần. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói đề, luôn yêu thích hỏi một câu:

"Nghe hiểu sao, không hiểu lời nói ta nói tiếp một lần."

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn nói nghe hiểu, thẳng đến có một lần hắn đùa giỡn nói nghe không hiểu, hắn nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dài nhỏ trong đôi mắt đen sì đồng tử né tránh một cái, như là một con bị sợ đến tiểu Hắc mèo, trấn tĩnh một cái mới nắm bút nói:

"Vậy ta lại cho ngươi giảng một lần."

Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu tổng yêu nói mình nghe không hiểu, trên thực tế hắn lần thứ nhất cũng đều là không nghe lọt tai, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tinh xảo ngũ quan và sạch sẽ đồng phục học sinh cổ áo thất thần, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đồng phục học sinh đều là sạch sẻ, mùi trên người hắn cũng là, Ung Thánh Hựu thật không tiện thừa nhận, kỳ thực hắn làm yêu thích sát bên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghe hắn giảng đề cái kia mấy phút, thật giống cái kia trong vài phút hắn cũng là yên tĩnh lại ôn nhu.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn không có tự mình đa tình đến hỏi vài đạo đề liền cảm thấy hắn và Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tính quen thuộc trình độ, trên bản chất hai người bọn họ vẫn không có quá nhiều gặp nhau cùng lớp đồng học mà thôi.

Chỉ bất quá học kỳ chưa Ung Thánh Hựu thay đổi chỗ ngồi, cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngồi ở một cái dựng thẳng sắp xếp, hắn đều là giao không đồng đều tác nghiệp, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hội không nhịn được đi tới trước mặt hắn thúc hắn vài câu.

Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu cho dù mang đủ tác nghiệp, mỗi lần giao thời điểm cũng đều là lề mà lề mề, hắn đều là đợi được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi tới trước mặt hắn, mới chậm rãi thanh tác nghiệp từ túi sách Lý Đào đi ra, mượn cơ hội với hắn liên lụy mấy câu nói.

Lớp 12 dưới thời điểm có không ít đồng học bởi vì xuất ngoại không lại về trong lớp lên lớp, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền học số bởi vậy lại cách gần rồi mấy cái, vừa vặn có thể đến phiên một tổ trực nhật, hai người xem như là lại nhiều hơn một điểm cơ hội nói chuyện.

Quét dọn xong vệ sinh Hoàng Mẫn Huyền luôn yêu thích lưu ở trong phòng học nhiều tự học một lúc, trước ở gác cổng trước đó lại về ký túc xá, Ung Thánh Hựu thu dọn đồ đạc chậm Thôn Thôn, có lúc hai người hội đồng thời hướng về ký túc xá đi.

"Ngươi mỗi ngày như thế học tập, không cảm thấy nhàm chán ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu không đầu không đuôi cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đắp lời nói, đèn đường thanh hai người cái bóng kéo đến thật dài, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi ở phía trước một điểm, không nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ở phía sau ngây thơ giẫm lấy bóng dáng của hắn.

"Học tập cũng có thể trở nên không tẻ nhạt, ngươi mỗi ngày vũ đạo chơi bóng không cũng sẽ không cảm thấy chán ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu không đáp lời, chậm Thôn Thôn mà đi tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phía sau, vẫn là lặng lẽ giẫm lấy bóng dáng của hắn.

Quá rồi một gốc cây, dưới đèn đường cái bóng thay đổi phương hướng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quay đầu lại xem cùng sau lưng tự mình cái bóng, ngẩng đầu thời điểm vừa vặn cùng nhìn chằm chằm hắn Ung Thánh Hựu bốn mắt đụng vào nhau.

Lại sau đó, Ung Thánh Hựu tự cho là mình cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền được cho quen thuộc, thỉnh thoảng sẽ với hắn tâm sự tương lai mình dự định, hắn không có gì xa đại chí hướng, đã nghĩ tốt nghiệp đại học mở phòng cà phê, làm điểm bán lẻ, tự do tự tại qua một đời.

Hắn biết hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chênh lệch rất xa, hắn học tập tốt như vậy, đoán chừng sẽ thi đi tối đại học tốt, qua không bình thường một đời, về sau trò chuyện, nhất định là trong đám bạn học có tiền đồ nhất cái kia.

Hắn hỏi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, có thể hay không cảm thấy chính mình làm không theo đuổi, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vẻ mặt thành thật theo dõi hắn nói:

"Ta cảm thấy rất tốt, chính mình chuyện muốn làm liền đi làm."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lúc nói chuyện tổng cho người một loại chân thành cảm giác, làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu lấy vì chí hướng của mình thật sự rất rộng lớn. Bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng vẫn là có chút ít ước ao, vạn nhất chính mình thi đại học thật sự thi không sai, có thể với hắn ở một cái thành thị học đại học là tốt rồi.

Liền Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng không phát hiện, hắn lặng lẽ thanh một cái cùng chính mình không tính là thân mật người bỏ vào tương lai mình quy hoạch bên trong, cho dù đây chỉ là một nho nhỏ ngắn hạn quy hoạch.

Lớp 12 tháng ngày đều là trôi qua rất nhanh, đều là đề trả không làm xong, sách còn chưa xem xong, liền đến cuối cùng một lần nộp bài thi thời điểm.

Đánh giá xong phân, Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình cảm giác không sai, muốn tìm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tâm sự thi đại học chí nguyện chuyện, nhưng từ những khác đồng học miệng bên trong biết được, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sớm tại trước kỳ thi tốt nghiệp trung học liền lấy được do nhà nước cử xuất ngoại danh ngạch, tham gia thi đại học đơn giản chỉ là không để cho mình có lưu lại tiếc nuối mà thôi.

Đi lấy thành tích đầu đi điền bảng nguyện vọng ngày đó, Ung Thánh Hựu một người yên tĩnh điền của mình chí nguyện, hắn nhớ rõ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói với hắn, muốn làm chuyện mình muốn làm.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng lặng lẽ giả thiết, nếu như khi hắn thúc hắn giao tác nghiệp thời điểm hỏi nhiều một câu hắn tương lai dự định, nếu như dưới ánh đèn đường hắn quay đầu lại thời điểm không nên cúi đầu đi né tránh đã cùng hắn đụng vào ánh mắt, nếu như hắn có thể sớm một chút phát hiện mình đem hắn bỏ vào tương lai mình quy hoạch bên trong, như vậy mình bây giờ có thể sẽ không chật vật như vậy.

Mọi người đối với mình thời đại học sinh động tới tâm người tổng hội nhớ mãi không quên, thế nhưng phải không cùng trình độ thượng, có phần cách rất lâu đều sẽ nhắc tới lúc đó chính mình thật không có nhãn quang, hơi quá rồi rất lâu muốn từ bản thân thầm mến người cũng sẽ tim đập thình thịch.

Không cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gặp lại thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cho là mình sẽ là loại thứ ba, nhẹ như mây gió, bình yên vô sự.

Nhưng khi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xuất hiện tại trong tiệm mình thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịp tim vẫn là rò vẫn chậm một nhịp.

Hắn ăn mặc kiện màu vàng nhạt trưởng khoản áo khoác, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới thời đại học sinh hắn, cho dù vào xuân cũng yêu bao bọc kiện dày đặc vũ nhung phục, không một chút nào khốc mà ho khan.

Hắn nhìn xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từng bước từng bước đến gần hắn, hỏi hắn tay xong chưa, khiến hắn đề cử trong cửa hàng uống ngon đồ uống.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ rõ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không yêu uống khổ, thuận miệng đề cử mấy khoản nước trái cây khiến hắn chọn, hắn nói trời lạnh muốn uống nóng, điểm hương thảo nắm thiết. Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hắn uống không quen, toàn bộ đường kẹo trong cà phê lại nhiều hơn nửa muôi đường kẹo.

Cà phê bưng đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên bàn sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu không có ý định nói chuyện phiếm, đang chuẩn bị xoay người về đài, đã bị người kéo tay,

"Nhìn lên tay là không có đáng ngại."

Lúc nói chuyện Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngón tay còn tại mới vừa tốt lên nhiều hiện ra hồng nhạt trên da vuốt nhẹ, Ung Thánh Hựu không được tự nhiên rụt tay.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại hỏi hắn yếu số điện thoại di động cùng WeChat số, hai người lúc đọc sách đều không tồn qua điện thoại di động của đối phương số, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi sốt sắng, nhưng vẫn là hào phóng mà bỏ thêm đối phương bạn tốt.

Vốn là lấy vì lần này gặp mặt là cái ngẫu nhiên, không nghĩ tới sau thường thường địa, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tổng hội đến trong cửa hàng ngồi một chút.

Ven đường trên nhánh cây mọc đầy lục, xuân thiên thật đến rồi.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại đến điểm Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất đề cử cho hắn nước trái cây, Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ vô tình thanh nước trái cây đưa đến trước mặt hắn, lại nghe thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền như cố ý như vô tình nói:

"Lần này về nước, ta liền không có ý định đi rồi, hội ở lại chỗ này tiếp tục công việc."

Ung Thánh Hựu rất khó làm bộ không nghe thấy, chỉ có thể ngồi xuống tiếp tục đồng học ôn chuyện.

Bọn hắn hàn huyên tán gẫu của mình tình trạng gần đây, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu có rảnh rỗi hay không, tự mình nghĩ xem Marvel mới ra điện ảnh, nhưng không tìm được người cùng chính mình đồng thời xem, Ung Thánh Hựu thuận miệng tìm lý do qua loa lấy lệ, nói mình đã cùng bằng hữu khác đã hẹn xem bộ phim này, vẫn là lần sau.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại tại WeChat bên trong ước Ung Thánh Hựu đánh Golf, Ung Thánh Hựu nói mình không am hiểu, hẹn hắn uống rượu ăn cơm, hắn nói buổi tối tan việc quá muộn không tiện, hẹn hắn uống cà phê, hắn nói ngươi đến trong cửa hàng đến là tốt rồi, nhưng là tại trong cửa hàng Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng việc làm ăn của mình, căn bản không để ý tới cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói chuyện.

Ung Thánh Hựu không làm rõ được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ý đồ đến, vắt hết óc tìm lý do từ chối,

Sau đó Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhịn không được, trực tiếp tại WeChat bên trong hỏi:

"Ngươi bây giờ có kết giao người sao "

Ung Thánh Hựu sợ đến nhanh đem điện thoại di động ném ra ngoài, suy nghĩ hồi lâu trả lời một câu:

"Không có, nhưng là ta đã có người mình thích."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thế tới hung hăng, căn bản không bởi vì cái tin tức này bị ngăn trở, đi Ung Thánh Hựu trong cửa hàng tần suất càng ngày càng cao. Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng từ lâu khua chiêng gõ trống rồi, vẫn còn phải làm bộ như không có chuyện gì xảy ra.

Hắn giả thiết mấy trăm lần Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cái này phải hay không tại truy chính mình, lại sợ là chính mình tự mình đa tình, hắn thanh gian phòng của mình bên trong bảo tồn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền viết cho hắn số học bút ký cùng hắn tư tàng vài tấm hình đều giấu đi sâu hơn chút, chỉ lo bí mật của mình bị phát hiện.

Đúng như dự đoán, cũng không lâu lắm, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại trong cửa hàng đợi đến quan môn, thẳng vào chủ đề nói muốn đi Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà ngồi một lúc. Ung Thánh Hựu không tiện cự tuyệt, chỉ có thể dẫn người vào phòng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon quan sát Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ mà ấm áp nhà trọ, Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong phòng bếp gọt hoa quả lại mất tập trung, thẳng đến ngón trỏ thấy đỏ mới phản ứng được, hắn để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi gian phòng của mình tìm hòm thuốc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ở trong phòng của hắn tìm một hồi lâu, mới cầm băng dán cá nhân cùng cầm máu băng gạc đi ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh cắt gọn hoa quả phóng tới trên khay trà, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cẩn thận từng li từng tí vì hắn xử lý vết thương, hai người tương đối không nói gì.

"Ăn chút trái cây."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh hoa quả và các món nguội bưng đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trước mặt, chất thành núi hoa quả mau đưa khuôn mặt nhỏ của hắn đều ngăn cản xong.

"Để đó, ta một lúc muốn ăn chính mình nắm."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thanh đĩa trái cây tiếp nhận thả lại trên khay trà, lại lần nữa nắm Ung Thánh Hựu bị thương tay.

"Không phải nói đã có người mình thích ư "

"Ừ"

"Như nào đây giữ lại ta cho ngươi số học bút ký cùng hình của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nắm chặt tay mình cường độ nặng mấy phần, hắn cứng đờ đem mình tay rút trở về, không muốn đánh vỡ sắp đến yên tĩnh.

"Lần này đổi ta truy ngươi có được hay không "

Các loại Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng đến đây thời điểm hắn đã bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chăm chú ôm vào trong ngực, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền động viên giống như mà vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu xoã tung tóc.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó làm hết thảy trốn tránh tại bây giờ nhìn lại đều có vẻ hơi trắng xanh. Trước hắn một mực từ chối, đơn giản là không muốn chính mình lại rơi vào một hồi thầm mến.

Thầm mến lại như một hồi hoàn du, vòng quanh người trong lòng, dựa vào lại gần cũng không cách nào chân chính tiếp cận, hắn sợ hai lần hoàn du, càng sợ lại một lần nữa sát vai mà qua.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng nói:

"Không tốt, ngươi đừng đuổi rồi, ta đáp ứng rồi."

Bởi vì sợ trễ nắm chặt cơ hội lần này, ái tình lại chạy trốn.

-end


	8. Chapter 8

Hoàng Ung thỏ vào hồ khẩu

bất chính kinh văn học đều là ta nói bừa phi thường ooc

Tiểu Hồ Ly ẩn hiện

Hưởng ứng quốc gia bảo vệ môi trường hiệu triệu, vốn nên nhiệt nhiệt nháo nháo hoan thiên hỉ địa đêm trừ tịch phố lớn ngõ nhỏ đều là yên lặng, pháo pháo hoa không có thả, trong máy truyền hình xuân vãn tiết mục cũng một năm so với một năm không ý mới.

Ung Thánh Hựu một người ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, trước mặt trên khay trà bày một đống lớn hạt dưa đậu phộng đồ ăn vặt. Không lớn nhà trọ ngược lại là trang sức được rất có năm vị, cửa chống trộm thượng dán vào kim cẩu đưa phúc câu đối, trên cửa sổ dán cắt giấy chữ Phúc, liền ngay cả trên giường ga giường đệm chăn đều đổi mới rồi.

Trong lồng ngực của hắn trả ôm chỉ Tiểu Bạch Hồ báo, lỗ tai nhọn nhọn thật dài, mặt mày cũng là tinh tế, trên người mao tuyết trắng, mềm mại mà nằm ở "Chủ nhân" trong lồng ngực. Ung Thánh Hựu vừa ăn khoai chiên một bên lấy tay chơi Hồ Ly lỗ tai, sa mạc hồ lỗ tai gãy không được, Tiểu Hồ Ly bị làm được đau nhức, trừng lên con mắt thị uy. Nhưng là đối đầu "Chủ nhân" suất khí sắc bén ngũ quan không bao lâu, lại rất nhanh phục rồi mềm, khuôn mặt nhỏ cọ "Chủ nhân" thủ, trước tiên ô ô kêu hai tiếng, rồi lập tức nói rồi hai câu an ủi:

"Không muốn tức giận ta á."

Thông nhân tính Tiểu Hồ Ly là Ung Thánh Hựu bạn trai Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, hai người lần đầu gặp gỡ là ở đại học, vừa thấy đã yêu sau rất nhanh rơi vào bể tình, xác định quan hệ sau Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng rất nhanh thẳng thắn mình là chỉ Hồ Ly.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng nói không sợ, nhưng chưa từng thấy chân thân trước đó hắn cũng không dám đảm bảo chính mình sẽ phản ứng không quá độ.

Sau đó có một lần, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại bị cảm thân thể suy yếu, phát hiện lỗ tai, Ung Thánh Hựu sở trường nắm bắt, cảm thấy vô cùng khả ái, tâm cũng rơi xuống.

Tới gần cuối năm, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là định đem đã biết vị bạn trai mang về nhà cho cha mẹ nhìn xem, ai có thể nghĩ Tiểu Hồ Ly bệnh nặng một hồi, bị sốt đốt tới triệt để biến trở về nguyên hình.

Ung Thánh Hựu sành ăn chiếu cố, Tiểu Hồ Ly mới miễn cưỡng khôi phục Nguyên khí, tốt xấu hiện tại có thể nói tiếng người rồi, nhưng biến trở về nguyên hình còn không biết yếu đợi lúc nào, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ đành cùng người trong nhà giải thích không có thể về nhà ăn tết. Một người một hồ ở tại trong căn hộ lễ mừng năm mới, cũng may Tiểu Hồ Ly ngoan ngoãn lanh lợi, tinh lực cũng khôi phục không ít, trong nhà vẫn không tính quạnh quẽ.

Xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phục rồi mềm, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ Tiểu Hồ Ly hôn một cái, Tiểu Hồ Ly vui vẻ đến đầu lưỡi lặng lẽ hướng bên ngoài duỗi, một người một hồ chính thân thiết lắm, ngoài cửa liền phi thường không đúng lúc địa, vang lên tiếng chuông cửa.

Nghe được tiếng gõ cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức buông lỏng tay, Tiểu Hồ Ly rơi xuống trên đùi, đau đến răng nhỏ một tư.

"Ai, vào lúc này gõ cửa."

"Ca! Là ta! Niel!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy thanh âm quen thuộc, sờ sờ Hồ Ly mao, ôm Tiểu Hồ Ly mang dép lạch cạch lạch cạch đi mở cửa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhấc theo điểm hàng tết, mới nhìn chính là chút nước quả sữa bò đồ ăn vặt gì, mái tóc cũng không làm sao quản lý, nhìn dáng dấp cũng là sốt ruột bận bịu sợ tạm thời tìm tới. Hắn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay ôm Hồ Ly không rảnh nhảy tay tiếp đồ vật, hàn huyên hai câu quen tay làm nhanh mà vào cửa.

"Ca, Mẫn Huyền ca đây này làm sao chỉ một mình ngươi ở nhà "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem đồ vật phóng tới trên khay trà, lại bắt đầu đánh giá Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay ôm Tiểu Hồ Ly.

"Này cái Tiểu Hồ Ly còn rất giống Mẫn Huyền ca."

Vốn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn muốn sờ sờ Hồ Ly mao, xem này ca thanh sủng vật ôm thật chặt, thức thời thu tay lại, trực tiếp tiến vào đề tài chính.

"Thánh Hựu ca, đây là Tại Hoán để cho ta cho ngươi hai cầm hàng tết."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Kim Tại Hoán là Ung Thánh Hựu học đệ, hiện tại tốt nghiệp cũng cùng nơi thuê chung, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói cảm tạ một bên dự định tiễn khách.

"Ừm, vậy cám ơn ngươi và Tại Hoán rồi, năm nay hai ngươi cũng không về nhà ăn tết."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe nói như thế, đột nhiên tựa như nhớ tới cái gì, lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu thủ tập hợp được thật gần.

"Ừm, ca, ta có có chút việc nhi muốn nói với ngươi."

Vừa nói còn vừa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong lồng ngực Hồ Ly, xem thường lời nói nhỏ nhẹ thật giống như chỉ lo Hồ Ly nghe thấy.

"Cái kia hai ta tiến thư phòng nói." Ung Thánh Hựu biết ý, thanh Tiểu Hồ Ly thả ở trên ghế sa lon liền mang Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến vào thư phòng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện buồn phiền đơn giản là hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán quan hệ, hắn nguyên tưởng rằng Kim Tại Hoán đáp ứng cùng hắn lễ mừng năm mới, hai người bọn họ quan hệ khả năng liền sáng suốt tám chín phần. Không nghĩ tới hắn đêm nay thử thăm dò hỏi mình bạn cùng phòng có muốn hay không cùng chính mình về lão gia, Kim Tại Hoán sợ đến đều nóng đầu lưỡi, ăn cơm liền đuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ra đưa hàng tết.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có cách, chỉ có thể tìm đến học trưởng tố khổ. Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong lời của hắn, bắt đầu nhiệt tình bày mưu tính kế.

"Nào có như ngươi vậy đây, còn không biểu lộ đây này liền nói gặp gia trưởng chuyện, đổi ai ai không bị dọa sợ. Ngươi nên trước tiên biểu lộ tâm ý, thanh cừu nhỏ chiếm được, sau đó cái gì đều thuận lý thành chương!"

Ung Thánh Hựu bên này chậm rãi mà nói nói tới kích động lắm, phía ngoài Tiểu Hồ Ly nhưng ngồi không yên, hai người tiến vào thư phòng sẽ không đi ra. Tiểu Hồ Ly ở ngoài cửa mặt nghe góc tường cũng nghe không rõ lắm, chỉ có thể dùng móng vuốt nhỏ mài lấy mặt đất, căn bản cũng không có tâm tình đến đau lòng này thực sàn gỗ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở cửa thời điểm tâm tình rộng rãi sáng sủa, đông được một tiếng liền đẩy cửa ra, đụng phải sa mạc hồ đầu váng mắt hoa, lệch ra trên đất, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ đến chồng chất vỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện mấy lần, ôm lấy Tiểu Hồ Ly liền vò.

"Niel, không chuyện khác ngươi tựu đi trước."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem học trưởng biểu lộ đột nhiên tinh chuyển âm, chính mình cũng không thích hợp ở lâu, nói tạm biệt liền nhanh chóng lui ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm Tiểu Hồ Ly hôn nhẹ thổi một chút, xem Tiểu Hồ Ly không lại đau đến nhe răng trợn mắt, lúc này mới đem tâm bỏ vào trong bụng.

"Ai nha, vốn là thân thể ngươi liền nhược lắm, một cái chạm không biết lúc nào năng lực biến trở lại hình người rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhủ lẩm bẩm, nhẹ tay khinh Nhu Nhu mà cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền theo mao.

"Ta một hưng phấn khả năng liền biến trở lại hình người rồi."

Trong lồng ngực Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bỗng nhiên lại bắt đầu nói chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ ý tưởng, đã nhìn thấy Tiểu Hồ Ly nhẹ nhàng mà từ trong tay mình nhảy đến trên khay trà, con mắt toả sáng mà đào lấy trang hàng tết màu đỏ túi ny lon.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tập hợp đi qua hỗ trợ, kết quả lật ra hai lần, mặt liền hắc.

Đựng trái cây túi áo phía dưới đè lên túi nhựa nhỏ bên trong một bộ quần áo, một cái mao Nhung Nhung lỗ tai thỏ cài tóc cùng vài mảnh miễn cưỡng che chắn trọng điểm vị trí vải rách, còn có một cái "Con thỏ đuôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bộ y phục này, trên mặt biểu lộ cũng không phải quá tốt, Tiểu Hồ Ly lại ở bên cạnh ô ô nhỏ giọng kêu to, Ung Thánh Hựu rơi xuống 12 phần quyết tâm, chỉ có thể cầm túi vào nhà.

"Ta nói có thể đi vào ngươi đi vào nữa."

Tiểu Hồ Ly ở phòng khách kiềm chế 3 phút liền không nhịn được rồi, khinh nhẹ tay trảo mà hướng về trong phòng ngủ chuyển, mới từ khe cửa đi đến liếc mắt nhìn, liền gấp đến độ Hồ Ly mao dựng đứng, con mắt lóe sáng sáng.

(ấn vào lên xe ) Hồ Ly ăn thỏ thỏ. p4

Hai người là bị liên tiếp WeChat tiếng nhắc nhở đánh thức, Ung Thánh Hựu đâm đâm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ra hiệu hắn theo như mở cho mình nghe một chút. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dùng của mình vân tay liền ung dung mở ra Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại, mở ra ngữ âm tin tức.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút sốt ruột lại cố ý đè thấp thanh âm theo loa phát thanh phóng ra.

"Ca! Ta tối hôm qua là không phải thả đồ vật gì ở chỗ của ngươi!"

"Ca, chính là cái kia màu đỏ trong túi giả bộ, ngươi nhìn thấy không!"

"Ai nha, chính là một bộ con thỏ trang! Cái kia là ta mua cho Tại Hoán! Ngày hôm qua cầm nhầm thả ngươi nơi đó! ! !"

"Ca, ngươi rảnh rỗi nhớ rõ trả lại cho ta!"

"Ca, nếu như ngươi đã dùng liền không dùng đưa ta ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được trên mặt một lúc đỏ một lúc trắng, hắn ra hiệu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem điện thoại di động lấy tới, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghe lời mà giúp hắn ấn lại nói chuyện,

"Lăn ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nín nửa ngày đã nói một chữ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mang theo ý cười bồi thêm một câu.

"Thánh Hựu cho ngươi lăn ngươi nghe thấy được ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe thấy đầu năm mùng một WeChat bên trong truyền đến như vậy thao / lao quá độ lười biếng âm thanh, không cần ngẫm nghĩ liền biết hai người trước một đêm chuyện gì xảy ra, nâng điện thoại di động mặt đỏ tới mang tai, không còn dám về tin tức.

Quá rồi hai ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu dưỡng tốt rồi thân thể, mang theo tinh lực tràn đầy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đến Kim Tại Hoán gia chúc tết.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm giảng lễ nghi mà để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thanh chuẩn bị đáp lễ đều giao cho thân thể cứng ngắc Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Xem hai vị học đệ nói chuyện thân mật bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu suy đoán Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã đem Kim Tại Hoán bắt, cảm thấy lúng túng chỉ là bởi vì trước đó chính mình cái kia hai cái ngữ âm.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đi để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi trước gara lái xe, lôi kéo Kim Tại Hoán đến dưới lầu, nguỵ trang đến mức thần thần bí Bí cho một bao đồ vật cho Kim Tại Hoán, nói là Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngày đó đi nhà bọn họ chúc tết hạ xuống.

Kim Tại Hoán không tốt ý tứ đang tại Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mở ra, lên lầu thời điểm mở ra túi nhìn một chút, trong túi là một đống vải vóc cực nhỏ viền ren nội y, còn có một đống bừa bộn lỗ tai mèo lỗ tai thỏ sơn dương lỗ tai. Kim Tại Hoán vừa tức vừa xấu hổ, chỉnh tiểu thịt mặt đỏ chót, vừa mở ra gia môn dựa vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện ồn ào:

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi lăn ra đây cho ta! ! ! ! !"

Tiểu Khương đồng học được tình / thú / bên trong / y cùng động vật sáo trang ném một mặt, kết cục thê thảm, cuối cùng ra kết luận, chọc ai không có thể chọc Ung học trưởng Hoàng học trưởng người một nhà, người ta cầm sắt hòa minh, trong mật thêm dầu, gặp xui xẻo vĩnh viễn là chính mình.

Nói thì nói như thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là chỉ có thể lấy điện thoại di động ra cho các học trưởng chúc tết,

"Các học trưởng năm mới tốt, đại niên mùng năm tết nghênh tài thần, đại niên mùng sáu đưa Cùng Thần, chúc hai vị học trưởng một năm mới giàu to."

Một lát sau Hoàng Mẫn Huyền Du Du mà trả lời một câu,

"Cảm tạ chúc phúc, một năm mới cũng chúc ngươi nhiều may mắn, cám ơn ngươi con thỏ sáo trang."

-end


	9. Chapter 9

Ăn tủy biết vị

CEO X trợ lý 000 Hoàng Mẫn Hiền X Ung Thánh Hựu

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền gần thay đổi cái bàn đầu sáng ngung tuổi trẻ trợ chuyện này đã lưu truyền đến mức mọi người đều biết rồi.

Mới vừa học thành về khốn liền tiếp nhận công ty. Tại đồng hành trong mắt Hoàng Mẫn Hiền vốn là cái gà mờ tổng giám đốc, nguyên tưởng rằng trong nhà lão gia tử sẽ cho hắn an cái hơi lớn tuổi, quản được hắn cầm được chủ lạnh tổng trợ, không nghĩ tới Hoàng Mẫn Hiền chính mình tìm cái quynh hẹp ngủ mảnh, mi thanh mục tú đại soái Ung làm trợ lý, chỉ nhìn bên ngoài hai người cũng chính là xấp xỉ niên kỉ, bên ngoài người thật sự là không dám phỏng đoán một cái lớn như vậy công ty giao cho hai cái hai mươi mấy tuổi tiểu tử có thể có được sao lối thoát.

Ung Thánh Hựu là Hoàng Mẫn Hiền tự mình mướn vào. Tổng giám đốc trợ lý tuyển mộ thông báo một thả ra ngoài. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền liền nhận được mấy phong không 1 Ung lý lịch sơ lược, phần lớn là tư lịch phong truất, có môn đạo người từng trải, vừa nhìn sẽ không giống là nguyện ý tự phu giá trị bản thân đến cho mình làm trợ lý dự đoán, hắn không quá chú ý những này túy ông chi ý bất tại tửu chủ.

Ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu, một mắt liền hấp dẫn hắn, lý lịch sơ lược bên trong tràn đầy viết thương;11: Đại bao lấy lấy được thưởng trải qua cùng trong đại học phong phú học sinh công tác trải qua, ải dấu vết nhìn lên mang đầy một giọng nhiệt huyết, trên lý lịch sơ lược bức ảnh lại có vẻ hắn trầm ổn lại thân sĩ. Dần Mẫn Hiền ăn nói tao nhã nhưng hỏi hỏi chửng đều là từng bước nhanh xiêm, đánh trúng chỗ yếu, Ung Thánh Hựu thong dong bình tĩnh, không kín không chật đất trả lời vấn đề. Gặp mặt một tán gẫu, hai người hoài bão cũng là ăn nhịp với nhau, ngay lập tức sẽ bạc dựng lên lao động hợp đồng quan hệ.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nhập hành thời gian rất ngắn, bên người thư ký cũng mài sao không ra tính cách của hắn. Tâm tình tốt thời điểm gió xuân hóa Vũ, có hỏi siêu cũng chỉ là điểm đến là dừng, Ung người am hiểu ý dáng vẻ nam nam nữ nữ nhìn đều muốn lấy thân báo đáp. Nhưng có lúc đợi hắn cũng rất yêu so sánh điển, trong bản kế hoạch nhiều lần xuất hiện sai lầm chỉ cần được hắn tóm lấy, tháng này tích tiền thưởng đoán chừng liền mất ráo.

Bất quá từ khi Ung Thánh Hựu trở thành trợ lý, trả không có kiến thức qua vẫn mân huyễn mặt đen bộ dáng. Kỳ thực vừa bắt đầu Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng cũng không chắc chắn, hắn ở trong trường học là quát tháo Phong Vân. Chiến tích không ít, mà dù sao đây là hắn thứ công việc, hạng mục câu thông thượng hội xuất truyền bá, nhân tế câu thông thượng cũng có nghĩ đến không chu đáo địa phương, mỗi lần hắn đều thấp thỏm bất an mà đi tiến tổng quản lý văn phòng chờ đợi xử lý, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền chỉ là một một điểm xuất sai lầm của hắn. Sau đó nhàn nhạt an ủi một câu:

"Không sao, ngươi cũng không kinh nghiệm, xuất chút ít sai cũng đang hợp tình hợp lý.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe nói như thế mới dám ngẩng đầu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền bình coi 0

Ở trong công ty, mọi người đều mặc chính trang, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cũng không ngoại lệ, nhưng hắn tại trong phòng làm việc của mình rất mặc ít bên ngoài bộ. Một bộ màu trắng thôn quần áo thiếp mặc ở trên người hắn, ống tay nút buộc bên trong cởi ra, tay áo hiệu hơi hướng lên trên khoác một ít, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở bên cạnh hắn nghe hắn nói chuyện lúc đợi. Tổng hội lưu đoạt hắn nắm bút tay phải cùng tay lưu lại gân xanh cùng bắp thịt, còn có không tự chủ liền biến đỏ lỗ tai.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền tổng yêu tại công chúng trường hợp khen hắn vị này trợ lý làm việc có chừng mực, ăn nói hào phóng, lên được mặt đài. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng dùng biểu hiện của mình cho hắn cãi khẩu khí.

Hai người nếu như kết bạn tham gia tiệc rượu hoặc là xã giao, khó miễn rước lấy một lót ánh mắt dò xét.

Hết cách rồi, người bình thường trong nhận thức, trẻ tuổi tổng tài dễ dàng cùng phong lưu thành tính móc nối, mà dung mạo xinh đẹp trợ lý cơ bản bằng với bình hoa.

Cũng may hai người bàn công việc thời điểm đều thập phần tập trung vào, dần Mẫn Hiền nói chuyện sinh thứ không yêu vòng vo nhưng não được thâm nhập thiển xuất. Ung Thánh Hựu cùng CEO có hiểu ngầm, luôn có thể tại thích đương thời điểm đi ra đánh giảng hòa bổ sung cái quân yếu điều kiện, hai người liên thủ có thể nói là làm ít mà hiệu quả nhiều.

Tuy rằng CEO cùng trợ lý bình thường chỉ muốn giải quyết việc chung, nhưng người ở bên cạnh lại nghĩ đến không đơn thuần như vậy.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền thủ hướng khi hắn đám bạn kia nắm bên trong đã kinh không phải cái bí mật, Ung Thánh Hựu lại vừa vặn có hắn ung hoan sâu sấm ngũ quan cùng không tốt chưởng khống cách lĩnh bông hoa tính cách. Tư dưới đáy Hoàng cắn huyễn không chỉ một lần được bằng hữu mình hỏi:

"Tại sao không đi truy truy ngươi cái kia trợ lý "

Vẫn sáng huyễn không thể đưa không, chỉ nói:

"Ta nghĩ truy người, không có không đuổi kịp.

Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm giác được Mẫn Hiền đối tín nhiệm của chính mình từng ngày từng ngày tại sâu sắc thêm, liền văn phòng vân tay khóa đều vì chính mình nhiều xếp đặt cái quyền hạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là như thường ngày cầm tư liệu chuẩn bị đưa cho Hoàng Mẫn Hiền xem, đã là buổi chiều giờ làm việc rồi, hắn gõ đến mấy lần môn. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền vẫn là không ứng với, hắn chỉ dường như chính mình dùng vân tay mở cửa.

Vừa mới đi vào, hắn đã nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nằm ở sô pha thượng thiển ngủ, một đôi trưởng Ung 1 con có thể miễn cưỡng uốn tại trong sô pha, nặc co lại hoắc bộ dáng như đứa bé tựa như có phần đáng yêu. Ung Thánh Hựu rón rén đi tới Hoàng Mẫn Hiền phía trước bàn công tác. Chuẩn bị đem văn kiện thả ở phía trên liền đi, hắn theo Liêm hướng về trên bàn vừa nhìn. Liền phát hiện sáng sớm chính mình cho ngâm cafe đen đều thả mát lạnh Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cũng không có động một cái. Ung Thánh Hựu lại tai tay thanh trên bàn đã dùng qua khăn ăn tuyệt thu lại, đi tới thùng rác bên cạnh chuẩn bị ném mất, theo như mở thùng nắp. Đã nhìn thấy thùng rác bên trong nằm vài bình đã uống xong sữa âm, cỏ Ung vị quả xoài vị còn có Chocolate vị.

"Nguyên lai không Ung hoan uống cà phê."Chính mình cũng rót một cái nhiều tháng rồi, cũng không phát hiện. Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng bắt đầu phản tư mình phải hay không có phần "Không xứng chức %

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đứng ở thùng rác trước nghĩ lại đây, liền cảm giác cảm giác đã có người đột nhiên từ tuy sau đến mức rất gần, ở bên tai mang khí âm thanh nói câu:

"Đối với thùng rác còn chờ cái gì nữa đây này 11 hắn theo bản năng quay đầu lại, mới phát hiện Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cách hắn có bao gần. Hoàng ai huyễn mới vừa ngủ minh, trên người cái cỗ này thung lại cảm giác cảm giác để Ung Thánh Hựu có phần xa lạ, nhưng nói chuyện trả là một bộ công sự công 0 hôn:

^ Ung quản lý, này cương phòng tài vụ bên kia để cho ta đưa cho ngài tư liệu,

% tiết làm sao mỗi ngày đều giúp những nghành khác lần lượt tư liệu."

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền rõ ràng công ty những nghành khác những người kia chính là địch hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ được, không thì ra bản thân đến giao tiếp công làm, luôn mượn tay hắn, thế là một bên ngáp một bên nhận tư liệu, tùy tiện nhìn một chút liền bỏ vào bên cạnh.

"Nha đúng rồi, ta buổi tối có người bằng hữu tụ hội. Ngươi xem xem vãn thượng có hay không an bài công việc, có lời cho ta chuẩn

7:

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy điện thoại di động ra lật qua lật lại ngày Trình An sắp xếp. Có chút mặt mèo ngượng nghịu.

"Vãn thượng cùng quốc thổ cục có cái lãnh đạo có cái ứng với nhưỡng, đánh giá

Tính toán đẩy không được, cái này cũng là Joe rất lâu mới định tốt lúc

Giữa, không bằng ngài cùng bằng hữu ngài nói một chút, hôm nào "

Bên trong Thánh Hựu một bên cùng Hoàng ai huyễn cân nhắc hơn thiệt, một bên

Sử dụng tốt thương phòng giọng diệu khuyên can, hắn nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nở nụ cười

Cười, nói một cách đầy ý vị sâu xa:

Vậy được, ta cho bằng hữu ta gọi điện thoại."

Nói nguyên, Hoàng ai huyễn lấy điện thoại di động ra coi như Ung Thánh Hựu

Trước mặt bắt đầu gọi điện thoại. Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp rời khỏi lảng tránh cũng

Không phải, không tránh né cũng không phải, chỉ có thể nguyên chỗ đứng đấy. Bên

Nghe cái này "Tư nhân điện thoại,

"Uy đông hạo. Buổi tối cái kia tụ hội, ta liền không đi rồi, các ngươi chơi

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe liền biết hẳn là Khương đông hạo tích góp cục. Tuy rằng hắn đối này Quần thiếu gia vòng tròn chưa quen thuộc. Nhưng là luôn cảm giác đây chính là quần bất cần đời không lớn lên hài tử mà thôi.

"Ngươi bên kia có đại sự gì, rõ ràng tới không được, có việc cho ngươi cái kia trợ lý xử lý không được sao, hắn cái kia sao có khả năng. 11

Bên trong Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới nghe thương này thanh âm bao lớn, hắn đứng tại làm công thất trung ương cũng có thể nghe được rõ rõ ràng ràng.

"Chính là ta trợ lý không cho ta đi mật, chính các ngươi hảo hảo chơi, lần sau tái tụ. ~ tâm chặt đứt, nghe thấy được toàn bộ đối thoại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt đỏ một khối Bạch Nhất khối, hắn có thể suy đoán này Quần thiếu gia bình thường là làm sao bắt hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền quan hệ tìm niềm vui.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể làm bộ không chuyện phát sinh bộ dáng, lễ mạo nói lời từ biệt sau trở về vị trí của mình.

Hoàng ai huyễn vốn tưởng rằng Ung Thánh Hựu bao nhiêu hội bởi vì Khương đông hạo câu kia chuyện cười có phần tránh hiềm nghi, không nghĩ tới ngày thứ hai đi lên tiểu đội, trên bàn bày liền không còn là chén kia khó mà nuốt xuống khổ cà phê rồi, mà đổi thành Băng Băng lạc mầm sữa huỳnh. Hoàng sáng huyễn đột nhiên tâm tình thật tốt, phảng phất đại xá chúng sinh bình thường nói chuyện lại khôi phục mưa thuận gió hoà bộ dáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại không vận tốt như vậy, thứ hai là đà phiền tâm một ngày. Hắn lại có một đống cần giúp đỡ truyền đạt công làm, tiến tổng giám đốc văn phòng, người sự bộ 88 mất mất trợ lý bưng vài ly cà phê trở về chạy, vừa vặn lục soát Ung Thánh Hựu, sống đến hắn màu lam đậm áo trong thượng. Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ không tốt lắm, nhưng cũng không muốn mắng người, chỉ là xác nhận một dưới văn kiện có hay không được giội đến, liền trực tiếp đi rồi Hoàng Mẫn Hiền phòng làm việc.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền địch Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt áp suất thấp trạng thái, áo sơmi cũng là trang, liền để thư ký lập tức cầm kiện chính mình áo trong lại đây. Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là đánh X chính mình trở lại đổi. Không nghĩ tới Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cũng không có ý định thả hắn đi, thanh quần áo đưa cho hắn sau còn đánh II tiếp tục cùng hắn nói chuyện công sự.

"Làm sao, ngươi còn dự định ta giúp ngươi mặc không —

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền tự tiếu phi tiếu nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu, từ hắn trong tay cầm qua văn kiện, chuyển qua sô pha kỷ đưa lưng về phía hắn, bày ra ý chính hắn thay y phục rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người đưa lưng về phía Hoàng Mẫn Hiền lặng yên quyến thoát áo trên, càng làm Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cho hắn cái này áo sơmi mặc vào. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền tuy rằng chỉ so với hắn cách hai ba lịch mét, thế nhưng dài hạn rèn luyện, áo trên muốn so hắn đại hai cái mã, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu sửa lại một chút áo trong vạt áo, thanh mọc ra một kham đều nhét vào trong quần, cúc áo sơ mi tử cũng chỉ có thể trừ đến Ung mặt trên một chụp 0

Chờ hắn xoay người trở về, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đã chuyển qua sô pha ghế tựa đối diện hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu rèn phải đến suy nghĩ Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đến tột cùng là lúc nào quay tới nhìn hắn, xuân cũng không bao lớn quan hệ.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nhỏ giọng khen câu đẹp đẽ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không đi ngẫm nghĩ hắn là đang khen chính mình quần áo đẹp đẽ. Vẫn là tự nhiên bản thân đẹp đẽ.

Lấy tư cách trợ lý, Ung Thánh Hựu Ung vốn có thể Ung Kỳ thượng đầy phân, duy nhất một điểm không đủ, chịu không nổi tửu lực. Hai người một khởi nếm thử thời điểm, điểm này rượu cương hắn vẫn tính no đến mức dưới đến, nhưng đụng với Hoàng Mẫn Hiền muốn đi kiểm tra sức khoẻ, trước một ngày không làm pháp tất rượu trường hợp, Ung Thánh Hựu liền không có cách nào một người đến đà sau rồi.

Dần Mẫn Hiền chưa từng xem Ung Thánh Hựu say Thanh như vậy. Đường đều không có cách nào đi, muốn người dìu lấy duy trì cân bằng. Hắn bảo tài xế thanh hai người bọn họ đưa đến điện thánh thác gia dưới lầu, say rượu người như trước an ổn mà ngủ ở xếp sau, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền khinh cung lời nói nhỏ nhẹ mà gọi Ung hắn, chỉ nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi:

"Mẫn Hiền, ta đến nhà ư" này hắn lần đầu tiên nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu gọi hắn tên gọi, dĩ vãng đều là cố ý giữ một khoảng cách. Mỗi ngày tổng giám đốc trưởng tổng giám đốc ngắn. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền lần thứ nhất cảm thấy hắn cách Ung Thánh Hựu chân chính tính cách gần rồi một điểm. Cẩn thận châm chước ba giây, không tha tâm Ung Thánh Hựu ở nhà một mình, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền bảo tài xế rơi mất kích cỡ, hướng về nhà mình phương hướng mở.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền dìu lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thượng thang máy, thật vất vả mới lộng tiến cửa nhà mình.

Uống say Ung Thánh Hựu làm yên tĩnh làm nghe lời, mặc người thao túng. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đem hắn đỡ lên giường, đánh X cho hắn đổi thượng áo ngủ. Hắn kiên nhẫn cho hắn giải ra cúc áo sơ mi tử. Tư đến vẫn xuất eo thon, Ung Mẫn Hiền thanh trước mắt hình ảnh cùng ngày đó nhìn hắn thay y phục rõ ràng thời điểm cái kia kích thích hình ảnh so sánh kén hợp. Ung Thánh Hựu không yêu rèn luyện. Nhưng khống chế ẩm thực. Bụng thượng mỏng manh thường thường không có sẹo lồi. Eo tuyến cũng đặc biệt rõ ràng

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền trong đầu không khỏi sinh ra chút đẹp đẽ muốn pháp, này cũng bình thường, hắn có sinh lý nhu cầu, đối mặt lại là như thế một cái phù hợp chính mình thẩm áo nam sinh, nhưng hắn cũng không muốn lợi dụng lúc người ta gặp khó khăn. Hắn đỡ tổ Thánh Hựu hông của, giúp hắn cởi quần áo ra. Nhưng trong lồng ngực vốn là an trừ người nhưng có phản ứng, nhỏ giọng phơi nắng thì thầm:

\- ngứa. ,

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền thủ lại hướng phía dưới ném một điểm, theo eo

Vuốt ve.

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng nổi lên phản ứng, hạ thân nhô lên xong nợ

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền Âm sai dương mỏ neo phủ hắn vùng mẫn cảm.

"Mẫn Hiền giúp ta một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu vào lúc này cơn buồn ngủ tiêu tan không ít, dục vọng lại chi phối hắn, hắn nhấc theo Hoàng Mẫn Hiền thủ hướng về mình hạ thân dò xét, dần Mẫn Hiền giúp hắn kéo ra dây lưng. Giới hạn quần lót giúp hắn "Xuyết % Hoàng Mẫn Hiền tiêm địch thủ ôi quần lót thay hắn thư giải, không bao lâu cũng cảm giác được ẩm ướt ý.

Trong phòng chỉ mở ra đèn bàn, Ung Thánh Hựu đuôi mắt bởi vì vì dùng sức đều có chút ửng hồng, thả ra thời điểm phát ra chân thực cảm thán, cái kia vài tiếng nho nhỏ rên rỉ như mèo kêu, khoác

:, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền khinh nhẹ tay chân mà cho hắn thay đổi áo ngủ quần, chính mình tiến vào tắm thất. Hắn nắm dục vọng của mình. Nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu cao triều lúc đỏ lên đuôi mắt cùng cuộn lên ngón tay, còn có vậy không tiểu tâm 撗 đến trộm cảm giác mang. Thấp thở gấp vì tự mình giải quyết.

Ngày thứ hai, hai người đều ăn ý không đề cập khởi trước một ngày tất. Chỉ là kham Thánh Hựu tìm chính mình quần lót lúc vừa ý mặt bánh bao không nhân ban sửng sốt hai giây, sau đó liền yên lặng thanh quần lót vứt tiến vào trong thùng rác, hỏi nam Mẫn Hiền muốn đầu mới.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền vốn là tâm viên ý mã, sợ của mình trợ lý như cho dù! 6, hiện tại cuối cùng đã tới muốn thu lưới lúc đợi.

về sau lúc không có người liền gọi ta Mẫn Hiền là tốt rồi., ân .

Ung Thánh Hựu chính ở văn phòng cùng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền chu lý tư liệu, chỉ nghe thấy cấp trên của hắn không đầu không mèo nói này câu -

Hai người bọn họ vốn là tuổi tác xấp xỉ, yêu cầu này không tính là quá đáng, Ung Thánh Hựu do dự chỉ là sợ hai người bọn họ quan hệ rất nhanh tựu trở nên vừa ra là không thể ngăn cản.

"Cái này Quý Độ tiền thưởng cũng phát ra, ngươi giúp ta chạy nhiều như vậy xã giao, vậy cũng là ngươi nên được. ―

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên gật đầu vừa nghĩ tới hôm nay đùa nghịch nhớ rõ lưu chập choạng một cái điện thoại tin ngắn, bại diễn mà nói câu:

"Cảm tạ tổng giám đốc."

"Ngươi nên cảm ơn ta cái gì, ngươi tâm lý nắm chắc,

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đột nhiên quay đầu tập hợp đến mức rất gần, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không né tránh kịp nữa. Hai người II nhọn chạm chóp mũi, đều có thể cảm giác chịu đến đối phương cách hoạn. Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên một cái đỏ lên mặt, biết Liêm.

Bên trong Thánh Hựu trong lòng Ung linh mãnh liệt, nhưng hắn cũng rõ ràng chính mình không cách nào từ chối Hoàng Mẫn Hiền. Ở bên ngoài nhạt sinh tư vãn hắn sẽ đích thân đưa hắn về nhà. Có hợp tâm ý điện màu hội ngao trích hắn cùng đi địch,

Lệ quan hệ,

Cùng tuổi bằng hữu đối xử.

Cho nên Hoàng Mẫn Hiền mời hắn cùng chính mình cùng đi tư nhân tụ hội thời điểm, hắn cũng không từ chối. Hoàng ai huyễn đề Ung hắn đây là nhàn nhã trường hợp, khiến hắn ăn mặc đơn giản chút liền

Tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu chọn kiện tu thân vải kaki sắc lo lắng cùng ngưu tử quần dài, điển Mẫn Hiền lái xe tới đón hắn. Một cái thân yếu bên trong mặc tại trên người người khác ý tưởng vứt trong đám người đã bị mai một phối hợp, nhưng mặc ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, nổi bật lên hắn eo nhỏ chân dài. Moly vóc người,

Trên bàn cơm Ung Thánh Hựu không sao câu nệ. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đống kia

Bằng hữu cũng rất sẽ tìm đề tài. Rõ ràng không mấy cái đường hoàng ra dáng thi qua oa thi, còn muốn khoa trương người ta Ung Thánh Hựu học tập Thanh kết

Vừa tốt lại sẽ xử sự. Thản Thánh Hựu đại đa số thời điểm đều Ung trợn

Yên lặng nghe hoắc, lễ phép đáp lại. Khương đông II ở một bên xem

Hoắc, dùng đánh đưa ánh mắt nhìn hoắc Hoàng Mẫn Hiền.

Dần mân huyễn cùng Khương Đông Ngô gật gật đầu, hai người liền

Ăn ý đồng thời đứng dậy chuẩn bị rời tiệc. Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt

Đi theo Hoàng cắn huyễn quay một vòng, nhỏ giọng hỏi hắn:

"Ngươi muốn đi đâu nhi 11

Hoàng ai huyễn vỗ vỗ lưng hắn, khiến hắn an tâm ngồi, nói mình chỉ là ra ngoài hóng mát một chút.

Khương Đông Ngô lập tức theo tới, hai người đứng ở môn khẩu, từng người đốt điếu thuốc.

"Ngươi với ngươi cái kia trợ lý, sám sao tình huống hiện tại "Không tình huống thế nào."

"Ngươi xem hắn lúc nói chuyện cái kia lành lạnh bộ dáng, xem ngươi chuẩn bị ra ngoài ngay lập tức sẽ mềm nhũn, hận không thể cùng đi ra, ngươi dám nói hai ngươi chuyện gì đều không có .

Vẫn sáng huyễn ngượng ngùng cười cười.

"Nai không có,

"Có cần hay không huynh đệ giúp ngươi một tay "

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền không lên tiếng, hít hai cái liền đem yên diệt

Lúc trở lại. Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy được dần sáng huyễn thân thượng mùi thuốc lá, hắn không biết Hoàng Mẫn Hiền hội hút thuốc.

Mọi người lại rảnh tán gẫu một hồi, đột nhiên đã tới mấy cái nam hài, đều mặc cổ áo đại địch áo trong. Còn có một cái nam hài chen hoắc ngồi xuống Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, rót cho hắn chén rượu.

Nói câu xin lỗi không tiếp được, liền một mình hướng về ngoài cửa đi. Hắn vốn tưởng rằng hắn cùng dần Mẫn Hiền mà được lâu gặp tri kỷ, hiểu nhau quen biết. Nhưng hôm nay bữa cơm này ăn xong, hắn mới cảm thấy bọn hắn căn bản không là người của một thế giới.

"Khương Đông Ngô, ngươi tìm bọn này nam giao tiếp 

"Ta không phải nói giúp ngươi một tay ư 11

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền giận không chỗ phát tiết, xem ở hắn là hảo tâm giúp một tay phân thượng lười với hắn phí miệng lưỡi, đuổi theo Ung Thánh Hựu đã đến cửa vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở cửa vào thông khí, cầm điện thoại di động đại khái là muốn cho Hoàng Mẫn Hiền gọi điện thoại. Còn tại còn mỗi. Chỉ nghe thấy Hoàng ai huyễn gọi hắn.

\- ôi. ,

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền ăn mặc đen nhánh đinh lo lắng đứng ở cửa vào, ngược sáng xem không tích biểu lộ, nhưng ngữ khí tốt như hơi không kiên nhẫn.

11 ngươi chạy cái gì .

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đi tới, một nắm chắc Ung Thánh Hựu thủ cổ tay.

"Ta không thẩm hoan như thế trường hợp."

"Ngươi không Ung hoan "

Thanh cái gì kẻ xấu xa phong lưu hình tượng, cho là mình bình lúc nói cùng này quần bằng hữu đi ra chính là rượu thịt hoạt động.

"Bình thường không như vậy, nhưng có bái cầu làm bình thường. Không phải ư 1

Hắn lúc nói chuyện cố ý tập hợp đến mức rất gần. Ung Thánh Hựu được lời nói này kiểm thượng cũng một mảnh hỏa thiêu. Hắn nhớ tới chính mình lần trước đối với Hoàng ai huyễn động tình cảnh tượng, hắc có sức lực phản

Bỏ.

"Vẫn là ngươi cảm thấy, chỉ có ngươi theo ta có thể, người khác đều không thể "

Ung Thánh Hựu ngắm hải lý sôi sùng sục, có đúng không, lúc này mới là ý tưởng chân thật của hắn.

— đẩy mở phòng khách sạn môn, Ung Thánh Hựu đã bị Hoàng

Mẫn Hiền đặt tại bên tường.

"Ta nhớ được ngươi theo ta nói. Ngươi đại học không nói qua luyến

Yêu. ,

Cái kia tiếp nhận hôn ư

Ung Thánh Hựu không lên tiếng, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền III lông mày liền dán tới. Nhẹ nhàng đụng một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ ở nguyên chỗ đã quên đáp lại. Hoàng ai huyễn lại hôn lên, hàm chứa hắn lệch dày dưới miệng lông mày, thừa dịp khe hở, bắt được cảnh sống đầu lưỡi. Ung Thánh Hựu phục hồi tinh thần lại, cũng bắt đầu đáp lại, hắn hịch giương miệng để thở,

"Cái kia ta giúp ngươi mở rộng "

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức gật đầu, đưa tay đi thoát hai người áo trên cùng quần.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền trên người lại trắng vừa trơn, nhiệt độ cũng khá thấp, Ung Thánh Hựu trên người toả nhiệt, thế là cùng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền dán được càng nhanh, để cầu hạ thấp nhiệt độ.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đem ngón tay đưa đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên mép, Ung thánh hữu duỗi ra đầu lưỡi khi hắn trên bụng ngón tay xoa bóp một cái, tiếp lấy thấp đầu ngậm hút. Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảm giác được trong hậu đình dị vật cảm giác, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đang cho hắn mở rộng. Hắn thậm chí còn không phản ứng lại, bọn hắn liền thực đã nhanh làm được đà sau một bước, hai ngón tay tại tích lợi xen vào sau liên tục mà trở mình quấy, đó là một loại thương số gần đúng triều tiến đến trước kỳ diệu vui vẻ. Kịch liệt lại nóng rực ma sát kéo dài không ngừng dẫn khởi hắn cả người rung động.

"Muốn bắn ư "

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền hôn vào hắn trên cổ, dùng ôn nhu thanh tuyến hỏi hắn.

1 Thánh Hựu cấp tốc gật đầu, lông mi không ngừng được rung động

Động.. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền tăng nhanh mở rộng tốc độ, đem Ung Thánh Hựu Ung đại trình độ mà ôm lấy gần kề chính mình. Mặt đối mặt mà đem tính khí tường sát miệng huyệt thuận lợi rất đưa tiến vào. Thể, đi vào nơi sâu xa nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu khắp toàn thân đều bởi vì này phản Ung mà đỉnh làm cảm thấy tê dại. Ngón chân đều thư sư mà liệm lên.

"Lúc này chúng ta hòa nhau rồi,

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nói cái gì, vừa há miệng, trong cổ họng liền nhẫn không xuất phát xuất rên rỉ. Ấm áp thành ruột bản năng chăm chú hút lại có thể mang đến cho hắn thỏa mãn cùng vui thích đồ vật, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền tại trong ôn nhu hương sảng đến 3 nhọn ửng hồng. Mềm nhẹ hôn rơi tại Ung Thánh Hựu cổ, bả vai.

Hắn càng làm Ung Thánh Hựu ôm, đại khai đại hợp mà thao

Làm. Ung Thánh Hựu tuy đuôi lại có chút ửng hồng. Lông mi thượng như nhuộm 55 khí.

\- thưởng. . . Mân huyễn. . . Thưởng. . . Nhẹ một chút ~

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu gọi mình danh tự, động tác chẳng những không có thả cấp, trái lại càng mạnh mà đi đến đỉnh đưa, Ung Thánh Hựu rên rỉ từ lâu liền không được câu, cao triều sau mềm mềm mà đói tại Hoàng Mẫn Hiền trong lồng ngực, mặc hắn thao túng.

Hai người lại thay đổi phía sau lưng thức, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền chậm lại nhanh độ. Mỗi một cái đều mài ở đằng kia cây dẻ hình dáng nhô ra thượng, Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa mềm nhũn không bao lâu tiểu huynh đệ rất nhanh lại ý chí chiến đấu ngang dương. Dần Mẫn Hiền muốn nói chuyện với Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng trên giường căn bản tán gẫu không được thiên, hắn thẳng thắn dùng sức đính vào chặt chẽ huyệt đạo, làm càn rong ruổi.

Hai người dằn vặt đến quá nửa đêm, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đà sau từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể lui ra ngoài kéo đứt bao. Xuất tại hắn trên bụng.

Hai người trước sau tắm rửa sạch sẽ, trong phòng tắm Hoàng Mẫn Hiền trêu chọc khởi được nước ướt nhẹp ngạch phát, nước nóng dọc theo căng đầy mạnh mẽ cơ bụng chảy xuống đến, dục vọng trả chưa hoàn toàn biến mất, chỉ cần hắn nhắm mắt lại liền có thể đỏa đến Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể. Nghe thấy hắn rên rỉ.

Cọ rửa sau Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đẩy cửa ra, tai Thánh Hựu mặc cung kính áo tắm ngồi ở trên giường, hắn đi tới ôm lấy hắn, nói:

ngủ trước kiển. 1

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền Ung tới thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu bao bọc chăn tựa ở bên gối đầu, như là đang ngẩn người.

lão bản.

ngươi lần hoan ta sao 11

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt không lộ vẻ gì, địch không ra phải hay không mang theo chờ mong, hắn đại khái có thể thanh hôm qua vãn cho rằng một hồi tươi đẹp gặp. Hoặc là đứt và nối thân thể quan hệ không nói cảm tình, nhưng hắn trả là hỏi rồi.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền không có ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt địch thấy chờ mong, hắn có phần đau lòng, đại khái là tối hôm qua chính mình câu kia hòa nhau rồi để hắn cho rằng hôm qua vãn bất quá là một hồi "Giao dịch %

"Ta 褢 hoan ngươi. Một nghi đều làm 軎 hoan,

Nếu như không thích sẽ không lưu tỷ ngươi tất cả, nếu như không Ung hoan không biết đánh phá lão bản cùng dưới lệ giới hạn. Nếu như không thích, sẽ không ăn tủy biết vị không thể quên được buổi tối hôm đó.

\- về sau đừng gọi lão bản, 1 )4 lão công. -

Ung Thánh Hựu được trêu chọc đỏ mặt. Quay đầu không nhìn hắn, II Mẫn Hiền tụ hợp tới, đem mình khá thấp nhiệt độ chia sẻ cho hắn.


	10. Chapter 10

Ngọt ngào viện bảo tàng

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền x Ung Thánh Hựu

không lái xe ABO không phải đùa nghịch lưu manh

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thuê chung có gần nửa tháng rồi, là Kim Tại Hoán giật dây đáp cầu, chủ động giúp vừa tới Seoul Ung Thánh Hựu tìm nơi đặt chân.

Kim Tại Hoán cùng Ung Thánh Hựu một khối chơi thời điểm hai người đều không phân hoá, gặp lại đều là đến mấy năm sau, Kim Tại Hoán là cái phổ thông beta, không cần được tin tức chay thế giới khoảng chừng, trải qua tự do tự tại, lo lắng tìm kiếm nơi ở Ung Thánh Hựu cũng công bố mình là một beta, để Kim Tại Hoán không cần lo lắng, cho mình xem xét cái sinh hoạt tác phong không sai bạn cùng phòng là được.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đích thật là cái hợp lệ bạn cùng phòng, tính tình ôn hòa lại thích sạch sẽ, làm việc và nghỉ ngơi cũng bình thường, ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình cho đối phương thêm không ít phiền phức.

Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường buổi tối tại rượu trú hát, rạng sáng mới trở về nhà, ban ngày ngủ bù không rảnh quét tước vệ sinh, sớm bữa trưa cơ bản đều là chấp nhận bỏ qua.

Hai người tuy nhiên tại trong một gian phòng ở, một tuần nhiều nhất có thể thấy hơn mấy mặt.

Chỉ có một điểm không thích hợp, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là cái Apha, cho dù đánh ức chế thuốc, Ung Thánh Hựu từ khi bước vào trong phòng trong nháy mắt đó vẫn là có thể cảm thấy một tia cảm giác ngột ngạt, nhưng là hắn này chưa quen nhân sinh nơi đây nơi nào trả có thể tìm tới như thế căn phòng tốt cùng bạn cùng phòng đây, chỉ có thể tiếp tục giả vờ làm một cái ngửi không thấy tin tức chay người bình thường qua đi xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu không cần giờ làm việc hơn phân nửa đang ổ chăn bên trong cất giấu, ít có ra ngoài động lực toàn bộ bắt nguồn từ đồ ngọt mê hoặc. Chocolate thuần ngọt, sữa sương thơm ngọt còn có mật ong trong veo, đều là hắn đầu lưỡi hướng tới mùi vị. Đồ ngọt có thể kích thích nhiều ba án phân bố, khiến người sung sướng, ngọt ngào tại nhũ đầu nổ tung, tâm tình tự nhiên cũng leo lên ngồi phi thuyền nhỏ, có thể tạm thời quên mất quấn quanh người phiền lòng việc.

Đầu thu thời tiết, oi bức vẫn là giọng chính, Ung Thánh Hựu tại này chưa quen nhân sinh nơi đây Seoul xem xét một nhà cũng không tệ lắm tiệm đồ ngọt, internet khen ngợi như nước thủy triều, bảng hiệu bánh pudding càng là đủ kinh nghiệm đề cử. Hắn chọn cái không có gió cũng chẳng có mưa buổi chiều ra ngoài, dự định thỏa mãn mình một chút thèm quá lâu nhũ đầu.

Tiệm đồ ngọt trên chiêu bài viết "Ngọt ngào viện bảo tàng" vài chữ, trong cửa hàng có không ít khách nhân, tình nhân bạn gái thân, đại thể đều là kết bạn mà tới. Ung Thánh Hựu chọn nơi hẻo lánh chỗ ngồi xuống, điểm phần hương thảo kem cùng bảng hiệu bánh pudding.

Hương thảo độc hữu thơm ngọt hòa tan tại lạnh lẽo bơ kem bên trong, lại như bao bọc vỏ bọc đường đạn pháo, tại ấm áp trong cổ họng toàn bộ nổ tung. Bảng hiệu bánh pudding bên trong mật ong cùng đường mía điều hòa được vừa đúng, cho trong miệng hoá hợp phản ứng lại bỏ thêm một thuốc.

Từ khi phát hiện này "Ngọt ngào viện bảo tàng", Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường mà liền đi giải giải sàm, nếm khắp cả trong cửa hàng đồ ngọt.

Các loại kiểm duyệt qua trong tiệm này mỹ thực, Ung Thánh Hựu tràn đầy phấn khởi theo sát Kim Tại Hoán chia sẻ.

"Ngươi nói này tiệm đồ ngọt điếm trưởng là ai ta đi nhiều ngày như vậy đều không thấy."

Ngoại trừ trò gian này chồng chất mỹ thực hấp dẫn người, tiệm này cũng làm cho hắn tràn ngập hiếu kỳ, quầy lễ tân chỉ xem được thấy chọn món ăn thu ngân viên, bánh kem sư ở phía sau trù không lộ diện. Ung Thánh Hựu lòng hiếu kỳ quá mạnh, lòng ngứa ngáy mà nghĩ cùng điếm trưởng gặp mặt một lần.

"Lần sau chúng ta cùng đi, ta để điếm mọc ra thấy ngươi."

Kim Tại Hoán nói tới lời thề son sắt, xem Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ kích động dáng vẻ, cười đến gò má thịt chất thành một đống, dương dương tự đắc.

Vốn là đã hẹn thời gian, Kim Tại Hoán lại nói mình tạm thời có việc tới không được, bất quá nói hứa hẹn tốt việc vẫn là sẽ làm đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể như thường lệ điểm mình thích bánh pudding, chờ nhân viên cửa hàng đưa ra, chỉ bất quá cho hắn đưa bánh pudding, là cái gương mặt quen —— không phải là hắn thuê chung nhiều ngày bạn cùng phòng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ăn mặc chỉnh tề áo sơ mi trắng, quần tây ngoại vi nửa người tạp dề, vốn là thả bánh pudding nên về bếp sau hắn kéo ra cái ghế ngồi ở Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện.

Này vẫn là lần đầu tiên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cách Ung Thánh Hựu gần như vậy, tin tức của hắn chay mùi vị cũng không giữ lại chút nào mà bay tới Ung Thánh Hựu trong lỗ mũi. Nồng nặc vị ngọt tại khứu giác khí quan bên trong đảo quanh, là Ung Thánh Hựu làm ưa thích hương thảo vị, cho dù đúng hạn tiêm vào ức chế thuốc, này cỗ vị ngọt vẫn là khơi dậy hắn một chút oega bản năng phản ứng, ánh mắt sốt sắng bay tới bay lui, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là về bởi vì chính mình đối vị ngọt yêu chuộng tại quấy phá.

"Sớm biết ngươi như thế yêu thích ta làm đồ ngọt, ta ở nhà làm cho ngươi là được rồi."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tự nhiên đánh khai thoại đề, nói tới hai người bọn họ như hiểu biết rất lâu lão hữu.

"Tại Hoán đều với ngươi nói rồi "

Ung Thánh Hựu co quắp vuốt bánh pudding chén biên giới, rõ ràng là thuê chung bạn cùng phòng, liền đối phương nghề nghiệp đều không rõ ràng, cũng không trách Kim Tại Hoán đến như vậy vừa ra cho hai người bọn họ xúc tiến xúc tiến cảm tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn đồ ngọt thời điểm vẻ hạnh phúc tàng cũng không giấu được, con chuột khoét kho thóc bình thường che chở nho nhỏ một bát đồ ăn, sắc bén ngũ quan một điểm lực chấn nhiếp cũng không có.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trả vội vàng, hàn huyên vài câu phải về nhà bếp, Ung Thánh Hựu hào phóng chính hiệu đừng, nhưng quay đầu tiếp tục thưởng thức đồ ngọt thời điểm, trong lòng lại nhiều một chút khác thường tình cảm.

Này sau ngày thứ hai, Ung Thánh Hựu buổi trưa rời giường liền nhìn thấy trên khay trà dọn xong đồ ngọt, chén bên cạnh đè lên trên tờ giấy rất nhiều nóng nói rõ hoặc cùng dùng ăn phương pháp.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngầm hiểu nhận lấy phần hảo ý này, các loại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền buổi tối đóng cửa tiệm trở về nhìn thấy tại trên khay trà đè lên tờ giấy, mặt trên có một câu cảm tạ, còn có một câu "Nếu như ngày mai có thể làm sữa xưa kia là tốt rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là chỉ là một câu chuyện cười, không nghĩ tới ngày thứ hai có thể ăn được điếm không có sữa xưa kia, hắn lại thay đổi biện pháp để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cho hắn làm tự mình nghĩ ăn đồ ngọt, trong cửa hàng chủng loại có hạn, nhưng hắn điểm chủng loại mới không bị hắn giới hạn.

Từ sầu riêng ngàn tầng đến pho mát ngâm phù, từ quả xoài sữa xưa kia đến Tiramisu, lại từ tẩm đường khoai lang đến bôi trà đậu đỏ, chỉ cần hắn viết, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền sẽ làm cho hắn.

Trên tờ giấy ngoại trừ cảm tạ, còn có thể lưu chút nho nhỏ kiến nghị, hắn cũng không biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có hay không để ở trong lòng.

Thưởng thức đồ ngọt lúc rung động cùng vui sướng như là có dời tình tác dụng, liền đọc tờ giấy cùng viết tờ giấy thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ cảm thấy tim đập bịch bịch.

Trả lễ lại, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tiện ăn không đồ ngọt ăn lâu như vậy, cũng không lâu lắm liền mời Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi chính mình trú hát rượu cho mình nâng cái tràng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vẫn là lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy trên sân khấu Ung Thánh Hựu, cho dù là cái chật hẹp bàn gỗ cũng không ngăn được trên người hắn tia sáng chói mắt, popping động tác mỗi cái đều tiết chế mạnh mẽ vừa đúng, ca khúc cũng hát được kín kẽ không một lỗ hổng.

Làm dưới đài như thường lệ vang lên vang dội tiếng vỗ tay lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng mà đi tìm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, nhìn thấy đối phương cũng tán thưởng mà cho mình chịu ngón tay cái, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịp tim lại đột nhiên có phần tăng nhanh, rung động cảm giác rất quen thuộc, lại như hắn ăn được mình thích đồ ngọt như thế, là nhiều ba án tại tạo tác dụng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nỡ bỏ để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lưu đến dưới mình tiểu đội, cái kia đoán chừng phải đến rạng sáng, hắn mượn biểu diễn kẽ hở lặng lẽ đem người đưa tới cửa:

"Ngươi về sớm một chút, phía ta bên này còn có một một chút."

"Ừm, gần nhất buổi tối lạnh, ngươi trở về nhớ rõ thêm quần áo. Còn có, ngươi hát được thật vô cùng bổng."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lời nói, coi như là một điểm lời khách sáo, cũng làm cho hắn nâng ửng hồng mặt tại cửa vào phát ra một hồi lâu ngốc.

Đảo mắt Tam Cửu thiên trải qua, lập xuân đúng hẹn mà tới, Ung Thánh Hựu trải qua ngày đêm điên đảo làm việc và nghỉ ngơi, ngày đêm chênh lệch nhiệt độ rất lớn, hắn không hạnh ngã xuống đất tại cảm cúm trước mặt, không thể làm gì khác hơn là nằm trên giường nghỉ ngơi.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đóng cửa tiệm sau khi về nhà phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đang ở nhà, trả hơi kinh ngạc, vào nhà nhìn kỹ người bệnh cũng không nhẹ, cũng may đã cầm qua thuốc.

Thế nhưng người trên giường còn tại bị sốt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không dám đơn giản đi ra, không thể làm gì khác hơn là bưng cái ghế ở giường một bên bồi tiếp, đúng giờ thay đổi lạnh khăn mặt, cũng may Ung Thánh Hựu nhiệt độ cũng dần dần thấp.

Sau nửa đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác nhất cổ nhiệt khí đột nhiên bay lên đến, đây không phải bị sốt mang tới, hắn biết rõ, đây là tình / nóng, cuối năm bận quá lại tăng thêm hắn gần nhất sinh bệnh thể nhược không thể đánh ức chế thuốc, này quá lâu không có tới tình / nóng lại nữa rồi.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng tỉnh rồi, bởi vì hắn nghe thấy được, Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức chay là ngọt ngào mật ong vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả hạ nhiệt độ trên mặt lại nhiễm lên đỏ ửng, trong chăn hắn nhích tới nhích lui, cái mông cọ xát lấy ga giường, hiển nhiên rất khó chịu.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không dễ chịu, hương thảo vị vị ngọt vọt vào Ung Thánh Hựu khứu giác khí quan, cả phòng đều bị vị ngọt chiếm lĩnh, như là đi vào cái gì trữ đường kẹo bình.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể dựa vào bản có thể động tác,

"Ôm ta."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không muốn lợi dụng lúc người ta gặp khó khăn, hắn biết hiện tại hắn hẳn là động viên người trước mặt, nhưng lý trí nói cho hắn không thể làm như vậy.

"Ngươi ... Nghĩ rõ chưa "

"Ừm, ngươi không muốn "

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc nói chuyện âm cuối đều có chút rung động, bàn tay đến bên ngoài chăn tóm chặt lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thủ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xem như là đã nhận được xác nhận, lập tức cúi người xuống, cách chăn ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, nặng nề cắn dưới tuyến thể. OEGA đã nhận được tạm thời động viên, ôm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cổ không buông tay.

"Không có không muốn, ngươi đáng yêu như thế."

Ba viên nốt ruồi được ôn nhu hôn, tiếp theo là không có gì màu máu môi mỏng.

Tại lý trí được bản năng thôn phệ trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói,

"Như mật ong như thế đáng yêu."

-end


	11. Chapter 11

Hoàng Ung /旼 hữu giả tạo

\- Hoàng Mẫn Huyền X Ung Thánh Hựu

\- hiện thực hướng về OOC

Thời gian tuyến có bug cố sự thật thật giả giả xem qua liền quên không nên bay lên chân nhân

"Nếu như Hồi Sinh một lần lời nói, ta muốn trở thành Mẫn Huyền, bởi vì hắn làm ôn nhu, khuôn mặt ôn nhu, tính cách cũng là, tiếng nói thì cũng thôi."

Dưới đài là trên vạn người tiếp ứng ánh đèn cùng trường thương đoản pháo, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở có thể 360 độ quan sát sân thể dục bên trong, nói xong chăm chú khích lệ lời nói, bị điểm tên người xấu hổ đối với màn ảnh chu chu mỏ, lễ phép trả lời một câu: "Bởi vì Thánh Hựu cũng là ôn nhu người."

Vốn là buôn bán lẫn nhau thổi ung dung bầu không khí bởi vì hai người dính niêm hồ hồ đối thoại khiến cho có phần lúng túng, đội trưởng nhanh chóng dời đi đề tài, sinh động sân khấu bầu không khí. Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tay bên trong chọn người kia lập bài, nhìn đến có phần nhập thần.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ôn nhu, như là Sơ Hạ ngoài cửa sổ thổi tới một cơn gió, mang theo chút an ổn hạ nhiệt độ tác dụng.

Lại như năm tháng chưa, bọn hắn ngồi tại Luyện Tập Thất bên trong đồng thời chuẩn bị trận chung kết một lần cuối cùng tiểu tổ đánh giá sân khấu.

Đó là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất làm đội trưởng, cũng là một lần cuối cùng. Hắn mang màu trắng mũ, vành nón ép tới trầm thấp, che khuất hắn vốn là rất nhỏ mặt, hắn ngồi ở trong góc một lần lại một lần thật sự nhận thức mọi người luyện tập video, cách đó không xa là vui cười đùa giỡn tiếp thu phỏng vấn đội viên.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn thời điểm, hắn không một chút nào ngạc nhiên, hơi di chuyển vị trí, thanh cứng nhắc đưa tới, dự định đồng thời xem. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại vung vung tay, nhẹ nhàng ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói: "Mệt lời nói liền nằm một cái."

Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt đối đầu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ánh mắt, là như thế quen thuộc ôn nhu lại đa tình. Ung Thánh Hựu liếc qua xa xa máy chụp hình, xác định hai người là ở góc chết, mới thả tùng mà nằm ở Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên đùi.

"Ngươi nói nếu như ta không thể ra nói: Nên làm gì "

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm có phần trầm thấp, âm lượng ép đến chỉ có hai người nghe thấy lớn nhỏ.

"Không có loại này nếu như, không có."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu đầu, thanh trong tay mình tai nghe nhét vào một con cho đối phương, tại phát ra danh sách bên trong chọn một ca khúc mở ra, Ung Thánh Hựu đeo ống nghe lên thời điểm, âm nhạc mới vừa vặn vang lên, là lý địch < ngươi không cần lo lắng .

Cái kia phổ thông ngày hè, mở ra cái kia đầu phổ thông ca, đã trở thành bọn hắn tổng cộng có thứ một bí mật, đã trở thành cực khổ thời điểm bọn hắn dành cho chính mình sức mạnh lựa chọn hàng đầu khúc mục.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ôn nhu, có đôi khi là trong buổi biểu diễn đưa tới một Trương Mao khăn, đó là chỉ có hai Trương Mao khăn một trong, một tấm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền để lại cho đối mồ hôi dị ứng chính mình, một tấm đưa cho chỗ đứng cách hai người cùng tuổi bằng hữu.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ôn nhu, vừa bắt đầu để Ung Thánh Hựu an lòng, nhưng dần dần, lại làm cho hắn cảm thấy không cách nào an lòng.

Gần nhất mê muội da thịt quản lý Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở phòng vệ sinh trước gương, nỗ lực dán vào thành viên cho mình mặt nạ dưỡng da, mặt nạ dưỡng da phân ra trên dưới hai mảnh, phía dưới mảnh kia yêu cầu che lại cằm treo ở sau tai, hắn cầm mảnh kia tạo hình kỳ lạ trước mặt màng do dự rất lâu, tại trên mặt chính mình so với chèo thuyền qua đây khoa tay đi qua, cũng không biết nên như thế nào thoa mới tốt.

Đi ngang qua Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đối với tấm gương một phó thủ đủ luống cuống bộ dáng, không có gõ cửa liền đi thẳng vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy trong gương đột nhiên xuất hiện người thứ hai mặt, sợ hết hồn, lui hai bước, được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đỡ phía sau lưng.

"Đang làm gì mà "

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ chỉ trong tay mặt nạ dưỡng da, : "Cái này yếu làm sao thoa "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tiếp nhận trong tay hắn trước mặt màng, nhìn qua: "Ta tới giúp ngươi."

Lạnh lẽo trước mặt màng che lấp Ung Thánh Hựu dưới nửa tấm mặt, vì thanh mặt nạ dưỡng da treo ở sau tai, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên sát gần mấy phần, tắm xong sau đó trên người hắn chỉ còn dư lại sữa tắm mùi thơm, ngắn gọn lại thanh tân mùi từng sợi từng sợi địa, toàn bộ bay vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong lỗ mũi. Thế nhưng, rất không giống nhau chính là, này cỗ mùi, mang tới không còn là thường ngày cái loại này an tâm, thay vào đó là tim đập nhanh hơn cảm giác.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giúp Ung Thánh Hựu thoa tốt mặt nạ dưỡng da, lại dùng tay giúp hắn vỗ vỗ mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng lui một bước.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tưởng rằng hắn không quá tiếp thu loại này có phần thân mật tiếp xúc, sợ hắn lúng túng, liền chủ động tìm mượn cớ nói muốn cùng bọn đệ đệ chơi game, rời khỏi phòng rửa tay, lưu Ung Thánh Hựu một người dừng lại tại chỗ.

Nhưng hắn vừa nãy theo bản năng lùi bước kia, không phải bài xích, chỉ là sợ người kia nghe thấy mình quá nhanh quá nặng nhịp tim mà thôi.

Tự mình đa tình thường thường là một đoạn thầm mến bắt đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết từ khi nào thì bắt đầu, ở trong lòng lén lút tính toán, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ôn nhu, chia cho mình điểm ấy phải hay không yếu đặc thù một điểm.

Lại là một cái bình thường sáng sớm, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền qua đến từng cái từng cái sát bên gọi mọi người rời giường. Vốn là rất yêu nằm ỳ Ung Thánh Hựu, bởi vì gần nhất nhiều những này bừa bộn tâm tư khiến cho giấc ngủ cũng giảm ít một chút.

Cho nên, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đẩy cửa tiến vào một khắc đó, hắn liền tỉnh rồi.

Hắn nghe thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đánh thức trong phòng một người ca ca cùng một cái đệ đệ, bọn hắn chậm Thôn Thôn trùm vào quần áo, đẩy cửa ra ngoài rửa mặt, hắn không nghe thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại đây gọi hắn động tĩnh, chỉ có thể chưa từ bỏ ý định mà nhắm hai mắt, làm bộ nằm ỳ.

Cái cỗ này quen thuộc, Đào Tử hương phân lẫn vào khoa Nhan thị xạ hương mùi vị, đột nhiên cách Ung Thánh Hựu rất gần.

Hắn ngủ ở giường trên, nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một mét tám mấy vóc dáng, đứng đấy liền có thể cùng nằm hắn nhìn thẳng. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giúp hắn lôi kéo chăn, Ung Thánh Hựu có phần hài lòng, lông mày là nhíu nằm ỳ bộ dáng, khóe miệng lại có một chút giương lên xu thế, một chút khả ái mờ ám đều bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem trong mắt, hắn không có vạch trần mà nhỏ giọng nói xong:

"Rời giường, ngươi xem ca ca đệ đệ đều lên."

Ung Thánh Hựu này mới chậm rãi mở mắt ra, nằm nghiêng lưu lại dấu đỏ còn tại hắn trên gương mặt, tỉnh tỉnh mà dụi mắt động tác, ai nhìn đều sẽ cảm giác được đáng yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay thái độ khác thường mà không có bởi vì Thanh Mộng được quấy nhiễu biểu hiện ra một tia bất mãn, từ lên xe đến Luyện Tập Thất lại tới về ký túc xá, đều là một bộ tinh thần phấn chấn dáng vẻ, cho tới sắp tới 23 điểm, hắn trả hứng thú tràn đầy mà gọi thành viên cùng đi xem mới nhất một kỳ đoàn tống.

Trong ti vi truyền bá kỳ này, là chỉnh quý đoàn tống thứ hai đếm ngược kỳ rồi, hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì có khác biệt hành trình không thể đồng hành, phần lớn đều là thành viên khác đi Nhật Bản chơi màn ảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu tìm cái sô pha góc chỗ ngồi xuống, xem ti vi trong thành viên chơi mèo vờn chuột ấu trĩ trò chơi, hỏi bọn họ có phải hay không thật sự không biết mấy người kia cũng sẽ đi Nhật Bản. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghiêm túc nói, xác thực không nghĩ tới.

Một kỳ đoàn tống đánh lộn là đến phần cuối, chín người tại vườn treo đỉnh chóp mang theo đồng tâm khóa, mang vào còn giúp bận bịu treo rồi ẩn vào hai người phần.

Trong hình, chín người chụp ảnh chung thời điểm các đồng đội nói muốn lưu ra hai người vị trí, thuận tiện về sau P đi tới. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói: "Thanh này Niel P đến bên cạnh ta, Thánh Hựu đứng bên kia."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem trong hình dừng hình 11 người chụp ảnh chung, hắn và Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cách cái đường chéo, đứng ở toàn bộ đội xa nhất hai cái vị trí, trong lòng một ít kỳ vọng đột nhiên liền tối lại.

Cái này màn ảnh phảng phất đang nhắc nhở Ung Thánh Hựu, ở bề ngoài, các ngươi khoảng cách chính là như vậy xa. Bất kể là quan phương chỗ đứng vẫn là trong túc xá căn phòng phân phối, nhìn lên đều giống như hai cực, vĩnh viễn sẽ không tụ hợp. Cho dù cho hắn cơ hội, bọn hắn cuối cùng vẫn là hội được an bài tại nơi xa nhất.

Trong ti vi là chín cái thành viên ôm cùng nhau vui mừng khôn xiết dừng hình trong nháy mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng cũng tại một lần lại một lần chiếu lại hắn và Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quen biết tới nay từng tí từng tí. Hắn một lần lại một lần thuyết phục chính mình, màn ảnh trước giả tạo rất nhiều, thế là hắn lại một lần lần chải vuốt, từng lần từng lần một thanh người kia tại màn ảnh trước dành cho của mình ôn nhu loại bỏ sạch sẽ.

Tháng ngày vẫn còn tiếp tục, bận rộn ca nhạc hội hành trình để Ung Thánh Hựu không nhiều như vậy thời gian rảnh rỗi thanh tình cảm của mình chỉnh làm rõ.

Đảo mắt, bọn hắn lại ngồi ở Busan fan-con trên sân khấu, người chủ trì từ đại ca Nhị ca đổi thành trong đội Busan ine bề bộn em vợ đệ, trên tờ giấy vấn đề là "Ngươi cảm thấy trong đội tốt nhất phản ứng hóa học cp là cái nào đối "

Ung Thánh Hựu tiện tay giơ hai cái hắn cảm thấy bình thường ở chung rất thú vị đệ đệ, quay đầu đi xem những người khác lựa chọn, bên cạnh Lại Quan Lâm chọn chính hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, trung gian Khương Nghĩa Kiện chọn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Phác Hữu Trấn, đâu đâu cũng có "Hoàng Mẫn Huyền", "Hoàng Mẫn Huyền", Ung Thánh Hựu giật nhẹ khóe miệng Tiếu Tiếu, cảm thán, hắn đúng là cái ôn nhu lại đa tình người đâu.

"Mẫn Huyền ca tuyển chính là mình cp đây, tại sao như thế tuyển đây này "

Nghe được hắn bị điểm tên, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại liếc nhìn màn ảnh lớn, nguyên lai Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nâng chính là hắn cùng mình, nhất thời có phần bất ngờ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng người ái mộ nhất lai nhị khứ chuyển động cùng nhau, nhìn như xấu hổ nhấc lên hai người bọn họ tại người ái mộ bên trong bí danh. Ung Thánh Hựu có một chút mừng rỡ, cảm thấy hắn tại nhiều như vậy người trúng tuyển chính mình.

Nhưng bên dưới sân khấu trường thương đoản pháo lại đang nhắc nhở chính mình, bọn hắn bây giờ, đơn giản là tại màn ảnh trước trò chuyện, nếu như thanh này tất cả thuộc về vì chuyện làm ăn, vậy không bằng liền đem điểm ấy đặc thù đối xử cho rằng giả tạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa tập trung sự chú ý, hướng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phương hướng nhìn sang, lộ ra cái miễn cưỡng mỉm cười, khả ái răng nanh được môi bao vây mà chặt chẽ, một chút cũng không nhìn thấy, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn thấy hắn cái nụ cười này, rõ ràng trong này thiếu ít một chút cái gì.

Thật vừa đúng lúc, này tràng ca nhạc hội trò chơi phân đoạn bọn hắn lại bị phân đến một tổ.

Trò chơi hạng mục tất cả đều là Ung Thánh Hựu không am hiểu thể dục thể thao, dưới đài một lần một lần mà ồn ào kêu hắn "Ung tất bại" biệt hiệu, hắn ôm bóng rổ đứng ở sân khấu trung ương, rõ ràng hẳn là làm bộ không sao cả tiếp tục chọc cười mọi người, nhưng đứng ngồi không yên cảm giác vẫn là ở trên người hắn lan tràn.

Cũng may thi đấu không có lập tức bắt đầu, đồng đội chiếu vào kịch bản ghi nhớ quy tắc, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở phía trước đội ngũ, cả người không dễ chịu.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chú ý tới, từ phía sau một loạt lại gần, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn chậm rãi nói câu: "Đứng ở bên cạnh ta đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, không quay đầu nhìn dưới đài đối với bọn hắn vô số màn ảnh, chỉ là theo bản năng chậm rãi lui về Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên người. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ôn nhu cho hắn phần kia an tâm cảm giác, lại trở về rồi.

Cho dù là tại vạn người nhìn kỹ trên sân khấu, hắn cũng có thể lặng lẽ lui về bên cạnh hắn, tìm không sốt sắng như vậy địa phương rụt lại.

Một viên mở ra phong tâm tư theo thân thể hắn đến gần động tác, cũng chậm rãi hướng về một viên khác tâm tới gần.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng nghĩ, bất luận phần kia ôn nhu phải hay không đặc thù, chí ít chính mình may mắn cảm thụ trong đó một điểm, cũng coi như rất khá.

Ca nhạc hội kết thúc, trở về ký túc xá, mọi người lại trượt trở về phòng của mình bên trong, tất cả làm tất cả chuyện.

Ung Thánh Hựu lưu ở phòng khách các loại, cái kế tiếp tắm rửa người là mình, bên trong đang tắm cái kia là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền điện thoại đặt ở trên khay trà, ở trong phòng tắm nước ào ào chảy thời điểm, đột nhiên vang lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút điện báo biểu hiện, là mụ mụ của hắn đánh tới, chính mình cũng không làm chủ được, không thể làm gì khác hơn là hướng trong phòng tắm gọi một câu:

"Mẫn Huyền, mẹ ngươi gọi điện thoại đã tới, có tiếp hay không "

Trong phòng tắm tiếng nước theo tiếng ngừng lại, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kéo cửa ra vá, trắng nõn thủ đưa ra ngoài:

"Điện thoại cho ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem điện thoại di động đưa tới, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sau khi nhận lấy liền lập tức đóng cửa lại.

Hắn còn tại cửa phòng tắm đứng thẳng, cũng không biết mình đang chờ cái gì.

Trong phòng tắm tiếng nói chuyện không mấy phút nữa liền ngừng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại đem cửa kéo ra, Ung Thánh Hựu còn đứng ở cửa vào, hắn đem điện thoại di động đưa cho đứng ở cửa ra vào người.

Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng liếc mắt nhìn màn hình điện thoại di động, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói chuyện điện thoại xong liền đem điện thoại di động đưa cho đi ra, màn hình không khóa, đập vào mi mắt là điện thoại di động của hắn mặt bàn.

Lam đậm được phiếm tử bóng đêm bối cảnh bên trong là vô số lóe lên tinh tinh, là một bộ vũ trụ hình ảnh. Nhưng là nhìn kỹ, lại không vẻn vẹn chỉ là một mảnh Vũ Trụ.

Màn hình chính giữa có ba viên đặc biệt sáng ngôi sao, hình tam giác sắp hàng, hai cái ngắn ngủn bạch tuyến liền với, như một đặc thù chòm sao.

Cái này đồ, chẳng lẽ không phải chính mình người ái mộ làm đồ

Ung Thánh Hựu nâng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền điện thoại, lại như nâng khối khoai lang bỏng tay, không biết làm thế nào mới tốt.

Phòng tắm cửa bị mở ra thời điểm, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đã đổi xong nhà của chính mình cư phục, đứng ở trong phòng tắm, hắn không có muốn đi ra ý tứ , ngược lại là hơi dùng sức, thanh nâng điện thoại di động của mình đờ ra người một cái kéo vào phòng tắm.

"Làm sao vậy điện thoại di động của ta bối cảnh đẹp mắt không "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thanh Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ tại đóng chặt cửa phòng tắm thượng, một cái tay chống môn, nhìn từ trên cao xuống mà hỏi.

", ta cảm thấy, thật đẹp mắt. Thế nhưng, có thể hay không đổi một tấm "

Bị vây ở trong ngực người không biết làm sao trả lời, ấp úng dời đi đề tài.

"Ung ngo ngoe."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bất đắc dĩ mà lắc lắc đầu, trêu chọc mà kêu chính mình cho hắn lấy biệt hiệu, cúi đầu hôn lên còn đang mất thần Ung Thánh Hựu.

Trong phòng tắm hơi nước còn không tán, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền môi cũng mang theo sương mù dính vào, ẩm ướt mái tóc cũng dán tại chính mình trên trán, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hết thảy đều làm không chân thực, hắn lăng tại nguyên chỗ, đều đã quên có chỗ đáp lại.

Được cốc mở hàm răng nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được chính mình trong đầu có một căn thần kinh lanh lảnh mà đứt đoạn mất dây cung, hắn buông lỏng cảnh giác, cũng bắt đầu đáp lại khởi đối phương ôn nhu công lược.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thả ra Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, hai người đều bởi vì trong phòng tắm hơi nước có phần mặt đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu nín nửa ngày không biết nên nói cái gì.

"Cái kia bối cảnh, ngươi không muốn đổi sẽ không đổi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đông lạp tây xả nói không liên hệ lời nói, nhưng đều là điểm không tới đề.

"Ngươi biết tấm kia đồ có ý nghĩa gì ư" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nâng Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, nghiêm túc nhìn xem hắn,

"Vậy nói rõ, của ta trong vũ trụ đều là có ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu chồng chất gật đầu, xoa một chút bởi vì sương mù có phần hiện ra ẩm ướt ánh mắt, quyết định bình thường mà ở Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên gương mặt rơi xuống cái thanh thúy hôn.

Tất cả những thứ này, rõ ràng cũng không phải giả tạo.

\- END-


	12. Chapter 12

[ đan Hoàng Ung ] tùy tâm chỗ dục

Khương Nghĩa Kiện × Hoàng Mẫn Hiền × Ung Thánh Hựu

"Ta đã trở về" Hoàng Mẫn Hiền vào cửa, tại cửa trước thoát giày cùng áo khoác, lúc này mới đi vào phòng khách, nhìn thấy ở trên ghế sa lon quấn quýt hai người "Ai nha ~ sao vậy có thể hai người bắt đầu trước đây này ~ "

"Ây. . . ."

"Hoan nghênh đón."

Cùng đang tại làm pít-tông vận động Khương Nghĩa Kiện trao đổi cái hôn, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền liền chậm rãi đi tới nhà bếp đi xử lý bữa tối, về nhà chỉ cần thấy được hai người tại hoan ái, liền biết bữa tối hẳn là chỉ làm ngẩng đầu lên, còn không cái loại đây này ~

"Hôm nay Tiểu Dữu không có đi làm không "

"Hắn quá lâu không thấy ngươi, muốn nghênh tiếp ngươi về nhà. . ."

"A, thực sự là tri kỷ, cơm nhanh đã làm xong, vân... vân ăn cơm trước ~ "

Sa vào tại hoan ái trong khoái cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không có cách nào tham dự đối thoại, khi hắn hậu phương thoả thích bắn vọt người như thế rỗi rảnh cùng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nói chuyện, thật làm cho hắn cảm thấy buồn bực.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền là thanh mai trúc mã, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu ở cấp ba cùng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền là cùng lớp đồng học lúc xưa nay cũng không biết nhân vật này, chỉ hiểu được lấy tầm mắt không ngừng truy tìm Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cái kia ưu tú thân ảnh , Hoàng Mẫn Hiền ở cấp ba thời kì là sân trường nhân vật nổi tiếng, người ngoài hiền lành, đối mặt nối liền không dứt theo đuổi đoàn người ai đến cũng không cự tuyệt, nhưng đều là kết giao không bao lâu liền tách ra, Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì hết sức quên Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đối với phương diện này cảm tình thủ hướng, cho nên như trước mê luyến hắn

Tại buổi lễ tốt nghiệp cuối cùng, hẹn Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đi ra thuyết minh, nhưng cũng đảm tiểu nhân không dám mặt đối đáp án của hắn, xoay người chạy trối chết. Thẳng đến năm ngoái trường cấp 3 đồng học hội, xuất xã hội thật lâu hắn, vẫn là không cách nào quên mất Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, vẫn cứ len lén chạy tới đồng học hội bên ngoài hội trường hạng nhất, vừa vặn nhìn thấy đi ra giảng điện thoại Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đối mặt mắt của hắn, tràn ra cười

Đêm đó, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nhìn ra trong mắt hắn sầu triền miên yêu say đắm, nắm tay của hắn trực tiếp đến quán cơm thuê phòng giữa, ở trên người người không ngừng rút đâm trong, nghe được Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đối với nhóm ba người mời, vốn là không muốn bởi vậy kết thúc hai người quan hệ hắn đầu não nóng lên liền đáp ứng

Sau đó, hắn mới biết Hoàng Mẫn Hiền bên người một mực có cái Khương Nghĩa Kiện, quan hệ của hai người không ít, từ trường cấp 3 thời kì liền một mực cùng chung bạn gái, phần lớn bạn gái đều là vì không thể nào tiếp thu được quan hệ như vậy mà biệt ly, hoặc là lên giường sau trái lại chuyển hướng mê luyến Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cũng cùng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nói chia tay

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ thích Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, cũng chỉ nguyện ý tiếp thu Hoàng Mẫn Hiền chia xẻ người hoặc đồ vật, cho nên chỉ cần kết giao một phương cùng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đưa ra biệt ly, hắn cũng sẽ lập tức đoạn cái một Càn hai sạch.

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thực không phải làm yêu thích Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tuy rằng hắn ở giường việc trên tương đương am hiểu, tuy rằng hắn mỗi lần bị hắn nhìn chằm chằm liền sẽ mặt đỏ, tuy rằng. . . . Được, trừ đi hắn là Hoàng Mẫn Hiền người quan tâm nhất điểm ấy khiến hắn không quá thoải mái ở ngoài, hắn tựa hồ không phải trong tưởng tượng như vậy chán ghét hắn.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền công tác là tác gia, cho nên phần lớn thời gian đều sẽ chứa ở nhà, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thì là của hắn biên tập, cao sản số lượng hoạt động dưới, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể không quá cần phải đi chạy tác gia khác nghiệp vụ, thậm chí có thể không cần phải công ty đi làm liền có tiền lương có thể nuôi sống bọn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng là 9h đi 5h về dân đi làm, mấy ngày nay bởi vì Hoàng Mẫn Hiền yêu cầu ra ngoài mà lấy tài liệu, nói rõ để Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở nhà làm bạn Ung Thánh Hựu, thế là chỉ có Đan Ung hai người ở nhà.

Đương nhiên, làm bạn ý tứ không ngoài là chiếu cố ăn mặc, cộng thêm mỗi ngày lung lay trên giường vận động, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình tại đáp ứng cái này nhóm ba người ý nghĩ sau khi, mỗi ngày đều trải qua cơ hồ bị ép khô sinh hoạt, nhưng cũng mỗi lần làm không biết mệt.

"Lần này lấy tài liệu tình hình rất tốt, đại khái có thể sang năm lại đi nữa." Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cười gắp món ăn đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong bát, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoan ngoãn thanh món ăn ăn, một bên Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa cho một chén canh cho hắn

"Mấy ngày không gặp, Thánh Hựu tựa hồ là so sánh khỏe mạnh nữa nha, có nhớ ta ư "

"Đương nhiên, ta rất nhớ ngươi!" Ung Thánh Hựu cấp thiết đáp lại, để Hoàng Mẫn Hiền khóe mắt đều nhuộm ý cười

"Bé ngoan là sẽ có tưởng thưởng. . ."

Ăn cơm xong sau, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền để Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi trước rửa chén, lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu trở về phòng, bởi vì ba người thường thường ổ ở trên giường hoan ái, cho nên Hoàng Mẫn Hiền tại dời vào nhà này phòng ở lúc liền định rồi lớn nhất kích cỡ giường tổ, để cho ba người ngủ cho thoải mái, vào lúc này mới vừa vào phòng liền nghe thấy được không cách nào tản đi nồng nặc xạ hương vị, chắc hẳn mấy ngày nay Đan Ung hai người ở trên đầu làm một lần lại một lần, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền một mặt thỏa mãn mạo

"Ta rất vui vẻ, Tiểu Dữu lúc trước nguyện ý cùng với chúng ta, có thể gặp được đồng thời có thể tiếp thu người của chúng ta thật sự quá khó khăn, may mắn là Tiểu Dữu. . . ."

Không để Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều thời gian cảm giác động một cái, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đưa hắn ôm vào trong lòng, bừa bãi hấp nghe trên người của hắn mùi thơm, Ung Thánh Hựu yêu thích ở trên người phun tây dữu mùi vị, khiến hắn đều là vì thế tại cổ của hắn liên tục gặm cắn không cách nào đình chỉ

"Tiểu Dữu thơm quá, mỗi lần nghe thấy mùi trên người ngươi cũng có thể làm cho ta lập tức cương. . ."

"Biết ngươi thích hoan mới dùng, ô. . . Đau nhức. . ." Không chờ hắn nói xong, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đã từ hậu phương cởi xuống quần của hắn liền xen vào hắn, dùng sức trình độ giống như dã thú động dục, ở giường việc thượng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền hoàn toàn không giống hắn bề ngoài cấm dục cảm giác, nhiệt tình như lửa cử động hấp dẫn hơn Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động dán lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng là ngược lại, đem trò vui khởi động mài triệt để, thẳng đến hắn đã hài lòng mới nguyện ý cắm vào Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể

"Bên trong cũng còn ẩm ướt mềm đây, các ngươi hôm nay khẳng định làm rất lâu, để ta có chút đố kị. . ." Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nói xong, hạ thân lại tăng nhanh tốc độ, đụng phải càng thêm thâm nhập

"Ahhh, nói tốt không so với. . . " Ung Thánh Hựu ôm gối, chịu đựng phía sau người muốn dần mãnh liệt va chạm

"Nhóc tỳ xảy ra chuyện gì, cảm thấy được lạnh nhạt "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới vừa vặn nghe được Hoàng Mẫn Hiền ngôn luận, cười mò qua Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đầu, kịch liệt lấy lưỡi lôi kéo hắn không tha, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền không chính vì như vậy liền dừng lại, trái lại rung động càng nhanh hơn, tiếp lấy đem bạch trọc toàn bộ bắn ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể

"Ta một người đi lấy tài, chịu đựng cô quạnh còn không dám gọi ăn ở ngoài, các ngươi còn không nhanh tới đây bồi thường ta "

Đại tay vịn Hoàng Mẫn Hiền eo của, Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo Hoàng Mẫn Hiền xen vào địa phương, đi theo cắm vào, lập tức nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu một trận kêu thảm thiết, la hét yếu hỏng rồi các loại rên rỉ

"Trước tiên đồng thời đút hắn no, chờ ta lại cho ăn no ngươi. . ."

"A, thật là một tốt đề nghị."

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cúi đầu hôn Ung Thánh Hựu, tay nâng nghiêm mặt trứng không cho hắn rời đi, đầu lưỡi cạy ra hắn hàm răng, đưa hắn trong cổ họng nước miếng hấp sạch sành sanh, để Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là bởi vì thiếu dưỡng vẫn là thẹn thùng, mặt đỏ đến không được

Mặc kệ phía sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm sao đâm chọc vào, đằng trước Hoàng Mẫn Hiền không ngừng đùa bỡn Ung Thánh Hựu nhạy cảm địa phương, xương quai xanh thượng từng điểm từng điểm đều là Hoàng Mẫn Hiền hút ra vết tích, đầu lưỡi trả liếm láp đã bởi vì vui vẻ hoàn toàn mềm không được đầu vú, con dấu kìm thời điểm, đan Hoàng hai người đều cảm nhận được trong huyệt co rút nhanh, suýt chút nữa liền sớm tước vũ khí

"Ha, đừng đùa quá khoa trương. . ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện vỗ vỗ Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cái mông

"A a, xin lỗi ta không kìm lòng được. . ." Đổi thành hút cực độ nhạy cảm lỗ tai vị trí, rất nhanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng bắn ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể, dính Ung Thánh Hựu thể dịch thẳng đào Hoàng Mẫn Hiền sau huyệt

"Niel ~ hôm nay yếu chơi như thế khoa trương "

"Chúc mừng ngươi về nhà ma ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng còn không từ vừa vặn cái cỗ này nóng bỏng xuất tinh tỉnh táo lại, đã bị Hoàng Mẫn Hiền phân thân sâu đậm va chạm, mắt bốc Kim Tinh dưới tình huống mới phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã xen vào Hoàng Mẫn Hiền phía sau, cũng tại va chạm lúc không ngừng cùng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền quấn quýt môi lưỡi, tràng diện hương diễm nhìn đến hắn đều nuốt một ngụm nước bọt

Không muốn để cho Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cả người đều bị hấp dẫn tới, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay đùa bỡn Hoàng Mẫn Hiền hồng nhạt đầu vú. Hắn thắm thiết mê luyến Hoàng Mẫn Hiền vóc người, tuy rằng da thịt trắng nõn, nhưng là có chút cơ bụng, hoan ái qua địa phương đều là vết đỏ, cảm giác như là bọn hắn hoan ái sau to lớn chiến quả bình thường khiến hắn mỗi lần đều nhất định phải đem hết thảy vết tích toàn bộ mút hôn qua, năng lực thỏa mãn

Lần này hoan ái từ bữa tối trước bắt đầu đến hôm sau rạng sáng mặt trời mọc mới kết thúc, hoàn toàn là chịu đựng phương Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sớm đã mệt đến co quắp ở một bên ngủ, phía dưới đã thấy Hoàng Mẫn Hiền hàm chứa phân thân của hắn liên tục phun ra nuốt vào, chính là không muốn khiến hắn nghỉ ngơi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng là nằm ở Hoàng Mẫn Hiền phía sau, lấy ôm tư thế ngủ say, nếu như bất luận tay của hắn trả khoác lên Hoàng Mẫn Hiền phân trên người lời nói, hắn hẳn là đã kết thúc trên giường vận động tư thái

"Haha, hoàn thành ~ "

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nuốt xuống trong miệng phát tiết vật, đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo vào trong lồng ngực, thủ hạ liên tục đào hắn sau huyệt trắng dịch, đây là ba người hiểu ngầm, bất luận chơi được nhiều điên, đều nhất định phải lẫn nhau thanh lý sạch sẽ, dù sao nếu như bị sốt sẽ không tốt, mò qua một bên giấy vệ sinh, đem hết thảy phát tiết vật đều thanh lý sạch sẽ, lúc này mới kéo lên chăn bông đem ba người họ khoác lên

"Ừm, có các ngươi thật tốt." Hoàng Mẫn Hiền để tay lên Ung Thánh Hựu phân thân, dựa vào Ung Thánh Hựu rắn chắc sống lưng tiến Nhập Mộng hương

FIN

2,961 duyệt


	13. Chapter 13

Thuốc nhỏ mắt dưới

Ân. . .

Đi về hạnh phúc xe

Sự tình lần nữa phát sinh là ở Ung Thánh Hựu sinh nhật ngày đó

Party mở xong về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu một người ngồi ở trong phòng trên ghế xô pha, mảnh khảnh ngón tay hoa điện thoại di động, chuẩn bị tuyển cái bức ảnh phát cái ins.

Môn đột nhiên mở ra, Ung Thánh Hựu không ngẩng đầu nói, "Mẫn Hiền, ngươi xem này vài tờ tấm kia đẹp đẽ "

"Tấm này!" Hoàng Mẫn Hiền chăm chú đáp trả.

"Nhưng là bây giờ trương là ngươi chụp. . . Không có ngươi. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày.

"Ta tại bên cạnh ngươi đây này." Hoàng Mẫn Hiền ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, cưng chìu nhìn xem tại người bên cạnh mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn xuống sắp lên dương khóe miệng, ngẩng đầu lên ánh mắt cùng người ở bên cạnh tụ hợp, "Lần trước sinh nhật ta ta đem mình tiễn ngươi rồi, vậy lần này sinh nhật ta, ngươi đem ngươi đưa cho ta!"

Lời còn chưa dứt, Ung Thánh Hựu đã bị áp đảo ở trên ghế sa lon, "Được!"

Điện thoại từ trong tay hắn tuột xuống đất.

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt lên.

"Ngươi! Này không công bằng!"

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền chỉ là cười cười, "Chẳng lẽ không phải ngươi tại mời ta "

"Ngươi nói mò!"

"Vậy thì mù nói xong rồi, dù sao ngươi tại dưới người của ta."

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền không có cho hắn lần nữa cơ hội nói chuyện, tùy theo mà đến, là bá đạo cưỡng hôn.

Bởi vì Thánh Hựu kịch liệt phản kháng, hai người trực tiếp từ trên ghế sa lông lăn xuống.

Thế nhưng Thánh Hựu không có cảm thấy chút nào đau đớn, bởi vì hắn trực tiếp đặt ở một cái bền chắc trên lồng ngực.

"Đau không. . ." Nhìn thấy chính mình ép người, lông mày cấm nhíu một cái, hắn không nhịn được ân cần hỏi đến, "Xin lỗi. . . Ta không phải cố ý. . ."

"Đau, " Hoàng Mẫn Hiền vươn mình nhảy một cái, giảng hắn gắt gao mà ép trên đất, "Dùng ngươi tới bồi thường."

Bởi vì lòng có áy náy, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp buông tha cho chống cự, "Trên đất ư "

"Giường tiểu."

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu đầy mặt không nói gì, rộng hai mét giường lớn, giờ khắc này lại bị nói nhỏ. . .

Một cái hôn nhẹ nhàng đã rơi vào trán của hắn, tiện đường mà xuống là mũi miệng. . .

Bá đạo hôn nồng nhiệt, trực tiếp cạy ra hắn nguyên bản cấm đoán miệng, tùy ý mút vào hắn mùi vị.

Tuy rằng không phải lần đầu tiên, thế nhưng hắn như trước bị làm chóng mặt, thậm chí không kiềm hãm được duỗi ra hai tay, ngoan ngoãn được quàng lấy Mẫn Hiền cổ.

Không biết hôn hít bao lâu, hắn mới bỗng nhiên phản ứng lại, y phục của mình, lần nữa được cởi hết. . .

Mẫn Hiền ôm lấy hắn, đi hướng giường, đem hắn nhẹ nhàng đặt lên trên giường, mới tiếp tục bắt đầu hôn môi người trước mắt.

"Không phải nói giường tiểu ư" Thánh Hựu chu môi.

"Hiện tại sợ sàn nhà quá cứng rắn, vậy ngươi nên phía trước cũng đau, mặt sau cũng đau." Mẫn Hiền giả vờ một bộ cười xấu xa bộ dáng, nhìn xem hắn dáng vẻ khả ái, hắn thật sự mỗi lần đều muốn chọc hắn một trêu chọc.

"Người xấu!" Ung Thánh Hựu nện cho một đấm vượt tại trên người mình người, dùng biểu thị trong lòng mãnh liệt bất mãn, chỉ là hắn không biết mình lại đi vào nguy hiểm lớn hơn nữa bên trong.

"Ta còn có thể càng tệ hơn."

Nói xong, Mẫn Hiền lông mày nhíu lại, đột nhiên chui đầu vào cổ của hắn xuất, nhẹ nhàng hôn ra vết tích.

Đúng như dự đoán, một mực chậm nửa nhịp Thánh Hựu, còn không chuyển qua mình bị trồng dâu tây suy nghĩ, thân thể cũng cảm giác được một trận đau đớn, có thể cảm giác ra được, đối phương đã nỗ lực khống chế tốc độ của mình, thế nhưng phần kia đau đớn mang tới hiệu quả, vẫn là sau đó hắn có chút sợ sệt.

Thánh Hựu đại khái cũng không biết, hắn người trước mắt, có bao nhiêu lần đều là mãnh liệt ngăn chặn ý nghĩ của mình cùng hành động, không phải vậy, hắn lần thứ nhất cũng không đến nỗi cho tới bây giờ mới bị cướp đi.

Mẫn Hiền rất muốn một lần sâu tìm được đáy ngọn nguồn, thế nhưng vừa nghĩ tới Thánh Hựu cau mày bộ dáng, hắn vẫn là quyết định từ bỏ loại kia ý nghĩ. . .

"Mẫn Hiền. . ." Hắn cũng cảm giác được đối phương hoàn toàn ở chiếu cố chính mình, khi nghe đến đối phương "Ân" thanh âm về sau, hắn mới dừng một chút nói tiếp đến, "Ngươi có thể không cần một mực như vậy chiếu cố của ta, ta không yếu ớt như vậy. . ."

"Được."

Vừa dứt lời, hắn liền hối hận rồi. . .

Phần kia thân sĩ theo lờ mờ thanh âm đồng thời biến mất rồi, nghênh tiếp hắn là vượt qua hắn tưởng tượng dục vọng mãnh liệt.

Không có bận tâm Mẫn Hiền, không chỉ tăng nhanh tiết tấu, trả ở trên người hắn đòi lấy càng nhiều. Hắn trực tiếp không mang theo đồng thời thương lượng mà vọt vào thân thể của hắn, đem hai chân của hắn mò lên quấn tại bên hông của mình, chăm chú đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mình được như thế liên tục không ngừng làm mấy lần, hắn chỉ là vừa mệt lại đau, được chơi đùa nói không ra lời.

Rất lâu sau đó, hắn mới cảm giác đối phương có yếu ý bỏ qua cho hắn, từ từ bắt đầu trở nên ôn nhu. . .


	14. Chapter 14

thuốc nhỏ mắt thần ngày thứ tám

hiến cho từng cái ôn nhu ngươi

0.

{{ thánh kinh }} Genesis ghi chép, thần bồi dưỡng thế giới này, chỉ dùng bảy ngày thời gian.

Ngày thứ nhất, hắn sáng tạo quang.

Ngày thứ hai, hắn tạo không khí cùng nước.

Ngày thứ ba, tạo lục địa, biển cùng các loại thực vật.

Ngày thứ tư, tạo Nhật, Nguyệt, Tinh Thần, định ngày đêm, thời tiết, tháng ngày cùng tuổi tác.

Ngày thứ năm, tạo các loại động vật.

Ngày thứ sáu, thần ấn lại hình tượng của bản thân tạo người.

Ngày thứ bảy, sáng tạo xong xuôi, thần rốt cuộc ngủ lại tất cả công tác. Ngủ yên trước đó, hắn chúc phúc cho ngày thứ bảy.

Đến đây, bảy trở thành một loại tự nhiên nhất Luân Hồi.

Thần không có cho thế giới lưu lại ngày thứ tám.

1.

Ung Thánh Hựu so với ai khác đều hiểu, thế giới này có bao nhiêu huyền diệu. Lại không nói Bermuda , cánh cửa địa ngục những này nghi hoặc Nhân Loại đã lâu thần bí địa vực, bệnh của mình chính là chứng minh tốt nhất.

Bảy nhật ký nhớ chứng, trung nhị vừa khổ tình tên bệnh. Có lẽ có người nghe xong muốn cười, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực được nó quấy nhiễu ròng rã 24 năm.

"Bảy" con số này lại như phù thủy nguyền rủa, nó không duyên cớ sinh ra dây leo, vô cớ mọc ra câu đâm, thanh Ung Thánh Hựu đóng ở vô cùng vô tận trong luân hồi.

Trí nhớ của cá chỉ có bảy giây, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, chính mình tốt xấu so với cá mạnh hơn một chút, trí nhớ của hắn chí ít có thể chống đỡ đủ bảy ngày.

Vẻn vẹn bảy ngày.

Khó có thể tưởng tượng, người hội trong một đêm mất đi chín mươi phần trăm ký ức, không nhớ rõ ngày hôm qua ăn qua cái gì điểm tâm, không nhớ rõ có hay không thay phía trước cửa sổ tưới nước cho hoa nước, không nhớ rõ đi qua cái nào mấy cái đường nhỏ, không nhớ rõ cùng ai nói qua thiên.

Không nhớ rõ cái dạng gì tính yêu thích.

Không nhớ rõ yêu ai.

Thời gian khá dài bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu được vận mệnh xô đẩy, từ từ quen thuộc loại này "Không nhớ rõ" . Hắn từ trước đến giờ là lý trí, ôn nhu, bình thản. Hắn như là dòng suối, cho dù đường núi uốn lượn, loạn thạch ngổn ngang, cũng sẽ cân bằng một Phương Thanh triệt, bình yên tụ hợp vào biển rộng.

Dòng suối nơi cần đến vĩnh viễn là biển rộng, nhưng nó không nhớ ra được đây là đâu mảnh biển.

Cho nên, làm Hoàng Mẫn Hiền sát vào thân thể nói cho hắn, hắn là hắn bạn trai thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên không có ý thức đến, hắn thật chính là mình biển rộng.

"Tiên sinh, ngươi nhận lầm người." Sơ lược hơi nhíu mày muốn quan môn, lại bị trước người người chết chết chặn lại.

"Ta có thể giải thích, ngươi để ta đi vào." Hồ Ly mắt nhân sinh được một bộ tốt túi da, này làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn chấp nhất càng thêm nghi hoặc, đây coi như là ... Dây dưa

"Xin lỗi, ta nghĩ ngươi thật sự —— "

Tiếng nói trả không rơi xuống, trước cửa người liền nghiêng người tiến vào khe cửa, không nói lời gì chấp khởi tay của hắn, thẳng đến phòng khách.

"Ngươi đồng hồ báo thức còn không vang, cho nên ngươi còn chưa kịp xem cái này." Hồ Ly mắt nam sinh đem hắn đè xuống ghế sa lon, lung lay trong tay đĩa CD, đó là hắn mới từ ngăn tủ trái đếm cái thứ hai khoảng không Gerry lấy ra.

Hắn xoay người đi tìm máy truyền tin, lại quen việc dễ làm từ cái đệm dưới đáy rút ra điều khiển từ xa.

Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại có chút tin tưởng, có lẽ hắn là thật sự nhận biết mình. Nếu không phải trên vách tường dán vào của mình lữ hành bức ảnh, hắn đều yếu hoài nghi này căn phòng rốt cuộc là của người nào.

"Ngươi xem." Hồ Ly mắt nam sinh đảo cổ một trận, trong máy truyền hình có hình ảnh. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy mặt của mình, mang kính mắt.

"Ngày 21 tháng 7, thứ bảy. Tuần sau Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi tốt. Không kinh ngạc hơn, cũng không cần phải sợ, mời nhất định coi trọng cái video này, nếu như không có nó, tuần sau ngươi có thể sẽ gặp phải rất nhiều phiền phức. Ta sẽ tận lực nói tóm tắt, ngươi cẩn thận nghe."

"Ngươi là bảy nhật ký nhớ người bệnh. Đơn giản tới nói, ngươi chỉ có được bảy ngày ký ức, chí ít hiện tại là như vậy. Bất quá ngươi không cần quá sốt sắng, dù sao ngươi đã qua hơn hai mươi năm cuộc sống như thế, ngươi sống được rất tốt."

"Ngươi hội nhớ rõ tên của ngươi, địa chỉ, người nhà, nhưng là ngươi sẽ không nhớ rõ bằng hữu, người yêu cùng với đi qua một tuần phát sinh hết thảy việc. Cho nên hiện tại ta đến nói cho ngươi biết. Ngươi bằng hữu tốt nhất gọi là Kim Tại Hoán, là cái Tinh Linh tai bánh bao mặt tiểu tử ngốc, ngươi đi làm liền sẽ nhìn thấy hắn, hắn ngồi cách vách ngươi. Ngươi là nhiếp ảnh sư, bình thường chính là quay chụp chút phong cảnh nhân sự, tình cờ cũng sẽ sáng tác điểm văn án, phòng công tác tại tây nhai cầu một bên, các ngươi bình thường chín điểm đi làm. Ngươi gần nhất tại mua bán lại một vị tác gia tuỳ bút tập, hắn gọi Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, sách của hắn làm dễ bán. Hắn đối với ngươi quay chụp tranh minh hoạ tất cả yêu cầu, ta đều ghi vào bút ký của ngươi bổn thượng, ngươi nhớ rõ trở mình."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy trong video chính mình trầm mặc một hồi.

"Về phần người yêu ... Ngươi đã khoảng không cửa sổ rất lâu."

Ngược lại lại là một cái mỉm cười, "Khó được tại thứ bảy lục video, ngày mai Hoàng Mẫn Hiền hẹn ta đi chụp mặt trời lặn, ta đáp ứng rồi. Nếu như trả có gì cần nói cho ngươi, chờ ta trở lại lại lục."

Thon dài đầu ngón tay thả lớn mấy lần, hình ảnh biến thành đen.

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn cửa trước chất đống nhiếp ảnh thiết bị, xem ra chính mình ngày hôm qua xác thực ra cửa.

"Cho nên, ngươi là ... " nhìn qua cái kia tự xưng là chính mình bạn trai lại từ đầu tới cuối không bị đề cập người xa lạ, Ung Thánh Hựu không cảm giác được một điểm quen thuộc.

"Hoàng Mẫn Hiền. Ta chính là cái kia tác gia." Tác gia khi hắn trên ghế sa lon đối diện ngồi xuống, tựa hồ tại chờ đợi hắn cái kế tiếp đặt câu hỏi.

"Tại sao gạt ta "

"Lừa ngươi cái gì "

"Bạn trai."

"Ta không có."

Thần sắc bình tĩnh bộ dáng xác thực không giống như là nói dối, nhưng trong video chính mình rõ ràng nói chắc như đinh đóng cột nói "Khoảng không cửa sổ rất lâu" bốn chữ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu ngẫm nghĩ, nếu như hai người bọn họ ai đều không có nói láo, cái kia cũng chỉ có một giải thích —— chủ nhật, cũng chính là ngày hôm qua, chuyện gì xảy ra hắn không nhớ được cố sự.

"Ta đúng là ngươi bạn trai." Tác gia phảng phất có thể nhìn thấu Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm.

Hắn ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng, ý cười hiển lộ.

"Từ hôm qua bắt đầu."

2.

"Ngươi là thật thích hắn sao vẫn là chỉ muốn vui đùa một chút mà thôi" Kim Tại Hoán phảng phất Đường Tăng chuyển thế, câu nói này hắn đã cằn nhằn mười phút.

"Kim tổ trưởng, ta là thật sự yêu thích hắn, muốn đuổi theo hắn." May là Hoàng Mẫn Hiền kiên trì đủ đủ.

"Ngươi xác định Ung Thánh Hựu không phải là người bình thường, ngươi thật sự hiểu rõ hắn sao, Hoàng lão sư "

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền quay đầu, ngoài cửa sổ Vũ rất nhỏ, đi kèm đèn đường màu vàng ấm ánh sáng, phố xuất một đám lớn hồi ức.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nhân sinh luôn luôn là thuận buồm xuôi gió, văn học chuyên nghiệp hắn mới vừa tốt nghiệp tựu tiến vào toàn quốc lớn nhất nhà xuất bản công tác, nhàm chán xã hội sinh hoạt vừa vặn làm nổi lên hắn sáng tác nhiệt tình. Thử tại Blog viết chút tuỳ bút, không nghĩ tới hội một lần là nổi tiếng, lại bị cùng trường tiền bối lắc lư ra bản thứ nhất sách, từ đây nhảy một cái trở thành "Sách bán chạy tác giả" . Cùng giới bằng hữu tổng hội tại đồng học hội họp trêu chọc hắn: "Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nhân sinh chính là bật hack, có những gì là hắn không làm được "

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền khẽ mỉm cười, hắn không phải loại kia kiêu ngạo tự phụ người, nhưng hắn tin tưởng, nỗ lực người vận khí sẽ không quá kém.

Hắn vẫn là như thế tin chắc, thẳng đến hắn gặp phải cuộc sống khối thứ nhất thiết bản —— Ung Thánh Hựu. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền lần thứ nhất rõ ràng, tổng có như vậy vài chuyện là nỗ lực không làm được, tỷ như —— để Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ chính mình.

Hắn chưa từng nghe nói như thế kỳ lạ chứng bệnh, vừa bắt đầu, hắn chỉ là nghi hoặc, trẻ tuổi nam hài cái gì cũng tốt, như điêu khắc hình dạng, linh hoạt đầu não, Trác Việt khẩu tài, duy nhất trí nhớ kém rất thần kỳ. Rõ ràng thứ bảy vừa mới gặp mặt, thứ hai liền nhận không ra chính mình.

"Ngài là ... Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt không có đề phòng, lại cũng không thấy quen thuộc."

Lần lượt cà phê thủ duỗi cũng không phải, thu cũng không phải, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền chỉ có thể lúng túng cười cười, "Chúng ta thứ bảy vừa mới gặp, Ung tiên sinh."

Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày, hồi ức rất lâu, hắn tính thăm dò mà mở miệng: "Hoàng lão sư "

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền gật gật đầu, nội tâm của hắn vẫn có chút gặp khó, dáng dấp của mình cứ như vậy khó nhớ ư

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ra chút đầu mối, xin lỗi cười, tiếp nhận cà phê trong tay của hắn, "Hoàng lão sư chớ để ý, ta có bệnh."

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền lập tức cả kinh, cho dù như thế nào đi nữa hổ thẹn, cũng không cần nói mình như vậy hắn cũng là sau đó mới từ Kim Tại Hoán trong miệng biết được, Ung Thánh Hựu câu kia bình thường như nước "Ta có bệnh", là thật sự.

"Bảy nhật ký nhớ chứng, ta cũng là nhận thức Ung Thánh Hựu về sau mới nghe nói, hiện nay khoa học đều không giải thích được chứng bệnh, một mình hắn khiêng 24 năm, " Kim Tại Hoán quay đầu lại liếc mắt nhìn nâng máy chụp hình người, âm thanh nhỏ một chút độ, "Kỳ thực hắn làm cô độc."

Kỳ thực chúng ta đều làm cô độc. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền không nhịn được nghĩ.

Trùng hợp, thế giới này chỉ có kẻ cô độc mới nguyện ý từ bỏ tất cả, lẫn nhau tới gần, đối với Kumatoli ấm. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền là trong đó một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu thì cũng thôi.

Ai cũng không biết, chuyện xưa kết cục bên trong, bọn hắn hãm được sâu như vậy. Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất trên thế giới một cái khác Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, bọn hắn hết thảy đều cực kỳ phù hợp. Tiểu hài tử khẩu vị, thành nhân nhạc cảm, linh hồn họa tay, yêu quý tập thơ, hết thảy tất cả chứng minh khác một câu thơ —— "Người hội cô độc, nhưng lãng mạn sẽ không."

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng thời vượt qua tháng ngày, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền không kịp số, hắn cũng không cách nào rõ ràng phân biệt đừng bản thân là lúc nào thích Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn chỉ là biết, mỗi lần gặp gỡ người kia, tâm bình tĩnh nhảy liền biến được huyên náo.

Mưa rơi đột nhiên lớn lên, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền từ trong trí nhớ hoàn hồn. Hắn nhớ tới Kim Tại Hoán mới vừa vấn đề —— "Ngươi thật sự hiểu rõ hắn sao, Hoàng lão sư "

"Ta không biết, " Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nở nụ cười, thành thạo điêu luyện, "Nhưng ta có thể chậm rãi hiểu rõ."

3.

Muốn từ Kim Tại Hoán trong miệng thám thính xuất Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức, đó là lại quá đơn giản rồi. Một khối Mộ Tư bánh gatô liền đổi đến một bí mật tình báo: Ung Thánh Hựu photo album bên trong còn thiếu trương mặt trời lặn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngày mai chúng ta đi chụp mặt trời lặn" Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đưa ra yêu cầu thời điểm liền biết Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào từ chối.

"Cái kia tám điểm trước đó, ta phải về nhà." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có một điều kiện.

Đi xe đi tới vùng ngoại thành ngọn núi, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền thậm chí có điểm căng thẳng. Kèm theo mặt trời ve kêu, bọn hắn lướt qua sườn núi nhỏ, cuối cùng ngừng ở cao nhất đỉnh núi. Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc lên thiết bị, vị trí này rất tốt, có thể xong Mỹ Thanh tích mà vỗ tới mặt trời lặn.

Tất cả chuẩn bị sắp xếp, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền ngồi ở trên nham thạch, chờ thế giới tự nhiên hạ màn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Hoàng Mẫn Hiền dùng cục đá trên đất vẽ vòng tròn.

"Ừ" Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, mang theo nụ cười lại gọi một lần.

"Làm sao vậy" Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhìn xem hắn cười.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Tiếp tục gọi tên của hắn.

"Ta tại." Ung Thánh Hựu như trước nhìn xem hắn cười.

"Lần sau, chúng ta đi chụp mặt trời mọc." Không đầu không đuôi nối liền một câu.

Bất quá, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ nghe đã hiểu.

Hắn cúi đầu, "Tại sao "

"Bởi vì ta thích ngươi, " Hoàng Mẫn Hiền dừng lại động tác trong tay, trong đôi mắt chứa đựng ngàn toà núi, chứa đựng Vạn Lý Vân, thoáng qua cũng chỉ còn lại một cái Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ta nghĩ cùng ngươi xem toàn thế giới."

Đối mặt đoạn này thuyết minh, đối phương hiển nhiên đang do dự. Liên tục mấy sao kỳ ở chung, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cảm giác được, Ung Thánh Hựu đối mình không phải là không có hảo cảm. Tiếp cận biến đỏ thính tai, lúc nói chuyện lóe lên ánh mắt, còn có bởi vì đụng vào đột nhiên thu hồi thủ, cho dù cách mỗi một tuần lễ liền yếu một lần nữa nhận thức một lần, Ung Thánh Hựu những này tính chất đặc biệt nhưng sẽ không biến.

"Ngươi không cần tiếp tục cô độc."

Âm cuối tiêu tan ở trong gió.

Trong nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt so với trên trời tinh còn sáng, "Ta sẽ không nhớ ra được ngươi, ngươi không sợ sao "

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền càng tới gần một điểm, "Tại sao phải sợ "

"Ta ..."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, nếu như có thể, ta nguyện ý trở thành ngươi vĩnh viễn mối tình đầu."

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền ánh mắt, tiếng nói, không có chỗ nào mà không phải là thâm tình chân thành. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình sớm muộn hội nịch chết tại đây phần độc hữu trong ôn nhu.

Nếu là nhất định, còn có cái gì có thể chống cự đây này

Mặt trời lặn về hướng tây thời điểm, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu, trên mặt đỏ ửng so với ánh nắng chiều còn muốn khiến người tâm động.

4.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự không nhớ rõ. Thế nhưng đối mặt "Hoàng Mẫn Hiền là người yêu" sự thực này, tiềm thức chưa từng có phân bài xích.

"Xin lỗi, ta thật sự không nhớ rõ." Hắn đối trên ghế xô pha người tràn ngập áy náy.

"Ngươi không cần nói xin lỗi, " Hoàng Mẫn Hiền không nhịn được nghĩ mò đầu của hắn, "Ta là tự nguyện."

"Chúng ta có rất nhiều thời gian có thể lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu."

Một câu nói tố tận nửa cuộc đời ôn nhu.

Hắn là nói như vậy, cũng là làm như vậy. Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh phát hiện, bất luận làm lại bao nhiêu lần, chính mình cũng không có cách nào không thích hắn.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền yêu một người, liền sẽ biến thành người kia không khí bên người, quan tâm không chỗ nào không có.

Bọn hắn hội đồng thời làm cơm. Hai cái không biết làm cơm người lại luôn yêu thích tụ lại cùng nhau, nghiên cứu thực đơn, đánh một trận công kiên chiến. Tình hình trận chiến xưa nay đều là không lý tưởng, mỗi lần một phen dằn vặt, hai người đều là vô cùng chật vật, không phải Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt dính bột mì, chính là Hoàng Mẫn Hiền lọn tóc mang theo lòng trắng trứng. Lẫn nhau chế nhạo, cuối cùng dựa vào trao đổi hôn môi đến kết thúc cuộc chiến tranh này.

Bọn hắn hội đồng thời xem chiếu bóng. Ung Thánh Hựu yêu trúng gió, nhưng hắn lại sợ lạnh, uốn tại Hoàng Mẫn Hiền trong lồng ngực thời điểm, đều là yêu cầu treo đầu thảm. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cách thảm ôm hắn, có một cái không vừa xuống đất theo phía sau lưng vuốt ve. Nhìn thấy động tình chỗ, Ung Thánh Hựu hội lén lút lau nước mắt, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền sẽ ở thời điểm này hôn môi trán của hắn, ôn nhu chế nhạo hắn: "Đồ đần mới sẽ khóc nhè."

Bọn hắn hội đồng thời chụp phong cảnh. Ung Thánh Hựu photo album bên trong không thiếu mặt trời mọc, không thiếu mặt trời lặn, không thiếu hải triều, không thiếu đầy sao."Duy nhất thiếu cái người yêu." Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nghĩa chính ngôn từ mà vạch ra. Từ đây, Ung Thánh Hựu photo album bên trong ngoại trừ tuyệt mỹ phong cảnh, có thêm hai người, một cái là chính mình, một cái là Hoàng Mẫn Hiền. Trong hình bọn họ đang chạy, đang nhảy, đang cười, tại dắt tay, tại ôm nhau mà hôn, bọn hắn chính thanh xuân.

Bọn hắn đồng thời làm việc quá nhiều. Ung Thánh Hựu có lúc sẽ cảm thấy đáng tiếc, tươi đẹp như vậy thời gian, nhưng hắn lại không nhớ được. Không nhớ được phong cảnh, không nhớ được người yêu, không nhớ được phần này ái tình.

Nhìn xem người yêu thâm tỏa mi tâm, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền tổng hội đoạt trước một bước, ôm hắn vào lòng.

"Không sao, trí nhớ của ta chia ngươi một nửa."

Gần nửa năm ở chung, bọn hắn chỉ có hai cái sự kiện sẽ không đồng thời làm —— ngủ, lục video. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền không ở Ung Thánh Hựu gia qua đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng từ không giữ lại, này tựa hồ trở thành một loại không nói hiểu ngầm.

Hắn cũng chưa từng có xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong video, đây là Hoàng Mẫn Hiền tối khốn hoặc địa phương.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi tại sao không nói cho tuần sau chính mình, ta là ngươi bạn trai "

Cái vấn đề này tựa hồ rất khó tìm đến thời gian thích hợp hỏi ra lời, hỏi sớm, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhớ ra được, không nói được; hỏi chậm, hắn lại sẽ trầm mặc không chịu nói.

Nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền vẫn kiên trì không ngừng. Rốt cuộc có một ngày, phần này kiên trì chiếm được hồi báo.

"Có lẽ ta là tự cấp ngươi cơ hội." Nằm ở thứ ba Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không rất có thể đủ xác định ý nghĩ của mình.

"Cơ hội gì "

"Cơ hội chạy trốn."

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền ngẩn ra.

"Xem ra ta là thật sự rất yêu ngươi, " Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem tấm kia vừa vặn quen thuộc mặt, nhợt nhạt mà cười, "Cho nên mới phải liền lùi lại đường đều thay ngươi giữ lại."

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đã trầm mặc, rất lâu, hắn đứng dậy, trong ánh mắt nhiều hơn mấy phần thong dong cùng kiên định.

"Ta không trốn khỏi, có người gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn có linh hồn của ta, hắn nắm chặt ta."

Xem con mắt của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng đã rõ ràng, chính mình trăm phần trăm rơi vào trận này tình yêu lý do, đại khái cũng là trốn không ra phần này ôn nhu.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chưa bao giờ cãi nhau. Thứ nhất là tính cách hợp nhau, thứ hai là không có cãi nhau thời cơ. Cho nên, làm thời cơ đến thời điểm, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền mới phát hiện ý muốn sở hữu có bao nhiêu đáng sợ.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại nhiếp ảnh phương diện làm có thiên phú, bị người thưởng thức là chuyện sớm hay muộn. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cũng không có cái gì yêu cầu khác, hắn chỉ hi vọng là thưởng thức Ung Thánh Hựu Bá Nhạc là cái thành thật đôn hậu, không có xấu tâm nhãn người.

Nhưng là của hắn hi vọng rơi vào khoảng không. Lần thứ ba nhìn thấy cái kia bụng phệ người lấy tay để lên Ung Thánh Hựu hông của, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền rốt cuộc nhịn không được.

"Tiên sinh, phiền phức thu một cái tay của ngài." Nỗ lực nhắc nhở chính mình yếu lý trí, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nhẫn nhịn đánh người kích động, không nể mặt mũi mà nhắc nhở hắn.

Tình cảnh một lần phi thường lúng túng, nếu không phải Kim Tại Hoán đi ra điều đình, hết thảy đã kinh thương định kế hoạch đều sẽ bị nhỡ.

"Ngươi không tin mặc ta." Về đến nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra phát súng đầu tiên.

"Đây không phải tín nhiệm không tín nhiệm vấn đề, Ung Thánh Hựu." Hoàng Mẫn Hiền sắc mặt cũng khó nhìn.

"Ta có thể xử lý tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu âm điệu lại lạnh xuống nửa phần.

"Ngươi ngay cả ký ức đều không có! Huống hồ hắn lại không là người đứng đắn gì." Hoàng Mẫn Hiền là thật sự tức giận rồi.

"Ngươi ..." Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời không nghĩ ra cái gì phản bác lý do, "Không cần ngươi lo."

"Ta mặc kệ ngươi, ai quản ngươi "

"Tự nhiên sẽ có người quản ta, ngươi cũng không phải duy nhất."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời khí thịnh, cửa ra lời nói qua não không đa nghi.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền tức giận đến không lời nào để nói, hắn một cái kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu, hung hãn hôn mang theo mười phần xâm lược tính.

"Ngươi điên rồi sao ..." Ung Thánh Hựu được hôn đến thở không nổi, chỉ có thể dụng hết toàn lực kéo ra điểm khoảng cách.

"Đúng, ta điên rồi." Hoàng Mẫn Hiền dùng càng cường ngạnh hơn hôn hồi phục hắn.

Bọn hắn chưa từng có mang theo tâm tình tiêu cực hôn môi qua, lại càng không hiểu loại tâm tình này sẽ trở thành hormone thôi phát thuốc.

Được đè xuống giường không thể động đậy thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ bản từ bỏ giãy giụa. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền ý muốn sở hữu hóa thành từng cái mềm mại hôn, hôn đến hắn hô hấp đình trệ, trời đất quay cuồng. Hắn không hề chống đỡ năng lực, chỉ có thể mặc cho người kia bài bố.

Quần áo được kiện kiện mở ra, hơi lạnh ngón tay phủ được Ung Thánh Hựu phát run, xúc cảm từ từ dời xuống.

"Hoàng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền ..."

Không nhịn được gọi tên của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút sợ sệt.

"Đừng sợ, tin tưởng ta."

Bởi vì tiếng hô hoán này, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền động tác rốt cuộc trở nên ôn nhu.

Thương cảm đau đớn của hắn, nhẫn nhịn dục vọng, liền ngay cả lần đầu tiến vào đều làm chầm chậm.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi thả lỏng một chút ..." Nhìn xem người kia bị đau mà cắn môi, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền có chút đau lòng, ghé vào tai của hắn khuếch, lặng lẽ an ủi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng muốn thả lỏng, nhưng là bây giờ phần cảm giác đau đớn càng ngày càng rõ ràng, hắn chỉ có thể dựa vào Hoàng Mẫn Hiền vuốt ve và hôn môi, bức khiến cho chính mình lãng quên.

Có mấy người, bất luận thân thể hoặc là tâm linh, trời sinh liền cực kỳ phù hợp. Phật nói, cái này gọi là duyên phận.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chính là có như vậy duyên phận, bọn hắn cũng không tiếp tục là một mình kẻ cô độc.

Màn đêm thăm thẳm, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, người trong ngực ngủ rất say ngọt. Hắn chưa bao giờ cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bệnh là loại trói buộc, là loại gánh nặng, ngược lại, hắn cảm thấy đây là loại kỳ tích, là loại kinh hỉ.

Có một người, ngươi là của hắn dựa vào, ngươi có hắn toàn bộ hồi ức, ngươi hội vĩnh viễn trở thành hắn mối tình đầu, hắn phần độc nhất ái tình.

Đây là một loại hạnh phúc.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền ôm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn biết, cái kia là của hắn Ngân Hà, hắn Tinh Thần Đại hải, tất cả của hắn thế giới.

Đó là hắn vĩnh viễn ái tình cùng linh hồn.

5.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn đang mất đi ký ức. Hắn tựa hồ vĩnh viễn không tìm được cuộc đời hắn bên trong ngày thứ tám, thế nhưng hắn so với dĩ vãng bất cứ lúc nào đều muốn tìm được ngày thứ tám.

Hắn muốn nhớ kỹ. Nhớ kỹ cùng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đã làm hết thảy việc, nhớ kỹ thuộc về bọn họ thời gian, nhớ kỹ hắn người yêu.

Vô lực thống khổ khiến hắn trở nên yếu đuối. Hắn sẽ tại Hoàng Mẫn Hiền không nhìn thấy địa phương lén lút đờ ra, trong lòng cất giấu bị đè nén mấy chục năm oan ức cùng bất an.

Cũng may hắn luyến người tâm tư cẩn thận, cũng nguyện ý thanh toàn bộ ôn nhu cho hắn.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền sẽ cho hắn hát, hắn hát bộ dáng rất dễ nhìn, đẹp đẽ đến Ung Thánh Hựu muốn ẩn núp đi.

Nhắm mắt lại, tiếng ca qua lại ở buồng tim, chậm rãi chữa trị tất cả vết thương.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là sẽ không nhịn được hỏi.

"Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, ta muốn là một mực đem ngươi đã quên, ngươi làm sao bây giờ "

"Ta sẽ cho ngươi vẫn muốn khởi ta."

Đáp án tự nhiên được chuyện đương nhiên.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền tình cờ cũng sẽ suy nghĩ cái vấn đề này, một mực bị lãng quên đúng là kiện bi thương việc, nhưng hắn không thể rời bỏ Ung Thánh Hựu, cho nên hắn lựa chọn thản nhiên tiếp thu. Cho dù mỗi tuần đều phải chịu đựng Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia nhìn thấy người xa lạ ánh mắt, hắn vẫn như cũ yêu hắn.

Giờ khắc này, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nằm ở trên giường, chờ đợi hắn, lại là tiệm một tuần lễ mới. Hắn thiếu niên vẫn không có từ trong mộng tỉnh lại, vẫn không có mông lung suy nghĩ thần hỏi hắn một câu "Ngươi là ai" .

Đầu ngón tay từ khóe mắt chuyển qua chóp mũi, lại từ chóp mũi chuyển qua môi.

Ba viên nốt ruồi khắc ở Hoàng Mẫn Hiền tâm lý, là sao Bắc Cực cũng không sánh nổi rực rỡ.

Ngủ người dần dần thức tỉnh, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền không có đứng dậy, hắn nằm nghiêng cùng hắn mặt đối mặt, cầu nguyện sẽ không hù đến hắn.

"Ngươi đã tỉnh" tràn ra một cái ấm áp cười.

Người trên giường bất động thanh sắc nhìn xem hắn.

"Đừng sợ, Ung Thánh Hựu. Ta không phải là cái gì người xa lạ, " Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đưa tay thay hắn lý qua tóc rối, ghi nhớ lặp lại vô số lần sáng sớm lời kịch, "Ta là của ngươi người yêu, tên của ta là —— "

"Ta biết."

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ cả vành mắt.

"Ta biết."

Hắn thiếu niên lại lặp lại một lần.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền khẩn trương đến không làm được phản ứng.

Ba giây về sau, hắn nghe thấy hắn thiếu niên mang theo hắn nửa cuộc đời chờ mong mở miệng.

"Hoàng Mẫn Hiền."

"Ta nhớ được ngươi."

6.

Thần bồi dưỡng thế giới này chỉ dùng bảy ngày thời gian.

Thời gian khá dài bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu không tìm được hắn ngày thứ tám.

Bây giờ, hắn hiểu được rồi.

Cái kia ngày thứ tám, nắm ở Hoàng Mẫn Hiền trong lòng bàn tay.

7.

"Hoàng Mẫn Hiền."

"Ta rốt cuộc nhớ rõ ngươi."

END.

1,890 duyệt


	15. Chapter 15

thuốc nhỏ mắt siêu nhân không biết bay

không nên bị đề mục chỗ lừa dối

không phải hài kịch, không phải điềm văn, thế nhưng he

0.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền từ nhỏ có giấc mộng muốn —— trở thành Ung Thánh Hựu siêu nhân.

1.

Buồng điều khiển nhiệt độ tựa hồ có chút quá cao, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền không nhịn được kéo nhẹ cà vạt, hơi hơi buông ra ràng buộc cổ áo.

Seoul phi Los Angeles. Chín ngàn km thẳng tắp khoảng cách, mười sáu tiếng sai giờ, thỏa thỏa chứng minh rồi tây 8 khu cùng đông chín khu cách nhau rất xa.

Lại là một trận xóc nảy, tầm mắt mông lung mà bay qua khí lưu, được ánh mặt trời một lần nữa bao phủ một khắc đó, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền chồng chất thở dài.

"Căng thẳng" chỗ tài xế ngồi tiền bối nhìn hắn một mắt, trên mặt là nhiều năm kinh nghiệm tích lũy bình tĩnh thong dong.

"Có chút."

Không lộ sơ hở mà nói dối. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền vốn là gặp chuyện bình tĩnh như gió tính cách, lại tăng thêm chín tháng thực tập trải qua, một hồi hơi điên khí lưu căn bản không ảnh hưởng được hắn mảy may.

Thở dài nguyên nhân chính hắn rõ ràng nhất. Đơn giản là vượt qua cách ánh mặt trời xé rách ra sâu trong đáy lòng Lá Chắn, đem tất cả không muốn nghĩ khởi sự vật đều đổ xuống mà ra.

Đáng chết, một mực là thời điểm này. Cái kia ba viên chòm sao nốt ruồi quen thuộc được chói mắt.

"Đều là như vậy, từ từ đi là tốt rồi." Thân thiết tiền bối căn bản không hiểu rõ thật tình, chỉ cho là hậu bối không cách nào ứng đối hiện trạng tâm thái mất thăng bằng.

"Tốt, đa tạ tiền bối." Ưu nhã người sẽ không bởi vì tâm tình không tốt liền mất lễ tiết.

"Đừng khách khí như thế, ngươi chính là quá mức thức thời rồi, khắp nơi trói buộc chính mình. Buông lỏng một chút."

Lời này nghe quen tai. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nhớ rõ Kim Tại Hoán cũng đã nói lời tương tự —— "Ngươi người này cái gì cũng tốt, chính là một điểm, thay hắn nghĩ quá nhiều. Như vậy ràng buộc chính mình, ngột ngạt nội tâm của mình, làm được hả "

Đương nhiên không được, rất tồi tệ. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đột nhiên cảm thấy đau đầu, nếu không nguyện tiếp tục nghĩ.

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ không nghĩ tới, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền hội đối với mình biệt ly chuyện khởi phản ứng lớn như vậy.

Cái cảm giác này thật giống như mình ở biển cạn tập trung vào một hòn đá, lại không hiểu gây nên Thâm Hải ngập trời sóng lớn. Không có lý do mà bị thôn phệ.

"Ta cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chia tay." Ung Thánh Hựu cục đá.

Trên bàn ăn bầu không khí lập tức đọng lại. Kim Tại Hoán còn đến không kịp thanh nửa cái xương gà thu vào trong miệng, trong tay thìa liền loảng xoảng rơi vào rau chân vịt trong súp; Hoàng Mẫn Hiền chấp nhất đôi đũa ngẩng đầu, trong mắt khiếp sợ vừa xem hiểu ngay, tầm mắt đảo qua đầy bàn cơm nước, cuối cùng dừng lại tại nhân vật chính trên người; Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nuốt vào khẩu cơm trắng, vẻ mặt tự nhiên, tựa hồ chính mình chỉ nói câu "Thịt heo lại lên giá" .

"Phân, chia tay chuyện khi nào" nhanh chóng nhổ ra trong miệng xương, Kim Tại Hoán liếc mắt bên cạnh Hoàng Mẫn Hiền.

"Liền tối hôm qua. Trong điện thoại biệt ly." Ung Thánh Hựu từ rau chân vịt trong súp mò ra Kim Tại Hoán mới vừa rơi đi vào cái muôi.

"Ngươi trước nói "

"Hắn trước tiên."

Cẩn thận lau súp nước đọng, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh cái muôi đưa cho Kim Tại Hoán.

"Hắn trước tiên không nên ..." Kim Tại Hoán âm thầm cục cục, lại ngắm một mắt Hoàng Mẫn Hiền.

Ung Thánh Hựu lén lút đem đầu ngón tay ma sát qua lòng bàn tay, khẩn trương đến chảy mồ hôi. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền trầm mặc để hắn có chút hoảng hốt.

"Ta —— "

Không kịp giải thích thêm một chữ, an tĩnh người liền bỏ rơi bát đũa, cũng không quay đầu lại vào phòng.

Động tác gọn gàng nhanh chóng.

"Thánh Hựu ..."

"Ừm, ta biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu có thể đoán được Kim Tại Hoán muốn nói cái gì. Lấy tư cách Hoàng Ung hai vị cộng đồng bạn tốt, tại điều giải hai người quan hệ phương diện này, tốt tỳ khí nam hài chịu không ít đau khổ.

"Ngươi phải hiểu hắn."

Kim Tại Hoán nín nửa ngày cũng chỉ nói tới xuất câu này.

Lý giải cái từ này là nhất xảo trá, người đứng xem nói đến nhẹ như mây gió, nhưng người trong cuộc liền là không có cách nào đặt mình vào hoàn cảnh người khác. Ung Thánh Hựu nỗ lực đã nếm thử, thế nhưng phần kia lý giải cuối cùng để cho bọn họ càng đi càng xa.

Đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị bị người vỗ phía sau lưng, trẻ tuổi khoảng không thiếu từ trong trí nhớ hoàn hồn.

"Khách nhân cho ngươi nắm cọng lông thảm, làm sao lại không còn hình bóng "

Nghe vậy, quay đầu lại hướng Kim Tại Hoán cười cười. Dù sao cũng là cùng trường bốn năm hảo hữu, một cái biểu lộ liền có thể biết lẫn nhau có hay không tâm sự.

"Hai người các ngươi ... Trả không hòa hảo "

"Không."

"Ta cảm thấy các ngươi cần muốn hảo hảo nói chuyện."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại làm sao không biết cần muốn hảo hảo nói chuyện, chỉ là bây giờ, ngắn ngủi này bốn chữ thành một đạo không thể vượt qua cái hào rộng.

"Ta thật là không thể lý giải, ngươi nếu yêu thích Mẫn Hiền, lúc trước tại sao phải đáp ứng Khương Nghĩa Kiện "

Chồng chất thảm lông thủ hơi ngưng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới cái kia muốn nói lại không nói ra được đáp án.

"Tại Hoán, ta lúc đó say rồi."

3.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền là Ung tuổi lúc dời gia. Khu nhà giàu biệt thự so với nơi khác càng lộ vẻ u tĩnh, không có bán Ngư Tràng tiện lợi điếm, không có tụ tập cùng một chỗ tán gẫu bát quái bà chủ, càng không có tuổi xấp xỉ tiểu bạn chơi.

Hắn biết rõ cha mẹ công tác, cũng biết mình không có thể tùy ý làm nũng, cho nên hắn từ từ quen thuộc một người.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính là cái này thời điểm xông vào thế giới của hắn.

"Không cho phép ngươi ăn cái này! !" Tan học trên đường chỗ rẽ, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền quang nghe thanh âm cũng có thể đoán được, cửa đối diện cái kia Tiểu Bàn tử lại tại ỷ thế hiếp người.

"Tại sao ta không thể ăn "

"Ta nói không chừng chính là không cho phép! Cho ta!"

"Không cho!"

"Cho! Ta!"

"Không! Cho!"

Lâu dài giằng co khơi gợi lên Hoàng Mẫn Hiền lòng hiếu kỳ. Từ chỗ rẽ đưa đầu ra, híp mắt xem là như thế nào hài tử.

Kích cỡ nhỏ, thế nhưng rất đẹp. Nói xác thực, nhìn qua so với bình thường tiểu cô nương xinh đẹp hơn, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đột nhiên có loại "Anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân" sứ mệnh cảm giác.

Ỷ vào thân cao ưu thế một cái kéo qua Tiểu Bàn tử cổ áo, "Trả lại cho hắn."

"Ta, ta không!" Ác thế lực vĩnh viễn sẽ không dễ dàng đi vào khuôn phép.

Lực đạo trên tay tiếp tục tăng thêm, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền trả lén lút điểm chân, "Trả lại cho hắn."

Không biết là được Hoàng Mẫn Hiền khí tràng kinh sợ trả là cái gì lý do khác, Tiểu Bàn tử rõ ràng rụt rè rồi.

"Cho ngươi cho ngươi!"

Thanh bánh bích quy nhét vào đẹp đẽ hài tử trong lồng ngực, trò khôi hài liền như vậy kết cục.

"Ngươi không có chuyện gì" Hoàng Mẫn Hiền quay đầu nhìn về phía tiểu hài.

"Không có chuyện gì, cám ơn ngươi." Tiểu hài ánh mắt lại như giữa hè trong bầu trời đêm Toái Tinh tinh.

"Về sau đừng tìm hắn chơi." Không yên tâm căn dặn thượng một câu, đổi lấy đứa bé kia như gà mổ thóc gật đầu.

Thời điểm đó bọn hắn, đều là không có gánh nặng, không sợ phiền não hài tử, sinh hoạt như Sơ Tuyết giống như đơn giản thuần túy, đủ để dọn ra một mảnh chỉ thuộc về hai người tứ phương Thiên Địa, "Yêu thích" cùng hôn môi đều chưa từng có phần hàm nghĩa, chỉ là "Ta thích ngươi" mà thôi. 26 tuổi Hoàng Mẫn Hiền sẽ ở đêm khuya trằn trọc, một viên trái tim cất giấu quá nhiều bí mật, cất giấu giữ vững 1 Ung năm giấc mơ, cất giấu không cách nào lời nói thầm mến, cất giấu cái kia gần trong gang tấc nam hài.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta sẽ trở thành siêu nhân, ta sẽ hảo hảo bảo vệ ngươi!"

Đồng ngôn Vô Kỵ.

Nếu như có thể lựa chọn, có bao nhiêu người nguyện ý không dài đại chúng ta khẩn cầu thời gian, hi vọng nó đi chậm một chút, chậm một chút nữa.

Nhưng mà, thời gian am hiểu nhất, chính là đón gió chạy nhanh.

Nó ép buộc người lớn lên.

4.

Los Angeles khô ráo thiếu Vũ, ôn đới Địa Trung Hải khí hậu khiến nó trở thành một gần như nhiệt độ ổn định thành thị.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở lối đi nhỏ khẩu, lễ phép đối mỗi một vị hành khách nói gặp lại.

"Thanks . Hope to see you next tie."

Đưa đi vị cuối cùng lão thái thái, Ung Thánh Hựu đã bị Kim Tại Hoán bỏ đi theo vai."Mệt mỏi quá ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu tạm thời không để ý tới vị bằng hữu này. Hắn nhất định phải trước ở Hoàng Mẫn Hiền trước đó bắt hành lý, đi ra cabin. Cùng một cái đội bay đã là lúng túng, nếu như chính diện gặp gỡ, Ung Thánh Hựu thật không biết mình nên làm phản ứng gì.

Động tác lưu loát mà nắm ra bản thân cái rương, cũng tại thời khắc cuối cùng được cánh cửa khoang kẹp lại bánh xe. Phí sức giãy giụa thời điểm, một cái tay nắm lấy hòm cái, cùng phương hướng lực khuếch trương lớn mấy lần, cái rương rốt cuộc được bắt.

Lạnh da trắng lập tức bại lộ thân phận của chủ nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người.

"..." Nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Hiền trong nháy mắt, hắn liền nói tạ đều quên.

Người trước tựa hồ quyết định làm người xa lạ, đừng nói chào hỏi, liền ánh mắt đều không ngừng lưu một giây, cứ như vậy trực tiếp đi ra.

Rõ ràng là như đã đoán trước chuyện, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là khổ sở được khẽ run.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền chưa từng có như vậy qua, cho dù là chính mình lừa hắn nói đã tiếp nhận Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuyết minh buổi tối hôm đó. Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ rõ rất rõ ràng, tại Kim Tại Hoán nhà phòng khách, ba người uống hết đi rượu. Kim Tại Hoán trước hết bất tỉnh nhân sự.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng uống đến ý thức mơ hồ, ngã trái ngã phải giữa, môi lơ đãng chạm vào Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cổ. Đào Tử hương hòa lẫn nóng rực mùi rượu, nhiệt độ từ ngón tay độ đến trong ngực, trong lúc nhất thời, trẻ tuổi thân thể đều ức chế không được mà nóng lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu thực sự chịu không được loại này nóng rực, hắn giành trước hoàn thượng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, hơi trợn tròn mắt, mặc cho cánh môi tự do.

Đã là va chạm gây gổ trạng thái, còn kém song phương trao đổi một cái lâu dài thâm nhập hôn. Nhưng mà Hoàng Mẫn Hiền tại một giây sau cùng kéo dài khoảng cách.

"Ngươi say rồi." Nghiêng đầu đi, một tay bóp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hông của, mắt Thần Minh xác thực biểu thị ra từ chối.

Nhìn chăm chú hắn mười mấy giây, Ung Thánh Hựu rũ tay xuống cười cười, "Xin lỗi, là ta say rồi."

Miễn cưỡng lung lay đứng dậy, Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ qua Hoàng Mẫn Hiền kéo thượng cánh tay hắn tay phải, lảo đảo vài bước, rũ mắt xuống con mắt quay đầu lại.

"Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, ta đáp ứng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỏ tình."

Người phía sau không biết là biểu cảm gì, khổ sở bi thương hay hoặc giả là vui mừng Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ biết là hắn thật lâu không có lên tiếng.

"Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, ngươi như nguyện."

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn từ bản thân đã từng tính thăm dò hỏi dò —— "Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, ngươi nói, ta cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thích hợp sao "

Người đối diện hơi run run, rất lâu, mới trốn tránh ánh mắt tràn ra một cái cười, "Thật thích hợp."

Nguyên tưởng rằng hắn đang nói láo, bây giờ nghĩ lại, có lẽ là giữ gìn chân tâm.

Los Angeles là cái thành thị xa lạ, nó không thích hợp truy đuổi, bất luận là truy đuổi ánh sáng mặt trời vẫn là truy đuổi ái tình. Không gặp ánh mặt trời cùng thật lòng trong thế giới, hai người lưng đối lưng đứng thẳng, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đang chạy, Ung Thánh Hựu đang lẩn trốn.

Rõ ràng không người nào sai.

5.

Nghe được tiếng gõ cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn có chút mong đợi, cho tới nhìn thấy Kim Tại Hoán trong nháy mắt, mắt của hắn Thần Minh hiện ra chìm xuống.

"Không phải Mẫn Hiền cho nên thất vọng rồi" Kim Tại Hoán cười trêu chọc.

"Không có, đi vào." Ung Thánh Hựu sau này đứng đứng.

Kim Tại Hoán có chuẩn bị mà đến, trong tay rượu số ghi có thể không thấp.

"Ngươi ngày mai không cần bay, chúng ta đêm nay không say không về!"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có từ chối, vừa vặn, hắn cũng muốn say.

Rượu quá nửa tuần, hai người liền uống đến thính tai đỏ lên.

"Ta thực sự là không rõ, hai ngươi có mệt hay không dằn vặt ai đó chính mình ư" Kim Tại Hoán uống cạn một chén rượu.

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu viền mắt có chút ửng hồng.

"Ngươi không biết, sinh nhật ngày đó hắn uống đến có bao nhiêu say, " Kim Tại Hoán dựa vào rượu mời, liền thế kỷ trước nợ cũ đều lục lọi đi ra, "Ngươi việc này làm được quá tuyệt."

Ung Thánh Hựu bây giờ nghĩ lại đều sẽ hối hận. Hắn tại Hoàng Mẫn Hiền sinh nhật ngày ấy, chính thức lấy Nam Bằng hữu thân phận giới thiệu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nói không rõ là trả thù vẫn là giận hờn.

"Ngày đó hai ngươi đi rồi về sau, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền liền điên rồi."

"Hắn uống một ca rượu, ai khuyên đều không nghe, cuối cùng ôm bồn cầu ói ra rất lâu."

"Hắn nói hắn sẽ không còn có mộng tưởng rồi."

"Hắn nói hắn buông tha cho."

"Hắn còn nói, hắn yêu ngươi."

Kim Tại Hoán mới mặc kệ Ung Thánh Hựu có nguyện ý hay không, đêm đó hồi ức toàn bộ thu dọn đóng gói, bằng bằng phẳng phẳng đặt tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền chưa từng có chật vật như vậy qua, hắn say đến đứng không vững, chỉ có thể chống tường, thanh hơn phân nửa trọng lượng dựa vào cho Kim Tại Hoán.

"Tại Hoán, toàn bộ đều kết thúc." Hoàng Mẫn Hiền là nói như vậy.

Đè nén tình cảm dường như hải triều, một cái lại một cái mà đánh trái tim. Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu, rõ ràng là Hoàng Mẫn Hiền trước tiên đẩy hắn ra, quay đầu lại vây ở chịu tội cùng tự trách bên trong lại là mình.

"Ta cho rằng ngươi thích hoan hắn, lại như hắn thích ngươi như thế. Ta thật vô cùng tốt kỳ, ngươi tại sao phải đáp ứng Khương Nghĩa Kiện "

Ung Thánh Hựu đêm nay nhất định phải được không ngừng kéo vào hồi ức.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta là thật sự thích ngươi." Thuyết minh thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt cực kỳ chăm chú.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa trút xuống một chén rượu, trong lúc hoảng hốt có chút ngây người. Thật giống.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi cho mình một cơ hội, cũng cho ta một cơ hội."

Cực kỳ giống.

"Ngươi nghe được ta nói chuyện ư ngươi —— "

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện."

"Ừ"

"Kêu nữa một lần tên của ta."

Thuyết minh đến một nửa người một chút đường hoàng, nhưng hắn vẫn là làm theo.

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, trong đầu là một người khác bộ dáng. Người kia lại như dã Rosa, thanh ôn nhu tán ở trong gió. Hắn gọi tên của hắn, luôn yêu thích khinh đọc cái kia "Thánh" chữ, Ung Thánh Hựu yêu thích loại này đặc biệt, phảng phất hắn đối với hắn có một loại khác trân quý ý nghĩa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng là la như vậy tên của hắn.

"Ngươi đáp ứng không "

Bị người nhẹ nhàng quàng lấy, so với Đào Tử hương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mùi trên người càng thành thục hơn mát lạnh.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, đáp ứng ta."

Lần nữa bị người gọi họ tên.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu tràn đầy là người kia dáng vẻ, ấm áp xuyên thấu qua áo trong, như là một châm thuốc gây ảo giác.

Hắn nghe thấy chính mình mở miệng.

"Được, ta đáp ứng ngươi."

"Hoàng Mẫn Hiền."

6.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nằm ngửa ở giường, liền chế phục đều lười tróc xuống.

"Ta cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chia tay." Câu nói này liền giống bị ghi vào chíp khảm vào trong đầu của hắn, vô hạn tuần hoàn phát ra.

Hắn chia tay. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền không nhịn được nghĩ.

Hắn không nói được tại sao mình sinh khí. Khương Nghĩa Kiện là cái rất ưu tú nam hài tử, hắn suất khí ấm áp, mị lực mười phần, cười rộ lên bộ dáng khiến người ta đặc biệt tâm động.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền ước ao loại kia cười. Mưa thuận gió hoà, không hề gánh nặng. Hắn không chỉ một lần nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đối với cái kia nụ cười xuất thần.

Kỳ thực bọn hắn làm xứng đôi. Loại ý nghĩ này không dừng ngủ đêm mà hành hạ Hoàng Mẫn Hiền. Rõ ràng đã đáp ứng muốn làm hắn siêu nhân, muốn đem tốt nhất cho hắn, bây giờ rồi lại không nỡ bỏ rồi.

Một hướng thầm mến tốt khổ cực, không thể nói nói tình cảm dần dần xoa bất đắc dĩ cùng lòng chua xót.

Cho nên mới phải tại người kia hỏi khởi hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện là có thích hợp hay không lúc nỗ lực gỡ bỏ khóe miệng nói vun vào thích hợp, mới sẽ ở đằng kia người say rượu hôn lên hắn lúc tỉnh táo mà đẩy hắn ra, mới sẽ khi nghe đến bọn hắn kết giao sau lựa chọn không nói một lời.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền sinh khí. Mình đã quyết định từ bỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu lại vào lúc này cho hắn hi vọng. Do dự không quyết định chính mình thực sự là quá đáng ghét, có tư cách gì làm hắn siêu nhân đây này

"Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, siêu nhân biết bay, nhưng là ngươi sẽ không." Thành niên Ung Thánh Hựu luôn như vậy trêu chọc hắn.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền mở mắt ra, thời gian mười tám năm, vì hắn sống qua ô, vì hắn từng đánh nhau, đứng ở hắn trước người, chống đỡ sau lưng hắn. Lẫn nhau từ từ quen thuộc loại này khoảng cách, quên gần nhất khoảng cách kỳ thực liền tại bên người.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu không biết thời gian bên trong, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền dùng nhiệt huyết cùng chân tâm tưới nước giấc mơ, một cái lấy hắn làm tên giấc mơ.

Chuông điện thoại di động vang lên thời điểm, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền sắp ngủ. Bên đầu điện thoại kia người chỉ nói một câu, người trên giường liền chín mươi độ góc vuông đứng dậy.

"Mẫn Hiền, Thánh Hựu uống say."

7.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong phòng chỉ mở ra một ngọn đèn nhỏ. Chủ nhân lệch qua trước sô pha thảm nhung thượng, tựa hồ là ngủ rồi.

Kim Tại Hoán cho Hoàng Mẫn Hiền mở xong môn liền chạy về gian phòng của mình, hiện nay, trong phòng chỉ có bọn hắn hai.

Nhẹ giọng đến gần, ngủ người bởi vì bóng người lay động mà run rẩy lông mi. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền xem hắn quần áo xốc xếch, rộng mở cổ áo lộ ra một mảnh trắng nõn, không nhịn được bắt đầu thay hắn giữ chặt nút buộc.

Phạm vi không lớn, vẫn là đánh thức hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Hoàng Mẫn Hiền mặt, chậm rãi gỡ bỏ một cái khiến lòng người đau mỉm cười.

"Nằm mơ đều không buông tha ta."

Xem ra hắn thật sự say rồi, say đến không phân rõ mộng cảnh cùng hiện thực.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nhìn xem hắn tới gần, nhìn hắn thanh cái trán chống đỡ tại bộ ngực mình.

"Hoàng Mẫn Hiền."

Cùng Kim Tại Hoán không giống, Ung Thánh Hựu yêu thích gọi hắn tên đầy đủ. Ôn nhu trong suốt tiếng nói quá thích hợp ba chữ này.

"Ngươi uống nhiều quá." Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu vai, ngữ khí không kìm lòng được mềm xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ lồng ngực của hắn nghiêng đầu, nhắm mắt lại cười, "Ngươi lại muốn dùng lý do này đẩy ra ta sao "

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nghe không hiểu cái này "Lại" chữ, cũng không hiểu "Đẩy ra" .

"Ngươi và hắn thật sự chia tay "

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi ngồi thẳng lên, "Chia tay."

Không hiểu tại sao mình muốn lần nữa xác nhận, nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền có loại dự cảm mãnh liệt, chuyện này cùng mình có quan hệ.

"Hắn rất tốt, bản thân cũng rất tốt, đối với ta cũng tốt, " Ung Thánh Hựu hãy còn mở miệng, "Chỉ là hắn phát hiện bí mật của ta."

Bất kể là ôm ấp hoặc là hôn môi, từ Ung Thánh Hựu trái tim chuồn ra khóe miệng danh tự, không phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Là Hoàng Mẫn Hiền.

"Hoàng Mẫn Hiền."

"Đừng tiếp tục đẩy ra ta."

Ung.

Los Angeles thiếu Vũ, không nghĩ tới trước khi đi vừa vặn đụng với một hồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ âm trầm thiên, yên lặng cùng thành phố này nói xong gặp lại.

Gặp lại Los Angeles, gặp lại của ta thầm mến.

Đêm đó, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền vẫn là đẩy hắn ra. Tức khiến cho chính mình thả xuống hết thảy tôn nghiêm, nỗ lực hôn môi hắn, thanh toàn bộ không giữ lại chút nào mà giao cho hắn, hắn vẫn là đẩy ra.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền trong đôi mắt tràn đầy ngạc nhiên, một giây sau giống như bay thoát đi gian phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thực sự muốn không ra bất kỳ phương pháp. Đoạn này cảm tình là không có cửa ra mê cung, hắn bị vây ở nơi này, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cũng không muốn cứu hắn.

Ngơ ngơ ngác ngác bay qua chín ngàn km, máy bay rơi xuống đất thời điểm, hắn vẫn không có thực cảm. Hàn Quốc cũng trời đang mưa, hết thảy đều tro mù mịt.

Thu thập xong tất cả, Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo rương hành lý chuẩn bị rời đi, lại bất ngờ bị người kéo gần lại phòng tắm.

Không gian vốn là nhỏ, hai cái chừng một thước tám nam tử chen vào, tự nhiên là lồng ngực dán lồng ngực.

"Ngươi làm gì thế" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cặp kia Hồ Ly mắt, nguyên bản đề phòng tâm được suy yếu một nửa.

"Nói rõ ràng." Hoàng Mẫn Hiền còng tay ở hông của hắn, không cho hắn bất kỳ cơ hội chạy trốn.

"Nói rõ ràng cái gì" Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu đi.

"Ngươi thích hoan Khương Nghĩa Kiện ư" Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nắm bắt người kia cằm, ép buộc hắn đối diện.

"Chúng ta đều chia tay, ngươi nói xem" người này còn chưa hiểu tình hình, Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến phát run.

"Ta phải nghe ngươi chính mồm nói." Ánh mắt chăm chú, không hề có một chút nào đùa giỡn.

"Ta không nói." Càng muốn ảo.

Nhìn xem tấm kia thanh thuần gợi cảm trộn lẫn nửa mặt, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền thực sự hạ không được ngoan thủ. Giằng co nửa phút, hắn chỉ có thể buông ra đầu ngón tay.

"Ta cho rằng ... Ngươi thích hoan hắn."

Ngươi cho rằng ngươi cho rằng, lại là ngươi cho rằng! Nhớ tới hắn tối hôm qua bóng lưng, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu kịch liệt chống lại, thế nhưng mặc cho hắn làm sao xô đẩy, trước người người chính là vẫn không nhúc nhích.

"Buông tay."

Người đối diện sửng sốt hai giây, rõ ràng thật sự buông tay, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lấy chốt cửa, một giây sau đã bị dán lên phía sau lưng.

"Xin lỗi, " quàng lấy hông của hắn, lại về phía trước ràng buộc tay, "Xin lỗi."

Ung Thánh Hựu vĩnh viễn lấy không thể rời bỏ này cỗ ôn nhu, cho dù hắn cắn chặc hàm răng, cũng không ngăn cản được nội tâm dao động.

"Là ngươi đẩy ra của ta." Oan ức, lên án.

"Xin lỗi." Hoàng Mẫn Hiền dán được gần hơn một chút.

"Không phải nói muốn làm của ta siêu nhân không "

"Xin lỗi." Đầu ngón tay lặng lẽ ma sát lòng bàn tay của hắn.

"Ngươi cái gì cũng không biết."

"Xin lỗi." Hôn lên sau gáy hắn.

"Ngươi chỉ biết nói cái này ư "

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nở nụ cười, hắn chuyển qua người trong ngực, từng chữ từng câu mà nói cho hắn: "Là ta sai rồi, ta và ngươi xin lỗi. Còn có, ta là thật sự thích ngươi."

Nhìn xem người kia vẻ mặt thành thật, Ung Thánh Hựu biết mình gánh không được, lỗ tai bắt đầu hơi hơi nóng lên."Đừng, đừng nói rồi."

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền làm sao chịu nghỉ môi của hắn du đãng tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, như là ác ma than nhẹ."Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thích ngươi."

Không tự chủ được ôm sát người trước mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút run chân, nửa người treo ở Hoàng Mẫn Hiền trên người.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thích ngươi." Hoàng Mẫn Hiền vẫn còn tiếp tục trêu chọc.

"Ung thánh ——" nửa câu nói sau được người nào đó môi mỏng gắt gao ngăn chặn, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền hài lòng ăn đậu phụ.

Theo bị chế ngự bao phủ eo tuyến, tay một đường hướng phía dưới, trải qua hai luồng ở giữa thời điểm dùng sức vừa nhấc, Ung Thánh Hựu được ôm bồn rửa tay. Nhiệt tình động một cái liền bùng nổ.

"Uy như vậy không tốt lắm ..." Thừa nhận đối phương nóng rực hôn, Ung Thánh Hựu ngước đầu hỏi.

"Đừng nói chuyện." Hoàng Mẫn Hiền một khắc cũng không thể rời bỏ người trước mắt.

"Hoàng Mẫn Hiền ..." Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng động tình, nhưng trả là có chút ngượng ngùng. Lần thứ nhất liền cho phòng tắm, tựa hồ có chút không quá thoả đáng.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ..." Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nhẹ nhàng hôn môi mặt của hắn, tay cũng không sợ không loạn mà giải ra hắn chế phục cúc áo.

"Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, ngươi nhịn một chút, chúng ta —— "

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta nhịn nửa đời rồi."

Phòng tắm bên trong cũng lại truyền không ra tiếng nói chuyện, thay vào đó là thành thục nam tính vừa trải qua tình hình nhiều tiếng than nhẹ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, rốt cuộc tại này cái đông Tây Bán Cầu đều trời mưa tháng ngày dừng bước lại, bọn hắn không lại truy đuổi, bọn hắn tại hảo hảo ôm ấp lẫn nhau.

9.

"Ngài nước."

Cho máy bay chỗ cạnh tài xế người đưa qua nước, lại bị người kia ác ý nắm chặt cổ tay, môi xem như vô ý mà sờ qua tay lưng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lén lút trừng một mắt, nhanh chóng đập chết cái kia cái móng vuốt. Giờ làm việc, cấm chỉ luyến ái.

Tầm mắt tụ hợp thời điểm, hai người rồi lại không nhịn được cười.

Trên thế giới này thật sự có siêu nhân không Ung Thánh Hựu nói không có, nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nói hắn chính là.

Trong trí nhớ, Ung tuổi Hoàng Mẫn Hiền lần đầu tiên trong đời làm người đánh nhau, tình hình trận chiến khốc liệt, con mắt xanh tím không nói, còn bị xoá sạch hai cái răng cửa.

Cho dù nói chuyện tự mang cấp bảy gió to, hắn vẫn như cũ kiên trì không ngừng —— "Ung sen hữu, ta zen si siêu eng!"

Tuy rằng được hắn bảo vệ lông tóc không tổn hại, Ung tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là chính trực không a dua —— "Lừa người, siêu nhân biết bay, ngươi sẽ không!"

26 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu liền hồi ức cúi đầu cười cười, liếc mắt nhìn đầu ngồi ở ghế cạnh tài xế Hoàng Mẫn Hiền.

Nha, nguyên lai là chính mình nhận thức sai lầm.

Ân, nguyên lai siêu nhân thật sự sẽ không phi.

END.

2,928 duyệt


	16. Chapter 16

Đan Ung / Hoàng Ung xước mang rô (01 )

Khương Nghĩa Kiện × Ung Thánh Hựu × Hoàng Mẫn Hiền

Hắc đạo nằm vùng cảnh sát

ooc chớ bay lên chân nhân

Ung Thánh Hựu thuốc lá đầu ném xuống đất nhấc chân đuổi diệt cái kia một điểm Tinh Hỏa, ở trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem quỳ tại chính mình nam nhân trước mắt, đối phương run rẩy từ trong túi lấy ra một quyển tiền mặt đưa tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay nhận lấy, một cước dùng lực liền đá vào bả vai của đối phương thượng, ngồi xổm người xuống dùng ngón tay gõ gõ đối phương huyệt Thái dương "Về sau thả thông minh một chút", được đạp trên đất nam nhân bưng vai liền vội vàng gật đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên phủi phủi quần áo hừ lạnh một tiếng, cầm lấy bên cạnh cái rương liền xoay người rời đi.

Dựa vào cửa xe gần như hai điếu thuốc lá công phu Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền chờ đến Ung Thánh Hựu từ ngõ hẻm bên trong đi ra, hơi híp mắt lại nhìn về phía trong ngõ hẻm, hai bên cũ nát đèn đường đánh vào nam nhân tinh gây nên sắc bén mặt bên, bao phủ ở trong màn đêm ngũ quan như trước lập thể thâm thúy. Vóc người cao to, một thân tây trang đen càng là có vẻ kiên cường mê người.

"Hại người rất nặng yêu tinh" Daniel trong lòng nghĩ như thế đem thuốc lá trong tay hút cuối cùng một cái sau ném xuống đất.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới Daniel trước mặt ngẩng đầu liếc nhìn hắn một mắt vừa định khiến hắn tránh ra đã bị đối phương kéo lại cổ tay, một cái xoay người liền đem mình đặt ở trên cửa xe, không chờ mình phản ứng lại hắn liền hướng về chính mình tiến tới, khoảng cách chậm rãi rút ngắn trên người đối phương ngọt ngào mùi nước hoa liền từ lâu quấn lấy chóp mũi, cuối cùng tại môi nhanh giằng co trước đó Daniel lại ngừng động tác, tay vươn vào Ung Thánh Hựu áo khoác lấy ra vừa vặn cái kia cuốn tiền mặt.

"Trình ca biết rồi sẽ như thế nào" Daniel dùng ngón tay mang theo cái kia cuốn tiền mặt mang theo nghiền ngẫm ánh mắt nhìn trước mắt người.

Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý tới hắn, dùng lực đưa hắn đẩy ra kéo mở cửa xe ngồi xuống. Chờ Daniel ngồi vào chỗ điều khiển liền bả sao phiếu đoạt lại. Thuần thục kiểm kê bắt đầu bên trong tiền mặt.

Daniel nhìn xem hắn một bộ hận không thể hôn một cái tại tiền giấy thượng bộ dáng liền cảm thấy buồn cười, "Cứ như vậy yêu thích tiền "

Ung Thánh Hựu nguýt một cái "Ngươi đây không phải phí lời, trên thế giới còn có so với tiền thứ càng tốt sao "

Daniel nhỏ giọng lầm bầm một câu "Chẳng trách ca chính là không thích ta" liền đạp chân ga chạy khỏi hẻm nhỏ.

Đã đến vùng ngoại thành nhà xưởng đã là hơn hai giờ sáng, ở xung quanh cỏ dại rậm rạp trung ương cũ nát bỏ đi nhà xưởng sáng lên vài chiếc mờ nhạt đèn có vẻ quỷ dị cực kỳ. Hai người một trước một sau tiến vào cửa lớn, trước đây thời điểm này hẳn là các anh em uống rượu chơi bài ầm ĩ không ngừng cảnh tượng hôm nay lại đặc biệt là yên tĩnh, từng cái cùng cọc gỗ giống như đứng ở nơi đó không ai dám nói một câu. Trình ca ngồi tại trung ương ghế gỗ thượng, chống đỡ cái đầu chau mày, ngón tay một cái lại một cái gõ tay vịn, "Cộc cộc đi" thanh âm vào lúc này tình hình dưới không khỏi khiến người ta lo lắng đề phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem chứa tiền hàng cái rương giao cho Trình ca liền muốn đi, lại trực tiếp bị gọi lại. Nam nhân từ ghế gỗ thượng đứng lên, lâu năm ghế gỗ phát ra một tiếng cọt kẹt tại không gian trống trải lộ ra được đặc biệt chói tai. Hướng về người ở bên cạnh liếc mắt ra hiệu, hai người hai bên trái phải tiến lên bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu vai. Chưa kịp Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng nói chuyện trên mặt của chính mình liền trực tiếp đã trúng một quyền, tiếp theo tựu là chân nhỏ được người bên cạnh bỗng nhiên đạp một cước, nhất thời cả người không làm được gì trực tiếp quỳ trên mặt đất, còn không chú ý trên mặt đau nhức ngay sau đó là xương bánh chè trực tiếp chạm đáy đau đớn. Người ở bên cạnh từ trong túi tiền của mình tìm ra chính mình tư thu tiền mặt giao cho Trình ca, nam nhân áng chừng một chút tiền trong tay trực tiếp hất tay liền ném vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt.

Một bên người xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ lên trước liền cầm chặt tay hắn cổ tay ra hiệu hắn không yếu đúc kết đi vào, dù là ai xem Trình ca đều tại nổi nóng.

Vốn định tiến lên vì Ung Thánh Hựu nói vài lời mở ra thoát, nhưng chuyện kế tiếp lại để tất cả mọi người tại chỗ đều tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới.

Còn chưa ý thức được "Cùm cụp" một tiếng là Latin thanh âm lúc một cây súng lục màu đen liền trực tiếp chống đỡ ở Ung Thánh Hựu huyệt Thái dương.

Nòng súng lạnh lẽo xúc cảm theo nơi đó yếu ớt da thịt truyền đạt đến thân thể mỗi một tấc góc, tim đập thì dường như rò vẫn chậm một nhịp, chu vi cho nên mọi người cho rằng Trình ca sinh khí chỉ là Ung ca tư thu tiền mà thôi, lại không thể tin được Trình ca sẽ làm ra động tác này.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở nơi này làm việc đã có ba bốn năm, bây giờ rất nhiều tiền hàng nghiệm thu thu tiền đều giao cho hắn, có thể nói là rất được tin cậy nhân vật trọng yếu, hết thảy tập đoàn huynh đệ đều không dám thất lễ hắn.

Tại toàn bộ nhà xưởng trầm mặc vài giây bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán cùng phía sau lưng tức thì ra một tầng thật mỏng mồ hôi lạnh, nghe được chính mình tăng nhanh tiếng tim đập đang không ngừng phóng to.

Trong đầu cấp tốc xẹt qua chính mình thân phận thực sự phải chăng bại lộ ý nghĩ, nếu là bị phát hiện mình là cảnh sát nằm vùng, chắc hẳn chính mình hôm nay không phải chết ở chỗ này, hơn nữa cũng không chỉ là đầu đập một thương đơn giản như vậy việc.

Daniel phản ứng lại sau xông lên trước "Trình ca, Thánh Hựu ca chỉ là nhất thời hồ đồ mà thôi, hắn lần sau nhất định sẽ không lại tư thu tiền."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình phảng phất toàn thân huyết dịch đều đọng lại ở cái kia vài giây, liền ngẩng đầu lên động tác đều cứng ngắc cực kỳ, trong đầu cấp tốc đang nghĩ nên như thế nào tìm từ

"Trình ca. . . Xin lỗi. . . Ta tuyệt đối. . . Tuyệt đối sẽ không có lần sau "

"Trình ca, thương này dễ dàng va chạm gây gổ, ngài cũng đừng lại doạ hắn, hắn đã biết sai rồi." Daniel vội vàng muốn vì Ung Thánh Hựu nói chút lời hay.

"Ta hôm nay đã nhận được một phần tuyến báo, nói là ta chỗ này hữu điều tử, Thánh Hựu. . . Ngươi ở chỗ này của ta làm việc, cũng rất lâu" Trình ca cười cười cũng không hề đem súng về ý tứ , dừng một chút lại đã mở miệng "Ngươi đoán cái này đáng chết Cảnh sát là ai "

"Ta. . . Ta không biết. . . Ta làm sao sẽ biết đây này. . ." Đã nỗ lực thanh vẻ mặt của mình khống chế xong, nhưng mình cũng đoán ra sắc mặt của chính mình hiện tại nhất định rất khó coi.

Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai gần như sắp nghe được chậm rãi kéo cò súng thanh âm , tay chân từ lâu lạnh lẽo, được mồ hôi lạnh mồ hôi ẩm ướt áo sơmi dinh dính dán tại phần lưng, ngột ngạt đến cực điểm. Đầu đã trống không, chỉ cảm thấy sợ là mình phải bàn giao ở đây.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại đây trong vài giây trong đầu nhanh chóng vận chuyển nghĩ nên làm gì, vô số đi đoạt thương cảnh tượng tại trong đầu của chính mình hiện ra lại phủ định. Hai tay theo bản năng nắm chặt quyền, móng tay đều nhanh lõm vào trong thịt.

Khi tất cả mọi người hít vào một hơi thời điểm nam nhân lại đem súng lục bỏ vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra chính mình một giây trước hai mắt nhắm chặt, cúi đầu nhìn một chút súng trong tay.

Trình ca cho người bên cạnh đánh một thủ thế, vốn là cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu người liền gật đầu, từ đằng xa hàng hòm mặt sau mang ra một người, được mang ra người máu me khắp người, tại đối phương được mang lên trước mắt mình lúc mới nỗ lực phân biệt ra, là bên cạnh mình làm việc Tiểu Phương, mặt của hắn từ lâu sưng ngũ quan biến hình, sợ là đã bị hành hạ một quãng thời gian. Hắn là một năm trước đến thủ hạ mình làm việc, bình thường không nhiều lời, không thế nào cùng các huynh đệ chơi đồng thời, vẫn tính thành thật, đã từng hỏi hắn tại sao tuyển nghề này, đối phương chỉ là Tiếu Tiếu nói chỉ là muốn thừa dịp còn trẻ kiếm nhiều tiền một chút về sau dễ nuôi gia mà thôi.

"Cái họ này phương, là người của ngươi, ngươi để giải quyết." Trình ca chỉ chỉ Ung Thánh Hựu súng trong tay.

Hắn dĩ nhiên là đồng liêu

Đối phương từ lâu hư nhược không được, nửa nằm trên mặt đất nửa khép mắt nhìn mình. Ung Thánh Hựu dời đi ánh mắt, thực sự không đành lòng tại nhìn đối phương biến thành bộ này nửa chết nửa sống dáng vẻ.

Súng trong tay lạnh lẽo xúc cảm để lòng của mình đều lạnh một nửa. Tuy rằng thương dùng qua rất nhiều lần, cũng giải quyết qua không ít người, nhưng lần này lại là phải giải quyết của mình đồng liêu, này nên như thế nào hạ thủ được.

Giương mắt nhìn về phía Trình ca, mặc dù là vừa xuống liễu giải quyết một cái mạng chỉ thị đối phương cũng như trước một mặt ung dung, "Làm sao một cái Cảnh sát mà thôi, không dám ngươi không phải là người như thế" người ở chung quanh nghe bên cạnh mình thậm chí có Cảnh sát, càng là hợp nhau tấn công, không chỉ một người tự nhủ "Mau giết hắn" lời nói như vậy.

Cúi đầu nhìn một chút súng trong tay của chính mình, nếu để cho người khác xem ra bản thân không đành lòng ý giết hắn, ở tình huống như vậy làm dễ dàng chính mình cũng sẽ bị hoài nghi. Không thể làm gì khác hơn là giơ lên thương đối người trước mắt, cũng tại đối đầu con mắt của hắn lúc, chậm chạp theo như không dưới cò súng.

Hắn nhìn thấy trên đất người nhìn mình, trên người được đánh đập vết thương vẫn như cũ giữ lại huyết, mùi máu tanh gay mũi. Người kia đáy mắt từ lâu là hoàn toàn tĩnh mịch bình thường buông tha cho bất kỳ giãy giụa, giống như là tại khát cầu chính mình khiến hắn giải thoát.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại bóp cò, trong nháy mắt đó, liền trái tim của mình đều giống như nhảy tới cuống họng."Ầm" mà một tiếng, nhưng tiếp lấy lại là đạn bắn vào hàng hóa hòm tấm thép thanh âm , Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân mất lực lập tức quỳ trên mặt đất thở hồng hộc, hắn cảm nhận được trên trán mình mồ hôi xẹt qua gò má của mình một giọt một giọt rơi trên mặt đất, hắn không làm được.

Trình ca nhìn trước mắt khác thường Ung Thánh Hựu, nhíu mày "Ngươi. . ." Chưa kịp hắn nói tiếp, liền sát theo đó lại là một tiếng "Ầm" nổ súng thanh âm, không giống vừa vặn cái kia một tiếng đánh vào tấm thép âm thanh, lần này nhưng là bắn thủng người vải áo cùng thân thể sau vang trầm. Vẫn còn ấm vỏ đạn rơi trên mặt đất phát ra trong trẻo tiếng vang, xen lẫn tử vong ý vị mùi máu tanh khuếch tán ra đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt lại được một đôi tay ngăn cản ở, tiếp lấy chính mình liền bị kéo vào dựa vào thượng một cái bền chắc lồng ngực, bên tai là đối phương đồng dạng nhanh chóng tim đập. Trên người đối phương ngọt ngào mùi vị hắn không thể quen thuộc hơn được, đó là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Liền ở ba giây trước, súng trong tay của chính mình bị người một cái đoạt đi, tiếp theo tựu là vừa vặn cái kia tiếng thứ hai tiếng súng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể cảm nhận được người trong ngực bởi vì sợ mà run rẩy, hắn nằm ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nhẹ nhàng động viên "Không sao rồi", giống như là an ủi bị kinh sợ hiểu rõ con mèo nhỏ giống như, nhấc tay sờ xoạng tóc của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mình sau lưng người kia tại sinh mệnh được kết thúc lúc là cái dạng gì, hay là như trước mở to cặp kia chỗ trống ánh mắt nhìn mình chằm chằm. Nhất thời từ đáy lòng xông tới to lớn cảm giác ngột ngạt giống như một đôi tay giữ lại cổ của hắn, viền mắt đau nhức, tầm mắt được không biết là mồ hôi vẫn là nước mắt chậm rãi mơ hồ.

——————————

Xem {{SNL }} sau linh cảm.

Vì tính ít lưu ý ( ) Đan Ung Hoàng sự nghiệp dâng lên một phần lực.

Đan Ung / Hoàng Ung xước mang rô (02 )

Khương Nghĩa Kiện × Ung Thánh Hựu × Hoàng Mẫn Hiền

Hắc đạo nằm vùng cảnh sát

ooc chớ bay lên chân nhân

—————————————

02\. Lại lần gặp gỡ

Trở về Ung Thánh Hựu nơi ở lúc đã gần như sáng sớm năm sáu điểm, bầu trời đã bắt đầu chậm rãi trở nên trắng, ngồi trên xe một đường đều không ngủ, chỉ cần nhắm mắt lại liền nhớ lại Tiểu Phương nhìn xem chính mình dáng vẻ.

Hai người đơn giản rửa mặt sạch sẽ, Daniel vì Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng thương sát bôi nước thuốc liền quyết định nghỉ ngơi. Sốt sắng cao độ sau thân thể tại tiếp xúc được mềm mại đệm giường sau cảm giác mệt mỏi trong nháy mắt kéo tới.

Hai người nằm ở trên giường, Daniel cảm nhận được đối phương tại bên cạnh mình cuộn thành một đoàn, không khỏi đau lòng, đưa tay tận lực ôn nhu nắn bóp hắn sau cổ khiến hắn thanh tĩnh lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình thủ như trước còn tại nhè nhẹ run rẩy, mới vừa đi qua mấy tiếng mình đã quá mệt mỏi, từ cho là mình thân phận bại lộ sợ hãi đến mặt đối đồng liêu mình tử vong.

Hắn nỗ lực hồi ức Tiểu Phương tại chính mình chu vi làm việc lúc chi tiết nhỏ, mới ý thức tới, rất nhiều lần gặp phải nguy hiểm lúc hắn đều chặn ở phía trước chính mình để cho mình rời đi trước, hắn tự nhủ qua "Ung ca, ngươi nhất định phải sống sót, còn có người đang chờ ngươi."

Bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút hắn chỉ người kia, không biết phải chăng là mình bây giờ nhớ tới người kia, cái kia như trước được chính mình giấu ở đáy lòng nơi sâu xa nhất người.

Người kia giống như là trên tay mình ngoan cố xước mang rô, muốn triệt để rút đi lại sợ sệt liên quan khởi máu thịt be bét đau nhức. Cho rằng trốn tránh lời nói nó sẽ tự mình khép lại cho nên đem chính mình khốn tiến vào vô hạn chờ đợi, nhưng một khi đụng vào vẫn là hội mơ hồ làm đau.

Người kia, thật sự trả đang chờ mình ư

Hay là vừa bắt đầu lựa chọn làm nằm vùng lúc ý nghĩ mới là thích hợp nhất bản thân, thời gian cùng mới hoan vĩnh viễn là quên cũ yêu phương pháp tốt nhất.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy đầu cũng bắt đầu đau, liền không suy nghĩ thêm nữa. Nghe người bên cạnh trầm ổn tiếng hít thở, đưa tay trên lầu đối phương eo, đem đầu tới gần lồng ngực của đối phương. Nếu như không phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hôm nay hắn là tuyệt đối không có dũng khí hướng Tiểu Phương nổ súng.

Tại Daniel trong mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu là cái chưa bao giờ hội ỷ lại người khác người, nhớ tới trước mấy giờ trước hắn, hắn cũng sẽ sợ, cũng sẽ thất thố.

Hắn chưa bao giờ chủ động cùng mình từng có phần tứ chi tiếp xúc, hiện tại hắn chủ động ôm chính mình để Daniel cảm thấy hắn như là biến thành người khác. Hắn chính là một con là cao ngạo mèo mun, cho dù bị thương cũng chỉ là một mình trốn đi liếm láp vết thương, mà hắn bây giờ lại hướng mình chịu thua, khát cầu chính mình dành cho hắn cảm giác an toàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn ở nhà nghỉ ngơi mấy ngày, đem ngày đó chuyện xảy ra dùng sở cảnh sát văn tự mật mã ghi vào của mình nằm vùng nhật ký. Tập đoàn rất nhiều chuyện vật hắn cũng đều giao cho thủ hạ người thay thế làm.

Lại không nghĩ rằng chính mình nhận được mình ở sở cảnh sát người liên lạc tin tức, để cho mình hai giờ sáng gặp mặt đồng thời sẽ có mới chỉ thị.

Người liên lạc là mình từ trường cảnh sát lúc liền thân cận nhất đạo sư lưu sir, cách lần trước liên lạc mình đã có một... nhiều năm. Hắn cũng đã nếm thử chủ động đi liên hệ lưu sir, lại đều không được về đến phục, trong đoạn thời gian này hắn cũng không trợ qua muốn từ bỏ, nghĩ tới mình là không thành một viên con rơi.

Xác nhận không có ai giám thị cùng theo đuôi sau đạt tới cùng người liên lạc ước định nơi, trong phòng chỉ còn một chiếc cũ nát đèn, nhìn thấy đối phương tựa ở cửa sổ, phía ngoài ánh trăng chiếu tại gò má của hắn, một bên khác bao phủ ở trong bóng tối, mặc dù là mơ hồ đường viền lại làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng hơi hồi hộp một chút.

Sẽ không, không phải là hắn.

Lâu năm không người ở trong phòng mỗi đi một bước sàn nhà đều phát ra khó nghe kẹt kẹt thanh âm, nâng lên bụi bặm xen lẫn khó nghe mốc meo vị tùy ý vọt vào xoang mũi, nhịn xuống yết hầu khó qua cảm giác khó chịu hướng về người kia đi tới,

Chậm rãi tới gần, bộ mặt đường viền cũng từng bước rõ ràng.

Đối phương chú ý tới mình lại đây liền đứng thẳng người hướng mình đưa tay ra

"Về sau ta sẽ là ngươi người liên lạc, hình sự điều tra khoa tân nhiệm đội trưởng, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền."

Thanh âm của đối phương công phá chính mình lý trí một đạo phòng tuyến cuối cùng. Ung Thánh Hựu không tin mình trước mắt nhìn thấy được người là chân thật. Hắn tình nguyện đây là một tràng mộng, hoặc là một hồi to lớn chuyện cười.

Trong đầu dường như điện ảnh giống như tránh qua cùng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đã từng các loại, từ trường cảnh sát quen biết vừa thấy đã yêu, đến lẫn nhau ỷ lại triền miên, lại đến lúc sau chán ghét cãi nhau.

Tại lần lượt cãi vã kịch liệt sau câu kia "Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thật hận ngươi, ngươi tại sao không chết đi." Là đối phương cắm tại chính mình tâm khẩu cuối cùng một cái gai độc.

Tại một lần nữa nhìn thấy hắn một khắc đó Ung Thánh Hựu mới rõ ràng cảm nhận được kết được vảy vết sẹo được lúc mở ra sẽ có nhiều đau nhức.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn xoay người rời đi, hoặc là nói là chạy khỏi nơi này, lại bị một phát bắt được cổ tay dùng lực kéo trở lại, muốn tránh thoát lại không địch đối phương khí lực, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền dùng một cái tay khác quàng lấy hông của hắn đưa hắn cầm cố tại trong ngực của mình, khi hắn kịch liệt giãy giụa bên trong được Ung Thánh Hựu móng tay phá vỡ cánh tay, da thịt truyền tới đâm nhói làm cho nam nhân mất đi tính nhẫn nại. Nắm lấy bờ vai của hắn đem hắn đẩy hướng về phía sau vách tường. Phía sau lưng cùng tường xi-măng đột nhiên va chạm để Ung Thánh Hựu đau hít vào một hơi, một giây sau Hoàng Mẫn Hiền liền vượt trên đến ngậm lấy môi mình. Hai người răng môi cọ xát, thô lỗ cướp lấy thuộc về hắn khí tức, cắn được Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng chưa khỏi hẳn vết thương sau trong miệng tràn ngập khởi mùi máu tanh càng giống đối dã thú trí mạng sức hấp dẫn. Ung Thánh Hựu sử xuất toàn lực mới đẩy ra Hoàng Mẫn Hiền.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cười một tiếng nghiêng đầu hướng bên cạnh nhổ một bãi nước miếng mang máu tanh nước bọt. Giơ tay lau lau khoé miệng "Làm sao không muốn ta sao "

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở trên tường thở hổn hển để cho mình tỉnh táo lại "Tại sao là ngươi, lưu sir ở đâu, ta không tâm tư cùng ngươi chơi."

Nam nhân trước mắt thu hồi vừa vặn trêu đùa, sửa lại một chút nhíu áo trong, nghiêm mặt nói: "Khoảng thời gian này lưu sir bên người xuất hiện Trình gia người đang đối với hắn giám thị bí mật, cho nên thượng cấp quyết định khiến hắn tạm thời tạm thời cách chức. Chuyện của ngươi về sau có ta phụ trách."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới này thời gian một năm bên trong không cách nào cùng thượng cấp liên hệ, nhất định là lưu sir đang bị giám thị thời gian trong không dám tùy tiện cùng mình gặp mặt. Nếu là Trình gia đã bắt đầu tra được lưu sir, cái kia nằm vùng tư liệu cũng thập phần nguy hiểm. Không biết Trình gia đã nắm giữ bao nhiêu tin tức, Tiểu Phương thân phận bại lộ nhất định cùng này không tránh khỏi có quan hệ, như vậy tình cảnh của mình cũng cũng không lạc quan rồi. Lập tức thay thế người liên lạc là tốt nhất biện pháp xử lý.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại không nghĩ tới là của mình người liên lạc càng là mình ngày xưa người yêu.

Hắn từng nghĩ tới mấy trăm lần cùng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền lại lần gặp gỡ, hay là chính mình hoàn thành nhiệm vụ khôi phục thân phận sau hắn cùng mình nói một tiếng "Hoan nghênh về đội" hay hoặc giả là lúc gặp mặt lại dường như người xa lạ y hệt gật đầu sát vai. Nhưng cũng không phải giống như bây giờ. Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình không chào mà đi đột nhiên biến mất trước sau đối Hoàng Mẫn Hiền có chỗ hổ thẹn.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền lật xem nằm vùng nhật ký: "Tiểu Phương chết rồi "

"Ân. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay vuốt qua gương mặt, "Thân phận của hắn bại lộ "

"G nơi đó thu được tiếng gió, gần đây sẽ có lượng hàng nhập cảnh, hẳn là cùng Trình gia có quan hệ. Thu thập cụ thể tin tức hồi báo cho ta." Hoàng Mẫn Hiền khép lại nhật ký đưa trả lại cho hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu nhận lấy gật gật đầu, giơ tay liếc nhìn thời gian sau dự định rời đi.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền khi hắn xoay người lúc gọi hắn lại:

"Cách Khương Nghĩa Kiện xa một chút."


	17. Chapter 17

【 xe Ung 】 điên đảo tình lữ

* diễn đàn thể abo thế giới quan

*ooc có xin chớ lên cao chân nhân

* đều là soạn bậy tài liệu thi một chút xíu hoàng Ung

Cho @ cống thoát nước sâu răng tuyển thủ Tiểu Bảo sinh nhật chúc văn! Chúc ngươi Thiên Thiên vui vẻ ha ha ha ha ha

++

Bên cạnh ngươi có hay không tính cách cùng tướng mạo hoàn toàn tương phản người? Cùng bọn hắn ở chung cảm giác như thế nào?

Như đề, chính là hiếu kì. Cho đến tận này ta còn chưa từng gặp qua tính cách cùng tướng mạo khác biệt rất lớn người ai, muốn biết cùng bọn hắn chung đụng cảm giác là như thế nào ~

202 cái trả lời

5k+ đồng ý ·825 đầu bình luận hồi phục tại năm 2019 ngày mùng 6 tháng 4

@ tiểu Thủy rái cá một con

Đạo này đề ta hội... Ngươi gặp qua lớn lên giống omega alpha cùng lớn lên giống alpha omega tình lữ sao? Ta gặp qua:) mỗi ngày cho nhà mình omega đưa đẹp mắt lại mỹ vị cơm hộp tiện thể một chùm xinh đẹp hoa lại cung cấp tan tầm đưa đón phục vụ xinh đẹp hiền lành hoa chủ tiệm alpha cùng mỗi ngày mặt lạnh lấy xử lý sự vật không làm xong không ưng thuận ban thường xuyên sẽ hù đến người mới soái khí lãnh khốc quản lí chi nhánh omega, tuyệt phối 【 phát ra thét lên gà thanh âm 】

Đầu tiên tự giới thiệu mình một chút 【? 】 ta là một con sinh tồn ở A công ty nhỏ xã súc, trước đó không lâu mới quay tới chúng ta bộ môn bên này. Nói thật lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy quản lý thời điểm là có chút sợ, không phải ta sợ, chủ yếu là hắn tướng mạo thật thật là sắc bén, mắt một mí, môi mỏng, nghiêm mặt nhìn chằm chằm ngươi thời điểm cho dù có nhiều soái ngươi cũng sẽ không đi thưởng thức tốt a! Sẽ chỉ ở hắn khí tràng hạ run lẩy bẩy. Mặc dù quản lý dài rất khá nhìn điểm này là công nhận, nhưng ta mới tới thời điểm hoàn toàn không dám nhìn kỹ hắn, vô luận là làm báo cáo cũng tốt liên hoan cũng được, tổng công ty súc cũng sẽ không nhìn thẳng hắn, bởi vì thật thật đáng sợ (run lẩy bẩy run). Đặc biệt là có một lần ta có một nơi phạm sai lầm, hắn vạch ra đến lúc kia ngữ khí cùng ánh mắt kém chút đem ta dọa khóc, ta cúi đầu cố gắng kìm nén nước mắt, sau đó liền nghe được... Hắn... Giảng cái cười lạnh. Siêu lạnh loại kia, ta cảm thấy không khí đều kết thành băng rơi vụn băngkkk mặc dù bây giờ hồi tưởng lại rất khôi hài, nhưng lúc đó ta siêu khủng hoảng, tại ta suy nghĩ đến cùng muốn hay không chủ động từ chức thời điểm, quản lý mở miệng:

"Ngươi có phải hay không rất sợ ta?" Ta gật đầu cũng không phải, lắc đầu cũng không phải, chỉ có thể đem đầu chôn phải thấp hơn, sau đó ta liền nghe được hắn thở dài, "Vù vù" tại một trang giấy bên trên viết vài thứ, sau đó ngay tiếp theo phần báo cáo kia đưa cho ta. Ta cứng đờ nhận lấy sau liền cùng tay cùng chân! Thật là cùng tay cùng chân rời đi hắn văn phòng, ở vào hỗn độn trạng thái ta không có nghe thấy đằng sau truyền đến một tiếng buồn cười:) đây là về sau quản lý nói cho ta, siêu mất mặt!

Ta trở lại vị trí của mình sau lấy lại bình tĩnh, làm rất lâu trong lòng kiến thiết mới mở ra tờ giấy kia đến xem, phát hiện phía trên viết không phải là lời mắng người, cũng không phải khuyên lui, mà là sửa chữa ý kiến. Ta, lúc ấy, liền, cảm động Liêu. Bởi vì quản lý dùng từ đều rất uyển chuyển rất ôn nhu, cảm giác tại viết thời điểm có hảo hảo đang suy nghĩ cảm thụ của ta. Khi đó ta liền quyết định, không thể lại sợ hắn! Phải thật tốt cùng hắn ở chung!

Kết quả ngày thứ hai trong thang máy đụng phải hắn ta vẫn là lên tiếng chào liền cúi đầu:) ta không nghĩ tới chính là, hắn chủ động hỏi ta ăn bữa sáng không có! Ngày đó ta ngủ muộn liền không có ăn, dự định về công ty tùy tiện ăn một chút bánh bích quy lót dạ một chút liền tốt. Ta cũng không tiện cùng hắn giảng ta ngủ muộn, vừa định vung cái nói dối trong thang máy liền vang lên ta bụng vang dội tiếng kêu... Thượng thiên a, vì cái gì ta không phải một con đà điểu, để ta chôn xuống ta cao quý đầu lâu, coi như đây hết thảy đều không có phát sinh đi! Cái này là lúc ấy ta nội tâm ý nghĩ.

Quản lý sau khi nghe được vậy mà! Cười một tiếng! A chớ, đây là ta lần thứ nhất trong công ty nhìn thấy hắn cười!"Kia ngươi chờ chút đến phòng làm việc của ta tìm ta." Vừa vặn quản lý nói xong câu đó thang máy liền đến, hắn lại hướng ta cười cười, nhấc chân đi ra thang máy. Ta giống con du hồn bị hắn cười ôm lấy, một mực ngốc hề hề cùng tại phía sau hắn đi, trong đầu còn không ngừng tại dư vị cái kia tiếu dung. Bất quá quản lý cười lên thật cùng bình thường dáng vẻ có khác biệt rất lớn, ân... Bình dị gần gũi thật nhiều!

Đến hắn văn phòng sau hắn móc ra hai cái hộp cơm, mở ra màu hồng một cái kia, bên trong là một cái cự đại sandwich, kẹp lấy rau xà lách chi sĩ bồi căn heo nướng thịt cùng trứng ốp lếp, thơm quá thơm quá, xem ra liền ăn thật ngon. Về phần tại sao ta biết phải rõ ràng như vậy, bởi vì quản lý đem một nửa bữa sáng phân cho ta! ! ! Hắn không biết từ nơi nào móc ra một cái đĩa nhỏ, đem sandwich chia hai nửa sau đưa cho ta cái kia đĩa, giơ lên cái cằm ra hiệu ta cầm. Ta bưng lấy cái kia đĩa cực kỳ lớn tiếng kêu lên "Tạ Tạ quản lý", hắn bị thanh âm của ta hù đến, lộ ra có chút kinh hoảng biểu lộ, siêu đáng yêu siêu giống sóc con 5555.

Cái kia sandwich là thật ăn ngon, kia lần về sau ta cùng quản lý quan hệ càng ngày càng tốt, về sau ta mới biết được, quản lý cơ hồ cho chúng ta bộ môn 5 người đều phân phát qua sandwich, ta không phải duy nhất cái kia:(mặc dù có một chút chút ít khổ sở, nhưng ta càng thích quản lý liệt:) khi đó còn muốn lấy muốn cho quản lý giới thiệu một cái ôn nhu xinh đẹp đáng yêu gợi cảm hiền lành omega 【 bị quản lý bạn trai đánh cho tê người 】

Bởi vì khi đó ta coi là sandwich là quản lý tự mình làm, về sau mới biết được kia là quản lý bạn trai cho hắn làm. Bất quá ta cũng náo không ít Ô Long chính là:) lớn nhất Ô Long chính là coi là quản lý là alpha, bạn trai hắn là omega... Nhưng là nói thật, thấy thế nào quản lý đều không giống omega a, omega hẳn là lỏng loẹt mềm mềm ngọt ngào thơm thơm 【omega bình quyền sẽ không nên đánh ta! 】 bởi vì bên cạnh ta omega đều là rất điển hình loại kia, giống quản lý dạng này ta còn là lần đầu tiên thấy.

Tạo thành hiểu lầm nguyên nhân còn có quản lý bạn trai hắn, tên gọi tắt C quân đi, ta lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy C quân là cùng quản lý thân quen không lâu sau, khi đó có lá gan cùng một chỗ cùng quản lý rời phòng làm việc:) hạ đến lâu ta đã nhìn thấy một cái cao cao gầy teo thân ảnh tại cửa ra vào đưa lưng về phía chúng ta đứng, quản lý rất tự nhiên đi qua dắt tay của người kia, người kia quay đầu lại trông thấy là quản lý liền hướng hắn rất ôn nhu cười cười.

Ta lúc ấy cũng trông thấy cái kia tiếu dung, thật bị đánh trúng... Liền, hoàn toàn là hoa mỹ nam loại hình, con mắt nhìn rất đẹp cái mũi rất cao bờ môi hình dạng cũng rất xinh đẹp, ngũ quan thật là ta thấy qua tinh xảo nhất người. Không biết nên nói là món kia cây nghệ sắc áo len nổi bật lên hắn càng ôn nhu, hay là bởi vì hắn tồn tại, món kia cây nghệ sắc áo len lộ ra càng thêm ấm áp 55555 dù sao ta là triệt để bị bắt làm tù binh, ngay cả hắn so quản lý cao sự thật này đều bị ta xem nhẹ quá khứ. Xinh đẹp như vậy người vậy mà là alpha ta thật cực kỳ khiếp sợ, cùng quản lý là omega sự thật này đồng dạng để ta nhận xung kích kkkkk nói như vậy quản lý cùng C quân thật rất xứng đôi. Úc úc úc quên nói đến tiếp sau, C quân trông thấy ta sau nghi hoặc nhìn thoáng qua quản lý, không biết có phải cảm giác của ta sai lầm hay không, luôn cảm giác C quân quét ta cái nhìn kia là rất lạnh như băng, cùng cho quản lý ánh mắt hoàn toàn không giống TTTTT bất quá quản lý giới thiệu với hắn ta là mới tới thành viên sau hắn cho ánh mắt của ta lại ôn nhu, còn hữu hảo hướng ta nhẹ gật đầu. Bất quá nói thật, nếu như nói quản lý là trong nóng ngoài lạnh loại hình, C quân cho ta cảm giác chính là bên ngoài nhu bên trong lạnh, so với quản lý này chủng loại hình càng khó có thể hơn tiếp cận... Nhưng là hướng về phía gương mặt kia ngươi cũng rất khó sinh lòng bất mãn kkkkk

Không sai biệt lắm chính là như vậy rồi hhh cuối cùng nghĩ lạc đề nói một chút bọn hắn ngược rái cá (chó) hành vi! Ta liền nói đơn giản hai kiện để ta thụ nhất bạo kích sự tình 8

NO. 1 đột nhiên phát tình sự kiện

Thời gian: Một năm trước lễ Giáng Sinh địa điểm: Quản lý văn phòng

Mọi người đều biết lễ Giáng Sinh loại này phương tây ngày lễ công ty là không nghỉ, chúng ta ngày đó còn mở OT, liền rất thảm TTTT đến cuối cùng chỉ còn lại ta cùng quản lý hai người, ta là bởi vì công việc hiệu suất quá thấp... Quản lý thì là quá nhiều chuyện phải xử lý, ngay tại ta vắt hết óc cùng máy tính làm đấu tranh thời điểm, ta đã nghe đến một cỗ nhàn nhạt thực vật hỗn hợp mùi thơm, hẳn là cam quýt điềm hương, bạc hà lạnh lẽo cùng chanh mùi thơm ngát hỗn hợp lại cùng nhau cái loại cảm giác này, nhưng chúng ta bộ môn không có có người dùng này chủng loại hình nước hoa, mà lại liền ta cùng quản lý hai người tại... Thế là ta thấp thỏm gõ gõ quản lý cửa, nhưng không có người đáp lại, ta chỉ có thể kiên trì đẩy cửa ra. Vừa mở cửa đã nhìn thấy quản lý ổ tại cái kia sofa nhỏ bên trên, sắc mặt ửng hồng, híp mắt nhìn ta. Ta phát thệ ta tuyệt đối không có cái gì tà ác tâm tư! Nhưng là quản lý bộ dáng kia thật quá ngon miệng 【 không 】, ta chụp chụp mặt để cho mình tỉnh táo lại, dù sao ta thế nhưng là một cái vĩ đại omega, không thể đối một cái khác omega làm những thứ gì.

Tại ta còn tại cho mình làm tâm lý kiến thiết thời điểm, quản lý rên khẽ một tiếng, đem ta từ suy nghĩ của mình bên trong tách rời ra. Tỉnh táo lại ta vội vàng cầm qua mặt bàn điện thoại, đỗi Quá Khứ Kinh lý trên mặt, đem khóa mở sau bắt đầu tìm kiếm người liên hệ, bất quá C quân phương thức liên lạc thật rất dễ tìm, sáng loáng chiếm cái thứ nhất vị trí, đằng sau còn có ghi chú "Có chuyện tìm ta", thật tuyệt. Ta đem điện thoại đẩy tới giản lược đem tình huống giải thích một trận, bên kia liền đem điện thoại treo, 5 phút, liền 5 phút sau C quân liền thở hồng hộc đẩy ra văn phòng ta, trông thấy ngồi xổm ở quản lý bên cạnh ta lần nữa lạnh lùng quét ta một chút, ta rụt rụt bả vai, hướng lui về phía sau mấy bước, tận khả năng giảm xuống mình tồn tại cảm. C quân vốn muốn đem quản lý ôm, kết quả bị quản lý kéo một cái, hai người đổ vào trên ghế sa lon, C quân lúc này biểu lộ cùng khí thế ngược lại là cực giốngalpha.

Hắn vừa định đem tin tức làm phóng xuất, ta liền yếu ớt mở miệng: "Cái kia... Ta có thể đi trước à... Ta cũng là cái omega tới..." Có thể là ta không có lực công kích (yếu gà) dáng vẻ lấy lòngC quân, hắn rốt cục không lạnh lùng đến đâu mà nhìn chằm chằm vào ta, mà là hướng ta nói cám ơn: "Tạ ơn." "Không... Không cần..." Ta co rúm lại lấy tiếp nhận hắn nói lời cảm tạ, vội vàng đẩy cửa ra chạy ra ngoài. Ngồi trở lại mình chỗ ngồi tâm tư ta hoàn toàn không trong công tác, ngơ ngác nhìn chằm chằm màn ảnh máy vi tính, hồn phách sớm đã bay đi quản lý trong văn phòng, nếu như có thể, ta thật rất muốn mở thiên nhãn nhìn trộm một chút nha... Bất quá không bao lâu C quân liền ôm quản lý ra, mắt của ta nhọn phát hiện quản lý trên cổ vết cắn còn mang theo chút tơ máu, mà lại quản lý bờ môi cũng là đỏ rực dáng vẻ. C quân trông thấy ta còn ở nơi này, liền hướng ta nhẹ gật đầu, ta cứng đờ cười với hắn một cái. Vì cái gì cứng đờ? Bởi vì C quân biểu lộ thật tốt muốn ăn đòn a! Liền có loại "Quản lý là ta một người" loại kia khoe khoang cảm giác! Bản độc thân cẩu nhận một vạn điểm xung kích.

Sau đó quản lý kia một tuần lễ đều chưa từng xuất hiện trong phòng làm việc. Thời điểm xuất hiện lại hắn bao kiện cao cổ áo len:) loại này càng che càng lộ cảm giác là chuyện gì xảy ra! ! ! Tính bản rái cá chỉ có thể "Tốt phối hai nam" gọi vài tiếng, sau đó ngoan ngoãn làm về mình xã súc TTTT

N O.2 đoạt người sự kiện

Thời gian: Năm mới nghỉ trước một đêm địa điểm: Mỗ gia phòng ăn

Đêm hôm đó là mọi người tại làm việc với nhau cuối cùng một đêm, quản lý nói muốn cùng mọi người cùng nhau chúc mừng, liền bao cái phòng đơn xin mọi người ăn lẩu, mọi người liền vô cùng cao hứng đi nha, chính xuyến lấy thịt đâu, liền có người đẩy cửa tiến tới. Ta tập trung nhìn vào, hoắc, đây không phải sát vách bộ môn H quản lý sao? Nói đến H người này, tại công ty của chúng ta cũng là nhấc lên một cỗ không nhỏ gợn sóng. Hắn cùng C quân đều là thuộc về loại kia tướng mạo rất ôn nhu loại hình, bất quá H tướng mạo cùng C quân không giống chính là hắn càng lệch hồ ly tướng, kia một đôi dài nhỏ mắt nhẹ nhàng thoáng nhìn, người tam hồn thất phách đều muốn bị câu đi cảm giác. Ta ngay từ đầu cũng cho là hắn là omega, dù sao tướng mạo quá câu người, nhưng hắn cùng C quân đồng dạng đều là alpha, hơn nữa còn coi trọng chúng ta quản lý:)

Tại ta vô tình hay cố ý cho C quân lộ ra tin tức này về sau, ta cùng C quân liền thành lập được một cái liên minh 【 không 】, ta giúp C quân chằm chằm người, C quân cho quản lý làm điểm tâm thời điểm cũng cho ta làm một phần hắc hắc hắc (ta thật là tốt thu mua). Ta vừa nhìn thấy đẩy cửa tiến đến H trong đầu còi báo động liền tích tích tích tích vang lên. Mọi người trông thấy là hắn cũng không có rất giật mình, dù sao đoạn thời gian đó H cùng chúng ta quản lý rất thân cận. Hắn rất tự nhiên kéo qua quản lý bên cạnh tấm kia không ai ngồi cái ghế ngồi xuống, sau đó gia nhập cơm của chúng ta cục. H một mực cho chúng ta quản lý gắp thức ăn, rót rượu, người sáng suốt —— ta, liếc mắt liền nhìn ra đến hắn đánh lấy ý định quỷ quái gì, thế là ta vội vàng cho C quân phát tin tức, C quân về phải rất nhanh, không bao lâu quản lý điện thoại liền đánh chuông. Quản lý không có trong phòng tiếp, mà là đi ra ngoài. Lúc trở lại lần nữa bên cạnh hắn liền thêm một người, không sai, chính là chúng ta C quân. C quân sau khi đi vào nghiêng mắt nhìn một chút quản lý bên cạnh H, ngồi đối diện tại quản lý một bên khác người nói: "Ta ở đây thêm cái vị trí, không ngại a?" Người kia nào dám để ý đâu, nuốt xuống miệng bên trong thịt bò liền vội vàng gật đầu. Thế là quản lý bên cạnh liền phân biệt ngồi H cùng C quân hai người.

Tốt một cái Tu La tràng a ← ta ý tưởng chân thật. H tại C quân trước mặt cũng bớt phóng túng đi một chút, không lại không ngừng cho quản lý rót rượu, nhưng vẫn là tiếp tục cho hắn gắp thức ăn, ta coi là C quân sẽ không cam lòng yếu thế cũng gắp thức ăn cho quản lý, kết quả C quân quétH một chút, nghiêng đầu xoay người tại quản lý bên tai nói thứ gì, quản lý đem hắn mình đống kia lấy tràn đầy món ăn bát hướng C quân bên kia đẩy, C quân liền bắt đầu ăn H kẹp cho quản lý đồ ăn.

Bóng tốt! Thấy cảnh này ta yên lặng ở trong lòng cho C quân vỗ tay, một chiêu này thật sự là giết người ở vô hình a, H hoàn toàn bị C quân nghiền ép có hay không! H sau khi nhìn thấy mặt đen mấy giây, nhưng rất nhanh lại khôi phục bình thường, ta cũng phải vì vị này ca môn vỗ tay, biểu lộ quản lý so hiện tại có chút idol làm được còn tốt! Bất quá nha, nghĩ nạy ra đừng người góc tường, cái này điểm tâm lý năng lực chịu đựng đều không có cũng là không được giọt, chúng ta H tiếp tục như không có việc gì ăn lên cơm đến, thỉnh thoảng gắp thức ăn phóng tới chúng ta quản lý xới cơm cái kia trong chén, quản lý ăn cũng không phải, không ăn cũng không phải. Ta nhìn thấy hắn len lén liếc đồng dạng C quân, gặp hắn không có phản ứng gì mới đem H kẹp đến đồ ăn ăn, bất quá quản lý sắc mặt tại C quân lần nữa nghiêng đầu cùng hắn giảng hai câu sau liền trở nên rất khó coi, ta tối thầm đoán đo C quân là đang uy hiếp quản lý, không để hắn ăn H kẹp đến đồ ăn. Nhưng kỳ quái là, quản lý ăn đến càng hoan, giống như là cố ý cùng C quân đối nghịch đồng dạng, nhưng C quân sắc mặt cũng không có thay đổi gì.

Liền bình tĩnh như vậy (nhìn như) sau khi cơm nước xong, mọi người thoải mái mà uốn tại vị trí bên trên nghỉ ngơi, ta bởi vì ăn nhiều lắm, bụng có chút không thoải mái, liền đi một chuyến nhà vệ sinh. Tại ta chuẩn bị lúc đi ra, liền nghe được! H cùng C quân đối thoại!

Kỹ càng ta cũng không nói, đại khái chính là H đang gây hấn C quân, giảng kinh lý kỳ thật căn bản không có bị hắn triệt để tiêu ký, mà lại quản lý có lần tin tức tố đột nhiên hỗn loạn, kém chút phát tình thời điểm là mình giúp hắn. C quân không nói gì, chỉ để lại một câu: "Nếu như ngươi cho rằng làm như vậy liền có thể để hắn từ bỏ ta, vậy liền quá ngây thơ. Trừ phi ta chết mất, nếu không hắn sẽ không lựa chọn ngươi. Úc, bất quá coi như ta chết rồi, hắn cũng không nhất định lựa chọn ngươi." Liền đi. Oa thật siêu khốc có hay không! Chờ đến lúc bên ngoài hoàn toàn không âm thanh vang sau ta mới dám chuồn đi, không nghĩ tới vừa đi ra ngoài đã nhìn thấy quản lý bị C quân đè lên tường hôn, C quân đùi còn kẹt tại quản lý giữa hai chân. Quản lý bị C quân ôm thật chặt, ngẩng đầu tùy ý C quân liếm láp môi của hắn, nhất sắc / tình chính là! ! ! C quân tay đặt ở quản lý trên mông! ! ! Ông trời của ta ngỗng, ta đỏ mặt quay đầu muốn đi phòng đi đến, đã nhìn thấy đứng tại đằng sau ta mặt đen H, ta ngượng ngùng hướng hắn lên tiếng chào, hắn không để ý tới ta. Ta tại sao phải hướng hắn chào hỏi a a a a a a, ta thật tốt xuẩn một nam.

Quản lý về sau không trở về phòng bên này, H ngược lại là trở về, sắc mặt hay là xú xú, cũng không thế nào muốn cùng người xã giao, ngốc không đầy một lát liền đi. Sau chuyện này H liền không có làm sao tại chúng ta bộ môn xuất hiện.

Lại nhiều sự tình ta liền không nói! Sợ bị C quân ám sát 555555555 mọi người chỉ cần biết bọn hắn là thật ngọt liền tốt!

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Update lúc năm 2022 ngày 14 tháng 2 14:06

Đổi mới! Quản lý cùng C quân kéo chứng ha ha ha ha ha ha, tháng sau chúng ta sẽ đi tham gia hôn lễ của bọn hắn! !

Cuối cùng chúc mọi người lễ tình nhân vui vẻ a, cái này thiếp mời ta sẽ không lại càng~

【 bởi vì cuối cùng vẫn là bị C quân cùng quản lý phát hiện, mặc dù ta cố gắng lưu lại cái này thiếp mời mệnh, nhưng bọn hắn không để ta lại càng 555555555 cảm ơn mọi người chú ý cùng chúc phúc! Chúc mọi người Thiên Thiên vui vẻ!

END


	18. Chapter 18

【 thuốc nhỏ mắt 】 làm mèo của ta

* quên chúc mọi người bánh chưng tiết vui vẻ, dâng lên đến trễ hạ lễ ---- -- -- thiên không thú vị nhỏ đoản đả (thật rất ngắn)

* gần nhất hiện sinh bận quá, bận quá không có thời gian viết văn, xin mọi người tha thứ ta

* 50 độ đã tại viết, nhưng là tốc độ như rùa, ta cảm thấy vòng cực người chơi cũng đều là kiên nhẫn tiểu tiên nữ 🤔

* xem hết pm, đột nhiên phát hiện vòng cực thật nhiều 59 người chơi, chính diện trả lời một chút vấn đề của mọi người: Mặc dù rất khó, nhưng là sẽ viết 59, nếu như các thiên sứ nguyện ý chờ 😬

* OOC, tổng thanh tra X tại ngũ thần tượng

*

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đạp vào cửa phòng, liền bị vòng người ở vòng eo chống đỡ đến phía sau cửa.

Quen thuộc mật đào vị chiếm cứ tất cả giác quan.

"Chờ ngươi rất lâu."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thanh âm tận lực đè thấp, mang theo điểm nũng nịu tính chất không vui.

Cười thầm, kéo lấy hắn bên eo áo sơmi, Ung Thánh Hựu đối đầu cặp kia tinh xảo hồ ly mắt.

"Ta cũng không có muốn ngươi đợi ta."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không vội, yên lặng tăng thêm bên hông lực đạo.

"Thật sao? Vậy ta lần sau chờ người khác."

Cách áo sơmi bóp hắn eo, một cái tay khác kéo qua cà vạt rút ngắn khoảng cách, Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ hung ác.

"Ngươi thử một chút."

Rõ ràng là câu uy hiếp, nghe người lại cười cong con mắt. Vừa nói "Không dám không dám", một bên lấn người hôn lên người yêu.

"Mới mấy giờ không gặp, ta liền nhớ ngươi."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu cánh môi, hôn lên hắn chòm sao nốt ruồi, nhẹ nhàng nói lời tâm tình.

"Muốn ta? Ngươi cùng Kim gia vị kia xinh đẹp tiểu thư không phải trò chuyện rất khá? Còn có công phu muốn ta?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ tay nhẹ đẩy, khoảng cách bị một lần nữa kéo ra.

Trở về chỗ trong lời này vị chua, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhịn không được giật ra khóe miệng.

"Ngươi ăn dấm."

Ung Thánh Hựu dời ánh mắt, tiếp tục mạnh miệng.

"Không có."

Trong giọng nói khó chịu quật cường để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền càng muốn cười hơn.

"Nàng chỉ là bằng hữu."

"Bằng hữu? Ánh mắt của nàng nói cho ta, nàng không chỉ đem ngươi làm bằng hữu."

Ung Thánh Hựu thật giống con mèo, ngày bình thường giơ móng vuốt nhỏ, lung lay cái đuôi, vô tình hay cố ý câu dẫn ngươi một chút, tức giận lên lại là dị thường khó hống, sờ đầu, lông nhung đồ chơi, cá con làm đều vô dụng.

Bất quá, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng cái này con mèo nhỏ ở chung nhiều năm, tự nhiên biết hống hắn khiếu môn.

"Ý nghĩ của nàng không liên quan gì đến ta, ta không thích nàng."

"Vì cái gì không thích? Tất cả mọi người nói các ngươi hai rất đăng đối."

Ung Thánh Hựu liền thích ngâm mình ở bình dấm chua bên trong.

"Lý do rất đơn giản. Nàng không có đôi mắt này, không có mảnh này cánh môi, không có cái này ba viên nốt ruồi, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từng cái hôn qua ba loại vật, "Trọng yếu nhất chính là, nàng không gọi Ung Thánh Hựu."

Người trong ngực rốt cục cười, bộ dáng càng phát ra đẹp mắt.

"Miệng ngược lại là rất ngọt."

Đột phá khẩu xuất hiện, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tự nhiên sẽ không bỏ qua.

"Không phải nói ngọt, ăn ngay nói thật mà thôi."

Bị người dỗ đến thoả đáng, Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa kéo qua cà vạt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bị kéo đến trước mắt.

"Kia... Hôn ta đi."

Giống như là mời, lại giống là mệnh lệnh, ba chữ mang theo vô tận dục vọng cùng dụ hoặc, cho dù ai đều ngăn cản không nổi.

Môi dập môi, lần này, lẫn nhau đều hôn đến hung hãn tận hứng. Chuyển bộ pháp, từ cổng chuyển đến phòng ngủ.

Bị người ôm lên giường, thần chí không rõ tình huống dưới lại bị trút bỏ tất cả quần áo, Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp đều trở nên gấp rút.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vẫn không chịu buông tha hắn, cúi người, dán tai của hắn khuếch mở miệng.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi thật giống như mèo."

Mèo con còn đến không kịp kêu to một tiếng, liền bị người nâng lên hai chân, xảy ra bất ngờ tiến công cướp đi tất cả hô hấp.

Trong đầu trống rỗng, đau đớn cùng khoái cảm đan vào một chỗ, nhiễu phải hắn nhanh điên, hắn chỉ có thể ngửa đầu, đem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ôm càng chặt hơn.

Ý đồ xấu hồ ly tiếp tục làm loạn, liếm qua xương quai xanh, nóng ướt khí tức quanh quẩn qua cái cổ.

Giọng thấp mang theo hư khí, một câu xuyên qua cả tràng tình hình.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi thật giống như mèo."

Hôm sau, Ung Thánh Hựu vịn eo đi tiến hóa trang thất. Không hề nghi ngờ, tối hôm qua mèo con bị chơi đùa rất thảm.

"Làm sao rồi? Eo xoay rồi? Tổ tông của ta, ngươi cũng đừng làm ta sợ, cái này trao giải lễ rất trọng yếu!"

Người đại diện dọa đến thẳng hướng hắn trên lưng sờ.

Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian chột dạ tránh đi.

"Không có chuyện gì, ca, ta chỉ là xương sống thắt lưng."

"Xương sống thắt lưng? Không phải để ngươi nghỉ ngơi thật tốt sao, ngươi tối hôm qua đi làm cái gì rồi?"

Hỏi lên như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu lại hồi tưởng lại tối hôm qua cố sự, bên tai nóng lên.

"Không có gì, ta bắt đầu chuẩn bị."

Cứng nhắc chuyển di chủ đề, người đại diện nhìn hắn ngồi lên trang điểm đài, cũng không có tiếp tục hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tối hôm qua cơ hồ không ngủ, lại thêm phòng trang điểm nhiệt độ thích hợp, nhịn không được nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi. Mở mắt lần nữa thời điểm, hết thảy đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

Hôm nay tạo hình đi là trưởng thành gió, quần bó màu trắng phối hợp một bao giản dị đồ tây đen. Điểm mắt chi bút tự nhiên là trên cổ màu đen choker, dài nhỏ băng gấm nổi bật lên Ung Thánh Hựu da trắng môi đỏ, để người nhịn không được nhìn nhiều vài lần.

"Tiểu Hựu, đi thôi, diễn tập."

Người đại diện cùng nhân viên công tác đã tại cửa ra vào chờ hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy, đi ra ngoài một nháy mắt liền gặp gỡ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

"Tổng thanh tra."

"Hoàng tổng giám."

Nói thế nào cũng là trận này lễ trao giải người phụ trách, người bên cạnh đều lễ phép chào hỏi, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì, hắn ngay tại cẩn thận phẩm vị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biểu lộ.

Hắn thỏa mãn nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong mắt toát ra ngọn lửa, đó là một loại chỉ có người yêu mới hiểu lòng ham chiếm hữu.

Có chút chỉ một câu thôi khóe miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu cười được lòng người thần dập dờn.

"Hoàng tổng giám."

Cố ý trang không quen, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong mắt ngọn lửa vượng hơn.

"Ta có chút sự tình muốn tìm ngươi, trao giải lễ kết thúc về sau đến hậu trường văn phòng tìm ta."

Rõ ràng là lạm dụng tư quyền, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu không có vạch trần, hắn hé miệng cười một tiếng, nhẹ nhàng nói cái "Tốt" chữ.

Từ diễn tập đến chính thức trao giải, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đều không yên lòng, ánh mắt của hắn căn bản không có cách nào từ nào đó trên thân người rời đi.

Đêm nay Ung Thánh Hựu chính là chỉ xinh đẹp mê người mèo rừng nhỏ. Trên trán tóc cắt ngang trán có chút che con mắt, đuôi tóc cùng lông mi dài câu kết làm bậy, để người nhịn không được nghĩ trêu chọc một chút. Da thịt trắng nõn nổi bật lên môi sắc càng phát ra tự nhiên đẹp mắt, nhìn chằm chằm ống kính chậm rãi tràn ra một cái mỉm cười, không biết lại có bao nhiêu thiếu nữ vì đó tâm động.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn chằm chằm ống kính trước Ung Thánh Hựu, ép buộc mình đè xuống trong lòng kia cỗ tà hỏa.

Thời gian không hiểu trở nên rất chậm, độ giây như năm tư vị thật không dễ chịu. Thật vất vả chịu đựng được đến trao giải lễ kết thúc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rốt cục kìm nén không được, một thanh kéo qua ngay tại xuống thang lầu Ung Thánh Hựu, không cố vấn người bên ngoài kinh ngạc ánh mắt, đem hắn kéo về văn phòng.

Sạch sẽ đóng cửa rơi khóa, hai người mặt đứng đối diện.

Một hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được cười.

"Hoàng tổng giám tìm ta có việc?"

Sinh sơ xưng hô ngược lại nhiều một điểm cấm dục đẹp. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đến gần một bước.

"Không có việc gì."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa đầu , mặc cho hắn tới gần.

"Không có chuyện làm gì đem ta khóa trong phòng?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền câu bên trên khóe miệng.

"Ngươi đoán."

"Ta đoán... Ngươi không có hảo ý."

Xem ra, Ung Thánh Hựu eo đã không chua, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhíu mày.

"Sai, ngươi tới gần chút nữa, ta cho ngươi biết câu trả lời chính xác."

Biết rất rõ ràng là lấy cớ, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu hay là cười tuân theo, hai người chỉ còn một quyền khoảng cách.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem hắn cười, chậm rãi cúi đầu xuống, nhẹ nhàng cọ xát lấy lỗ tai.

"Thánh Hựu a, ta cái này gọi thấy sắc khởi ý."

Âm cuối còn không có tiêu tán, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị bổ nhào ở trên bàn làm việc. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay chống tại lỗ tai hắn hai bên, cười xấu xa không thể rõ ràng hơn.

"Muốn không nên ở chỗ này thử một chút, mèo rừng nhỏ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng cười một tiếng.

"Không phải mèo con sao? Tại sao lại biến thành mèo rừng nhỏ rồi?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đầu ngón tay xẹt qua hắn cần cổ màu đen choker, trong ánh mắt ngọn lửa lại bắt đầu thiêu đốt.

"Bảo bối, ngươi thật là dễ nhìn."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay chuyển lên áo sơ mi của hắn cúc áo, chân không an phận từ từ trên thân người kia.

"Ngươi thích không?"

Lần này, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là thật thấy sắc khởi ý. Một thanh kéo ra Ung Thánh Hựu âu phục bên ngoài bao, áo sơmi cúc áo đều chẳng muốn giải khai, cùng một chỗ kéo xong việc.

Đều nói nửa chặn nửa che xác thịt là gợi cảm nhất, giờ khắc này, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rốt cục lĩnh ngộ được câu nói này huyền diệu.

Nhẹ nhàng hôn lên bụng của hắn, một đường hướng lên, cuối cùng dừng lại tại hầu kết chỗ, liên tiếp màu đen băng gấm khẽ cắn một chút.

"Mèo rừng nhỏ, đây là ở đâu ra vòng cổ a?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngẩng đầu, nhìn chằm chằm ánh mắt của hắn, ý cười nhanh yếu dật xuất lai.

"Dù sao không phải ngươi cho."

Dù cho sẽ bị ăn xong lau sạch, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không chịu chịu thua.

"Ồ? Thật sao? Khó mà làm được, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ôm lấy ngón tay, gỡ xuống đầu kia choker, "Người khác cho, ngươi cũng không thể mang."

Ung Thánh Hựu vòng bên trên cổ của hắn, đồng dạng cười đến động lòng người.

"Không phải mèo rừng nhỏ sao? Ngươi đây cũng phải quản?"

"Cho nên a..."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghiêng đầu hôn qua khóe miệng của hắn, có chút há miệng, gần nửa đời ôn nhu toàn bộ nôn tận.

"... Từ nay về sau, làm mèo của ta đi."

end.


	19. Chapter 19

【 thuốc nhỏ mắt line 】TWO OF A KIND

*

I need to feel your skin on mine

We are just two of a kind

Ta cấp thiết muốn cảm thụ ngươi da thịt xúc cảm

Chúng ta chú định một đôi trời sinh

*

Ta đối Iceland quốc gia này không có có cái gì đặc biệt hiểu rõ, chỉ là nó tại cốc ca công cụ tìm kiếm bên trên mang theo "Cực quang" tag, cái này khiến cho ta lần thứ nhất đối cái này tới gần cực địa băng tuyết quốc gia có hướng tới.

Nhìn cực quang một mực là giấc mộng của ta một trong, nhưng ta có quá nhiều việc vặt quấn thân, cái này cái người trọng yếu sinh nhật trình bị ép dựa vào sau.

Đem nó nâng lên trước người là Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Đi Iceland hưởng tuần trăng mật đi." Lĩnh xong chứng tối hôm đó, vận động dữ dội về sau, hắn núp ở ta trong ngực đề nghị.

Ta có chút kinh ngạc, cúi đầu nhìn hắn, "Ngươi không phải sợ lạnh nhất sao?"

Hắn nhẹ nhàng cười một tiếng, ngẩng đầu, trong tươi cười mang theo điểm không thường gặp ngạo kiều, "Muốn đi, không được sao?"

Một khắc này, ta trong đầu không có bất kỳ cái gì ý nghĩ, đi hoặc không được căn bản không trọng yếu. Ung Thánh Hựu cái này cười đem ta toàn bộ hồn đều câu đi.

Hắn tựa hồ không ý thức được mình có bao nhiêu mê người. Một đôi mắt ướt sũng, xem ta thời điểm luôn mang theo một loại kích phát adrenalin mềm mại, chòm sao nốt ruồi lộ ra hắn tính trẻ con, màu da bởi vì tình hình chơi đùa trong trắng lộ hồng, môi sắc diễm lệ phải không tưởng nổi.

Ta nội tâm bắt đầu sinh một loại ngây thơ cảm giác thỏa mãn. Đây hết thảy kẻ cầm đầu là ta, ta hoàn toàn có được hắn. Hắn yêu ta, tựa như ta yêu hắn như thế. Hắn là của ta, là ta một người tuyệt vô cận hữu.

Ta nhịn không được cúi đầu hôn hắn, từ cái trán đến cánh môi, từ vành tai đến xương quai xanh. Hắn bị ta đột nhiên phát tình chỉnh bật cười, bàn tay chống ra ta, nhưng không có triệt để dùng lực, "Ngươi vẫn chưa trả lời ta đấy."

Ta hung hăng mổ một ngụm môi của hắn, song khuỷu tay chống đỡ ghé vào lỗ tai hắn, "Chọn ngươi muốn đi địa phương đi, Iceland thật rất lạnh."

Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu, coi như chỉ là một cây sợi tóc ta cũng muốn hảo hảo bảo hộ. Hắn không cần bởi vì bất kỳ lý do gì mà chiều theo, dù cho lý do này là ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ta chằm chằm cười, một hồi lâu mới ngước cổ lên, tại ta khóe môi ấn cái trước ngọt ngào hôn.

"Ngươi đem cực quang nói đến tốt như vậy, ta đều tâm động, liền đi Iceland đi."

Ta nhịn không được cười. Ta có được trên thế giới này người đáng yêu nhất, hắn bất động thanh sắc, đem đối ta chiều theo chuyển hóa thành mình tùy hứng. Đây là chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu mới có thể học được yêu người phương thức.

"Ngươi muốn đi, chúng ta liền đi. Tất cả nghe theo ngươi." Ta nhìn thấy ánh mắt hắn bên trong in ta, sau đó cái kia "Ta" bởi vì hắn cười mà dần dần nhìn không thấy.

Vẫn là câu nói kia, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ không ý thức được mình có bao nhiêu mê người. Ta tại mất khống chế trước đó hướng hắn đưa ra điều kiện, "Bất quá —— "

"Cái gì?"

"Đêm nay ngươi phải nghe lời ta."

Tiếng cười lộ ra bất đắc dĩ cùng dung túng, sền sệt, bị ta dùng sức chắn về trong miệng hắn. Ta ở trên người hắn không chút kiêng kỵ làm loạn.

Hắn căn bản không nghĩ tới giãy dụa, bỏ mặc ta đem tay của hắn nâng quá đỉnh đầu, một mực cố định. Hắn tại trầm luân trước một giây sau cùng lên án ta.

"Lòng tham quỷ."

Liền ngay cả phàn nàn đều lộ ra ngọt độ. Siêu tuyệt đáng yêu.

Ta cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều không phải yêu kéo dài tính cách, ba ngày sau đó, chúng ta liền chuẩn bị hết thảy, chính thức mở ra tuần trăng mật hành trình.

Đi sân bay trên đường là ta lái xe . Bình thường ra ngoài đều là ta lái xe, nguyên nhân rất đơn giản, nếu như ta ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế, sẽ rất khó khắc chế mình không đi đụng vào Ung Thánh Hựu. Xoa bóp lỗ tai, sờ sờ mặt, lại thay hắn chỉnh lý chỉnh lý tóc cắt ngang trán, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần đều bị ta mò được tâm thần có chút không tập trung, sau đó dở khóc dở cười nhắc nhở ta, "A..., Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, rất nguy hiểm ai."

Đương nhiên, loại này nũng nịu sẽ chỉ làm ta làm trầm trọng thêm, đồng thời lý trực khí tráng về hắn một câu, "Đều tại ngươi quá mê người."

Cho nên về sau hắn liền không nguyện ý lái xe. Hắn nói, cái này là vì chúng ta thân người an toàn cân nhắc.

Tốt a, dù sao hắn nói cái gì chính là cái đó. Không thành thật ta chỉ có thể ngồi tại trên ghế lái an tâm lái xe.

Vừa mở lên chính đạo, điện thoại ngay tại trong túi vang. Ung Thánh Hựu góp qua thân thể, từ trong túi ta lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, "Là tỷ tỷ."

Ta nhìn không chớp mắt, "Cái kia người tỷ tỷ?"

Lời này nhất định phải hỏi. Ta cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là chân chính trên ý nghĩa môn đăng hộ đối, muốn nói tới trình độ nào, ngay cả gia đình cấu thành đều là kinh người phải tương tự. Chúng ta đều có một người tỷ tỷ, còn hết lần này tới lần khác đều là rất khốc tỷ tỷ. Hai người bọn họ tại ta cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tình yêu trên đường đều là trợ công MVP.

Tại ta do dự nên như thế nào hướng gia người giới thiệu Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, hai vị tỷ tỷ đã tăng thêmtalk hảo hữu. Ta ngày bình thường đối nhà mình tỷ tỷ nói chuyện rất tùy ý, nhưng là Ung gia tỷ tỷ nhất định phải nghiêm túc đối đãi.

Tốt đệ phu danh tiếng thực khó kiếm.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên biết ta tiểu tâm tư, hắn nhịn cười, "Tỷ ta."

Ta tranh thủ thời gian hắng giọng, ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu mở miễn đề.

"Uy, tỷ tỷ." Ta đem hết toàn lực kêu khiêm cung lễ phép.

Người đối diện hiển nhiên không thích ứng, "Hoàng Mẫn Huyền? Là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không sai a? Là ta đánh sai điện thoại hay là mặt trời mọc từ hướng tây rồi?"

Hoàng tú trân thanh âm vừa ra tới, Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến tay đều run, ta vừa cười hàng nhanh, một vừa đưa tay đi bóp mặt của hắn, tiểu hài học cái xấu.

"Tỷ... Làm sao rồi?" Ta khôi phục ngày bình thường ngữ khí.

"Ừm, dạng này mới giống đệ đệ ta. Không có gì khác sự tình, hôm qua ngươi cái kia cùng công ty đệ đệ tới bái phỏng, xách thật nhiều đồ vật tới nhà, ngươi có rảnh cho hắn về điện thoại, tạ ơn người ta."

Ta nhíu mày suy tư, "Đệ đệ? Cái nào đệ đệ a?"

"Liền đặc biệt đáng yêu cái kia."

"Liễu Thiện sáng?"

"Không phải không phải, một cái khác."

"Lý Đại Huy?"

"Vẫn là không đúng."

"A, là Bùi Trân Ánh a?"

"Đúng đúng đúng, liền hắn. Ai, hắn có phải là không biết ngươi kết hôn rồi? Cảm giác hắn đối ngươi... Không có đơn giản như vậy a."

Nâng điện thoại di động tay trở nên bình ổn, ta biết Ung Thánh Hựu không cười, lưng có như vậy bắn tỉa lạnh.

Ta cố gắng bảo trì ngữ khí bình tĩnh, mỉm cười, "Tỷ, ta cùng Thánh Hựu tại đi sân bay trên đường."

Ngụ ý rất rõ ràng: Tỷ, ngươi nhưng tuyệt đối đừng tại ta tuần trăng mật trước đó nói lung tung!

Tỷ tỷ của ta là người thông minh, nàng rất nhanh lý giải trong lời nói ẩn tàng tin tức, "A, dạng này a, ta nói đùa, hắn mang thật nhiều đồ vật, ta cùng cha mẹ đều có chút ngượng ngùng, cho nên mới để ngươi về điện thoại. Các ngươi đã xuất phát rồi? Ta còn tưởng rằng các ngươi buổi chiều mới xuất phát đâu. Tóm lại các ngươi cố gắng hưởng tuần trăng mật, chiếu cố tốt Tiểu Hựu, đừng sinh bệnh!"

Ta nghe ra được nàng tại hết sức vãn hồi, nhưng là cúp điện thoại về sau trầm mặc để ta biết, sự tình đã nước đổ khó hốt.

Ta không nghĩ tuần trăng mật ngày đầu tiên liền tiến không được cửa phòng hoặc là không tới gần được, chỉ có thể lấy dũng khí đánh vỡ trầm mặc, "Ách, vừa mới nói người đệ đệ kia chính là lần trước gặp mặt qua nhỏ Bùi, là cái rất đơn thuần tiểu hài, không có cái gì tâm tư khác."

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng ta nhíu mày, sau đó như có điều suy nghĩ gật gật đầu.

"Thật! Ta nghe nói hắn có bạn gái." Ta hận không thể đem Liễu Thiện sáng đoạn cho ta bát quái tin tức móc ra cho hắn nhìn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khúc khích, "Ta lại không nói gì."

Nhìn hắn cười ta mới không sai biệt lắm thoải mái tinh thần, "Sợ ngươi hiểu lầm, nếu là bởi vì cái này không để ý tới ta, ta liền thua thiệt lớn."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười nở hoa, ta nhịn không được quay đầu nhìn hắn, hắn đem đầu của ta đẩy về quỹ đạo, "Đừng phân tâm, lo lái xe đi."

Ta nhịn không được nhụt chí, ngươi cười phải đẹp như thế, ta có thể không phân tâm sao? Thôi thôi, nghe lời hài tử có thịt ăn, ánh mắt muốn thả lâu dài.

Nghĩ đến có thể không phân ngày đêm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu dính vào nhau, khóe miệng của ta liền ngăn không được trên mặt đất giương.

Hai giờ về sau, chúng ta ngồi trước khi đến Iceland trên máy bay, đầu sát bên đầu nhìn DV bên trong Hoàng gia Ung nhà bốn vị nữ sĩ tự chế "Mẫn Huyền Thánh Hựu kết hôn số đặc biệt" .

Cái thứ nhất đoạn ngắn là cầu hôn. Ta vĩnh viễn nhớ kỹ ngày ấy, trừ công bố thành tích thi tốt nghiệp trung học, ta cả đời này còn không có khẩn trương như vậy qua.

Ta nguyên bản không có ý định làm cái gì kinh hỉ cầu hôn, trực tiếp kéo hắn đi lĩnh chứng càng phù hợp phong cách của ta. Nhưng là trong nhà hai vị tỷ tỷ không đáp ứng.

"Không được. Kết hôn là nhiều thần thánh sự tình, không cho phép ngươi khi dễ người ta Tiểu Hựu, muốn cho cái bàn giao."

"Mẫn Huyền a, ta chỉ như vậy một cái đệ đệ, ngươi liền không thể để tỷ tỷ nhiều một phần vui không?"

Ta không cách nào phản bác, chỉ có thể đáp ứng. Kỳ thật ta cũng không có bận tâm cái gì, hai vị tỷ tỷ tự mình hạ tràng, giúp ta bày ra nguyên một trận cầu hôn nghi thức. Cầu hôn địa điểm tại Ung Thánh Hựu phòng làm việc tầng cao nhất, lộ thiên đỉnh bằng treo đầy tinh tinh đèn, khí cầu ngọn nến hoa hồng đầy đủ mọi thứ, chợt nhìn, xác thực có loại cầu hôn không khí. Chỉ là cái này cầu hôn thời gian không đủ lý tưởng, chuẩn bị trong lúc đó liền tí tách tí tách tung bay mưa nhỏ, để người không khỏi có chút lo lắng.

Ta bị các tỷ tỷ ăn mặc Âu phục giày da, hình người dáng người, ta không nghĩ tới đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là như thế.

"Ngươi ngày đó làm sao lại xuyên được như thế chính thức?" Ta tay phải nắm cả Ung Thánh Hựu, vỗ về chơi đùa hắn tai phải.

"Tỷ ta nói hẹn các ngươi người một nhà ăn cơm." Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ lại, nhịn không được cười.

"Ăn cơm làm sao lại hẹn tại sân thượng? Ung ngo ngoe." Ta trêu chọc hắn.

"Đúng vậy a, bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút, chính mình lúc trước quá dễ lừa." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng răng nanh cắn mu bàn tay của ta.

Ta cười, không có ngăn cản, ánh mắt lại quay lại video. Nhỏ khung bên trong ta cùng hắn mặt đối mặt đứng thẳng, ta một tay cầm chiếc nhẫn hộp, một cái tay khác nắm hắn cái cằm, nhẹ nhàng chụp lên một hôn. Ta nghe thấy hai người tỷ tỷ kích động hút không khí âm thanh.

Cầu hôn bản thảo là chính ta mô phỏng, luyện tập vô số lần, quả thực có thể đọc ngược như chảy.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi biết ta kiên trì lâu nhất một sự kiện là cái gì sao?"

Trong màn hình Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, màn hình bên ngoài cũng đi theo lắc đầu.

"Là chưa lập gia đình. Ta kiên trì24 năm."

"Hiện tại ta không nghĩ kiên trì."

Cao trào sắp xảy ra, mưa rơi lại đột nhiên tăng lớn. DV hình tượng trở nên hỗn loạn không chịu nổi, nhưng trí nhớ của ta lại rất rõ ràng.

Ta dắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, dự định đi dưới mái hiên tránh một chút, ai ngờ hắn giữ chặt ta.

"Ngươi nói tiếp."

Trong ánh mắt nghiêm túc thấy tâm ta triều bành trướng, ta duỗi ra một cái tay thay hắn che mưa, một cái tay khác đẩy ra chiếc nhẫn hộp, trực kích tiến lên, không chút do dự.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, cùng ta kết hôn đi, ta nghĩ mỗi ngày ôm ngươi đi ngủ, nhìn xem ngươi tỉnh lại. Ta muốn cùng ngươi làm tất cả sự tình, chỉ cần ngươi nguyện ý, ta đem toàn bộ nửa đời sau đều cho ngươi."

Trong trí nhớ, Ung Thánh Hựu cười nhìn ta thật lâu, lâu đến ta cả người đều bị dính nước mưa thấm ướt. Hắn chậm rãi từ trong hộp lấy hạ một chiếc nhẫn, cuối cùng dùng sức gật đầu, "Được."

Các tỷ tỷ DV không thể đập tới cái này trân quý hình tượng, đoạn này hồi ức tựa như là trang tên sách bên trên thơ tình, không quá phận làm người khác chú ý, nhưng nên nhớ kỹ người sẽ vĩnh viễn nhớ kỹ.

"Cầu hôn kia đoạn từ là chính ngươi nghĩ sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu thay ta kéo lên trượt xuống tấm thảm.

Ta giống chó con giống như cọ cổ của hắn, "Ừm, làm sao, bị ta cảm động rồi?"

"Ta chỉ là đang nghĩ, ngươi cũng có thể nghĩ ra như thế già mồm, thật thần kỳ."

Ta ra vẻ sinh khí, liền cổ của hắn khẽ cắn, hắn ngứa phải cười khanh khách, DV bắt đầu tự động phát ra cái thứ hai đoạn ngắn.

Lần này là chụp cưới chiếu. Chưởng kính là ta mụ mụ, trong ống kính Ung Thánh Hựu một thân âu phục màu đen, ngực màu hồng tiểu hoa cùng hắn phá lệ tương xứng. Hắn cười đến ngại ngùng.

"Tiểu Hựu thật sự là quá đẹp mắt." Nghe thấy lời thuyết minh liền biết mẹ ta cười đến không ngậm miệng được.

"Mẹ, ngươi quá bất công đi, cũng chụp một chụp ta a." Tại ta mãnh liệt kháng nghị hạ, mụ mụ cuối cùng đem ống kính xê dịch về ta.

"Ta nhìn ngươi hơn 20 năm, liền không thể để ta nhìn nhiều nhìn Tiểu Hựu sao?" Hình tượng lại chuyển hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, người kia cười đến giống đứa bé.

Mẹ ta luôn luôn bất công Ung Thánh Hựu, kỳ quái là, ta không những không cách ứng, ngược lại cảm thấy rất tốt.

Không cách nào nhập kính ta còn đang kháng nghị, kháng nghị nửa ngày không chiếm được đáp lại, chỉ có thể đưa tay bao quát, ngăn trở Ung Thánh Hựu, "Hiện tại hắn là của ta, các ngươi không thể nhìn nhiều, nhìn nhiều muốn thu lệ phí."

DV bên trong truyền đến mẹ ta cùng thợ quay phim tiếng cười.

Ta ôm Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ cười. Tiếp xuống chính là chúng ta quay chụp NG hình tượng, đa số NG là bởi vì ta chỉ lo nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, không đối bên trên thợ quay phim ống kính. Cuối cùng, quay chụp qua vô số đối người mới thợ quay phim chỉ có thể giơ máy ảnh DSL năn nỉ ta, "Hoàng tiên sinh, chúng ta trước khắc chế một chút, chụp xong từ từ xem thành sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ vào trong tấm hình ta giễu cợt, "Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi lỗ tai đỏ ai."

Ta nắm chặt tay của hắn, đem cả bàn tay bao vây lại, "Ta kia là nóng."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không vạch trần ta, hắn giật nhẹ lỗ tai của ta, "Vậy ngươi thật đúng là sợ nóng."

Cái thứ ba ống kính là hôn lễ. Trong tấm hình chúng ta ngay tại vong tình ôm hôn, ta không nhớ rõ chúng ta hôn lâu như vậy, trong tấm hình tiếng hoan hô cùng tiếng vỗ tay ta cũng một mực không nhớ rõ, ta chỉ nhớ rõ xuyên thấu qua giáo đường pha lê ánh nắng ấn chiếu vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt, lông mi của hắn giống đem Kim cây quạt.

"Ngươi lúc đó đang suy nghĩ gì?" Ta có chút hiếu kì.

"Ta đang nhớ ngươi có thể hay không vụng trộm mở mắt."

"Sau đó ngươi liền mở mắt."

"Sau đó ta phát hiện ngươi cũng vụng trộm mở mắt."

"Sau đó chúng ta liền cười trận."

Ngươi một câu ta một câu nhớ lại ngày đó mỗi một giây, ta đột nhiên nghĩ lại kết một lần cưới, đương nhiên, đối tượng chỉ có thể là Ung Thánh Hựu. Chúng ta có thể không mời bất luận cái gì tân khách, liền hai người chúng ta, ngay trước nước hồ, trời xanh, bãi cỏ tuyên đọc lời thề, sau đó làm càn hôn, làm càn ôm.

Ta muốn không sợ người khác làm phiền nói cho hắn, ta có bao nhiêu yêu hắn.

Ta cũng phải nghe hắn nói yêu ta.

Chúng ta ở trên máy bay về cố vấn toàn bộ yêu đương sử, mười mấy tiếng lộ trình thoáng qua liền mất, đến Iceland thời điểm bóng đêm càng thâm.

Chúng ta thành công cùng dẫn đường chắp đầu, đồng thời dựng vào khách sạn xe buýt, trên máy bay ngủ bù để chúng ta hào không buồn ngủ. Tối nay là chúng ta tuần trăng mật buổi tối đầu tiên, có kỷ niệm ý nghĩa thời gian cũng nên làm điểm không thích hợp thiếu nhi sự tình.

Vừa vào cửa phòng, ta liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu té nhào vào giường, nhiệt tình hôn để hắn loạn hô hấp. Hắn một bên thở, vừa cười đẩy ra ta, "Trước tắm rửa."

Ta lập tức não bổ ra Ung Thánh Hựu mặc áo choàng tắm hình tượng, sách, hắn nói rất đúng, quả nhiên hẳn là trước tắm rửa.

Nửa giờ về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc thuần trắng áo choàng tắm đi tới, cùng trong đầu của ta hình tượng không sai chút nào, ta nháy mắt miệng đắng lưỡi khô, chỉ có thể bước xa xông vào phòng tắm, dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất thanh tẩy toàn thân.

Ta giải quyết hết thảy lúc đi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay tại hồi phục trong điện thoại di động tin tức, vạt áo nửa mở dáng vẻ quá không đề phòng.

Ta ngầm thừa nhận đây là loại câu dẫn, nhịn không được lấn người tiến lên. Ta một bên hôn xương quai xanh, một bên giải khai thắt lưng của hắn. Hắn bịt miệng ta, điện thoại còn không có buông xuống, "Chờ một chút chờ một chút! Ta cùng các mụ mụ báo bình an đâu."

Lần này ta nhưng sẽ không như thế nghe lời, nắm lên điện thoại di động của hắn , ấn xuống "Bình an đến" bốn chữ liền phát đưa ra ngoài. Ta đưa di động ném về phía trên đất chăn lông, hôn kia hai mảnh môi mỏng.

Người phía dưới còn tại muốn cự còn nghênh giãy dụa, ta đem hắn áo choàng tắm cởi sạch một nửa, da thịt ra mắt cảm giác kích thích nhẫn nại đã lâu dục vọng.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi có chút quá mức nhiệt tình." Ung Thánh Hựu cười, khẩu thị tâm phi giải vạt áo của ta.

"Phác Hữu Trấn nói, thời kỳ trăng mật là tân lang tinh lực nhất thời điểm thịnh vượng." Ta đắm chìm trong Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc chủ động, nhất thời không lựa lời nói.

Dưới thân người dừng lại, cởi áo nới dây lưng tay chuyển vị trí, nắm chặt ở của ta cổ áo đặt câu hỏi: "Ai là Phác Hữu Trấn?"

Ta thật muốn cắn chết chính ta, cẩn thận mấy cũng có sơ sót.

"Liền... Chúng ta văn phòng mới tới hài tử, " ta lấy lòng cười, "Đệ đệ mà thôi! Thật!"

Ung Thánh Hựu bóp ở của ta mặt, "Kia Bùi Trân Ánh Lý Đại Huy Liễu Thiện sáng đâu?"

"Đều... Đều là đệ đệ."

Một giây sau ta liền bị đạp xuống giường.

"Tê —— đau..." Ta vịn eo bán thảm, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không để ý tới.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, chính ngươi đếm xem ngươi có bao nhiêu cái đệ đệ."

Ta nghe lời nói dóc bắt đầu chỉ, "Thiện sáng Đại Huy nhỏ Phác nhỏ Bùi, cũng liền bốn cái mà thôi."

"Cũng liền bốn cái? Ngươi còn muốn mấy cái?" Ung Thánh Hựu vung qua một cái gối đầu.

Ta linh mẫn tiếp được, đột nhiên nhìn thấy chuyển cơ, "Vậy còn ngươi, ngươi còn nói ta, chính ngươi đếm xem, ngươi có mấy cái quan hệ tốt đệ đệ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời nghẹn lời.

"Ta thay ngươi số. Cùng văn phòng Daniel, phát tiểu Kim Tại Hoán, mới tới Chí Huân đệ đệ, còn có nhà dưới lầu cái kia Lại Quan Lâm." Ta quả thực có thể đem ngón tay đầu bẻ gãy.

Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển mắt nghĩ nửa ngày, muốn phản bác lại lại không cách nào phản bác.

"Vậy, vậy chúng ta hòa nhau."

Liền đợi đến hắn câu nói này đâu. Ta nhanh như chớp mà nhảy lên giường, tiếp tục áp chế dưới thân người.

"Ngươi làm sao còn cùng bọn đệ đệ ăn dấm đâu?"

"... Không được sao?"

Nhìn hắn khó chịu quay đầu, ta bị chọc cười. "Được, ngươi nói cái gì chính là cái đó."

Ta bắt hắn lại tay tới eo lưng bên trên đi, ra hiệu hắn tiếp tục cởi áo nới dây lưng. Hắn cười, rốt cục dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn giúp ta cởi áo choàng tắm.

Ta tiếp tục chui tại cần cổ hắn, một chút lại một chút hôn lấy hắn. Hắn cũng nhiệt tình đáp lại ta, dấu son môi tại bộ ngực của ta, là nóng hổi nhiệt độ.

Hai chúng ta tựa như hai bó củi khô, bị vô danh liệt hỏa một thanh nhóm lửa, trở nên không thể vãn hồi. Hắn có chút kìm nén không được, "Uy, ngươi còn muốn làm bao lâu tiền hí..."

Ta cười trộm, mục đích đạt tới, có thể thu tay lại.

Ta phủ qua hắn mẫn cảm khu vực, tại ý thức bị thôn phệ một giây sau cùng đùa giỡn hắn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, từ nay về sau chỉ cho muốn ta một cái."

Tuần trăng mật lữ hành tựa hồ không nên nhiễm tình hình, ta cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường dính cả ngày, rốt cục tại ngày thứ hai ban đêm đi ra ngoài nhìn cực quang. Lake nhã chưa khắc không hổ là "Không khói thành thị", tuyết trắng mênh mang, sạch sẽ giống đồng trong lời nói quốc gia.

Chúng ta cùng cái khác du khách cùng một chỗ, đứng tại đất tuyết bên trong chờ đợi cực quang.

"Vui vẻ sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu tay cùng ta giao ác cùng một chỗ, ta đem nó bỏ vào túi áo trên.

"Cái gì?"

"Lập tức liền có thể nhìn thấy cực quang."

Ta nhếch miệng cười một tiếng, "Vui vẻ."

Không riêng vui vẻ, mà lại hạnh phúc. Chuyện hạnh phúc nhất, là tinh không dưới đáy, bên cạnh ta, có một cái ngươi.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, cám ơn ngươi."

Cám ơn ngươi tất cả trả giá, cám ơn ngươi tìm được ta, cám ơn ngươi yêu ta.

Dài dằng dặc tương lai sợ rằng cũng phải mời ngươi chỉ giáo nhiều hơn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu nhìn ta, hắn hoàn toàn như trước đây, cười đến người tim đập rộn lên, "Không khách khí."

Chúng ta nhìn chăm chú lên lẫn nhau, trong ánh mắt cảm xúc chỉ có đối phương mới hiểu.

"Aurora! !" Bên người truyền đến kinh hô, ta đi theo ngẩng đầu.

Lục sắc ánh sáng nhu hòa bao trùm toàn bộ tinh không, băng gấm quấn quanh, phục mà tản ra. Bắc Cực quang bao khỏa toàn bộ Lake nhã chưa khắc, ta cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bị chấn động nói không ra lời.

Ta nghe được bên người một mảnh cửa chớp âm thanh, nhưng ta tuyệt không muốn động. Ta chỉ muốn ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, sáng tạo thuộc tại chúng ta mới hồi ức.

Sự vật tốt đẹp đều sẽ làm người ta cảm tính, ta lặng lẽ gần sát Ung Thánh Hựu tai phải.

"Uy, Ung Thánh Hựu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền để ta cho ngươi biết, hắn rất yêu ngươi."

Hắn quay sang, trong mắt phản chiếu lấy cực quang cùng ta.

"Làm phiền ngươi nói cho hắn, ta cũng rất yêu hắn."

Hắn hôn ta.

END.

1,487 duyệt


	20. Chapter 20

【 thuốc nhỏ mắt line 】 cai thuốc

* Giáng Sinh vui vẻ (? ) chúc mừng năm mới!

* Ung Hoàng 59(vạch trọng điểm)

* vì trả nợ, kéo hoa làm dưa

* OOC

1.

Ta là tại chai bia chồng bên trong tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu, đã cách nhiều năm say không còn biết gì. Ta dìu lấy hắn đứng dậy, bỏ mặc hắn đem toàn bộ trọng lượng đặt ở trên người ta, nghiêng đầu tránh né hắn tràn ngập cồn hương vị hơi thở.

"A..., chớ lộn xộn." Ta cùng hắn là nhiều năm lão hữu, cũng là sống nương tựa lẫn nhau bạn cùng phòng. Ở chung mười mấy cái Xuân Thu, hắn hiếm có để người nhọc lòng thời điểm, hắn từ trước đến nay là tự hạn chế.

Ta nghĩ hắn hôm nay nhất định bị bị cái gì nặng biến cố lớn, ta cũng không phải bằng vào say rượu điểm này liền kết luận, càng mấu chốt chứng cứ tán tại chân hắn bên cạnh —— mấy số không rơi tàn thuốc.

Ung Thánh Hựu không hút thuốc lá thật lâu, có chừng bảy tháng lâu như vậy. Nếu như ngươi đã từng mắt thấy hắn thị khói trình độ, liền sẽ rõ ràng, bảy tháng không hút thuốc lá với hắn mà nói tuyệt đối là kiện chiêng trống vang trời pháo cùng vang lên đại sự.

Ta cố gắng chống lên hắn mềm nhũn thân thể, góp qua bả vai, đứng vững viên kia "Bấp bênh" đầu. Hắn hướng về phía ta cười một trận trách móc một trận, nội dung cụ thể nghe không rõ lắm, nhưng từ đôi câu vài lời, ta cũng có thể đoán cái đại khái.

Cổ nhân thường nói đến nơi đến chốn, Ung Thánh Hựu có đủ không may, hết lần này tới lần khác tại nhất tâm tắc sự tình bên trên nghiệm chứng bốn chữ này trí tuệ. Thị khói là bởi vì một người, cai thuốc là bởi vì một người, hai độ thị khói lại là bởi vì cái này người.

Ta không rõ ràng nhân sinh của hắn từ lúc nào lâm vào tuần hoàn, nhưng chúng ta đều rõ ràng một sự kiện: Hắn đánh vỡ cái này tuần hoàn dục vọng là không. Đây thật ra là kiện rất nhức đầu sự tình, hắn tại người khác thanh xuân bên trong dũng cảm không sợ, lại tại mình thanh xuân bên trong chân tay co cóng.

Thật TM không có tiền đồ. Ta ngồi tại tắc xi bên trong tối thầm mắng hắn, mắng thì mắng, lại sợ hắn không thoải mái, thay hắn đem cà vạt buông ra. Thu tay lại thời điểm lại bị hắn mãnh lực bắt lấy, ta giật nảy mình, hắn không có mở to mắt.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền..."

Cái tên này là bụi gai, là miểng thủy tinh, là vạch phá thanh xuân sắc nhọn lưỡi đao, là Ung Thánh Hựu sinh trưởng đau nhức. Hắn không dám ở ban ngày bên trong đề cập, lại có thể trong giấc mộng làm càn thì thầm.

Ta nhớ tới bọn hắn chia tay năm thứ hai, ta cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mượn xe hở mui, dọc theo nhân xuyên đường ven biển phi nhanh. Âm ba độ, ta cóng đến hàm răng run lên, hắn lại hưng phấn đến muốn mạng. Ta lúc ấy chừng hai mươi, ngây thơ lại văn nghệ, ta nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi dùng sức hô, hô tên của hắn, thét lên câm cuống họng, đem liên quan tới hắn toàn bộ ký ức lưu cho gió biển, hô xong, quên, liền hay là một đầu hảo hán. Hắn làm theo, nhưng hắn chỉ hô ba chữ liền khóc không thành tiếng. Dừng xe thời điểm, ta không nói gì, hắn mở miệng trước —— "Kim Tại Hoán, thật xin lỗi, ta làm không được."

Ngày đó về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu cai thuốc. Người quanh mình đều đánh cười hắn, nói hắn là vì thành gia lập nghiệp sinh sôi dòng dõi làm chuẩn bị. Chỉ có ta biết hắn chân chính mục đích.

Hao hết tâm lực muốn giới không phải khói, là người.

Hắn hoa hơn nửa năm từ bỏ khói, quanh co gần nửa đời, lại giới không xong người.

Ta tại hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sự tình bên trên tổng như cái thao toái tâm lão phụ thân, ta cũng không thèm để ý kết cục tốt xấu, ta chỉ hi vọng cố sự kết thúc lúc, bọn hắn không muốn máu tươi chảy đầm đìa. Nhất khiến người nổi điên tình huống hay là xuất hiện, vốn là ý khó bình cố sự nhiều phiên ngoại. Đối độc giả đến nói là vẫn chưa thỏa mãn bên trong một chút hi vọng; đối nhân vật chính đến nói, lại là một vòng mới mình đầy thương tích.

Làm người đứng xem ta đã thấy không rõ phương hướng, người trong cuộc sẽ chỉ càng thêm chân tay luống cuống. Ta cố gắng nghĩ rút bàn tay ra, nhưng hắn nắm quá chặt.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền..." Hắn không nói gì, chỉ là la lên cái tên này, ngữ khí lại làm cho không khí trở nên dinh dính.

Phát giác được kính chiếu hậu bên trong lái xe ánh mắt khác thường, ta chỉ có thể ngượng ngùng cười cười, "Bằng hữu của ta. Hắn thất tình."

Lái xe hiển nhiên không có tin tưởng, cho nên hắn mới có thể tại chúng ta lúc xuống xe cố ý quay cửa kính xe xuống dặn dò ta: "Người trẻ tuổi, lợi dụng lúc người ta gặp khó khăn là muốn bị thiên khiển."

Trời ngươi đầu to khiển. Ta mang một lời phẫn uất bay thẳng lầu tám, nhất cổ tác khí đem Ung Thánh Hựu ném lên giường. Say rượu người rất an phận, thấy ta cũng không có tính tình, thay hắn thoát giày đắp kín chăn bông, ta mới yên tâm trở về phòng.

Ta hẳn không có ngủ thật lâu, ngoài cửa tiếng va đập để ta bừng tỉnh. Trùm lên áo khoác đi ra ngoài, trong phòng khách nhìn thấy thu thập tàn cuộc Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Đánh thức ngươi rồi?" Hắn ngượng ngùng hướng ta cười, rượu hiển nhiên tỉnh.

Ta đột nhiên ý thức được một điểm, giữa chúng ta sẽ rất ít nghiêm trang nói xin lỗi, đây coi như là chí hữu đặc quyền.

Nhưng là vòng đường ven biển ngày ấy, hắn lại nói "Thật xin lỗi" .

Pha lê bị nhặt lên thanh âm nhắc nhở ta chú ý điểm sai. Ta đuổi theo sát lấy ngồi xuống, vươn đi ra tay bị ngăn lại.

"Đừng, cẩn thận thụ thương."

Hắn đối với chúng ta xưa nay đã như vậy, quật cường bảo hộ lại lại cẩn thận từng li từng tí. Hắn nói kia là đến từ lớn hơn một tuổi trách nhiệm tâm, nhưng cái này không cách nào giải thích hắn đối cùng tuổi bằng hữu quá độ để ý.

Ta ôm đầu gối, nhìn hắn lưu loát thu thập tàn cuộc. Ta biết hắn có lời muốn nói, so với thúc giục, ta càng có khuynh hướng yên tĩnh chờ đợi.

"Ta hôm nay trông thấy hắn."

Ta biết "Hắn" là ai, nhưng ta không biết Ung Thánh Hựu bình phục bao lâu mới có thể thản nhiên nói ra câu nói này.

"Ở đâu?"

"Sở sự vụ."

"Hắn gặp gỡ phiền phức rồi?" Cũng không phải ta chú hắn, tiến luật sư sở sự vụ mới có thể làm sự tình, tuyệt không có khả năng là vui mừng nhướng mày chuyện tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem mảnh vỡ ném vào thùng rác, thần sắc vẫn như cũ không thay đổi, "Cũng không tính."

Ta chính nắm lấy là chuyện gì, hắn câu nói tiếp theo liền để ta điên cuồng ho khan.

"Hắn đến xử lý ly hôn tài sản phân phối thủ tục."

Ta bị nước bọt sặc đến rơi lệ, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể lại rót một ly nước cho ta.

Ta miễn cưỡng uống xong một ngụm, hít sâu bình tĩnh một đoạn thời gian mới mở miệng nói chuyện, "Hắn kết hôn rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận cái chén trong tay của ta, gật đầu. Ta bắt đầu lý giải hắn đêm nay khác thường.

Ta không biết phải hình dung như thế nào bọn hắn quan hệ. Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng có được hoàn chỉnh nhất bốn mùa, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rời đi về sau, mang đi gió xuân, hạ ve, cây lúa hương, tuyết tan, bốn mùa hay là bốn mùa, nhưng lại mất đi mỗi một tấc hi vọng.

"Đối phương... Là hạng người gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ cái chén trầm mặc một hồi, "Nam nhân trẻ tuổi. Làm tài chính, là cái nhân sĩ thành công."

Ta không biết phải an ủi như thế nào hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ tại hạ sai cờ thời điểm hối hận, nhìn xem vương hậu của ta ăn hết lính của hắn, sau đó ảo não chụp mặt, "A —— hạ sai." Mà ta cũng sẽ đúng lúc đó đánh trả: "Lạc tử vô hối, đừng có đùa lại."

Đáng tiếc tình cảm không thể so thế cuộc, ta không cách nào dùng nhẹ nhõm giọng điệu qua loa tắc trách hắn thất lạc cảm xúc, hắn cũng không thể tại checkmate thời điểm chơi xấu hối hận. Hắn tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cái này quốc vương trước mặt thất bại thảm hại, binh mã mất hết.

"Ung Thánh Hựu..."

"Kim Tại Hoán. Hắn hay là cao ta gần nửa cái đầu."

Cái gì cũng không cần nói, ta nguyện ý dùng toàn bộ tài sản cược một sự kiện —— Ung Thánh Hựu không còn cai thuốc.

2.

Cách lúc trời tối, ta xưa nay chưa thấy làm mộng. Trong mộng ta là 18 tuổi, Ung Thánh Hựu là, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng thế. Chúng ta tại ánh nắng rơi xuống trong thảo nguyên lăn lộn, ta lăn phải đầy người có gai, quay đầu nhìn song song nằm người, bọn hắn đầu dựa vào đầu, trên mặt là thuần túy nhất cười.

Một khắc này bắt đầu, mộng cảnh biến thành Thượng Đế thị giác, ta nhìn thấy bọn hắn giao ác hai tay, ánh mắt thông sáng. Đó là một loại lộ rõ trên mặt thích, quá trần trụi, lên men đến cuối cùng biến thành một cái triền miên hôn.

Ta quên ta là thế nào tỉnh, ta biết mình không phải vô duyên cố tình cái này mộng. Bí mật này ai cũng chưa từng nghe qua, bao quát Ung Thánh Hựu. Ta nhưng thật ra là bọn hắn nụ hôn đầu tiên duy nhất người chứng kiến.

Ta không phải cố ý nhìn trộm bí mật của bọn hắn, hết thảy đều là bởi vì viên kia đáng chết bóng đá. Ta đem nó rơi trong phòng học, tại đi 800 mét cầm banh cùng chạy 1000 m mượn cầu ở giữa, ta lựa chọn cái trước.

Ta tại sắp dời phòng học cửa gỗ thời điểm dừng động tác lại, nguyên nhân là ta nhìn thấy bạn chí thân của ta cùng mới tới học sinh chuyển trường ngay tại vui sướng trò chuyện. Bọn hắn đem cửa sổ mở tối đa, ngồi đối diện lấy uống ngọt sữa bò. Gió đem đồng phục thổi đến hở ra, ta nghĩ toàn trường lại không có người có thể so với bọn hắn càng thích hợp áo sơ mi trắng.

"Ngọt sao?" Ta nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến một mặt ôn nhu.

"Ngọt."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có phó rất có đặc điểm con mắt, giương lên đuôi mắt tựa như Ung Thánh Hựu má trái ba viên nốt ruồi, để người đã gặp qua là không quên được. Hắn đem bọn nó cười thành trăng non.

"Ta không đủ ngọt. Có thể nếm thử ngươi sao?" Ta chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay là sô cô la khẩu vị.

Người đối diện đem màu hồng đóng gói sữa bò hướng hắn, lung lay, im ắng cho phép.

Đột nhiên thổi lên gió để con mắt ta khô khốc, ta dùng sức nháy mắt mấy cái, lại mở ra thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đã hôn lên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Trong tay hắn dâu tây sữa bò vung, ngọt ngào hương vị tràn ngập trong gió, thổi qua dài hành lang, thổi qua chiết xạ ánh nắng cửa sổ thủy tinh, thổi qua ta thanh xuân. Ngây ngô hôn không có chút nào kỹ thuật có thể nói, lại tại không khỏi ý ở giữa nóng bỏng thính tai.

Chúng ta đều nếm đến nam hài trong tay ngọt sữa bò.

Đã cách nhiều năm, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là sẽ khi đi ngang qua cửa hàng giá rẻ thời điểm mua hai hộp sữa bò, hắn nếm thử mỗi một loại khẩu vị, lại vĩnh viễn đem dâu tây hương vị đút cho ta. Hắn nói, ngọt sữa bò loại vật này, uống cùng nghe là hoàn toàn mùi vị khác biệt.

Ta biết hắn trong ngực niệm cái gì, không bỏ xuống được cái gì. Đơn giản là giữa răng môi hoa quả hương, gió lùa mang tới rung động, còn có cái tuổi đó nên có vô tri không sợ.

Đáng tiếc hoài niệm chỉ là hoài niệm. Thời gian không cách nào rút lui, ký ức cũng vô pháp lại đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu gửi nhắn tin cho ta thời điểm, ta ngay tại trở về xe buýt bên trên."Ban đêm có rảnh không? Theo giúp ta đi cái bữa tiệc."

Ta chỉ coi là phổ thông bữa tiệc, không chút suy nghĩ liền đáp ứng, điều này sẽ đưa đến hai mười phút về sau xấu hổ —— ta, Ung Thánh Hựu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng hắn chồng trước, ngồi ngay ngắn ở một cái bàn trước cùng đi ăn tối.

Đồng học ở giữa trùng phùng luôn luôn phá lệ thân thiết, mặc kệ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu phát sinh qua tình tiết ra sao, ta vẫn là rất cao hứng có thể lần nữa trông thấy hắn. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng là như thế, chúng ta đã lâu ôm lẫn nhau, trừ bỏ kia cỗ nhàn nhạt cam quýt hương, hắn xác thực không có thay đổi gì.

Nhân viên phục vụ bưng lên bên trong anh pháp Tam quốc văn tự menu, này mới khiến ta ý thức được mình thật là tới dùng cơm.

Bọn hắn ba một cái so một cái bình tĩnh. Ta nhìn bọn hắn thần sắc thản nhiên loay hoay dao nĩa, nhịn không được nghĩ, thật chẳng lẽ chỉ có ta một người cảm thấy ngạt thở sao? ? Ta không biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chồng trước là người thế nào, nhưng ta hiểu rõ Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn đang gạt người cùng nói láo phương diện vô sự tự thông, dù sao hắn đã từng yêu một người, còn giấu sâu như vậy.

"Khụ khụ ——" chiến tranh rốt cục bộc phát, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tiếng ho khan để ta nhịn không được xiết chặt trong tay cái nĩa. Gần như đồng thời đưa tới nước, một trái một phải.

Kỳ thật đơn tuyển đề cũng không đáng sợ, có bao nhiêu cái đáp án, liền có bao nhiêu phần có một xác suất. Đáng sợ là trực tiếp bỏ quyền, ngay cả dự bị đáp án đều không lật xem liền giao giấy trắng.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính là như vậy tuyển thủ.

Ta nhìn hắn để ly xuống, ta cũng nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong ánh mắt lấp lóe, hắn tiếp nhận chồng trước đưa tới nước, yên tĩnh uống xong. Một nháy mắt, ta đột nhiên ý thức được cố sự này có phức tạp hơn, ta muốn nhắc nhở Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh lên chạy.

Hắn hiển nhiên không thu được sóng não của ta sóng, hắn tâm sự nặng nề, ta chỉ có thể cúi đầu xuống, yên lặng ăn ta gan ngỗng.

Ta một mực không có hiểu rõ cái này bỗng nhiên bữa tối chân chính mục đích, thẳng đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chồng trước giơ ly rượu đỏ đứng người lên.

"Mặc dù không phải chuyện gì tốt, nhưng vẫn là cám ơn ngươi hỗ trợ, Ung luật sư. Bữa cơm này chuyên môn cảm tạ ngươi."

Ta bừng tỉnh đại ngộ. Ung Thánh Hựu lễ phép đứng người lên, thân thể của hắn không đủ chồng trước một phần hai.

Ta ở trong lòng âm thầm lắc đầu, thua thua. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không có để ý nhiều như vậy.

"Ngài nghiêm trọng, Khương tiên sinh, ta không có giúp đỡ được gì."

Ta bắt đầu chú ý Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biểu lộ, hắn tựa hồ đang lo lắng, lại tựa hồ đang sợ. Phần này nghi hoặc thẳng đến vị kia "Khương tiên sinh" triệt để say ngã mới có đáp án.

"Nguyên lai là ngươi." Khương tiên sinh nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thật lâu, nhìn thấy hốc mắt đỏ lên, mới nói ra một câu như vậy ý nghĩa không rõ lời nói.

"Ngươi uống say." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sốt ruột đi đỡ hắn, lại bị bỏ lại tay.

"Hắn đến cùng nơi nào tốt, đáng giá ngươi nhớ thương lâu như vậy?" Say rượu người từ trước đến nay không sợ trời không sợ đất.

"Ta đưa ngươi về nhà." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rất rõ ràng không nghĩ để hắn nói đi xuống.

Nhưng hắn hay là nói. Khương tiên sinh bỏ qua hết thảy phong độ thân sĩ, hắn kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu cổ áo, tiếu dung bất đắc dĩ lại giãy dụa.

"Ta thừa nhận, là ta thua."

Ta xưa nay không là trong cuộc chiến tranh này người, nhưng ta phảng phất cảm đồng thân thụ. Nhân sinh luôn có như vậy mấy món phiền lòng sự tình, dù cho ngươi đem hết toàn lực cũng vu sự vô bổ. Tỉ như Ung Thánh Hựu quên không được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, tỉ như Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quên không được Ung Thánh Hựu.

Mặt trăng dư huy từ đầu đến cuối sẽ phản chiếu trên mặt biển, dù cho nước biển phàn nàn ánh trăng lương bạc, mặt trăng oán trách sóng biển lạnh buốt. Đây là một loại hiện tượng tự nhiên, là từ thời kỳ viễn cổ liền lạc ấn định lý. Ai là ai tình yêu trở thành hiện tượng tự nhiên? Là ai cùng ai trông coi không đổi định lý?

Bọn hắn ai cũng chưa hề nói phá. Bởi vì đáp án liền bày ở trước mắt.

Ta không sao biết được đạo liên quan tới "Thua" hoàn chỉnh cố sự. Ung Thánh Hựu quá nóng lòng chạy trốn , liên đới lấy ta đều lộ ra chật vật, chúng ta không thể ăn xong cuối cùng một món ăn.

Trong nhà lần thứ nhất an tĩnh như vậy. Ta dựa vào cửa phòng, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu phun ra nuốt vào vòng khói. Ánh lửa không ngừng tới gần ngón tay của hắn, hắn rút đi nam hài tử ngây ngô, sống thành một cái có tư tưởng, có phiền não nam nhân trưởng thành.

Ta đối Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu rõ để ta bảo trụ ta toàn bộ tài sản. Ta biết, lần này, cai thuốc sẽ càng khó.

3.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện lần nữa tại giấc mơ của ta. Nghiêm ngặt trên ý nghĩa, kia cũng không tính mộng, mà là cái nào đó xa xôi thời gian bên trong nho nhỏ đoạn ngắn.

Kia là ta lần thứ nhất đi Busan. Tòa thành thị này là đặc biệt như vậy, mà đặc biệt hết thảy lý do vẻn vẹn bởi vì nó có được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền. Ta không biết Ung Thánh Hựu từ nơi nào học được tục bao lãng mạn, hắn dùng một câu, tổng thể gạt ta tại tháng 12 ngày cuối cùng đi ngang qua 400 cây số, đi tới một cái hoàn toàn thành thị xa lạ.

Hắn nói, hắn rất muốn hắn.

Ta không biết dạng này cảm tính dung túng tính đối tính sai, ta rất ao ước. Bởi vì chỉ có sống ở yêu bên trong người mới dám làm càn nói muốn niệm.

Chúng ta lặng yên không một tiếng động đi tới nhà hắn dưới lầu, Ung Thánh Hựu tại chuẩn chút kém 10 giây thời điểm bấm điện thoại.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền."

Ta tại đầy trời khói lửa chiếu rọi xuống thấy rõ khuôn mặt tươi cười của hắn.

"Ba."

"Hai."

"Một."

"Chúc mừng năm mới."

Không phải ta nhớ ngươi, không phải ta yêu ngươi. Chúc mừng năm mới.

Chúc phúc ta và ngươi có được tương lai.

Ta cũng là tại nhiều năm về sau mới hiểu rõ câu này nhìn như bình thản "Chúc mừng năm mới", mà bọn hắn lại mất đi vốn có thể có tương lai.

Ta cho là chúng ta thời gian khôi phục bình tĩnh, sự thật chứng minh, ta là sai lầm.

Khoảng cách năm mới còn một tháng nữa, ta dựa vào tại phía trước cửa sổ, nhớ lại trong mộng cảnh kia phiến chân thực khói lửa. Ta nhìn thấy ngoài cửa sổ cũng có ánh lửa bốc lên, tại chỗ rất xa đánh vỡ đen tối, ta nghĩ ta cùng Ung Thánh Hựu còn có thể lại đi nhân xuyên bờ biển vượt một lần năm. Ta cũng nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu từng nói qua, nếu như hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có thể có được một cái hôn lễ, bọn hắn nhất định sẽ tại nhân xuyên trên bờ biển cử hành, bọn hắn có thể dạo bước dắt tay, thỏa thích ôm hôn. Chỉ có hai người bọn hắn.

Ta tại nhiệt điện nhung thảm ấm áp bên trong dần dần mất đi ý thức. Lại tỉnh lại thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đã ngồi ở bên cạnh ta. Ta giật nảy mình, cả người hắn tựa như rơi vào trong biển, liên phát sao đều tại tích thủy. Ta kinh ngạc mà liếc nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, không có bất kỳ cái gì sự vật mang theo ẩm ướt khí tức.

"Ngươi rơi trong khe rồi?" Ta từ trên bàn trà rút ra khăn tay đưa cho hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có tiếp, giọt nước thuận hàm dưới tuyến trượt xuống. Ta tranh thủ thời gian xích lại gần thay hắn lau.

Chạm vào làn da, ta phát hiện đó là một loại ấm áp độ ẩm, ta ý thức được một điểm, hắn khóc.

Tình huống so ta nghĩ đến còn bết bát hơn, hắn thậm chí vô dụng nicotin gây tê chính mình. Chúng ta trong bóng đêm cùng trầm mặc, ta không biết như thế nào mở miệng.

Cũng may hắn mở miệng trước.

"Kim Tại Hoán, ta có phải là thật hay không sai rồi?"

Ta không biết hắn chỉ là chuyện nào, cho nên ta không có nói tiếp.

"Ta cho là hắn sẽ sống rất khá. Lúc trước tách ra thời điểm, ta chính là nghĩ như vậy."

Trên sách nói, không phải mỗi người đều thích hợp cái niên đại này. Ta nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại thuộc về bọn hắn thời đại bên trong mình đầy thương tích, nhìn xem thế tục lời đồn đại đem bọn hắn bức đến vách núi cuối cùng, ta nghĩ đưa tay, thế nhưng là ta bắt không được bọn hắn.

Bọn hắn cũng bắt không được lẫn nhau.

Cho nên, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng hết toàn bộ khí lực, tại một khắc cuối cùng buông lỏng tay. Hắn rơi vào không đáy biển sâu, lại hi vọng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hảo hảo còn sống. Giờ này ngày này hắn rốt cuộc minh bạch, mất đi bạn lữ đuôi phượng bướm cam nguyện bị nước mưa ướt nhẹp, cam nguyện bị đất vàng vùi lấp, lại không nguyện ý hèn mọn cô độc còn sống.

Hắn có lẽ thật sai.

Ta không có cách nào ngay thẳng nói ra miệng, ta chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vai, hi vọng có thể cho hắn một tia an ủi.

"Ta cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện gặp mặt."

Ta đoán, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là vị kia bại trận Khương tiên sinh.

"Hắn nói cho ta rất nhiều chuyện. Hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là tại hoạt động thương nghiệp bên trên nhận biết, hắn truy cầu ba tháng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không có đáp ứng, thẳng đến một năm kia ngày cuối cùng, hắn vụng trộm chạy đến nhà hắn dưới lầu, tại lúc không giờ chúc hắn chúc mừng năm mới. Đêm hôm đó, bọn hắn cùng một chỗ."

"Hôn lễ của bọn hắn là tại nhân xuyên trên bờ biển cử hành, ai cũng không có mời."

"Bọn hắn cùng một chỗ nuôi mèo, Rag doll, mắt xanh."

"Bọn hắn tại giáo đường bên trong qua Giáng Sinh, chia sẻ giáo hội quả táo."

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt dần dần ướt át. Ta cũng không nhịn được mũi chua. Khương Nghĩa Kiện miêu tả "Đã từng" là bọn hắn nóng bỏng chờ đợi qua tương lai. Mắt xanh mèo cùng Giáng Sinh đều là.

Người cả đời này có thể có bao nhiêu thực tình, chúng ta mặc qua Dạ Phong, đi qua đê biển, tại ký ức trong biển tìm kiếm đáp án. Những cái kia chìm nổi mờ mịt thủy triều, đem trân quý nhất tình cảm chôn giấu rãnh biển.

Nơi đó sâu không thấy đáy, nhưng luôn có người nguyện ý thịt nát xương tan.

Ta đem mình trục xuất đang nhớ lại bên trong, ta nhớ tới bọn hắn chia tay một đêm kia, ta hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, đã yêu, vì cái gì nói không yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu say đến choáng váng, nhưng hắn hay là nghe thấy.

"Bởi vì chúng ta cần không yêu."

So với yêu, hiện thực chúng ta càng cần hơn không yêu. Hắn xác thực so với chúng ta đều thành thục.

Ta đứng dậy đi hướng phòng tắm, muốn cho hắn cầm một khối khăn lông khô. Rơi xuống vòi phun cùng đầy đất nước đọng giải thích hắn vì cái gì toàn thân ướt đẫm. Ta nghĩ hắn nhất định rất ảo não, mới có thể dùng nước lạnh để cho mình bình tĩnh.

Ta không nói gì, đem khăn lông khô choàng tại trên vai hắn.

"Ta đi tìm hắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm chạp chưa hề nói đoạn dưới, ta nhịn không được hỏi, "Sau đó thì sao?"

Hắn lại trầm mặc một hồi, mới chậm rãi thừa nhận mình phạm sai lầm.

"Ta hôn hắn."

Ta hẳn là giật mình, thế nhưng là ta không có. Có lẽ ta tiềm thức đã sớm thay bọn hắn tròn hạ tất cả ý khó bình.

"Ngươi chưa từng buông xuống qua hắn." Ta nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thậm chí so hắn càng chắc chắn.

"Ta nghĩ hắn." Ngữ khí của hắn cùng năm đó không có sai biệt. Nhưng là năm đó Ung Thánh Hựu có dũng khí đuổi theo, hiện tại chỉ có sức lực đi trốn.

"Có lẽ ngươi nên dũng cảm điểm."

Ta nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt nhiều một chút quang mang. Hắn có lẽ cũng tại vô thường thế sự bên trong học sẽ trưởng thành.

Ta biết, bọn hắn còn có cơ hội có được kế tiếp năm mới, nếu như bọn hắn nguyện ý nói ra câu kia "Chúc mừng năm mới" .

"Ung Thánh Hựu, Thượng Đế cho ngươi tuổi già, nhất định không hi vọng ngươi dùng nó đến hối hận."

"Các ngươi đều không nên hối hận."

4.

Ung Thánh Hựu niên kỉ mạt luôn luôn bận rộn, xã giao nhiều đến không thấy bóng dáng. Ta vẫn là có thể tại đêm khuya nhìn thấy cửa sổ thủy tinh trước điểm kia ánh lửa, nicotin thiêu đốt hương vị tràn ngập cả gian phòng ốc.

Ta chưa từng quấy rầy qua Ung Thánh Hựu. Có chút sự tình, chỉ có thể dựa vào chính hắn làm quyết định. Nhưng ta vẫn là hi vọng hắn cai thuốc, ta nhớ tới vừa chia tay hai tháng hắn, bị cồn cùng mùi thuốc lá rót phải không thành nhân dạng. Ta không hi vọng lại nhìn thấy dạng này đồi phế hắn.

Ta không có hỏi tới bất luận cái gì liên quan tới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tin tức, nhưng ta biết ta rất nhanh sẽ gặp lại hắn.

Tháng 12 hơn phân nửa, ý nghĩ này rốt cục được chứng thực. Ta nhìn ngoài cửa say thành bùn nhão Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nâng hắn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, nghiêng người nhường ra một con đường.

"Vào đi."

Ta cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng một chỗ đem Ung Thánh Hựu thu được giường, sau đó ở phòng khách trên ghế sa lon ngồi xuống.

Ta cho hắn rót chén nước, hắn có chút không được tự nhiên.

"Tạ ơn."

Ta cười, "Không cần khách khí như thế đi."

Hắn cũng cười, cười cong con mắt như cũ giống trăng non, "Quen thuộc."

"Cũng thế, " ta bưng chén lên uống miếng nước, "Ngươi lúc trước chính là như vậy có lễ phép."

Giữa chúng ta trừ Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ cũng không có vấn đề khác có thể nghiên cứu thảo luận, nhưng là chúng ta cũng không nguyện ý làm mở đầu người.

Hắn ngắm nhìn bốn phía, ánh mắt cuối cùng dừng lại ở trên tường chuông gió bên trên.

"Cái kia..."

Ta nhìn thoáng qua cái kia bị hoa văn trang sức thành tinh tinh bộ dáng linh đang, "A, Ung Thánh Hựu rút thưởng rút đến."

"Không, ta là chỉ phía dưới cái kia."

Ta thuận ngón tay hắn phương hướng nhìn, linh đang dưới đáy treo phiến ngân hạnh lá. Ta phát hiện ta chưa từng có hỏi qua cái này cái lá cây lai lịch, dù cho nó tại cái này linh đang dưới đáy treo qua ba cái Xuân Hạ Thu Đông.

"Ta không biết, một mực đang kia..." Ta nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên lóe ánh sáng con mắt, ta lập tức kịp phản ứng.

"Là ngươi tiễn hắn."

Ta sớm nên ý thức được, lá khô cùng Phong Linh bản thân liền không đáp.

Lời của chúng ta đề rốt cục có thời cơ.

"Ngươi rất rõ ràng, hắn vẫn yêu ngươi." Ta không có cách nào không đếm xỉa đến, ta nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đang cố gắng lặn ra đáy biển. Ta nhất định phải kéo hắn một thanh.

"Ta..." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng tại bên bờ vực do dự.

"Ngươi yêu hắn sao?" Kỳ thật đáp án này sớm đã có, cái này một lần, ta là hỏi cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghe.

Ta hi vọng hắn nhớ kỹ, thuở thiếu thời mình là cỡ nào anh dũng.

Hình tượng như vậy rõ ràng, hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại hành lang đầu cùng đuôi. Lớp bên cạnh nam hài hướng về phía hắn huýt sáo, "Uy, quái thai, ngươi sẽ không thật thích Ung Thánh Hựu a?"

Ta dùng hết suốt đời khí lực mới ngăn lại bên người nắm chặt nắm đấm Ung Thánh Hựu. Vì loại người này không đáng, ta nghĩ để bọn hắn không cần để ý, nhưng là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền làm càng đúng sự tình.

"Ừm, là thật. Ta thích hắn. Thật thích."

Chúng ta sẽ từ lúc nào gặp gỡ người thích hợp, nói đúng, đối đầu sự tình, đây đều là vận mệnh không được biết. Chỗ lấy Thượng Đế nói cho chúng ta biết, nhân loại, các ngươi chỉ phải chịu trách nhiệm dũng cảm liền tốt.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, chúng ta chỉ phải chịu trách nhiệm dũng cảm liền tốt."

Ta không biết đêm nay nói lời có thể đối bọn hắn đưa đến nhiều đại tác dụng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thẳng đến trước khi đi đều không có cho ta trả lời chắc chắn. Hắn tại cửa trước đi giày, trên thân đã không còn loại kia cam quýt mùi thơm.

Ta vẫn là càng hoài niệm kia cỗ ngọt sữa bò hương vị, nó xuyên qua chúng ta thanh xuân, chữa trị lấy chúng ta sinh trưởng đau nhức.

Ta đột nhiên nhớ tới một sự kiện.

"Có rảnh lại đến một chuyến đi."

"Đem thứ thuộc về ngươi mang đi."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vẻ mặt vô cùng nghi hoặc. Ta đi hướng phòng bếp, dùng lực mở ra tủ lạnh.

Bên trong là tràn đầy một tầng ngọt sữa bò. Màu hồng, dâu tây vị.

"Ngươi rơi xuống quá lâu."

5.

Thế gian nhiều chuyện như vậy, khó hiểu nhất chính là duyên phận. Có ít người, quanh đi quẩn lại, trằn trọc trăm về, hay là chạy không khỏi một câu chú định.

Sau đêm đó, ta chưa thấy qua Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, cũng không có nghe Ung Thánh Hựu nhắc qua. Nhưng ta đoán đến chuyện xưa kết cục, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu lại bắt đầu cai thuốc.

Ta nhịn không được nhả rãnh, "Không mệt mỏi sao? Dứt khoát đừng giới."

Ung Thánh Hựu lột ra một hạt nhuận hầu đường, liền ngay cả trên mặt ba viên nốt ruồi đều mang ý cười.

"Không được. Hắn nói —— "

"Dừng lại."

Ta kịp thời hô ngừng, ta biết hắn lời kế tiếp sẽ chỉ làm ta cảm thấy còn sống là cỡ nào cô độc.

Năm mới tới rất nhanh. Ngày cuối cùng, Ung Thánh Hựu lại dùng tổng thể để ta ra cửa.

Chúng ta đi tại Seoul tuyết nhỏ bên trong. Mục đích không phải Busan, không phải nhân xuyên, chính là Seoul mà thôi.

"Ta vì cái gì luôn thua?" Ta nhịn không được đá văng ra ven đường cục đá.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua tâm tình rất tốt, hắn chỉ dùng bốn chữ giễu cợt ta, "Mệnh trung chú định."

Chúng ta mua pháo hoa, tại trung ương quảng trường trông thấy chờ đợi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Chúng ta nhìn nhau cười một tiếng, ai cũng không nói gì.

Quảng trường rất náo nhiệt, tất cả mọi người đang chờ mong năm đầu đến. Đếm ngược chuông tiếng vang lên, ta đem pháo hoa nhóm lửa. Kim hoàng sắc hỏa hoa nhảy vọt tại khói trắng bên trong.

Ta nhìn thấy bọn hắn giao ác hai tay.

Ta biết bọn hắn thật sẽ có được tương lai.

Đèn nê ông phát sáng nóng lên, pháo hoa chiếu sáng bầu trời đêm, khác biệt sắc thái chiếu sáng sáng mỗi người đi qua cùng tương lai. Ta bị tiếng nổ tung chấn động đến nghe không rõ tiếng cười.

Nhưng ta hay là nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng.

Hắn còn là năm đó nam hài tử kia, đối cùng là một người, nói cùng một câu nói.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền."

"" chúc mừng năm mới.

END.


	21. Chapter 21

【 thuốc nhỏ mắt 】 bánh ngọt

# thật có lỗi, chính chủ thực tế quá ngọt, không làm có lỗi với mình.

# tư thiết, OOC

Tám tuổi.

"Đây là cái gì?"

Ngón tay nhỏ điểm họa, thanh âm sữa be be.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, đập vào mi mắt chính là một cái hồ ly tướng tiểu hài nhi.

"Biển... Hải âu."

Có lẽ là bởi vì lần thứ nhất bị đáp lời, có lẽ là bởi vì cái này tiểu hài quá đẹp mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có chút khẩn trương.

"Ừm ~ hải âu a, ngươi gặp qua thật hải âu sao?"

Hồ ly tướng tiểu hài nhi góp thêm gần nhìn họa.

"Không có..."

"Không có nếu đã gặp tại sao phải họa đâu?"

Trên thế giới này có rất nhiều sự tình, lúc đầu không cảm thấy có cái gì, một khi bị người đâm thủng, liền sẽ cảm thấy phi thường có cái gì. Giờ khắc này, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy chưa có xem hải âu là kiện rất ủy khuất sự tình.

"Ngươi làm sao rồi? Làm gì bộ biểu tình này?"

Hồ ly tướng tiểu hài nhi tựa hồ một điểm không sợ người lạ, thẳng lên ngón tay chọc chọc mặt của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hù đến, rụt cổ một cái.

"Ta không có ý tứ gì khác, ta chính là muốn nói ngươi có thể họa điểm ngươi xem qua động vật."

Tiểu hài nhi nháy mắt một cái nháy mắt, giống như trên trời tiểu tinh tinh.

"Ta xem qua động vật... Tỉ như nói... ?"

Hai ba câu nói, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị câu lên hứng thú.

"Tỉ như nói... Hồ ly."

"Hồ ly? Ta không có nhìn qua hồ ly a."

"Ngươi chiếu vào ta họa là được."

"A?"

"Thật! Bọn hắn đều nói ta lớn lên giống hồ ly."

"..."

"Muốn ta dạy cho ngươi sao?"

"..."

Thế là, tiểu khả ái Ung Thánh Hựu bị dao động lấy họa một tuần hồ ly. Hoạch định thứ mười một phó, hắn rốt cuộc biết, cái này cùng lớp xinh đẹp tiểu nam hài tên là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Mười hai tuổi.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, chuyền bóng chuyền bóng!"

Đồng đội kêu gọi lập tức để hắn hoảng tay chân. Nguyên dạo qua một vòng nửa, Ung Thánh Hựu rắn chắc đụng vào bay tới bóng đá.

"Không có sao chứ? !"

Che trán đầu tay bị người cầm xuống, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mặt xuất hiện ở trước mắt. Rõ ràng đối mồ hôi dị ứng, người này lại thích tại mặt trời dưới đáy làm những này kịch liệt vận động.

Cổ của hắn lại đỏ. Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu ý nghĩ duy nhất.

"Đụng vào chỗ nào rồi? Đầu sao? Có đau hay không? Ta cùng ngươi đi phòng y tế đi!"

Bị lo nghĩ người không có chút nào phát giác, kéo qua cánh tay của hắn liền muốn đi phòng y tế.

"Không cần không cần, ta không sao."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng túm tay nhỏ bé của hắn chỉ. Cái này là hai người bọn hắn bí mật một trong: Túm ngón út đại biểu ta không sao.

Tiếp thu được tín hiệu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rốt cục yên tâm. Kéo lên một cái Ung Thánh Hựu, vung tay, đỡ lên.

"Không đá không đá, đi, chúng ta về nhà!"

Không cố vấn đồng đội kêu rên, hai người nói đi là đi.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, về sau chúng ta không đá bóng, tiếp tục họa hồ ly đi."

"Lại là hồ ly? Liền không thể đổi một cái sao?"

"Đổi cái gì? Hải âu sao?"

"Không được sao..."

"Hải âu ngươi lại không thấy qua."

"Đi bờ biển gặp một chút chẳng phải được!"

"Được thôi, ta cùng ngươi đi. Núi cao biển cả, ta đều cùng ngươi đi."

Nếu như đảo ngược thời gian, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quay đầu, sẽ nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nửa cắn miệng môi nén cười biểu lộ.

Nếu như đảo ngược thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, sẽ nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không chút nào ẩn tàng sung sướng biểu lộ.

Ngày đó về sau, liên quan tới toàn năng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền truyền ngôn tự sụp đổ. Tất cả mọi người nói, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không phải là không gì làm không được. Ung Thánh Hựu làm không là cái gì, hắn liền làm không là cái gì.

Mười bảy tuổi.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, nghe nói sát vách nữ sinh hôm nay cho ngươi viết thư tình rồi?"

Nói đến đây lời nói, nhấc chân đá bay một hòn đá nhỏ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có chút không vui.

"Ngươi nghe ai nói?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đi ở bên cạnh hắn, không có ngẩng đầu.

"Ngươi đừng quản ai nói, liền nói có đúng hay không thật."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tựa hồ càng phát không vui.

"Đúng vậy a, xác thực có nữ sinh cho ta viết thư tình."

Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng khắc chế biểu lộ, trộm liếc trộm một cái người bên cạnh.

"Ngươi đáp ứng rồi?"

Thanh âm đột nhiên nghiêm túc, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ.

Dừng bước lại, đối đầu ánh mắt.

"Ngươi cứ nói đi?"

"Ta nói ngươi khẳng định không có đáp ứng."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Bởi vì ta không đáp ứng a."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức nhịn không được.

"Phốc —— ngươi không đáp ứng? Vậy thì thế nào?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên tai có chút phiếm hồng.

"Liền... Không đáp ứng a."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến giống con sóc con.

"Nha."

Mập mờ không khí để hai người ngậm miệng lại, ngươi một bước, ta một bước, không nói một lời đi lên phía trước.

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Ừm?"

"Chúng ta còn chưa có xem biển đâu."

"Cho nên?"

"Cho nên nhìn hải chi trước ngươi cũng không thể đáp ứng người khác tỏ tình."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Không có vì cái gì."

Tựa hồ là quen thuộc dạng này chiếm hữu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trả lời đương nhiên.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có phản bác, cũng không có thừa nhận. Hắn chỉ là cười.

Đều nói nào đó chút thời gian cười là đủ đại biểu hết thảy.

A, ai nói không phải đâu?

Hai mươi hai tuổi.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi thật là ngu a."

Nhìn xem sát vách người kia ngồi tại đu dây bên trên cười ngây ngô, Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng.

"Chính ngươi có tốt hơn chỗ nào sao?"

Không phục về bên trên một câu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khóe miệng cũng dần dần giơ lên.

"A, rốt cục nhìn thấy biển."

Ung Thánh Hựu mở rộng ra bả vai, hai tay đủ bên trên đu dây thành ghế.

"Đúng vậy a, rốt cục nhìn thấy biển."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền làm lấy giống nhau như đúc tư thế, ngẩng đầu lên, biểu lộ phá lệ hưởng thụ.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn thấy hải âu sao?"

"Không có."

"Chẳng phải đang chỗ ấy sao!"

"Chỗ nào?"

"Chỗ ấy a, ngươi nhìn!"

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng về phía Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngón tay phương hướng, duỗi cổ cũng không thấy một con hải âu. Sát vách người vụng trộm thu tay lại, cười xấu xa hai giây, mũi chân vừa dùng lực, đu dây bay cao hơn.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi thật là trẻ con a."

Nói thì nói như thế, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cười đến nhìn không thấy con mắt.

Bốn đầu chân dài nhẹ nhàng chạm đất, đu dây bởi vì lực cản chậm rãi dừng lại.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi còn nhớ rõ năm đó ta đã nói sao?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nghiêng đầu, tiếu dung còn chưa rút đi.

"Ngươi đã nói nhiều, cái kia một câu a?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khuỷu tay lặng lẽ phải dời.

"Nhìn hải chi trước không thể đáp ứng người khác tỏ tình."

Gió biển hẳn là mặn, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm thấy là ngọt.

"Nhớ kỹ."

"Ngươi muốn biết tại sao là nhìn hải chi trước sao?"

"Vì cái gì?"

"Bởi vì nhìn biển về sau, ta sẽ cùng ngươi tỏ tình a."

Gió thổi lên sóng biển, thổi lên cát sỏi; thổi lên đu dây, thổi lên hai vị thiếu niên màu nâu nhạt áo khoác.

Hết thảy hết thảy, đều vừa vặn.

end.


	22. Chapter 22

【 thuốc nhỏ mắt line 】 lý công lớn chuyện xấu sự kiện

"Uy, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi lại bị để lên forum trường học."

Doãn Trí Thánh đem máy tính giao cho sát vách người.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từ « không gian giản sử » bên trong ngẩng đầu, liếc mắt nhìn, màu đỏ to thêm đặc biệt lớn hào tiêu đề, sợ là mười mét có hơn đều có thể thấy rõ ràng.

—— hot boy ở giữa IQ tranh đấu: Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bại trận, Ung Thánh Hựu càng hơn một bậc!

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem cái kia tên quen thuộc, mỉm cười, cúi đầu.

"Ngươi nói đây là ai lên tiêu đề, thiếu hay không đức a! Một lần cao đẳng toán học thi đấu liền gọi IQ tranh đấu rồi? Thật đùa."

Doãn Trí Thánh chuyển gửi điện trả lời não, nhịn không được nhả rãnh.

Tiêu đề mặc dù khoa trương, nhưng vẫn là có nhất định sự thật cơ sở.

Lần này cao đẳng toán học thi đấu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xác thực cầm thứ hai. Mà thứ nhất, chính là công trình học viện Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi khẳng định nhường."

Doãn Trí Thánh nói đến chắc chắn, phảng phất mình tận mắt nhìn thấy.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền động động ngón tay, lật qua một trang sách.

"Vì cái gì nghĩ như vậy?"

Doãn Trí Thánh cười.

"Cái này còn phải hỏi sao? Lấy trình độ của ngươi, loại này cấp giáo tranh tài bài thi không cầm max điểm, khẳng định có vấn đề."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại lật qua một trang sách.

"Có lẽ là ta không cẩn thận viết sai đáp án."

Doãn Trí Thánh dựng vào vai của hắn, biểu lộ y nguyên rất khẳng định.

"Không có có không nhỏ tâm."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười cong con mắt. Hắn đột nhiên phát hiện, Doãn Trí Thánh xác thực hiểu rõ chính mình.

Không sai, lần tranh tài này, hắn xác thực nhường. Hắn từ bỏ cuối cùng một đạo lớn đề, sớm nửa giờ nộp bài thi.

Không có lý do khác, hắn chính là muốn thua cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, tựa như là dương cầm bên trên đen trắng khóa, lẫn nhau cân đối, nhưng lại khoảng cách rõ ràng.

Hai người bọn hắn, một cái là công trình học viện nhân khí vương, một cái là lý học viện thiên chi kiêu tử; một cái là trăm năm khó gặp hành tẩu điêu khắc, một cái là này nhan chỉ ứng thiên thượng có hoa mỹ nam.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, là tại forum trường học thiếp mời bên trên, hai người bọn hắn lấy giống nhau số phiếu, được tuyển lý công lớn lần này hot boy.

"Song hot boy" chủ đề nhiệt độ rất cao, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rất nhanh liền ghi nhớ Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự.

Hắn chân chính nhận biết Ung Thánh Hựu, là tại hội học sinh chiêu tân phỏng vấn bên trong. Người kia mặc một kiện áo sơ mi trắng, an vị tại hắn sát vách.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngay từ đầu cũng không có phát hiện, thẳng đến hàng trước các nữ sinh liên tiếp quay đầu, hắn mới nghiêng mặt qua, mắt nhìn người bên cạnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu, chân nhân tựa hồ đối chiếu phiến còn dễ nhìn hơn. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thu không nhìn lại tuyến.

Sát vách người tựa hồ là cảm nhận được ánh mắt, đối đầu đôi mắt của hắn.

"Ngươi là. . . Hoàng Mẫn Huyền?"

Hắn sẽ nhận biết mình cái này không có gì lạ. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười gật đầu.

"Ngươi tốt, ta gọi. . ."

"Ung Thánh Hựu. Ta biết."

Phi thường kỳ quái mới gặp, tên của mình đều là từ đối phương trong miệng nói ra.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biết, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định sẽ thành vì người khác sinh bên trong một tồn tại đặc thù. Lần tiếp theo gặp mặt, hai người bọn hắn đã là hội học sinh tân nhiệm làm việc.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh liền trở thành tốt nhất partner.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, hỏng bét! Hoạt động lần này cho ta biết quên phát!"

"Ta phát."

"A? Lúc nào?"

"Hôm qua."

"Ngươi làm sao hôm qua liền phát rồi?"

"Ta đoán được ngươi sẽ quên."

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền!"

"Áp phích đã đi thiếp."

"Kia. . ."

"Toạ đàm phiếu đã phát xuống."

"Còn có. . ."

"Lão sư nơi đó đã thông tri."

". . . Ngươi làm sao đều làm xong rồi?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngày hôm qua bày ra sách, ngươi giúp do ta viết?"

"Đúng vậy a. Ta nhìn ngươi nằm sấp trên bàn ngủ, liền giúp ngươi viết xong."

"Tạ ơn. Lão sư nói viết rất không tệ."

"Đã như vậy, mời ta ăn cơm đi ~ "

Trừ đi học, thời gian ngủ, bọn hắn cơ hồ như hình với bóng. Cùng nhau ăn cơm, cùng một chỗ chơi bóng, cùng một chỗ viết bày ra, cùng một chỗ kiếm sống động.

Dạng này mập mờ hành vi tự nhiên sẽ nhóm lửa một mảnh thiếu nữ chi tâm. Lý công lớn nữ sinh lấy hai người bọn hắn làm bản gốc, cấu tạo ra cái này đến cái khác tình yêu lãng mạn cố sự. Có cố sự bị đặt ở diễn đàn bên trên, điểm kích suất còn rất cao.

"A..., Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, tiếp tục như vậy, hai người các ngươi dứt khoát đàm cái yêu đương được rồi."

Câu nói này, Doãn Trí Thánh từ khai giảng đến nay đã giảng thứ mười một lượt.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nháy mắt mấy cái. Đàm cái yêu đương? Giống như xác thực có thể.

Khi quan tâm ôn hòa chòm Sư Tử gặp gỡ hoàn mỹ tài trí chòm Xử Nữ, ăn ý, tựa hồ là bẩm sinh.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thực sự hiểu rõ đến tâm ý của mình, là tại một cái mưa rơi lác đác buổi chiều.

Ngày ấy, hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ ra ngoài, chuẩn bị đi thị khu tiệm sách dạo chơi. Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ khác thường, mang phó tơ vàng khung tròn kính mắt.

Ánh mắt của hắn vốn là đẹp mắt, bây giờ, lóe ý cười giấu ở thấu kính phía sau, càng là có loại nói không nên lời cấm dục đẹp.

Đứng tại trạm xe buýt bài hạ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vụng trộm nhìn thật lâu, cuối cùng vẫn là nhịn không được.

"Ngươi cận thị?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đơn vai cõng bao, xách hạ bao mang, cười một tiếng.

"Ừm, có chút."

"Trước kia làm sao không gặp ngươi đeo kính?"

"Cũng không phải rất cao số độ, không mang cũng thấy rõ đường."

"Vậy hôm nay làm sao mang rồi?"

"Đọc sách thuận tiện điểm, " Ung Thánh Hựu mượn trạm dừng phản quang nâng đỡ kính mắt, "Thế nào, không xem được không?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem hắn cười, đột nhiên có loại xúc động.

Hắn chậm rãi chuyển gần bộ pháp, tại khoảng cách Ung Thánh Hựu hai quyền địa phương dừng lại.

Nhìn xem người kia kinh hoảng ánh mắt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười.

"Đẹp mắt, nhìn rất đẹp."

Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai có chút phiếm hồng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đưa tay, nhẹ nhàng lấy xuống kính mắt của hắn.

"Bất quá, dạng này cũng đẹp mắt."

Tựa như tất cả ngây thơ manga bên trong họa như thế, được khen ngợi người đỏ mặt, đoạt lấy kính mắt, hoảng phải đáng yêu.

"Đừng làm rộn."

Ngắn ngủi hai chữ, để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền triệt để tâm động. Là người này, không sai.

Đảo mắt đến đại nhị, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tấn thăng làm Phó hội trưởng hội học sinh.

Song hot boy, tăng thêm song phó sẽ, cái này lại cho những cái kia líu ríu tiểu nữ sinh cung cấp hoàn mỹ tài liệu, càng ngày càng nhiều tình yêu tiểu cố sự bị để lên forum trường học.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, nơi này viết ngươi đưa ta một đầu khăn quàng cổ a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là một điểm không ghét, còn thường xuyên kiểm tra những này tiểu cố sự cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chia sẻ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xem sách, đầu đều không nhấc một chút.

"Ngày thứ hai ngươi liền lui còn cho ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng xuống lật vài tờ, kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu.

"Thật đúng là! Ngươi xem qua cố sự này a?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khóe miệng giơ lên một cái đường cong.

"Nhìn qua. Phía sau cố sự càng đặc sắc."

Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian lại đi xuống phủi đi vài trang.

Cái này không nhìn còn khá, xem xét, Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân đều khô.

Dài đến ba trang hôn hí, còn có những cái kia dính nhau lời tâm tình, Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu.

"Hiện tại hài tử thật sự là thật đáng sợ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khuất khuất ngón tay, bằng phẳng trang sách bị cuốn ra một cái đường cong.

Đáng sợ sao? Viết rất tốt. Nếu như là thật, vậy thì càng tốt.

Tiểu tâm tư luôn luôn muốn bành trướng.

Đại nhị học kỳ sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lần thứ nhất đứng tại mặt đối lập bên trên. Lần tiếp theo hội học sinh hội trưởng nhân tuyển đem từ trong bọn họ sinh ra.

Trong lúc nhất thời, toàn bộ trường học đều bao phủ tại cái đề tài này bên trong.

"Ai, nghe nói không, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu muốn cạnh tranh hội học sinh vị trí hội trưởng!"

"Đã sớm nghe nói! Ngươi nói cuối cùng sẽ là ai được tuyển?"

"Muốn ta nói, hẳn là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi, cảm giác hắn càng thích hợp một điểm."

"Không đúng không đúng, hẳn là Ung Thánh Hựu, nhân duyên siêu tốt!"

"Ai u, dứt khoát đến cái song hội trưởng được rồi!"

Forum trường học tự nhiên cũng sẽ không bỏ qua cái đề tài này, nhân viên quản lý còn đặc địa mở ra một cái bản khối —— song hot boy hội trưởng cạnh tranh chi dịch.

Từ nay về sau, phàm là cùng hai vị này dính líu quan hệ sự tình, đều sẽ bị để lên diễn đàn.

Cao đẳng toán học thi đấu chính là trong đó một kiện.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi có phải hay không nhường rồi?"

Cơm trưa thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu chất vấn hắn.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhấp một hớp canh.

"Cái gì nhường?"

"Cao số thi đấu."

"Không có."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đương nhiên sẽ không thừa nhận.

"Ít đến! Vừa rồi đổi bài thi lão sư còn nói, ngươi cuối cùng một đề không có viết."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ đối diện trong mâm kẹp lên xương sườn, nhét vào miệng bên trong.

"Ta sẽ không viết."

"Sẽ không viết? Tuần lễ trước ngươi còn cho ta giảng giải qua loại kia đề hình đề."

"Ta không muốn viết."

"Vì cái gì?"

Bởi vì ngươi. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền con mắt nói chuyện, miệng lại không có lên tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn không trả lời, thẳng sống lưng ngồi thẳng.

"Ngươi có biết hay không hiện tại là đặc thù thời kì?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười.

"Cái gì đặc thù thời kì?"

"Hai chúng ta ngay tại cạnh tranh hội học sinh hội trưởng a!"

"Ngươi muốn làm hội trưởng sao?"

"Kia thật không có. Nhưng là như ngươi loại này vụng trộm nhường hành vi để ta rất khó chịu."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại từ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong mâm kẹp lên xương sườn.

"Tốt, lần sau sẽ không."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một bên nói, một bên đem còn lại xương sườn kẹp cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu gặm xương sườn, một mặt thỏa mãn.

"Đúng không! Mặc kệ kết quả gì, công bằng cạnh tranh mới là tốt nhất."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn hắn một cái.

Ai, đối ngươi, ta vĩnh viễn không có cách nào công bằng cạnh tranh.

Cao số thi đấu về sau, thụ nhất người chú ý chính là mỗi năm một lần trận bóng rổ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên cũng sẽ tham gia. Bọn hắn một cái đại biểu lý học viện dự thi, một cái đại biểu công trình học viện dự thi.

Thế là, forum trường học bên trên lại nhấc lên một trận triều dâng —— hai đại hot boy bóng rổ quyết đấu, ai có thể cười đến cuối cùng!

Lão thiên tựa hồ cũng sẽ xem forum trường học, trận đấu thứ nhất, lý học viện liền cùng công trình học viện đòn khiêng bên trên.

"Cố lên nha."

Bắt đầu thi đấu trước, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm cầu, vượt qua người đông nghìn nghịt, cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kích chưởng.

Tranh tài rất kịch liệt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều là lẫn nhau đội ngũ tiểu tiền phong, đánh cho nghiêm túc.

Hơn nửa hiệp lúc kết thúc, lý học viện lấy 4 phân dẫn trước. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngồi đang nghỉ ngơi khu, ánh mắt hướng một chỗ phiêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra hơi mệt, hắn càng không ngừng hoạt động tay trái thủ đoạn, tựa hồ là thụ thương, biểu lộ có chút thống khổ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không kịp đứng dậy, phán định liền thổi lên cái còi.

Nửa tràng sau tranh tài bắt đầu, nghĩ đến người kia vừa rồi biểu lộ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền làm sao cũng tập trung không được tinh thần.

Chỉ cần là Ung Thánh Hựu khống chế bóng tới gần, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền động tác liền ôn nhu phải không được. Không dám đụng người, không dám mũ, không dám đoạt cầu.

Thế là, tại Hoàng đồng học trợ lực phía dưới, công trình học viện lấy 3 phần có kém đạt được thắng lợi.

Không để ý tới đồng đội oán trách, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kéo Ung Thánh Hựu, cõng qua hắn bao liền hướng phòng y tế đi.

"Ngươi làm gì?"

"Bên trên phòng y tế."

"Ngươi thụ thương rồi?"

"Là cổ tay của ngươi."

Bị người đặt tại phòng y tế trên ghế, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu hỏi hắn.

"Làm sao ngươi biết?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không có trả lời vấn đề này.

"Ngươi chờ, ta đi hô lão sư."

Trải qua phòng y tế lão sư kiểm tra, Ung Thánh Hựu tay trái thủ đoạn chỉ là rất nhỏ bị trật, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Hắn cầm lên Ung Thánh Hựu bao, muốn đem nó phóng tới trên mặt bàn, ai ngờ, cầm tới một nửa, trong bọc rơi ra đồ vật.

Màu hồng phong thư mang theo thiếu nữ tình hoài, lẳng lặng nằm trên mặt đất.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn một cái, có chút ngượng ngùng.

"Cái kia. . . Hôm nay có cái nữ sinh cho ta. . ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từ dưới đất nhặt lên tin. Trang bìa chữ nhìn rất đẹp, viết "Ung Thánh Hựu thu" .

"Định làm như thế nào?"

"A?"

"Muốn cự tuyệt sao?"

"Ây. . . Đương nhiên muốn cự tuyệt. . ."

"Làm sao cự tuyệt?"

"Liền. . . Cùng nàng nói xin lỗi chứ sao. . ."

"Nếu như nàng không từ bỏ đâu?"

"Vậy thì cùng nàng nói ta có người thích."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xoay người, thẳng tắp coi trọng ánh mắt của hắn.

"Ai?"

Ung Thánh Hựu gãi đầu một cái.

"Tùy tiện biên một cái chứ sao."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cầm tin, hai tay chống tại Ung Thánh Hựu hai bên, cúi người xuống, cùng hắn nhìn thẳng.

"Ta thế nào?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn thấy giật mình, không biết nên nói cái gì.

"Ngươi. . . Cái kia. . . Ta. . ."

Nhìn hắn hai mươi giây, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười ngồi thẳng lên.

"Đùa ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ có chút ít thất vọng.

"Ừm. . . Ta biết. . ."

Ngày đó về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bắt đầu trốn tránh Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Hẹn hắn ăn cơm, hắn nói hắn đã nếm qua.

Hẹn hắn chơi bóng, hắn nói tay hắn tổn thương còn chưa tốt.

Hẹn hắn đi tiệm sách, hắn nói hắn có việc gấp.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không vội, cứ như vậy bao dung lấy hắn tất cả hoang ngôn, hắn tin tưởng, sự tình chắc chắn sẽ có chuyển cơ.

Không sai, sự tình xác thực sẽ có chuyển cơ.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đồng học, ta là văn học viện Tống nghiên tại. Không biết ngươi có nguyện ý hay không tham gia chúng ta tuần sau quan hệ hữu nghị?"

Dáng vẻ như vậy bắt chuyện, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cự tuyệt không dưới trăm lần.

Thế nhưng là lần này, hắn không có ý định cự tuyệt. Bởi vì, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đi ở phía trước ba bước địa phương xa.

"Tốt, ta sẽ đúng giờ tham gia."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tiếp nhận thư mời, tiếu dung tươi đẹp.

Hắn thỏa mãn nhìn thấy người phía trước dừng một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu, vì ngươi, ta còn thực sự là làm đủ hí.

Đêm đó, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngồi tại trong phòng ngủ, chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đến tìm hắn.

"Uy uy uy! Hoàng Mẫn Huyền! Ngươi mau nhìn diễn đàn! Cái này lại là cái gì tình huống?"

Doãn Trí Thánh đưa qua điện thoại, mặt mũi tràn đầy kinh ngạc.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tiến lên trước, màu hồng tựa đề lớn lắc ánh mắt hắn đau.

Đặc biệt lớn phụ trương: Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lưu luyến Ung Thánh Hựu! ! ! Song hot boy mở ra màu hồng truyền kỳ! ! !

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lúc đầu không có phản ứng gì, thế nhưng là nhìn thấy phát bài viết người ID, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy rất có ý tứ.

[ ngươi thế mà đáp ứng đi quan hệ hữu nghị ]

Như thế trần trụi ID, cũng chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu mới nghĩ ra.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhẹ nhàng cười, hắn liệu định, Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh sẽ tìm đến mình.

Nhưng là hắn sai. Năm ngày thời gian trôi qua, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả cái tin nhắn ngắn đều không cho hắn phát.

Song hot boy yêu đương chuyện xấu còn trong trường học sôi trào.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thực tế không giữ được bình tĩnh, thế là, ngày thứ sáu, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn ở trống trải không người trên đường nhỏ.

"Ách, đã lâu không gặp."

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt quai đeo cặp sách tử.

"Đã lâu không gặp."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười đến bình tĩnh.

"Cái kia. . . Có chuyện gì sao?"

"Có."

"Chuyện gì a?"

"Tra án."

"Bản án? Vụ án gì?"

"Ngươi không lên forum trường học sao?"

"A? Nha! Ngươi nói là. . . Hai chúng ta sự tình. . . ?"

"Ừm."

"Ha. . . Ha. . . Cái kia ta cũng không biết là chuyện gì xảy ra. . . Đột nhiên liền có cái này thiếp mời. . ."

"Ngươi không biết?"

"Ta, ta làm sao lại biết?"

"Vậy ngươi bây giờ trèo lên hạ forum trường học đi."

"Làm gì?"

"Nhìn xem ngươi ID a."

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ đột nhiên biến, một bộ hối hận bộ dáng.

"Là ngươi đi? [ ngươi thế mà đáp ứng đi quan hệ hữu nghị ] tiên sinh."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tới gần một điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ không thể chơi rất hay, giãy dụa thật lâu, rốt cục từ bỏ.

"Tốt a tốt a, là ta. Là ta phát thiếp mời."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhíu mày, ý cười càng đậm.

Nhìn thấy hắn bộ dáng này, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể cầu xin tha thứ.

"Thật xin lỗi, ta sai. Ngày đó nghe được ngươi muốn đi quan hệ hữu nghị, ta, ta đã cảm thấy khó chịu, cho nên muốn chỉnh ngươi một chút, ta thật sai."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại tới gần một điểm, dáng người dong dỏng cao ngăn trở tất cả ánh nắng.

"Xin lỗi ta tiếp nhận . Bất quá, ngươi là làm sao biết?"

Hỏi lên như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu ngốc.

"A?"

"Ta thích ngươi a, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ôm lên Ung Thánh Hựu eo, "Ngươi là làm sao biết?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu óc thật chuyển không đến.

Hắn nhìn xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mặt một chút xíu phóng đại, cuối cùng rơi kế tiếp hôn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thích ngươi."

Quả đào hương đập vào mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịp tim phải nhanh chóng.

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Ừm?"

"Hai chúng ta về sau không muốn lại truyền chuyện xấu."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười cong cặp kia hồ ly mắt, khoác lên hắn thắt lưng tay càng chặt.

"Chúng ta đem chuyện xấu biến thành sự thật đi."

Một tháng về sau, lý công lớn trong diễn đàn không còn có "Song hot boy hội trưởng cạnh tranh chi dịch" cái này bản khối.

Thay vào đó, là một cái hoàn toàn mới chủ đề —— hội học sinh chính phó hội trưởng yêu đương hai ba sự tình.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, chúng ta đều công khai, ngươi làm sao còn có nhiều như vậy người ái mộ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu từ hắn trong bọc rút ra một chồng thật dày thư tình, tâm tình rất kém cỏi.

"Nói lên người ái mộ, ngươi sẽ so ta thiếu? Trên tay bình này nước soda ai tặng?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dắt qua hắn tay.

"Người ta học muội chỉ là khâm phục tài hoa của ta, ngươi có thể hay không đừng hướng phương diện kia nghĩ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu giữ chặt tay của người kia.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghiêng người sang, từ nước soda trên bình kéo xuống tấm kia vẽ đầy ái tâm giấy ghi chú.

"Khâm phục? Tài hoa? Ngươi xác định?"

"Uy! Ngươi có ý tứ gì? Ta chẳng lẽ không có tài hoa sao?"

"Có có có."

"Móa, ngươi như thế qua loa? ? Ngươi chẳng lẽ cũng là bởi vì gương mặt này mới cùng với ta sao? ?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười. Cái này lại là cái gì phim dài tập nhỏ kịch trường?

"Nếu như chỉ là vì mặt của ngươi, ta không bằng Thiên Thiên về nhà soi gương."

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi làm rõ ràng, hiện tại ta là hội trưởng, ngươi là phó hội trưởng!"

"Vâng vâng vâng, hội trưởng đại nhân, không biết ngài chờ chút là ăn quả đào khẩu vị kem hay là dâu tây khẩu vị?"

"Quả đào a, hôm qua chính là ăn cỏ dâu. Uy, ngươi làm gì?"

"Ta chỗ này có cái quả đào khẩu vị hôn ngươi có muốn hay không a?"

"Uy. . . Ngô ngô. . ."

end.

4,873 duyệt


	23. Chapter 23

【 thuốc nhỏ mắt line 】 lồng giam (một)

*

"... Luận văn báo cáo tuần này giao cho ban trưởng, không lên giao cuối kỳ không điểm, trở lên."

Kinh tế học lão sư tổng đem lời nói được lời ít mà ý nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là thật thích loại phong cách này, một bên suy nghĩ tối hôm qua cấu tứ trong báo cáo cho, một bên thu thập sách vở.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, lão Hà nói đêm nay câu lạc bộ có hoạt động, ngươi có đi hay không?" Kim Tại Hoán ngồi phía sau hắn một loạt, tại hắn mở ra chân dài trước đó kéo lấy bọc sách của hắn mang.

"Không đi."

Kim Tại Hoán đã sớm đoán được đáp án của hắn, dù sao cái này rất ít người tham gia tập thể hoạt động, nhưng hắn vẫn là không nhịn được xẹp miệng, "Ngươi người này thật chán, cái gì hoạt động cũng không hỏi liền một tiếng cự tuyệt..."

Nương tựa theo trời sinh tướng mạo ưu thế, ngành kinh tế xã giao đạt nhân Kim Tại Hoán luôn có thể dùng ủy khuất của hắn biểu lộ đạt thành mục đích của mình, mặc kệ mục đích này có bao nhiêu hoang đường.

Kéo bao mang tay không có buông ra, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút ủy khuất người, không hiểu có chút muốn cười. Hắn thuận phương hướng quay người, tựa ở bàn học trước, hai tay một vòng, "Được thôi, ngươi nói, cái gì hoạt động?"

Mới vừa rồi còn bi thương ngược dòng người nháy mắt đến sức sống, đứng dậy biên độ dọa đến Ung Thánh Hựu hướng về sau vừa trốn.

"Nói là câu lạc bộ hoạt động, kỳ thật chính là quan hệ hữu nghị! Chúng ta hẹn ngoại ngữ học viện! Liên! Nghị! Kinh hỉ hay không? Ngươi biết, ngoại ngữ học viện đồng học có bao nhiêu nhan bá! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn khoa tay múa chân, lại kiên nhẫn chờ hắn líu ríu một phen mới cười cho đáp lại.

"Kim Tại Hoán, ngươi có phải hay không quên ta thích chuyện của nam nhân thực rồi?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi có phải hay không quên chúng ta câu lạc bộ còn có nữ chuyện phát sinh thực rồi? Ai nói cho ngươi ngoại ngữ học viện đến đều là nữ sinh a? Ta đã sớm thay ngươi nghe ngóng tốt, bọn hắn niên cấp được hoan nghênh nhất nam sinh hôm nay cũng tới, liền cái kia Khương —— "

"Nha. Không đi."

"Vì cái gì! !"

"Bởi vì... Có việc."

Vô cùng đơn giản bốn chữ, Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ lại ngưng trọng không ít.

Kim Tại Hoán được người hoan nghênh lý do một trong chính là hắn rất biết xem sắc mặt, huống chi Ung Thánh Hựu còn đem "Tâm sự nặng nề" bốn chữ viết tại trên trán.

"Ngươi gần nhất làm sao rồi? Phòng ngủ không trở về, còn luôn trốn học, là trong nhà xảy ra chuyện gì sao?"

Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ hỏi vấn đề này thật lâu. Từ năm trước bắt đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu trở về phòng ngủ số lần liền trở nên có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, các loại giảng bài cũng thường xuyên vắng mặt, ngày bình thường ngay cả bóng người đều không nhìn thấy. Tự mình hỏi hắn, hắn chỉ nói là ở bên ngoài thuê phòng ở, vấn đề khác cũng đáp phải mập mờ.

"Ngươi nếu là thật có chuyện gì, đừng một người gánh a, chúng ta đều nguyện ý —— "

"Cám ơn ngươi Tại Hoán, ta không sao."

Không có việc gì cái cầu. Kim Tại Hoán đương nhiên sẽ không tin, nhưng hắn cũng không thuộc về làm khó loại hình, dù sao ai trong lòng đều có không muốn bị người đụng vào cấm khu.

"Nha..." Tuy nói ý nghĩ có thể lý giải, nhưng cảm giác mất mát vẫn phải có.

Nhìn hắn một bộ mặt ủ mày chau bộ dáng, cái sau nhu hòa biểu lộ, "Hôm nay thật sự có sự tình, lần sau đi, lần sau ta nhất định đi."

"Vậy được! Nói xong lần sau nhất định đến, nhưng không cho đổi ý!"

Thiên tính lạc quan người cởi mở kiểu gì cũng sẽ sống được càng tốt hơn , Ung Thánh Hựu cho đến đi ra cửa trường đều còn tại hồi tưởng câu nói này. Kim Tại Hoán luôn nói ao ước hắn, không tim không phổi người một bên mút lấy trên ngón tay gia vị gà rán tương liệu, một bên sưng mặt lên đối với hắn nói dông dài: "Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi xem một chút ngươi, tướng mạo tốt, thành tích tốt, EQ cao, muốn cái gì có cái đó, làm gì đều là thuận buồm xuôi gió thuận buồm xuôi gió. Tại học viện chúng ta bên trong, là người đều thích ngươi, ngươi nói ta nếu là ngươi thì tốt biết bao."

Lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu không hề nói gì, hắn chỉ là lẳng lặng nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán, nhìn hắn phóng khoáng gặm đùi gà.

Kim Tại Hoán, nếu quả thật trở thành ta, ngươi nhất định sẽ hối hận. Hắn nguyện ý đánh cược mình hết thảy.

Phụ mẫu song toàn gia đình hòa thuận người nhất định sẽ không hiểu, mất đi song thân là cảm giác gì, độc thân chiếu cố vấn cao tuổi nãi nãi là cảm giác gì, tiếp nhận viện trợ mới có thể miễn cưỡng đi học là cảm giác gì, cùng kẻ có tiền làm giao dịch là cảm giác gì, bán xác thịt là cảm giác gì, nhìn không thấy tương lai là cảm giác gì.

Kim Tại Hoán hiểu gia vị gà rán mỹ vị chỗ, hiểu Cocacola tuyết bích năm so năm mị lực, hiểu thanh xuân thiếu nam thiếu nữ ngây thơ ngượng ngùng, lại vĩnh viễn không hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc. Đây mới là Ung Thánh Hựu hâm mộ nhất địa phương.

Có khi ngay cả chính hắn cũng sẽ nghi hoặc, hắn là Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng hắn lại so bất luận kẻ nào đều kháng cự "Ung Thánh Hựu" cái thân phận này.

Có lẽ là nghĩ đến quá nhập thần, giao nhau giao lộ đèn tín hiệu chuyển đổi đều bị hắn trực tiếp coi nhẹ, cỡ lớn xe tải cơ hồ là dán sợi tóc của hắn lái qua. Người qua đường dọa đến nghị luận ầm ĩ, lái xe mở ra một khoảng cách còn cố ý dừng lại, duỗi cổ mắng chửi người: "Ranh con muốn chết a! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới hoàn hồn, không kịp xin lỗi, hắn liền thấy dừng ở đường cái đối diện màu đen Ferrari. Cảm thấy trầm xuống, không cố vấn quanh mình người ánh mắt, nhỏ chạy tới lên xe.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khó được không có mặc âu phục, mềm mại vàng nhạt áo len cũng không có để khí chất của hắn ấm hơn mấy phần. Hắn vẫn là trước sau như một phải lạnh như băng, cao cao tại thượng.

"Vừa rồi đang suy nghĩ gì?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đặt câu hỏi dáng vẻ rất tùy ý, nghiêng đầu nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, giống như là một người đang lầm bầm lầu bầu.

"Không có gì." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là một mặt thản nhiên, nói láo, lại không chút nào lương tâm bất an.

"Hôm nay đi qua bệnh viện sao?"

"Ừm."

"Nãi nãi thế nào?"

"Như cũ."

"Ngày mai không có lớp?"

"Ừm."

Trước vài câu đều là râu ria nói nhảm, một câu cuối cùng mới là thật. Mười phút về sau, bị người ép ở trên bàn sách lột quần áo thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được hồi tưởng hắn xảo trá.

Ai cũng coi là W tập đoàn người nối nghiệp là cái không gần sắc đẹp lãnh cảm chủ nghĩa người, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu biết, cái này cái gọi là lãnh cảm chủ nghĩa người trên giường có như thế nào bỏng người nhiệt độ cơ thể. Kích thích thần kinh cảm giác đau đớn để hắn nhịn không được ngửa đầu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khuôn mặt tuấn tú gần trong gang tấc, lộ ra ửng đỏ, chảy xuống mồ hôi, trong ánh mắt xâm lược bị dục vọng thiêu đốt phải trần trụi.

Hắn lộ ra một cái khiến người bừng tỉnh thần cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu một nháy mắt thất thần, hắn bị người kia trêu chọc đến quân lính tan rã, lại vẫn là không nhịn được nghĩ, gương mặt này đến cùng mê hoặc bao nhiêu danh môn thiên kim. Xinh đẹp, giàu có, trình độ cao, biết nói chuyện, tất cả mọi người đánh vỡ đầu nghĩ chen vào Hoàng gia đại môn, người này lại một cái cũng không nhìn trúng, suốt ngày nhốt tại căn phòng này bên trong, không phân ngày đêm cùng tự mình làm tình nhân mới làm sự tình.

"Ngươi tại phân thần..." Vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị người bóp lấy cổ, cường độ không lớn, hầu kết cảm giác áp bách vẫn là để Ung Thánh Hựu rên rỉ một tiếng.

"Ngô..."

"Không chuyên tâm nhưng là muốn bị phạt." Ý đồ xấu người vuốt ve eo của hắn, dùng sức đỡ lấy.

"Ngô —— tê —— "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được há mồm thở dốc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối với hắn mẫn cảm khu vực rõ như lòng bàn tay, hắn trên giường chỉ có bị áp chế phần. Tinh tế hôn vào môi cùng cổ ở giữa.

"Nói cho ta, băng qua đường thời điểm ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì."

Đây không phải hỏi thăm, là mệnh lệnh. Ung Thánh Hựu biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi cái này lời nói mục đích cũng không phải là ra ngoài quan tâm, kia là ẩn núp tại đoạn này quan hệ vi diệu bên trong lòng ham chiếm hữu.

Không quan hệ yêu hận, chỉ là lòng ham chiếm hữu. Đây là bọn hắn lần thứ nhất phát sinh quan hệ lúc Ung Thánh Hựu cho ra kết luận.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là người thế nào? Hắn là từ nhỏ giấu ở Kim bình bên trong người. Hoàng gia con trai độc nhất, W tập đoàn tương lai duy nhất người nối nghiệp, 17 tuổi đi nước Mỹ dây thường xuân, thời gian ba năm liền đem kinh tế học luật học song học vị giấy chứng nhận nâng trở về nhà. Năng lực lịch duyệt đều là tiếp theo, nhất làm cho người nói chuyện say sưa vẫn là hắn hình dạng. Hoàng gia đời bốn đơn truyền, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cha ông nội thái gia gia đều tướng mạo thường thường, đến hắn chỗ này lại xuất hiện kỳ tích. Đầy một tuổi thời điểm, Hoàng gia thiếu gia cũng bởi vì hình dạng xuất chúng thành vì gia tộc khác tranh đặt trước thông gia từ bé đối tượng, thời kỳ thiếu niên hắn bị gia tộc bảo hộ rất khá, không có cơ hội gì lộ diện, trưởng thành lễ ngày ấy, hắn một thân lam nhạt âu phục, mang theo không dính khói lửa trần gian khí chất kinh diễm đám người, từ đây trở thành chuyện tốt truyền thông sủng nhi.

Đối với ngoại giới đến nói, Hoàng gia quyền thế cường đại, phú khả địch quốc, mà Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng liền không thể nghi ngờ tượng trưng cho quyền lợi tài phú cùng sắc đẹp, nhưng đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, hắn chỉ là mình tại trong khốn cảnh không thể không bắt lấy rơm rạ.

Hoàng gia vì duy trì ở trong xã hội tốt đẹp danh dự, hàng năm đều sẽ giúp đỡ một nhóm sinh hoạt nghèo khó cô nhi, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là nó bên trong một cái, cha mẹ của hắn tại hắn lúc còn rất nhỏ liền tai nạn xe cộ qua đời, chỉ còn lại hắn cùng nãi nãi sống nương tựa lẫn nhau. Hắn không có lựa chọn khác.

Cho nên, khi 20 tuổi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lần thứ nhất xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu liền biết mình không thể đối với hắn nói không. Bởi vì hắn là mình cây cỏ cứu mạng.

Ngay từ đầu, bọn hắn quan hệ tương đương đơn giản, Ung Thánh Hựu vì tiền, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vì dự. Một tuần một lần gặp mặt đơn giản là vì lừa gạt truyền thông âm thầm lời nói khách sáo, giả tình giả ý, đâu đã vào đấy. Thẳng đến quán bar gặp nhau đêm đó, cố sự triệt để biến hương vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu so với ai khác đều rõ ràng tình cảnh của mình, Hoàng gia giúp đỡ sẽ không là vĩnh cửu bảo hộ, cho nên hắn nhất định phải có được độc lập kinh tế năng lực, cái này mang ý nghĩa hắn sẽ mất đi tất cả nhàn hạ, đem sau khi học xong thời gian toàn bộ dùng để làm công kiếm tiền.

Quán bar tửu bảo cũng là kiếm tiền đường tắt một trong.

Lấp lóe ánh đèn, chói tai EDM, loạn vũ đám người, hết thảy như thường lệ, trừ bỏ một giây sau chuyện phát sinh.

Người kia từ đi vào cửa nháy mắt liền hấp dẫn hơn phân nửa lực chú ý, đáng tiếc bản nhân lại không thèm để ý chút nào. Ung Thánh Hựu trơ mắt nhìn xem hắn từng bước một tới gần, cuối cùng ngồi xuống tại cách hắn gần nhất vị trí bên trên.

Ánh mắt tương giao, hai người đều mang hiếu kì.

"Ngươi làm sao ở chỗ này?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khó được mở miệng trước một lần.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ chỉ ngực của mình bài, "Làm công."

Như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn hồi lâu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gật gật đầu.

"Ngươi đây?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỉ chỉ vừa trà trộn vào múa đài trung ương một đám người, "Xã giao."

Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ ngẩng đầu, có thể để cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tự mình phụ trách xã giao người, đoán chừng lai lịch không nhỏ. Một câu vất vả còn không ra khỏi miệng, cách đó không xa liền có người gọi hắn chọn món, chỉ có thể xông Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thật có lỗi cười một tiếng, bước nhanh đi qua.

"U, hiện tại tửu bảo đều như thế có tư sắc sao?" Bàn này khách nhân hiển nhiên là say, không chỉ miệng bên trong không sạch sẽ, tay cũng không thành thật, cầm Ung Thánh Hựu tay liền một trận bóp.

"Vị khách nhân này, uống say lời nói liền mời hảo hảo nằm một nằm đi." Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo khuôn mặt tươi cười rút tay ra.

Say rượu người không chịu nghỉ, lại một lần bắt hắn lại tay, một cái tay khác tại trong túi sờ loạn, "Đừng a... Ngươi, ngươi bồi bồi ta... Ta là có tiền!"

Bó lớn tiền mặt vẩy vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, nhưng hắn vậy mà nhất thời phạm sững sờ không làm được phản ứng. Khách nhân tay đã vớt lên eo của hắn, nồng đậm hô hấp phun tại trên mặt hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trước nay chưa từng có buồn nôn.

Đang chuẩn bị ra quyền đánh người, trên người trọng lượng đột nhiên biến mất. Quay đầu, liền thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nắm lấy say rượu khách nhân tay, đem người bóp nhe răng trợn mắt, sắc mặt chìm phải dọa người.

"Tiểu tử ngươi ai vậy? ?"

"Mẹ hắn có bệnh a!"

"Ngươi cho ta buông ra! !"

"Ai ai ai! Các ngươi người nào! Thả, thả ta ra!"

Nhìn xem người kia bị bảo tiêu kéo đi, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có điểm thay hắn tiếc hận, đắc tội Hoàng gia, xem ra gia hỏa này về sau không có cái gì cơ sẽ trở nên nổi bật.

"Vì cái gì không phản kháng? Bởi vì hắn cho ngươi tiền?"

Hắn còn không có từ chuyện vừa rồi tỉnh táo lại, chỉ nghe thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thấp trầm giọng hỏi hắn.

"Chỉ cần có tiền, ngươi cái gì cũng không đáng kể sao?"

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì?" Ngữ khí rất bình tĩnh.

"Ý của ta là, vì tiền, ngươi cái gì đều làm?"

Không hiểu thấu. Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ở đâu ra tính tình, cái này tính là gì? Đến từ kẻ có tiền cảm giác ưu việt sao? Hắn cũng không tính để ý tới, nhếch môi quay người.

Bước chân còn không có mở ra, thủ đoạn liền bị người chăm chú kềm ở.

"Ngươi điên rồi? ?"

"Trả lời ta."

Đột nhiên bị ngữ khí của hắn kích thích lửa giận, trong ánh mắt khí diễm thế lực ngang nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút quên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là mình cây cỏ cứu mạng sự thật. Hắn bị người rót đầy bụng tức giận, chỉ muốn toàn bộ phát tiết.

"Là. Chỉ phải trả tiền, ta cái gì đều làm. Ngươi hài lòng sao?"

Không yếu thế trừng hắn.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sắc mặt lại trầm xuống mấy phần, một giây sau liền dắt lấy tay của hắn đi vào trong.

Là quán bar liền sẽ có VIP phòng, là VIP phòng liền sẽ có giường lớn. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kéo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tiến gian phòng, đóng cửa rơi khóa, đem người ném lên giường.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi nổi điên làm gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ trước người người, thanh âm tức giận đến phát run.

"Không phải nói cho tiền ngươi liền cái gì đều làm gì? Loại sự tình này hẳn là cũng không đáng kể đi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khí lực muốn so Ung Thánh Hựu lớn hơn nhiều, một cái đại thủ là đủ cố định đối phương kia hai đầu tinh tế thủ đoạn.

"Ngươi điên! Buông ra!" Ung Thánh Hựu đem hết toàn lực giãy dụa, nhưng vẫn là không tế tại bổ.

"Ngươi yên tâm, ta là có tiền."

"Lăn đi!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngồi ở trên người hắn, tay không bóp bên trên cổ của hắn, "Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi làm rõ ràng, ngươi bây giờ có được hết thảy đều là Hoàng gia cho, ngươi không thể tùy tâm sở dục, hiểu chưa?"

"Ta chỉ là tiếp nhận Hoàng gia giúp đỡ, không phải ký kết bán mình!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhếch miệng, cúi người, "Đều như thế. Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi ghi nhớ, ngươi bây giờ không phải chính ngươi..."

Hắn nâng người lên, kéo ra điểm khoảng cách, trong ánh mắt ngọn lửa thiêu đốt phải tràn đầy.

"Ngươi là của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu vĩnh viễn nhớ kỹ một đêm kia, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhiệt độ cơ thể cao đến bỏng người, bọn hắn tại ngọn đèn hôn ám bên trong trùng điệp thân thể, người kia khi thì ôn nhu, khi thì dã man, môi thiếp môi nhiệt độ để hắn dần dần quên giãy dụa. Hắn tại khoái cảm cùng trong đau đớn không giữ lại chút nào hiến tế chính mình.

Giống như là ăn vụng trái cấm Adam Eva, phóng ra một bước liền nước đổ khó hốt, về sau vòng đi vòng lại đều là bởi vì một đêm này.

Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng hề làm gì, hắn chỉ là ngầm đồng ý mình cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền loại này nhục thể quan hệ. Suy nghĩ kỹ một chút cũng không có gì không tốt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cần muốn khoái lạc, mà hắn rất cần tiền. Có tiền, hắn liền có thể cho sinh bệnh nãi nãi đổi nhà ra dáng bệnh viện, hắn cũng không cần không biết ngày đêm vất vả làm công, cơ bản sinh hoạt có thể đạt được bảo hộ.

Chỉ là một điểm, mỗi lần ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía cặp kia hồ ly mắt, hắn luôn cảm thấy trong lòng vắng vẻ, giống như thiếu một khối, lại nói không rõ thiếu cái kia một khối.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền biết, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không phải là bởi vì yêu hắn mới ôm hắn, kiêu xa người chỉ là quen thuộc có được. Đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mà nói, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa như là trả góp mua dạng đơn giản đồ chơi, cho dù hắn không thích, cũng không thể cho phép người khác có được. Không có vì cái gì, hắn từ tiểu nhân giáo dục chính là như thế: Nếu như ngươi trả tiền, đồ chơi nên thuộc về ngươi.

Không có trân quý, không có khiêm nhượng, chỉ có chuyện đương nhiên chiếm hữu.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực rõ ràng điểm này.

"Nói cho ta, băng qua đường thời điểm ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền câu nói kia nương theo lấy môi lưỡi tương giao tiếng nước tiếng vọng tại trong óc của hắn.

Chuyện đương nhiên đối ứng yên tâm thoải mái. Nếu như nói Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là tại chuyện đương nhiên chiếm hữu, như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu chính là yên tâm thoải mái nhận lấy hết thảy có ích.

Dùng mình nhục thể giao đổi lấy hết thảy có ích.

"Nói cho ta, ngươi lúc đó đang suy nghĩ gì."

Bên tai lại truyền tới mềm giọng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn tiến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền con mắt. Người này thật sự là thật bản lãnh, cho dù không yêu, trong ánh mắt cũng có thể lộ ra tuyệt thế thâm tình.

"Ta đang suy nghĩ..."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, đáp ứng ta.

"Gia vị gà rán..."

Chúng ta ai đều không cần trả giá thực tình.

"Đến cùng là mùi vị gì..."

Điên cuồng qua đi, chúng ta theo như nhu cầu.

TBC.

1,865 duyệt

【 thuốc nhỏ mắt line 】 lồng giam (hai)

*

Ung Thánh Hựu tại một trận trời đất quay cuồng bên trong có ý thức, màn cửa không che nắng, chướng mắt màu trắng để hắn nhịn không được đưa tay che con mắt.

Nghiêng đầu từ đầu ngón tay trong khe hở tra nhìn thời gian, mười giờ sáng mười phần, may mắn hôm nay không có lớp. Hắn chậm rãi ngồi dậy, không mảnh vải che thân nhục thể tiếp xúc đầu mùa xuân không khí, hàn ý du tẩu tại toàn thân.

"Tỉnh rồi?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngồi tại rời giường chỗ không xa, con mắt từ chính đang đọc sách vở sau nâng lên.

Bị hỏi thăm người bởi vì miệng đắng lưỡi khô không phát ra được âm thanh, chỉ có thể hướng về phía hắn gật đầu.

Đây là bọn hắn nhất quán trạng thái, mặc kệ tối hôm qua trong phòng ngủ là nhiều kiều diễm hình tượng, hôm sau hai người đều giống như không chuyện phát sinh. Ung Thánh Hựu từ chưa có xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngủ nhan, kịch liệt tình hình về sau, hắn kiểu gì cũng sẽ vượt lên trước ngủ mất, ngày thứ hai mở mắt thời điểm bên người đã là trống trơn không người. Bọn hắn từ không ôm nhau mà ngủ, tựa như là tuân thủ cái gì ước định, rõ ràng một giây trước còn như keo như sơn, một giây sau liền chỉ còn lại tựa lưng vào nhau tịch mịch trống rỗng.

Có người nói ôm có thể trợ giúp yêu nhau người bao phủ mộng đẹp, như vậy không yêu nhau người đâu? Bao phủ chỉ là kéo dài không dứt thất lạc cùng hoảng hốt. Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đều là người thông minh, người thông minh sẽ không tự trói hai tay, bọn hắn tại triền miên bên trong đạt thành một loại ăn ý —— chỉ cầu khoái cảm.

Không cần dư thừa cảm xúc giao dịch, đây đại khái là đối đoạn này không thích quan hệ tốt nhất thuyết minh.

"Không lạnh sao? Đem thân thể che một chút."

Nghịch ánh sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy không rõ nét mặt của hắn, nhưng luôn cảm thấy hắn lại đỏ thính tai. Áo sơ mi trắng từ đằng xa ném qua đến, không nhẹ không nặng gắn vào đỉnh đầu hắn, lại bởi vì trọng lực trượt xuống, nếp uốn lấy chồng ở trước mặt hắn. Hắn cảm thấy buồn cười, những này vết tích rõ ràng là người này mình hao tâm tổn trí lưu lại, hiện tại lại hoang đường yêu cầu mình che lấp tới.

Nhưng hắn vẫn là nghe lời mặc vào quần áo. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quần áo trong so thân thể của hắn lớn mấy số, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ trừ ở giữa hai viên cúc áo, lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo mặc trên người, mập mờ dấu làm sao cũng che không được, hiệu quả cùng không có mặc không sai biệt lắm.

Trong ánh sáng người rốt cục đứng dậy, chậm rãi bước đi thong thả tới, ở trước mặt hắn đứng vững, hai tay cắm quần Tây túi, ngăn trở một mảnh quang mang. Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mới nhìn rõ hắn bộ dáng, màu xám âu phục, tinh xảo hồ điệp nơ, một tia bất loạn kiểu tóc. Này tấm long trọng dáng vẻ, nghĩ đến là có cái gì hoạt động muốn tham gia đi.

"Rửa mặt một chút. Đêm nay có hoạt động, ngươi cũng phải tham gia."

Quả nhiên. Ung Thánh Hựu không cần hỏi cũng biết, vậy nhất định lại là kẻ có tiền hiển lộ rõ ràng dối trá thiện ý hoạt động, mà hắn, chỉ cần mỉm cười đóng vai đề tuyến con rối, tại các phóng viên trường thương đoản pháo hạ nói vài lời có lợi cho Hoàng gia danh dự là đủ.

"Quần áo của ta đâu?" Nếu là công khai hoạt động, mình tự nhiên cái gì đều không cần chuẩn bị, Hoàng gia nhất định sẽ chuẩn bị tốt hết thảy, bao quát hắn phục sức.

"Cầm đi ủi, đi trước rửa mặt đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đầy vô tình gật đầu, vén chăn lên, tiện tay mặc lên trên đất quần liền xuống giường.

"Chờ chút."

Vừa vòng qua Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, liền bị người kia gọi lại. Hắn mang theo nghi hoặc dừng lại quay người.

Hồ ly mắt người mở rộng bước chân, tại cách hắn không đến ba quyền khoảng cách dừng lại. Hắn so Ung Thánh Hựu cao một chút, cái sau chỉ có thể hơi nghếch đầu lên nhìn hắn.

Đối mặt một trận, không khí trở nên có chút nóng bỏng. Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nghĩ đến trước đó nhìn qua một thiên liên quan tới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đưa tin, cả trang a dua nịnh hót chỉ có một câu nói làm cho Cực Chân —— không ai có thể né ra Hoàng Mẫn Huyền con mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuất phát từ nội tâm tán đồng câu nói này. Hắn cũng là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy dạng này con mắt, ánh mắt bên trong ẩn giấu đi băng cùng lửa, con ngươi liễm được hoàn toàn khác biệt cảm xúc. Hắn sẽ tại người kia kiên nhẫn làm tiền hí thời điểm bị kinh diễm, tỉnh táo bình thản ánh mắt có thể tại một nụ hôn về sau trở nên nóng hổi cực nóng, trong mắt ngọn lửa kêu gào, một chút rút vào tả tâm phòng, mang theo nguồn nhiệt, đem nhân loại nguyên thủy nhất xúc động thiêu đốt hầu như không còn.

Đếm không hết bao nhiêu lần bị đôi mắt này câu dẫn làm chút xấu hổ sự tình, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ biết là chính hắn quên trốn, liền phảng phất dã hỏa càn quét, phô thiên cái địa, tất cả mọi người tại chạy trốn tứ phía, duy chỉ có hắn, đón sóng nhiệt mở rộng vòng tay.

Giờ phút này cũng là như thế. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cúi đầu nhìn chăm chú hắn, hắn liền mất đi hết thảy năng lực phản ứng, chỉ có thể yên lặng, thật sâu nhìn tiến ánh mắt của hắn.

"Cài lấy lạnh."

Dùng không mang nhiệt độ tiếng nói nói có nhiệt độ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn đưa tay, ngón trỏ nhặt hắn quần áo trong phía trên nhất hai viên cúc áo, dùng sức giữ chặt.

Lần này ngược lại là thật nhìn không ra hoan ái qua đi vết tích.

"... Tạ ơn." Xảy ra bất ngờ mập mờ làm cho hắn loạn đầu mối, chỉ có thể tại càng bối rối trước đó bứt ra rút lui.

"Ba ——" đem mình nhốt vào phòng tắm, Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ cửa nhìn xem trong gương mình, thần sắc coi như bình tĩnh, chỉ là trong ánh mắt thác loạn kinh hoảng có chút giấu không được. Hắn đem trên trán tóc cắt ngang trán hướng lên vuốt, cảm thấy dấy lên một loại không cam lòng.

Vì cái gì chật vật luôn luôn hắn?

Ung Thánh Hựu tiến về phía trước một bước, cúi người tại bồn rửa tay trước, mở nước lưu, ào ào tiếng nước che lại trong lòng thanh âm. Giống như là thôi miên, trong đầu chập trùng quanh quẩn một câu.

Ung Thánh Hựu, tuyệt đối không được rơi vào đi.

Tuyệt đối.

*

"... Cho nên Hoàng gia đối với ngươi mà nói là đời này muốn nhất cảm kích người sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc màu trắng bạc đồ vét cười một tiếng, những ký giả này xách vấn đề không có chút nào ý mới, liên miên bất tận, đáp án hắn đều nói phiền.

"Đương nhiên. Không có Hoàng gia giúp đỡ, cuộc sống của ta khả năng vĩnh viễn sẽ không có khởi sắc. Ta vẫn luôn phi thường cảm tạ bọn hắn, là bọn hắn cho ta hi vọng."

Nửa thật nửa giả nói lời xã giao, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hơi mệt chút, tốt vào hôm nay trình diện danh môn không chỉ Hoàng gia một hộ, các phóng viên xách mấy vấn đề đơn giản liền đi tìm tìm mục tiêu mới.

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, khách sạn hồ bơi lộ thiên tại dưới ánh đèn sóng nước lấp loáng, chỉ là cái này màu sắc không quá thích hợp ban đêm, có chút quá tại chướng mắt. Hắn thuận bàn dài đi đến cuối cùng, cầm lấy rượu sâm panh xuyết một ngụm, cay đắng vị cay giằng co cùng một chỗ, thuận đầu lưỡi vị giác rút vào trong đầu, cả người thanh tỉnh không ít.

"Thánh Hựu ca."

Thiếu niên thanh âm của người ở sau lưng vang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy quen tai, bưng chén rượu quay đầu.

Có lẽ là một đoạn thời gian không gặp nguyên nhân, trước mắt cái này tiểu bằng hữu tựa hồ lại cao lớn.

"Quan Lâm."

Tiểu hài đã cao hơn hắn ra nửa cái đầu, âu phục màu đen đem cả người hắn nổi bật lên thẳng thon dài, một đôi mắt cười nhẹ nhàng nhìn xem hắn, không biết có phải hay không là trên tay chén rượu kia tinh dịch thể nguyên nhân, hắn nhìn qua thành thục không ít.

"Ta liền biết ca sẽ đến." Hắn thân mật tới gần, tiếu dung hào không đề phòng.

"Gần nhất còn tốt chứ?" Ung Thánh Hựu ôm qua bờ vai của hắn, "Mụ mụ đổi trại an dưỡng sao?"

"Ừm. Phác gia hỗ trợ."

Tay khoác lên lẫn nhau trên vai, ngươi chụp chụp ta, ta chụp chụp ngươi, giống như là an ủi đối mặt cười một tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải cái dễ dàng người thân cận, hắn từ không tới gần người khác, cũng không để người khác tới gần. Tựa như tại chiến trường chung quanh trên chôn Lôi Hỏa tuyến binh sĩ, cô độc thủ vệ trong lòng thành không.

Nhưng Lại Quan Lâm lại dễ dàng vượt qua hắn hết thảy phòng tuyến. Lý do rất đơn giản, cảnh ngộ của bọn hắn rất giống.

Tiểu hài so hắn bàn nhỏ tuổi, ba ba lâu dài ra biển, mụ mụ bởi vì tai nạn xe cộ tê liệt tại giường, gia đình như vậy cấu thành khiến cho Lại Quan Lâm cũng bị định nghĩa vì cần quan tâm nghèo khó học sinh. Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu khác biệt chính là, giúp đỡ hắn là Phác gia.

Phác gia là thực lực không thua gì Hoàng gia danh môn, đời này có hai vị thiếu gia, một vị tiểu thư. Hai vị tiểu thiếu gia là có tiếng gây chuyện tinh, ngược lại là vị này Phác tiểu thư, có tri thức hiểu lễ nghĩa Ôn Uyển Nhàn tĩnh, người người đều nói nàng là làm con dâu nhân tuyển tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu không chỉ một lần nghe Hoàng gia người hầu nhắc qua, vị này Phác tiểu thư là có khả năng nhất gả tiến Hoàng gia một trong những người được lựa chọn.

"Ca gần nhất còn tốt chứ? Nãi nãi thế nào rồi?" Lại Quan Lâm trong câu chữ lộ ra chân thành tha thiết quan tâm.

"Như cũ." Ung Thánh Hựu giãn ra hơi nhíu lông mày, kéo ra một cái cười.

"Ca giống như không phải rất vui vẻ."

"Làm sao? Lo lắng ta a? Ngươi mình sự tình cũng đủ buồn, còn muốn thay ta phân ưu sao?" Vui đùa, nhẹ nhàng tại bả vai hắn đánh lên một quyền.

Tiểu hài quả nhiên mặt mày hớn hở, "Ta chính là lo lắng ngươi, ai bảo ngươi là anh ta đâu."

Đánh một chịu, toe toét làm càn, ngay cả đứng phía sau người đều không có cảm giác.

"Lại Quan Lâm."

Hô tên của một người, hai người về đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ cặp kia xinh đẹp cặp mắt đào hoa liền có thể phán đoán thân phận của hắn. Nghe nói Phác gia đại thiếu gia theo Phác phu nhân, một đôi ngập nước mắt to luôn có thể câu người hồn.

"Phác thiếu gia." Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu chào hỏi.

Lại Quan Lâm ở bên cạnh hắn trầm mặc một hồi, cũng ra tiếng.

"Phác thiếu gia."

Phác Chí Huân mắt nhìn Lại Quan Lâm, ánh mắt thuận Ung Thánh Hựu thân hình trên dưới dò xét, "Ngươi là?"

"Không trọng yếu người đi đường."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Phác Chí Huân cũng không có biết mình danh tự tất yếu, thế nhưng là Phác Chí Huân không nghĩ như vậy.

Hắn chuyển hướng Lại Quan Lâm, "Hắn là ai?"

Bóng đêm rất tối, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là tại trong ánh mắt của hắn nhìn thấy cảnh giới, giống một con đề phòng kình địch sư tử, dù không có lộ ra răng nanh cùng lợi trảo, chỉ là gầm nhẹ liền đầy đủ làm người ta kinh ngạc.

"Hắn là Hoàng gia giúp đỡ học sinh... Ung Thánh Hựu." Lại Quan Lâm thành thật trả lời, ánh mắt lại đang lóe lên.

"Nguyên lai hắn chính là Ung Thánh Hựu." Phác Chí Huân xinh đẹp khuôn mặt ngầm hạ không ít.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự hỏi rất hiểu nhân tình thế sự, nhưng vị tiểu thiếu gia này tràn ngập địch ý thái độ, hắn xác thực nhìn không hiểu. Mình trước kia cũng chưa từng thấy qua hắn a, đây là có chuyện gì?

Hắn nghi hoặc nhìn về phía Lại Quan Lâm, tiểu hài chỉ xông hắn thật có lỗi cười một tiếng, "Thánh Hựu ca, Phác lão gia vừa rồi gọi ta đi qua một chuyến, ta lát nữa lại tới tìm ngươi."

Dứt lời, liền lôi kéo Phác Chí Huân bước nhanh đi ra.

Thấy thế nào đều rất mập mờ, cái này quan hệ của hai người. Ung Thánh Hựu nhấp một ngụm rượu, cúi đầu âm thầm cân nhắc.

"Vừa rồi người kia là ai?"

Bên cạnh thân đột nhiên vang lên thanh âm để hắn sang rượu.

"Khụ khụ khục..."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bình tĩnh đưa qua khăn tay.

"Hụ khụ khụ khụ... Ngươi làm sao... Khục đi đường không có tiếng..."

Thay hắn thu hồi chén rượu trong tay, ngón cái xẹt qua khóe miệng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lau đi Ung Thánh Hựu bên miệng tràn ra rượu sâm panh.

"Là ngươi nghĩ đến quá đầu nhập."

Ung Thánh Hựu ho đến đỏ mặt, hắn cúi người, hít sâu mấy lần, vỗ ngực một cái, rốt cục ngừng lại ho khan.

"Người kia là ai?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đặt chén rượu xuống, hắn còn tại chấp nhất vấn đề này.

"Hắn? Phác Chí Huân a, Phác gia thiếu gia ngươi không biết?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lắc đầu, "Không phải hắn. Một cái khác."

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mới phản ứng được, nguyên lai hắn hỏi chính là Lại Quan Lâm.

"Là Phác gia giúp đỡ học sinh."

Cố ý bỏ tính danh, chỉ dùng một cái không rõ ràng hàm hồ thân phận làm giới thiệu, Ung Thánh Hựu nói không rõ mình tại bảo vệ cái gì, là Lại Quan Lâm? Vẫn là chính hắn?

"Các ngươi rất quen sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy hắn nhăn lại lông mày.

Ngay tại cân nhắc trả lời như thế nào, bể bơi đối diện lâm thời dựng lên cái bàn sáng lên đèn, ánh mắt mọi người đều bị hấp dẫn.

Hoàng lão gia đứng trên đài, đối Microphone giơ lên Champagne, phía bên phải là Phác gia lão gia, hai người đều là vui mừng nhướng mày bộ dáng.

"Cảm ơn mọi người đêm nay quang lâm, ở đây, ta muốn tuyên vải một tin tức tốt, khuyển tử Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Phác nhà tiểu thư Phác tuệ thành, đem vào hôm nay chính thức đính hôn. Chúng ta Hoàng gia cùng Phác gia từ trước đến nay giao tình thâm hậu, có môn này hôn ước càng là thân càng thêm thân, đến lúc đó nhất định phải mời các vị đang ngồi ở đây tham gia hôn lễ, sớm tạ qua mọi người chúc phúc."

Pháo hoa ở trong trời đêm nổ tung, tất cả tân khách đều tại hướng hai nhà người chúc, duy chỉ có Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, giống như là hai tôn pho tượng, không nhúc nhích.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được tim đập của mình tại kịch liệt gia tốc, có chút cảm xúc giống như là hồng thủy tiết áp, mãnh liệt phải ngăn không được.

Đây là cái gì? Chẳng lẽ là bởi vì tin vui tới quá đột ngột, mình quá chấn kinh sao?

"Ngươi..." Hé miệng, lại chỉ tung ra một chữ.

Hắn hẳn là đã sớm biết đính hôn sự tình đi. Hoàng Phác hai nhà ngay cả tuyên bố tin vui sau pháo hoa đều chuẩn bị, người trong cuộc làm sao có thể không biết rõ tình hình? Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác trong cổ có ngàn vạn câu nói, nhưng giờ phút này, hắn một câu cũng ra không được miệng.

"Ngươi vẫn chưa trả lời ta." Người trong cuộc ngược lại là cực kì bình tĩnh, biểu lộ quạnh quẽ, phảng phất vừa rồi trên đài tuyên bố không phải hôn sự của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác trong đầu loạn thành bột nhão, hắn thậm chí không nhớ rõ mình cần hồi đáp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vấn đề gì.

"Đã tin tức tốt đã tuyên bố, vậy liền mời hai vị nhân vật chính lên đài nói vài lời đi." Người chủ trì xuyên thấu qua Microphone ném ra ngoài mồi, Phác tuệ thành tại vạn chúng nhìn trừng trừng hạ từ chạy bộ lên đài.

Tóc dài mắt hạnh, khéo léo đẹp đẽ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vị hôn thê là cái rất đẹp cô nương, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua trên đài người xuất thần.

"Ngươi cùng cái kia Phác gia giúp đỡ hài tử, các ngươi rất quen sao?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối Ung Thánh Hựu có loại đặc biệt chấp nhất, so như lúc này, tất cả mọi người dùng chờ đợi ánh mắt nhìn nam chủ nhân công, hắn lại chỉ là đối một cái râu ria vấn đề lưu luyến không buông tha.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được bốn phương tám hướng sáng rực ánh mắt, hắn từ trước đến nay không thích trở thành tiêu điểm trung tâm, chỉ có thể đẩy đẩy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

"Nhanh lên đài đi, tất cả mọi người chờ lấy."

Nhưng cái này nam chủ nhân công còn không chịu động. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu trọn vẹn mấy chục giây, cái này mới nhẹ nhàng thán xả giận.

"Ở chỗ này đừng nhúc nhích. Chờ ta."

Đơn giản mấy chữ lại mờ mịt ra tình nhân ở giữa mập mờ.

Ung Thánh Hựu hồi tưởng lại bọn hắn đã từng mỗi một đêm, mềm mại môi, dài nhỏ ngón tay, rậm rạp sợi tóc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thâm tình chậm rãi con mắt. Hắn tại một giây sau điên cuồng lắc đầu, cố gắng đem hình tượng vung ra não hải. Hắn nhắc nhở lấy mình, bọn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, chỉ là duy trì nhục thể quan hệ người xa lạ.

Chỉ là người xa lạ.

Trên đài ánh đèn bởi vì nam chủ nhân công đăng tràng biến sắc, sáng choang, so kia bể bơi nước kích thích hơn hai mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại một mảnh "Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ" "Vô cùng xứng" tán thưởng bên trong một mình trầm mặc, hắn không biết mình làm sao. Hắn đột nhiên rất muốn về nhà.

Đáng tiếc hắn đêm nay gặp trắc trở còn chưa kết thúc.

Phác Chí Huân không biết từ từ đâu xuất hiện, im ắng đứng ở bên cạnh hắn.

"Thánh Hựu ca, " hắn mỉm cười, trong ánh mắt địch ý so vừa rồi càng sâu, "Ta có thể như thế hô a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này không hề để tâm địch ý của hắn, hắn đêm nay muốn ứng phó cảm xúc nhiều lắm, hắn lười nhác hao tâm tốn sức. Hắn ngược lại là rất cảm tạ Phác Chí Huân thay hắn phân tán lực chú ý, chí ít dạng này hắn liền có thể tạm thời không đi chất hỏi mình đối với Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đính hôn cảm thụ.

Hắn gật đầu.

"Ca cùng Quan Lâm là từ lúc nào nhận biết đây này?" Một cặp mắt đào hoa cười đến cong lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy lưng phát lạnh. Hắn nhìn xem tiểu hài con mắt, nơi đó phảng phất cất giấu trăm ngàn thanh lợi kiếm.

"Nếu như ngươi cảm thấy hứng thú, có thể tự mình hỏi Quan Lâm."

Phác Chí Huân rốt cục thu hồi giả cười, nghiêm túc vẻ mặt nghiêm túc ngược lại là có chút đáng yêu.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi thích Lại Quan Lâm sao?"

Tiểu thiếu gia đặt câu hỏi không đầu không đuôi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng dần dần có chút minh bạch. Nguyên lai cặp kia con mắt đẹp bên trong trăm ngàn thanh lợi kiếm, đều là đố kỵ đúc thành.

"Phác thiếu gia, ta..."

Không kịp làm sáng tỏ hiểu lầm, liền bị người ngang ngược đánh gãy.

"Thánh Hựu ca cảm thấy, nếu như ta cùng ngươi đồng thời xảy ra chuyện, Lại Quan Lâm... Hắn sẽ cứu cái nào?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đêm nay bởi vì đôi kia Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ mà mất đi tất cả ứng kích phản ứng, hắn nhìn thấy Phác Chí Huân hướng hắn cao ngạo cười một tiếng.

Bạch ngọc tay chạm vào bộ ngực của hắn, hắn chú định không kịp phản kháng. Hắn ở phía sau ngửa thời điểm nhìn thấy mặt trăng, hắn biết trong nước cũng có một đạo giống nhau như đúc nguyệt cong.

Mà đạo này nguyệt cong sẽ bị mình tự mình đạp nát.

"Không tốt rồi! Có người rơi xuống nước á! !"

TBC.

1,220 duyệt

【 thuốc nhỏ mắt line 】 lồng giam (ba)

*

Pha lê mặt kính mặt bằng nguyên lai là loại này nhiệt độ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang chậm rãi hạ xuống thời điểm nghĩ đến. Quanh thân bị đâm xương lạnh buốt bao khỏa, bể bơi nước lạng quạng kích thích con mắt, hắn lại không chịu nhắm mắt.

Xa một mét không gian, so hắn trễ một bước hạ xuống Phác Chí Huân không gặp một điểm giãy dụa, vờn quanh thụ trọng lực ảnh hưởng mà sinh ra bọt khí, giống như là ngủ say tiểu vương tử, cam tâm tình nguyện thừa nhận vĩnh viễn không thức tỉnh chú thuật.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa đầu, đỉnh đầu tia sáng vốn là yếu ớt, bây giờ theo thân thể chìm xuống mà dần dần chôn vùi, ánh mắt cũng biến thành mơ hồ. Hắn không biết bơi, mới biết được một ngụm dưỡng khí có thể dưới đáy nước chèo chống lâu như vậy.

Hắn tại dưới nước tìm tới chính mình hướng tới đã lâu bình tĩnh, cái gì cũng không cần nghe, cái gì cũng không cần làm, cứ như vậy tùy ý làm bậy dưới mặt đất rơi, lại xuống rơi.

Trong đầu hiện lên không gián đoạn hình tượng, giống như là dài dằng dặc nhân sinh đèn kéo quân. Hắn ở trong hỗn độn nhìn thấy vải trắng che đậy phụ mẫu di thể, bị bệnh liệt giường nãi nãi, còn có linh đường trước mình bất lực tuyệt vọng bóng lưng.

Hết thảy đều quá mệt mỏi. Trên thế giới người cô độc nhiều như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu hết lần này tới lần khác là nó bên trong một cái.

Ý thức dần dần biến mất, trong thoáng chốc lại có người nhảy xuống nước. Ung Thánh Hựu nghe không thấy thanh âm, chỉ ở hoàn toàn mông lung trông được thanh trước mắt nổi lên bọt khí. Tinh mịn bọt khí giống như là ức vạn con hồ điệp, bay tán loạn tại băng lãnh ám trầm thủy sắc bên trong.

Trong óc của hắn có hình tượng, một giây sau liền thấy một thân đồ tây đen. Kia vệt hắc sắc tại mấy mét địa phương xa chệch hướng bơi về phía quỹ đạo của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại hoàn toàn lạnh lẽo bên trong nhếch miệng. Phác Chí Huân, ngươi cược đúng rồi.

Trẻ tuổi mặt trời bởi vì tự thân quá nóng hổi mà mất đi cảm giác nhiệt độ năng lực, nó oán trách, nói thiêu đốt bó đuốc là như thế lạnh buốt. Khi nó mang theo hết thảy thăm dò tâm tư nhảy xuống nước, mất đi nguồn nhiệt một khắc này, hắn rốt cục có cơ hội minh bạch, bó đuốc cũng có không thua gì nó nóng bỏng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại. Lại Quan Lâm căn này bó đuốc cuối cùng vẫn là dưới đáy nước hạ thiêu đốt, thế giới này chỉ còn lại hắn tại hướng băng lãnh hạ xuống.

Ý thức hơi thanh tỉnh, đáy lòng hiện lên một tia cảm giác quen thuộc, cái này giống như hắn làm qua mộng. Trong mộng hắn cũng là như thế này, nín thở, an tĩnh trong nước trôi nổi chìm xuống. Không giống chính là, trong mộng cảnh luôn có người đưa tay giữ chặt hắn.

Người kia cũng thích tại dưới nước mở mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có ở thời điểm này, mới có thể yên tâm lớn mật thưởng thức hắn bên trên nghiêng đuôi mắt. Hắn cầm tay của hắn, bọt khí tràn ngập tại sau lưng, giống như là từ hắn xương bả vai bên trong bay ra ức vạn con hồ điệp.

Hắn nghĩ hô tên của hắn, há miệng liền sang nước. Phun ra bong bóng đồng thời, thủ đoạn bị người ta tóm lấy, có cỗ lực lượng dắt lấy hắn thượng du.

Ánh mắt lại lần nữa trở nên sáng tỏ.

"Phốc —— khụ khụ khục..."

Đã lâu tiếp xúc không khí mới mẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn không được ho khan, hắn bị người nâng bơi về phía bên bờ, tại mọi người trợ giúp hạ lên bờ, không để ý tới khỏa khăn mặt liền quay đầu nhìn hắn "Anh hùng" .

"Ca ngươi không sao chứ?"

Lại Quan Lâm đi theo hắn bò lên bờ, tay còn không chịu buông ra, nhấn phải hắn đau nhức.

Hắn sững sờ mấy giây, hắn không biết Lại Quan Lâm là như thế nào tại cứu Phác Chí Huân về sau lại cứu mình, nhưng hắn rõ ràng, cái này không phải mình chờ mong.

Hắn vô ý thức trong đám người tìm kiếm cái kia đạo màu xám bạc, một giây sau, lại bị cái này "Vô ý thức" kinh đến.

Cảm thấy dâng lên bực bội, mình lại tại không đầu không đuôi chờ mong cái gì?

"Ca ngươi có chỗ nào thụ thương sao?" Lại Quan Lâm nhìn hắn không nói lời nào, chỉ có thể buông tay ra, một mặt lo lắng hướng về thân thể hắn khỏa tấm thảm.

"Ta không sao, ngươi đây? Không có bị thương chứ? Phác Chí Huân đâu?"

Lại Quan Lâm ánh mắt trầm xuống, động tác cũng đi theo dừng lại.

"Ta không sao, hắn cũng không có việc gì."

Tiểu hài vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, tựa hồ là đang tự trách, hắn hẳn là ấp ủ thật lâu mới quyết định mở miệng.

"Thật xin lỗi, Thánh Hựu ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ hắn tại sao phải xin lỗi.

"Đều là bởi vì ta, hắn mới có thể làm ẩu. Thật thật xin lỗi, Thánh Hựu ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười. Hắn tốt muốn nói cho Lại Quan Lâm, hắn cũng không có làm gì sai. Dùng loại phương thức này xác nhận tâm ý của nhau xác thực rất ngây thơ, nhưng cũng chứng minh kia phần giấu ở thiếu niên cốt nhục bên trong anh dũng không sợ. Nhân loại sẽ tại tốt nhất niên kỷ lâm vào tốt nhất tình yêu, đây mới là còn sống chân lý.

Hắn hướng tới lại ao ước.

Giọt nước thuận tóc cắt ngang trán trượt vào hốc mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đau, hắn rốt cục rõ ràng cảm thụ đến đáy mắt không lưu loát.

"Ung Thánh Hựu!"

Thuận vội vàng âm sắc ngẩng đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tin nháy mắt mấy cái, hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy chật vật như thế Hoàng Mẫn Huyền. Mấy mười phút trước còn một tia bất loạn kiểu tóc bây giờ ẩm ướt cộc cộc treo ở trán, nơ không gặp, áo sơmi rơi cúc áo, âu phục bên ngoài bao loạn thất bát tao nghiêng, trên thân không có một chỗ không tại tích thủy.

Hắn nhảy xuống nước. Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc nhìn nghĩ, hắn chỉ là so trong mộng cảnh hắn muộn một bước, mất xương bả vai hồ điệp.

"Thụ thương sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn ngồi xuống, nhìn hắn đem trong tay tất cả khăn mặt khỏa cho mình. Bọn hắn khó được ánh mắt cân bằng, không có ngưỡng mộ, không có cao cao tại thượng, có chỉ là trong ánh mắt như có như không lo lắng.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm nhận được vô cùng rõ ràng đau đớn, nước vào con mắt tại đau nhức, bị lôi kéo thủ đoạn tại đau nhức, tiếp xúc mặt nước xương cùng cũng tại đau nhức. Hắn sắp tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ít có trong ôn nhu dỡ xuống hết thảy tâm phòng.

"Rất đau."

Chưa từng nói đau người đỏ chóp mũi, ánh mắt ướt át.

"Nơi nào? Nơi này?"

Chu vi một vòng người, Lại Quan Lâm cũng không đi mở, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lo lắng lại có vẻ không coi ai ra gì.

"Ta..."

"Ngài thụ thương sao? Mời lại nhẫn nại một chút, bác sĩ lập tức liền tới đây."

Phác tuệ thành mặt xuất hiện trong tầm mắt, mềm mại âm điệu tựa như một bức tường cao, rắn chắc nằm ngang ở Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại yếu ớt sắp đổ xuống mà ra một giây sau cùng tỉnh táo lại.

"Ta... Không có việc gì. Tạ ơn."

Ở trước mặt hắn, mình không thể nói không, càng không thể kêu lên đau đớn. Cái trước là khuất phục tại vận mệnh phục tùng, cái sau là từ để lối thoát sính cường.

"Không muốn sính cường."

Nhưng người này luôn có thể nhìn thấu hắn láo. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong giọng nói mang một chút hờn ý.

"Thánh Hựu ca, nếu không ta cùng ngươi lên lầu đổi một bộ quần áo sạch đi." Không khí trở nên rất vi diệu, mọi người đều không dám nói chuyện, chỉ có Lại Quan Lâm. Tiểu hài coi hắn là thân huynh đệ, cho nên mới sẽ vô điều kiện khuynh hướng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không kịp mở miệng, liền bị người một tay dựng lên.

"Hắn không phải ngươi nên quan tâm người." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giọng nói mang vẻ lưỡi đao, cảnh cáo ý vị mười phần.

"Hắn dạng này mặc lấy quần áo ướt sẽ xảy ra bệnh." Lại Quan Lâm cũng đứng người lên, không cam lòng yếu thế tư thế.

"Không sao, ta có thể tự mình lên lầu đổi ——" Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn nhìn thấy bọn hắn tranh chấp, chỉ là nửa câu còn chưa mở miệng liền bị người ôm ngang lên.

"Ngươi..." Hai chân cách mặt đất, nhất thời kinh ngạc nói không ra lời.

"Đi thay quần áo." Giải thích phi thường ngắn gọn, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không đợi được hồi đáp gì, liền hướng về phía trước mở rộng bước chân.

"Thả ta xuống, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền. Ta không bị tổn thương, có thể tự mình đi." Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng cái tư thế này có bao nhiêu mập mờ, ở đây nhiều người như vậy, thậm chí có vị hôn thê của hắn, hắn không nghĩ từ tìm phiền toái.

"Ngậm miệng."

Hai chữ lộ ra rất rõ ràng cảm xúc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đang tức giận. Ung Thánh Hựu từ bỏ rũ tay xuống, hắn tai phải dán Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lồng ngực, tiếng tim đập chân thật như vậy, nhưng hắn lại không thể tin được.

Rõ ràng rơi xuống nước chính là hắn, người này đến cùng tại tức cái gì?

*

Tráng lệ gian phòng nhuộm dần lấy ánh đèn màu ấm điều. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhẹ nhàng buông xuống Ung Thánh Hựu, sạch sẽ mới lễ phục liền thả ở bên tay trái hắn.

"Đem quần áo thoát."

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc hắn một cái, thần sắc có chút do dự.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gặp hắn không có động tĩnh, trực tiếp tự thân lên tay. Âu phục bên ngoài bao bị trút bỏ ném qua một bên, áo sơmi cúc áo liền đầu ngón tay vê mở, da thịt từng tấc từng tấc bại lộ tại không khí cùng người kia trong ánh mắt.

Có đồ vật gì bắt đầu thiêu đốt.

"Ta tự mình tới đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đoạt lấy sạch sẽ quần áo trong, cả người hắn có chút nóng lên. Hắn không phải không trải qua, mỗi lần Vu sơn mây mưa trước đó, y phục của mình đều là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đào sạch sẽ. Người này tổng hôn đến hắn ý loạn tình mê, một điểm bản thân xấu hổ thời gian cũng không cho hắn.

Hôm nay dạng này ý thức thanh tỉnh mặt đối mặt cởi quần áo, bọn hắn còn là lần đầu tiên.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mắt nhìn tay không, lại nhìn một chút phòng bị trạng thái Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn không hề nói gì, yên lặng xoay người.

Rõ ràng đã là ngày đêm thẳng thắn đối đãi người, lẫn nhau đều bướng bỉnh thận trọng trông coi một đầu cuối cùng tuyến, không giống tình nhân, không giống bằng hữu, ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau lấy xuống Sở Hà hán giới, luôn mồm hai không quấy rầy nhau, ai có thể ngăn được đáy lòng kia cỗ nhiệt tình?

Họa địa vi lao hoặc là mua dây buộc mình, bọn hắn tựa như hai Con Phi Điểu, vốn nên bay qua trời xanh biển sâu, lại bị vận mệnh gãy cánh, nhốt tại thuộc về mình lồng giam bên trong.

Xa nhìn nhau từ xa, không chỗ có thể trốn.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng cuộc đời tốc độ nhanh nhất lau khô thân thể, đổi đi toàn thân cao thấp quần áo, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vẫn đưa lưng về phía hắn.

"Được rồi."

Cõng người trong quá khứ xoay người, nhìn một chút màu sáng đồ vét Ung Thánh Hựu, xích lại gần mấy bước, thuận tay vung lên một khối sạch sẽ khăn mặt thay hắn xát tóc. Hết thảy đều là tự nhiên như thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu thuận theo mà cúi đầu. Bị người nhẹ xoa đầu, tóc cắt ngang trán có chút chói mắt, hắn nhắm mắt lại.

"Hắn là ngươi thích người."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thanh âm từ đỉnh đầu truyền đến, Ung Thánh Hựu mở to mắt, đem đầu hơi nâng lên.

"... Ngươi đang nói ai?"

"Cái kia cứu ngươi nam hài tử."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn không ra hắn bất kỳ tâm tình gì, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền người này quá khó nắm lấy, thích cùng chán ghét cũng sẽ không trực tiếp mở miệng, thậm chí ngay cả vui buồn giận giận đều khuyết thiếu cố định phương thức biểu đạt.

Ứng phó loại người này phương pháp tốt nhất chính là trầm mặc. Cho nên hắn lựa chọn trầm mặc.

"Nhưng hắn thích không phải ngươi, phản ứng đầu tiên cứu cũng không phải ngươi."

"Lựa chọn của hắn không phải ngươi "

Ung Thánh Hựu minh bạch, nếu như hắn thật thích Lại Quan Lâm, như vậy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền câu nói này liền sẽ giống đao, tại hắn tâm khẩu ngượng nghịu ra một đạo sâu xa vết thương. May mà hắn đối cái này đệ đệ chỉ có cùng chung chí hướng bảo vệ.

"Ngươi đến cùng muốn nói cái gì?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dù không có âm dương quái khí, nhưng cũng không phải có chuyện nói thẳng. Ung Thánh Hựu làm không rõ hắn tra hỏi ý đồ.

"Ta chỉ là đang nhắc nhở ngươi, " lau động tác dừng lại, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trở tay cài lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót, chóp mũi đối chóp mũi, "Thu hồi ngươi vô dụng tâm tư, đừng làm chuyện dư thừa."

Thấm qua lặn ao nước tay chân vẫn lạnh buốt, lưng lại rịn mồ hôi. Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp cận ánh mắt của hắn, hắn có nhất định phải bảo vệ đồ vật, "Đem lời nói rõ ràng ra. Cái gì gọi là vô dụng tâm tư, cái gì lại tính chuyện dư thừa?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền buông tay ra, nâng người lên cõng, ngón trỏ đâm bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu ngực trái thân, "Ngươi lòng dạ biết rõ."

Lực đạo to đến Ung Thánh Hựu lui ra phía sau hai bước, hắn tại sau một lát ngẩng đầu. Hắn lần thứ nhất tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trước mặt cười đến như thế yêu dã, giống là đêm khuya bên trong hoa quỳnh, từ bỏ hết thảy, chỉ vì cuối cùng này vừa hiện.

"Không sai, ta lòng dạ biết rõ, vậy còn ngươi? Ngươi có thể thu lên ngươi kia vô dụng lòng ham chiếm hữu, không làm chuyện dư thừa sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu rõ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, hắn chính là vị này quý giá thiếu gia nuôi dưỡng chó con, tâm tình tốt có thể trêu đùa quan tâm, tâm tình không tốt liền một chút không nhìn vứt bỏ. Hắn hưởng thụ không phải kia phần ràng buộc cùng thâm tình, mà là một loại bị người thần phục cảm giác thỏa mãn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn tự tư lại tham lam, mình một ngày ba bữa chưa từng cho ăn, lại còn trách cứ cho ăn người bên ngoài dắt đi. Nói cho cùng, loại này tiền tài hương vị nhục thể quan hệ là bọn hắn lẫn nhau ngầm đồng ý, giống như là trận thi đấu trò chơi, ra trận điều kiện tất yếu chính là tuân thủ quy tắc trò chơi, hắn không có một chút vượt qua tâm tư, cố chấp kiên định lại bởi vì đối phương nhiều lần phạm quy mà lung lay sắp đổ.

Đoạn này quan hệ bên trong không nên có trêu chọc, có thăm dò, có cái gọi là nửa tấc thực tình, bình an vô sự lẫn nhau lợi dụng mới là tốt nhất.

Hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến rõ ràng.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi đến cùng nghĩ dựa dẫm vào ta được cái gì?"

Ngươi đến cùng tại tác lấy vật gì? Khát vọng cái gì? Ngươi rõ ràng so bất luận kẻ nào đều rõ ràng ta không có gì cả.

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt nắm đấm, đối diện Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sắc mặt so bóng đêm còn chìm.

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm giác được hắn ẩn nhẫn. Hắn không biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dự định nói cái gì, nhưng hắn có nhất định phải nói lời.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, có lẽ chúng ta nên kết thúc loại quan hệ này."

Tại hết thảy trở nên phức tạp hơn, càng khó có thể hơn giải quyết trước đó, buông tay đi.

"Ngươi liền thích hắn như vậy sao?"

Hắn vĩnh viễn là dạng này không Ôn không nóng níu lại vấn đề cạnh góc.

"Không có quan hệ gì với hắn." Chân chính có quan hệ, là ngươi.

Là vị hôn thê của ngươi, là hôn nhân của ngươi, là ngươi mới tinh tương lai, là ta không muốn tham dự đây hết thảy.

"Nên vai trò nhân vật ta vẫn là hội diễn, ngươi yên tâm." Đây là sau cùng nhượng bộ.

"Nếu như ta không nói gì?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không nhúc nhích, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người sắp bị hắn xem thấu.

"Ngươi sẽ không." Ung Thánh Hựu nhặt lên trên đất quần áo ướt, mấy phút trước bọn chúng còn ủi thiếp lấy da của mình, hiện nay lại là loạn thành một hỏng bét âm u đầy tử khí.

Ngươi so bất luận kẻ nào đều rõ ràng hào môn quý tộc sinh tồn phương pháp, ngươi sẽ có được tốt nhất, sẽ một mực kiêu ngạo mà sống sót. Cho nên ngươi sẽ không.

Hắn cảm giác được mình bình ổn nhịp tim, tại không thể dự đoán chuyện phát sinh trước đó, hắn muốn cướp trước chạy trốn.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, chúc mừng ngươi đính hôn."

Hắn tại trải qua người kia bên cạnh thời điểm nhẹ nhàng nói.

Ban đêm không khí bốc lên hơi ẩm, người ở ngoài xa còn tại vui đùa ầm ĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu đem khóe miệng kéo tới trên nhất.

Nước mắt hay là không có dấu hiệu nào trượt.

"Thánh Hựu ca?"

Là Lại Quan Lâm. Hắn cúi thấp đầu, nhìn xem cái kia đạo dài nhỏ cái bóng chạy nhanh tới gần.

"Ca?"

Một cái tay dựng vào bả vai, Ung Thánh Hựu bi thương toàn bộ giấu đang run rẩy trong thân thể.

"Ca..."

Hắn biết hết thảy đều kết thúc.

"Quan Lâm, hắn lại cũng sẽ không xuất hiện."

Hắn lại cũng sẽ không xuất hiện tại trong mộng của ta, tại lạnh buốt đáy nước mở to mắt, đầu ngón tay chống đỡ ở bàn tay của ta.

Hắn lại không còn dùng lấn gạt người thâm tình ánh mắt nhìn ta, để ta có đếm không hết ảo giác.

Hắn lại không còn kéo ở của ta tay, tinh mịn bọt khí lắng đọng tại sau lưng.

Hắn lại không còn.

Không có ức vạn con hồ điệp từ hắn xương bả vai bay ra.

TBC.

1,263 duyệt

【 thuốc nhỏ mắt line 】 lồng giam (bốn)

*

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại đỉnh núi, đơn bạc thân hình bị gió thổi phải hơi rung nhẹ. Lòng bàn chân nước hồ là màu mực, tựa như dạng không ra sầu.

Hắn tại chiếu sáng phía dưới mất đi đối thả người nhảy lên ý nghĩ này khắc chế, đi ngược dòng nước gió để hắn nhắm mắt lại hạ xuống.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Hắn nghe được có người gọi hắn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Đáng tiếc gió thật lớn, hắn mắt mở không ra.

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

Hắn rốt cục đem hết toàn lực mở to mắt. Là mộng, bên tai thanh âm lại vô cùng rõ ràng, trong lòng giống như là phụ trọng ngàn cân.

"Ca, ngươi tỉnh rồi?"

Lại Quan Lâm bu lại, trên mặt lo lắng rõ ràng.

Chột dạ cười một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng bàn tay phủ ở con mắt, "Quan Lâm, mấy giờ rồi?"

"Mười giờ hơn."

Thời gian là nhất công chính, nó không lại bởi vì một người bi thương mà thả chậm bộ pháp, cũng không lại bởi vì một phần tình cảm kết thúc mà tăng tốc bước chân. Nó vĩnh viễn tại từng giây từng phút, một bước không rơi xuống đất hướng về phía trước.

Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng tiêu hao trong hốc mắt chua xót, hắn trong lòng tình bình phục sau mở to mắt, ngồi dậy. Lại Quan Lâm căn phòng rất sạch sẽ, mặt tường là ấm áp mạch sắc, màn cửa cũng thế, gió thổi qua thời điểm liền tạo nên một mảnh cạn Kim, để người không khỏi buông lỏng tâm tình.

"Cám ơn ngươi, Quan Lâm." Hắn lần thứ nhất bị người thu lưu, chủ nhân còn đem trong nhà duy nhất giường tặng cho hắn ngủ.

"Cùng ta không cần khách khí như vậy, ca." Tiểu hài cười lên dáng vẻ vẫn là như vậy thuần chân, giống như là bị người bảo hộ rất khá.

"Ngươi thu lưu ta, đây chính là cái đại nhân tình, lần sau nhất định còn ngươi." Nửa thật nửa giả vui đùa, đổi lấy Lại Quan Lâm không nhẹ không nặng một quyền.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã có thể giống thường ngày nói đùa, đương nhiên cũng có thể làm bộ tất cả sự tình chưa hề phát sinh. Bi thương loại tâm tình này tựa như hạt giống, chờ ngươi đem nó vùi vào trong lòng nảy mầm nở hoa, bi thương liền không còn là bi thương.

Hắn cần phải làm là chờ, chờ loại này không rõ ràng cho lắm cảm xúc bị thời gian ngoặt chạy.

"Ca, ngươi..."

Lại Quan Lâm dừng cười, ánh mắt cẩn thận từng li từng tí. Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn muốn hỏi cái gì, người sáng suốt đều nhìn ra được hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không thích hợp, tất cả mọi người rất hiếu kì, nhưng hắn không nghĩ xách.

"Quan Lâm, đều đi qua." Hắn ngay thẳng nhảy qua cái đề tài này.

Tiểu hài là người thông minh, cũng sẽ không khắc ý làm khó hắn, hắn nhìn hắn chằm chằm một hồi, cuối cùng vẫn là thỏa hiệp, "Ừm, ngươi không có việc gì liền tốt."

Đúng vậy a, không có việc gì liền tốt, đợi đến không có việc gì liền tốt. Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo cười một tiếng, "Yên tâm."

Lại Quan Lâm đứng dậy, từ tủ quần áo bên trong lấy ra một kiện màu đen vệ áo, "Ca trước mặc y phục của ta đi, ngươi hôm nay có chuyện gì sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp được Lại Quan Lâm ném qua đến quần áo, một bên thay đổi, một bên trả lời, "Có khóa."

"Kia ta đưa ngươi đi trường học."

"Ta lại không là tiểu hài tử." Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được cười.

"Ngươi dĩ nhiên không phải tiểu hài tử, ngươi là ta kiếm về mèo." Lại Quan Lâm nhạo báng quay người, trên cổ phản xạ ra điểm sáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý tới kia là một sợi dây chuyền. Bằng bạc mặt trời mặt dây chuyền để hắn cảm thấy nhìn quen mắt, hắn thuận ký ức, dưới đáy nước Phác Chí Huân rõ ràng cũng có một đầu.

"Quan Lâm, ngươi cùng Phác thiếu gia... ?" Hỏi ra lời đồng thời hắn liền hối hận. Hắn nhìn ra được, Lại Quan Lâm cùng Phác Chí Huân quan hệ cũng không đơn thuần, liền như là hắn không muốn nhắc tới lên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, có lẽ Lại Quan Lâm cũng không muốn nhắc tới lên Phác Chí Huân.

Hắn nhìn thấy tiểu hài thân hình cứng đờ, nụ cười trên mặt dần dần biến mất.

"Thật xin lỗi, ta chính là thuận miệng hỏi một chút, ngươi không muốn nói —— "

"Ca, ngươi cảm thấy... Ta làm đúng sao?"

Lại Quan Lâm xác thực lớn lên, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu trong nháy mắt này cảm thụ. Khi một người đối mặt yêu, trở nên sẽ biết sợ, sẽ lo lắng, sẽ suy nghĩ một chút từ không nghĩ tới qua sự tình, như vậy hắn chính là dài lớn.

"Kỳ thật trong lòng ngươi sớm đã có đáp án." Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng loại cảm giác này."Ta làm đúng sao", hỏi ra câu nói này người cũng không phải là tại đặt câu hỏi, hắn chỉ là khát vọng có người cùng hắn đứng tại cùng một bên.

"Thế nhưng là chúng ta..."

"Trọng yếu không là đúng sai, là các ngươi lẫn nhau hiểu rõ đồng thời tiếp nhận tâm ý của đối phương." Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được ao ước Lại Quan Lâm, hắn cùng Phác Chí Huân, dù cho ở vào tiền tài lợi ích loại này rắc rối quan hệ phức tạp bên trong, nhưng vẫn là có thể xác nhận lẫn nhau thực tình. Như vậy mình đâu? Hắn tin tưởng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỉ là gặp dịp thì chơi, như vậy chính hắn lại là thật động tâm sao?

Nghĩ kỹ lại, tại cái này ngắn ngủi thời gian bên trong, hắn tất cả hảo tâm tình xấu tính tựa hồ cũng bị "Hoàng Mẫn Huyền" ba chữ này chúa tể. Để ý tâm tình của hắn, đối với hắn đính hôn cảm thấy ảo não thương tâm, thậm chí trong tiềm thức nghĩ thăm dò hắn thực tình. Đây hết thảy hết thảy tựa như là hắn vì chính mình tự tay dựng lồng giam.

Cho dù hắn không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng điểm này lại là sự thật —— hắn ép buộc mình không đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền động tâm lý do, là hắn biết phần này thực tình vĩnh viễn không đổi được đáp lại.

Nếu như hắn bỏ mặc mình, thụ thương sẽ chỉ là hắn. Cho nên hắn tại thụ thương trước đó chạy trốn, tại hết thảy đều tới kịp vãn hồi thời điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía Lại Quan Lâm, hắn so với mình dũng cảm, cũng so với mình may mắn, hắn phảng phất nhìn thấy cái nào đó thời không song song chính mình.

Nếu như có thể, nếu có cơ hội, hắn hi vọng câu nói này không chỉ có là đối Lại Quan Lâm nói, mà là đối cái kia nhận rõ mình tâm ý, dũng cảm phóng ra bước chân chính mình nói.

"Ngươi làm rất đúng."

*

"Uy, phát cái gì ngốc!" Kim Tại Hoán lấy cùi chỏ đụng đụng Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa nắm chặt bị đụng rơi bút.

"Đêm nay ngươi nhưng không được nuốt lời." Kim Tại Hoán xoay qua thân thể của hắn, duỗi ra một ngón tay, làm ra cảnh cáo thủ thế.

"Cái gì?"

"Đêm nay chúng ta lại có quan hệ hữu nghị! !" Kim Tại Hoán cố gắng đè thấp cuống họng, nhưng vẫn là che đậy không sự hưng phấn của hắn cảm xúc.

"..."

"Đừng giả bộ chết! Ngươi lần trước đã đáp ứng ta. Ta và ngươi nói, tiếng nước ngoài học viện đồng học chất lượng nhưng cao! Ta lần trước nhìn thoáng qua, thuần một sắc soái ca mỹ nữ!"

"..."

"Chúng ta đi trước thịt nướng cửa hàng liên hoan, sau đó đi hát Karaoke, lại đến... Uy, ngươi có hay không đang nghe a! !"

Khoa tay múa chân người rốt cục phát hiện sát vách vị kia từ đầu đến cuối đều đang thất thần, gấp đến độ vào tay bóp cổ.

"Ta... Không muốn đi."

Kim Tại Hoán hiểu rõ Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn câu đối nghị chuyện này luôn luôn hứng thú không cao, chỉ là hôm nay, tâm tình của hắn có chút quá mức đê mê.

"Tình huống như thế nào a? Ngươi lần trước đáp ứng ta! Chẳng lẽ mấy ngày ngắn ngủi ngươi liền danh thảo có chủ rồi? Ai vậy? Dựa vào, sẽ không là buổi sáng đưa ngươi đến trường học nam hài tử kia a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, "Ngươi làm sao thấy được?"

"Ta nằm sấp trên cửa nhìn thấy! Không có cái gì có thể giấu được ta Kim đại thần."

Nghĩ đến hắn chổng mông lên ghé vào bên cửa sổ nhìn lén dáng vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục cười ra tiếng.

"Ngươi đừng cười a! Ngươi thật cùng hắn? ? ?"

"Ngươi nghĩ quá nhiều." Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được lắc đầu.

"Kia chẳng phải được. Ban đêm ngươi phải đi, làm người phải giữ lời hứa hẹn."

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết Kim Tại Hoán vì cái gì cố chấp như thế muốn hắn tham dự quan hệ hữu nghị, hắn tại một giây sau cùng từ bỏ giãy dụa, thứ nhất là bởi vì hắn ban đêm xác thực không có chuyện để làm, cùng nó lẻ loi một mình nằm tại phòng ngủ đoán mò, không bằng ra nhìn Kim Tại Hoán sái bảo; thứ hai, Kim Tại Hoán không đạt mục đích thề không bỏ qua dáng vẻ thực tế hỏa lực quá mạnh, vì đồ thanh tĩnh, mình cũng chỉ có đáp ứng.

Bởi vậy, thời khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại một đống tản ra hormone thanh niên độc thân bên trong, có vẻ hơi không hợp nhau. Mà loại này không hợp nhau tại một ít nữ sinh trong mắt trở thành một loại dị dạng mị lực.

"Ngươi tốt, ngươi là Ung Thánh Hựu đồng học a? Để ý ta ngồi ở chỗ này sao?" Nữ sinh tại cồn tác dụng dưới đỏ mặt, vẩy lấy tóc dài tại hắn sát vách ngồi xuống.

Bên người Kim Tại Hoán sớm cũng không biết nhảy lên đến đó bàn đi.

Đổi lại dĩ vãng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định sẽ nghĩ cái phương pháp tốt cự tuyệt, đáng tiếc hôm nay hắn không có có tâm tư.

"Thật xin lỗi, ta thích nam sinh."

Không e dè cáo tri hướng giới tính, ngay thẳng cự tuyệt, nữ sinh xấu hổ trì trệ, Ung Thánh Hựu lại nghe thấy sát vách một tiếng cười khẽ.

Vấp phải trắc trở nữ sinh không nói một lời rời đi, bên người vị trí nhưng không có không xuống tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn cái kia đến gần nam hài, một đầu phấn lông, hai viên thỏ răng, mắt một mí lộ ra đuôi mắt viên kia nốt ruồi, là rất thụ nữ sinh hoan nghênh tướng mạo.

"Ngươi tốt, Khương Daniel." Nam hài dáng người rất tốt, vai rộng bàng để Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới người nào đó. Hắn hữu hảo vươn tay, tiếu dung làm cho không người nào có thể cự tuyệt.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Hắn về nắm chặt cái kia hai tay. Lòng bàn tay có chút kén, nhiệt độ lại vừa vặn.

"Một người?"

"Ừm."

"Bằng hữu của ngươi đâu?"

"Ném."

"Uống rượu sao?"

"Không."

"Chơi đùa?"

"..."

"... Ngươi luôn luôn lời nói ít như vậy sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc hắn một cái, "Đúng không quen tiếng người tương đối ít."

Trong lời nói cự tuyệt rất rõ ràng, thậm chí mang theo tính công kích. Bất quá cái này gọi Khương Daniel nam hài tử tựa hồ cũng không thèm để ý, hắn như cũ tại cười.

"Ngươi bộ dáng này đỉnh đầu hội trưởng đâm nha."

"Mọc gai?"

"Đúng a, sinh khí thời điểm đâm loạn người, ngày thứ hai rời giường trên đầu hội trưởng đâm nha."

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel một mặt vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay lần thứ hai bị chọc cười.

"Cười lên rất dễ nhìn." Khương Daniel đột nhiên tới gần.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị bất thình lình động tác dọa đến trở tay không kịp, thu liễm tiếu dung, ngồi xa một chút.

"Hù đến ngươi rồi? Không có ý tứ, ta chỉ là muốn thử xem, lời của ngươi nói có phải là thật hay không."

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu ra sao, nghi hoặc nhìn hắn.

"Ta thích nam sinh." Khương Daniel một mặt nghiêm túc bắt chước Ung Thánh Hựu, hai người đều cười, không khí lần nữa trở nên hòa thuận.

"Là thật, làm sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn nhíu mày.

Khương Daniel nghiêm túc nhìn hắn một hồi, chớp mắt, "Xảo, Ta cũng thế."

Có lẽ là mình nghĩ nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác Khương Daniel cũng không chỉ là đơn thuần nghĩ nói chuyện phiếm.

"Ta có bạn trai." Hắn hiện tại không có tâm tình đàm tình cảm, có lẽ Khương Daniel rất thích hợp hắn, nhưng cái này cũng không hề là một thời cơ tốt.

"Ta đoán được." Người bên cạnh cũng không có ý lùi bước.

"Cho nên... ?"

"Ta đoán ngươi cùng hắn cãi nhau, mà lại cái này mâu thuẫn không thể điều hòa."

Hắn đoán đúng cũng không phải là toàn bộ sự thật, nhưng ít ra đúng phân nửa.

"Vậy ngươi liền càng hẳn là rõ ràng, ta hiện tại không tâm tình đàm cái này." Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt lần nữa ảm đạm, một ít hắn vùi vào đáy lòng cố sự lại tại chui từ dưới đất lên sinh trưởng.

"Ta biết. Ta nhưng không nói gì." Khương Daniel buông tay, cho thấy mình vô tội.

Một cỗ bực bội xông lên đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lên trên bàn thanh rượu ngửa đầu uống xong.

"Mượn rượu giải sầu cũng không phải cái phương pháp tốt." Khương Daniel giành lại trong tay hắn rượu.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi quản được hơi nhiều." Ung Thánh Hựu lại đoạt lại rượu của mình. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không thích hắn uống rượu, nhưng hắn từ sẽ không nói cái gì "Mượn rượu giải sầu", hắn luôn luôn đem những cái kia mang nhiệt độ lời nói đông lạnh, đông lạnh đến không dư thừa một điểm nhiệt độ, lại không quản không cố vấn ném về phía Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Không cho phép lại uống." Hắn sẽ đoạt qua Ung Thánh Hựu rượu, vãn hương ngọc hương vị cùng với cồn, gió mát để lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ trở nên càng thêm rõ ràng, cái này khiến Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong thoáng chốc sinh ra một loại "Bị quan tâm" ảo giác.

Nhưng người kia không cười, ánh mắt của hắn cũng là không mang nhiệt độ. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy buồn cười, mình thật là ngây thơ, đây rõ ràng là "Không cho phép cho ta gây phiền toái" mệnh lệnh, sao là cái gì quan tâm?

Bình rượu ngã xuống thanh âm để hắn hoàn hồn, một giây sau, yên lặng dưới đáy lòng buồn khổ thuận huyết mạch hướng chảy toàn thân. Vì cái gì lại nghĩ tới hắn? Vì cái gì Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chính là không chịu buông tha mình? Sau đêm đó, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thậm chí không có cho hắn đánh qua một điện thoại.

Thanh rượu cay đắng để loại ý nghĩ này lên men, có lẽ là chính hắn không chịu buông tha mình đi.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi biết uống rượu sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nâng cốc chén đẩy hướng hắn.

"... Hội." Khương Daniel biểu lộ trở nên nghiêm túc, Ung Thánh Hựu mông lung nghĩ đến, tựa hồ cười đùa tí tửng thích hợp hắn hơn.

"Ngươi đối ta cảm thấy hứng thú?" Chống đỡ khuỷu tay nhìn hắn.

"Vâng." Khương Daniel thẳng thắn.

"Ngươi không phải nói muốn chơi đùa sao? Như vậy đi, chúng ta uống rượu, ta nếu là say , mặc ngươi xử trí, như thế nào?"

Khương Daniel nhìn hắn chằm chằm hồi lâu, trên mặt lại tìm về tiếu dung, "Ngươi đã say."

"Ngươi không dám?" Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói không rõ là khiêu khích còn là cười nhạo.

Khương Daniel không có trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu tới gần hắn, nóng rực khí tức lướt qua hắn tai.

"Ta thích trực tiếp một điểm."

*

"Ung Thánh Hựu! Đại gia ngươi! Ta liền chuyển cái thân, ngươi làm sao say thành dạng này! !" Kim Tại Hoán sẽ vị trí thời điểm liền thấy say thành một bãi bùn nhão Ung Thánh Hựu, bên người còn ngồi cái phấn Mao tiểu tử.

"Là ngươi đem hắn rót thành dạng này?" Kim Tại Hoán một bên đem Ung Thánh Hựu phù chính, một bên chất vấn duy nhất người chứng kiến.

"Ta cái gì cũng không làm, chính hắn uống tới như vậy." Khương Daniel lần nữa buông tay.

"Ngươi là ngoại ngữ học viện?" Kim Tại Hoán cố hết sức dựng lên Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn mặc dù gầy, nhưng thân cao tại kia, tự nhiên cũng nhẹ không được.

"Ngoại ngữ học viện Khương Đan Ni —— "

"Ai u, đừng nói đừng nói, mau giúp ta đỡ lấy hắn!"

"A? A a —— "

"Nhanh nhanh nhanh! Bên này bên này! Cẩn thận!"

Kim Tại Hoán cùng Khương Daniel mang lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra thịt nướng cửa hàng.

"Củ gừng, ngươi giúp ta chống chọi hắn, ta đi phía trước đón xe." Kim Tại Hoán khoát tay, đem Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ phó thác cho Khương Daniel, nhanh như chớp phóng tới cửa ngõ.

Khương Daniel còn đến không kịp đối "Củ gừng" xưng hô thế này làm ra phản ứng, liền đã bị ép tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ trọng lượng.

Hắn cúi đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu nghiêng về khác một bên, cổ áo mở, vừa vặn có thể trông thấy hắn xương quai xanh. Say rượu người so thanh tỉnh lúc dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn rất nhiều, lông mi dài tại đáy mắt ném ra một đạo đường cong, gương mặt phiếm hồng, đỏ tươi khóe môi còn dính lấy vết rượu. Khương Daniel nhịn không được chăm chú nhìn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

Chính chằm chằm đến xuất thần, phía sau có người hô Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự, Khương Daniel mang lấy hắn quay người.

Nam nhân ở trước mắt khí chất bất phàm, đơn giản âu phục cà vạt xuyên ra một loại không vào thế tục cảm giác, lại thêm phía sau hắn chiếc kia giá trên trời nhập khẩu xe, Khương Daniel nháy mắt ra kết luận —— người này tuyệt không đơn giản.

"Ngươi biết hắn?" Khương Daniel xông Ung Thánh Hựu phương hướng nghiêng đầu.

Nam nhân không nói gì, trong mắt lại lộ ra địch ý, một loại vi diệu cảnh giác.

"Ta là Ung Thánh Hựu bằng hữu, hắn uống say." Khương Daniel hướng hắn giải thích.

Nam người vẫn là không nói một lời, hắn đến gần, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay, tựa hồ là nghĩ đỡ đi say không còn biết gì người.

Khương Daniel nghiêng người vừa trốn, tránh qua hắn tay."Không có ý tứ, ngài là?"

Nam nhân rốt cục mắt nhìn thẳng hắn, hắn chỉ so với Khương Daniel cao một chút, lại phá lệ có cảm giác áp bách. Nhìn xem hắn trương này mỹ lệ khuôn mặt, chẳng biết tại sao, Khương Daniel trong đầu đột nhiên hiện lên mới Ung Thánh Hựu say rượu một màn.

Hắn cùng hắn mặt đối mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu uống đến hốc mắt đỏ lên, hắn đột nhiên giơ lên khóe miệng, Khương Daniel nghe được rất rõ ràng, hắn chỉ hô ba chữ —— Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Khí chất cao quý nam nhân để hắn không hiểu hoảng hốt, bọn hắn hai mặt nhìn nhau một hồi lâu, Khương Daniel rốt cục nghe thấy thanh âm của hắn.

"Ta là hắn người yêu."

Tbc.

* « lồng giam » tại tuần này lên khôi phục đổi mới, cảm ơn mọi người dài dằng dặc chờ đợi ❤️

Bảy trăm tám mươi ba duyệt

【 thuốc nhỏ mắt line 】 lồng giam (năm)

*

"Người đâu? ? Làm sao chỉ còn ngươi một cái rồi?"

Kim Tại Hoán thật vất vả tại cửa ngõ cản chiếc tiếp theo tắc xi, trở về chỉ thấy Khương Daniel một người, đối ruồi muỗi quấn quanh cột đèn ngẩn người. Trong ngõ nhỏ gió không lớn, hắn đầu kia phấn lông lại lộn xộn không chịu nổi.

"... Bị người tiếp đi." Nửa ngày, Kim Tại Hoán mới nghe thấy hắn biệt xuất một câu như vậy.

"? Ai? Là tiếp đi hay là cướp đi rồi? Ngươi cho ta hảo hảo nói!" Ung Thánh Hựu uống rượu, say thành cái dạng kia, hắn lại một bộ tốt túi da, đến lúc đó ăn phải cái lỗ vốn làm sao bây giờ? Kim Tại Hoán nhịn không được lo lắng.

"Tiếp đi, người không biết." Khương Daniel thấy không rõ biểu lộ, thanh âm so trong quán bar hát giọng thấp tước sĩ ca sĩ càng trầm thấp hơn.

"Không biết? ? Vậy ngươi cũng làm người ta đem hắn mang đi rồi? ? Xảy ra chuyện làm sao bây giờ! Ngươi cũng say rồi?" Kim Tại Hoán kéo qua Khương Daniel, hai người mặt đối mặt.

Khương Daniel trời sinh một bộ mắt cười, lại thêm hai viên trắng noãn thỏ răng, là người đều sẽ cảm giác phải hiền hoà đáng yêu, nhưng hắn thời khắc này biểu lộ lại cùng "Hiền hoà" hai chữ này hoàn toàn không hợp.

Nên nói là không chịu phục còn là tức giận? Kim Tại Hoán trong đầu hiện lên một cái ý nghĩ —— lại hiền hoà người phàm là nhíu mày lại, cũng luôn là một bộ sầu khổ nghiêm túc bộ dáng.

"Ta không biết, nhưng hắn nhận biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn. Khương Daniel không rõ, hắn say đến không phân rõ khung cửa cùng đèn đường, lại có thể khi nghe thấy cái này người đàn ông xa lạ thanh âm mấy giây bên trong nhận ra hắn. Hắn thực tế là không rõ.

Hắn mở ra trong lòng bàn tay, mới nơi này còn có lưu Ung Thánh Hựu bên hông lộ ra nhiệt độ, bây giờ lại chỉ còn lại đổ mồ hôi bốc hơi ý lạnh.

Cái kia không biết nam nhân xa lạ đến cùng là ai? Vậy mà đáng giá Ung Thánh Hựu tại ý thức không rõ tình huống dưới, dùng hết tất cả khí lực tránh ra tay của hắn, nhào vào trong ngực hắn.

Hắn phải thừa nhận, cái này rất khó chịu. Hắn vừa đối một người có ấn tượng tốt, liền trơ mắt nhìn xem hắn lảo đảo tiến người khác trong ngực, hắn nhìn ánh mắt của hắn lại là như vậy mềm mại. Khương Daniel vững tin, giữa bọn hắn nhất định có cố sự, chỉ là hắn tới hơi trễ.

Dưới ánh trăng, tóc hồng nam hài tử nắm chặt nắm đấm.

Bất quá ——

"Đồng học, đây là điện thoại ta, Ung Thánh Hựu về ký túc xá nhớ kỹ gọi cho ta. Tạ ơn."

Hắn không nghĩ nhận thua, cũng không muốn từ bỏ.

Hắn không biết mình ở đâu ra tự tin, nhưng hắn chính là cảm thấy, mình còn có cơ hội.

*

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xe dừng ở cửa biệt thự, Ung Thánh Hựu đã mềm đến không tưởng nổi.

Từ một phương hướng khác mở cửa xe, cẩn thận từng li từng tí che chở đầu của hắn nâng hắn xuống xe.

"Không cần các ngươi hỗ trợ." Quét mắt một vòng ý muốn tiến lên giúp đỡ thuộc hạ, tận khả năng êm ái ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, mấy bước dừng lại mà đem hắn dìu vào phòng.

"Thiếu gia trở về, đây là?" Quản gia phúc thúc lần thứ nhất nhìn tiểu thiếu gia nửa đêm canh ba mang người về nhà, không khỏi kinh ngạc, nhìn kỹ, đây chẳng phải là Hoàng gia giúp đỡ nam hài tử kia sao?

"Phúc thúc, lấy chút tỉnh rượu thuốc cùng dạ dày thuốc đến phòng ta."

"Vâng." Tại Hoàng gia công việc 30 năm, nhìn hết nhân thế muôn màu lão quản gia tự nhiên rất có nhãn lực gặp, thiếu gia cùng nam hài này là quan hệ như thế nào hắn cũng có thể đoán được mấy phần, dù sao hắn bất quá hỏi liền đúng rồi.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thật vất vả đem Ung Thánh Hựu thu được lâu, lại thay hắn thoát giày nâng lên giường, ngay cả bị sừng đều thay hắn dịch tốt. Hắn ngồi tại hắn bên cạnh, rốt cục có thể xem thật kỹ một chút trương này biến mất mấy ngày mặt.

Say rượu người rất ngoan, buông thõng lông mi đều đều hô hấp, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ý thức được đây là mình lần thứ nhất nghiêm túc nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ mặt. Cùng ngủ thời điểm, hắn cũng sẽ tại trong đêm quay người, nhưng là xuyên thấu qua đèn đêm yếu ớt sáng ngời, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy hắn dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn cái ót cùng trên bờ vai dấu hôn.

Sau đó hắn sẽ tiếp tục xoay người, không biết là sợ hãi Ung Thánh Hựu quay người hay là không quay người.

Lần thứ nhất gặp hắn thời điểm, hắn cũng không biết mình sẽ đối nam hài này sinh ra như thế hứng thú nồng hậu. Xinh đẹp, ưu tú, giàu có tự tôn, đây là hắn vì hắn dán lên nhãn hiệu. Hắn gặp qua rất nhiều người nghèo, rất nhiều rất nhiều, tuyệt đại đa số bọn hắn sẽ vì một khối đồng hồ vàng, một kiện kim khí, một ngôi nhà từ bỏ mình tất cả, bọn hắn nguyện ý không từ thủ đoạn, vì cái gì chỉ là thỏa mãn mình hư vinh cùng ảo tưởng, có lẽ cũng là vì sinh hoạt cùng vụn vặt. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thường xuyên nghĩ, vì cái gì danh môn phú thương bố thí chính là chà đạp đâu? Có nhiều thứ chính bọn hắn đều không trân quý, bằng yêu cầu gì người khác thay bọn hắn trân quý đâu?

Hắn không phải chán ghét người nghèo, mà là chán ghét những cái kia một bên vui cười lấy lòng cầu lấy bố thí, một bên lại ra vẻ thanh cao, đối tự tôn kiêu ngạo khen khen mà nói người.

Cho nên khi Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần tiến vào hắn thế giới, hắn hiển nhiên có chút không thể chuyển dời ánh mắt. Hắn là không giống bình thường, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ở trên người hắn nhìn thấy người khác không có kiêu ngạo. Hắn tựa hồ chỉ tiếp thụ năng lực chính mình phạm vi tiếp tế, đơn giản đến nói, Hoàng gia thanh toán hắn tiền tài, mà hắn vì Hoàng gia kiếm lấy giá trị tương đương thanh danh. Hắn xưa nay không xách bất luận cái gì dư thừa thỉnh cầu, dù cho nhiều hai câu nói liền có thể thay hắn thân nhân duy nhất đổi một nhà điều kiện tốt hơn Giáp đẳng bệnh viện, nhưng mà, hắn thà rằng đánh ba phần công cũng không đề cập tới yêu cầu này.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất động tâm là tại nhà mình phụ thân sinh nhật tiệc tối bên trên. Hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặc trang phục chính thức, màu xanh đậm đồ vét rất sấn ánh mắt của hắn, cũng sấn hắn trên gương mặt ba viên nốt ruồi. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại dưới ánh đèn nhìn gò má của hắn, xinh đẹp nam hài tử hắn cũng đã gặp không ít, nhưng không có một cái giống hắn như thế, cười yếu ớt dáng vẻ hắn giống như là gió thổi qua trong lòng của hắn, theo gió mà tới bồ công anh để hắn nhịn không được lòng ngứa ngáy. Hắn cứ như vậy đứng ở đằng kia, bao phủ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền toàn bộ tinh không.

Hắn bắt đầu có không thể tưởng tượng ý nghĩ. Hắn sinh khí thời điểm sẽ còn liếc mắt sao? Trong lòng bàn tay hắn nhiệt độ có thể hay không tại ngày mùa hè ban đêm trở nên nóng hổi? Hắn răng nanh cắn người sẽ đau không? Hắn bị đau thời điểm ánh mắt sẽ là xin khoan dung hay là khiêu khích?

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sinh tại danh môn, hắn am hiểu nhất chính là nói dối, cho nên hắn đem đây hết thảy đều ẩn tàng rất khá, thẳng đến quán bar đêm đó. Say rượu nam nhân đối Ung Thánh Hựu vung tiền sờ loạn, hắn lại một điểm không phản kháng, trong đầu của hắn nháy mắt có khác loại hình tượng —— dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ, quần áo nửa mở Ung Thánh Hựu ửng đỏ hai gò má, môi lưỡi của hắn phác hoạ qua người xa lạ bụng dưới, một đường hướng lên, xẹt qua lòng dạ, hầu kết, sau đó hắn nhấc mặt cười một tiếng, mồ hôi thuận thái dương trượt xuống, dừng lại tại hạ hàm vòng tròn bên trên, óng ánh sáng long lanh, ngo ngoe muốn động.

Hoạt sắc sinh hương hình tượng để hắn nổi trận lôi đình. Hắn thu thập cái kia say rượu khách nhân, lại nhịn không được chất vấn hắn, có phải là vì tiền hắn cái gì cũng có thể làm. Hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt nhìn thấy chấn kinh, kềm ở tay của hắn túm càng chặt hơn. Lý trí vốn là tại bên bờ biên giới sắp sụp đổ, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái "Phải" chữ triệt để chọc giận hắn.

Đem hắn ném lên giường, đây là một trận không có thương yêu, không cách nào dừng tay tình hình. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hiện đang hồi tưởng lại đến, cũng sẽ bị mình đột phát lòng ham chiếm hữu hù đến. Hắn điên cuồng hôn lấy dưới thân người, không cố vấn hắn giãy giụa như thế nào nghẹn ngào đều không có dừng lại.

Tiến vào thân thể của hắn trong nháy mắt đó, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rốt cục có thể tại đau đớn không lưu loát bên trong chắc chắn, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất.

Lý trí chậm rãi trở về, thế nhưng là cục diện đã nước đổ khó hốt. Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơmi bị cởi đến bên hông, lồng ngực bả vai đều là vết đỏ, khóe mắt treo nước mắt, kia là đau đớn phản ứng sinh lý, hắn có chút há mồm, cố gắng điều chỉnh thử lấy hô hấp, mà bộ dáng này để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vừa trở về lý trí lại trong nháy mắt tan thành mây khói. Hắn bỏ mặc lấy mình, hết thảy nghe theo bản năng.

Đến tận đây, bọn hắn có ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau ăn ý, nói không rõ là tình người vẫn là pháo bạn, bọn hắn tại giường tre ở giữa trao đổi lấy bí mật. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rõ ràng mình, hắn xác thực động tâm, nhưng hắn đoán không ra Ung Thánh Hựu, mặc dù hắn rất thông minh.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận hắn loại này khác người hành vi lý do chỉ sợ chỉ có một cái, tiền tài. Hắn so với ai khác đều rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu uy hiếp, duy nhất người nhà, xem bệnh trù tiền. Hắn hèn hạ lợi dụng điểm này. Hắn ép buộc Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn có hết thảy đều giao cho mình, tiền tài, địa vị, lợi ích, thân thể, thậm chí là hắn lúc đầu hoàn hảo tự tôn.

Mặt ngoài, hắn y nguyên như dĩ vãng như thế cao cao tại thượng, hắn hoàn toàn có được Ung Thánh Hựu, nắm giữ lấy đoạn này quan hệ đại quyền, ngay cả chính hắn cũng không biết, kỳ thật tại bị Ung Thánh Hựu chiếm cứ thế giới một khắc này, hắn đã mất đi quyền chủ động.

Hắn rõ ràng mình yêu Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng hắn ép buộc mình không thể thừa nhận, bởi vì yêu nhau là chuyện hai người, mà Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên vĩnh viễn sẽ không yêu hắn. Cho nên hắn cầm kim đồng hồ, đem thời gian dừng lại tại một mình hắn trong mập mờ, không thể tiến lên, cũng vô pháp lui lại.

Cùng Phác nhà tiểu thư hôn ước là đã sớm quyết định, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không quan tâm, cho nên tự nhiên cũng sẽ không nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu. Nhưng đêm hôm đó hắn rất vui vẻ, hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong ánh mắt nhìn thấy thất lạc cùng khổ sở. Liền ngay cả cùng Phác tuệ thành sóng vai đứng lên đài thời điểm hắn cũng không cách nào khống chế ánh mắt không đi tìm tìm hắn. Nghe được có người rơi xuống nước, trong đầu của hắn phản ứng đầu tiên chính là hắn, nhưng hắn hay là chậm một bước.

Cái kia người cao nam hài cứu lên hắn. Hắn chỉ có thể ướt sũng từ trong nước, một bên đố kị, một bên lo lắng. Muốn cửa ra quan tâm đều bị phẫn nộ ngăn chặn, lại đang thay quần áo thời điểm nghe hắn nói "Kết thúc" .

Không phải chia tay, là kết thúc. Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi hắn, đến cùng nghĩ từ trên người hắn được cái gì, cái này khiến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhất thời ngạnh ở. Đúng vậy a, hắn rõ ràng không có gì cả, mình rốt cuộc tại tác lấy vật gì đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi thời điểm chúc hắn đính hôn vui vẻ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy ngực kìm nén khẩu khí, dâng lên lật ra một cỗ mùi máu tươi. Hắn không có ngăn cản Ung Thánh Hựu, thậm chí không có cho hắn một điện thoại, hắn cũng nói không rõ mình tại cùng ai phân cao thấp.

Âm thầm phái người nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu, vốn cho rằng chỉ là một loại ngu dốt chấp niệm, lại khi nhìn đến hắn say rượu hình tượng sau nháy mắt đứng dậy, đua xe qua đi đón người.

Hắn tại hạ thuộc chụp trong tấm ảnh gặp qua Ung Thánh Hựu bạn cùng phòng, cho nên khi hắn nhìn thấy cái kia xa lạ tóc hồng nam hài nâng Ung Thánh Hựu, trong lòng lại trở nên bất an cùng bực bội.

Hắn say đến không rõ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đưa tay đi nâng, lại bị người hỏi được sững sờ.

"Không có ý tứ, ngài là?"

Giúp đỡ người? Lão bản? Tình nhân? Hiển nhiên đều không phải, đáp án đã sớm tại trong đầu hắn, chỉ là hắn một mực không cách nào trực diện mà thôi.

"Ta là hắn người yêu."

Suy nghĩ về sau mới dùng cái từ này, nói xong câu đó còn có chút hoảng hốt, không nghĩ tới say rượu người tỉnh, giãy dụa lấy tiến vào trong ngực hắn. Giờ khắc này, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rốt cục ý thức được vấn đề kia đáp án.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi đến cùng nghĩ dựa dẫm vào ta được cái gì?"

Hắn một mực không cách nào thừa nhận nguyên nhân là, hắn muốn đồ vật quá đắt đỏ, hắn không biết mình là không muốn lên. Nhưng đáp án đúng là cái này, cũng một mực là cái này.

Là thật tâm.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu yêu hắn.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không cần bạn trên giường, cũng không cần tình nhân, những vật này tại trong cuộc đời của hắn đều là thóa thủ có thể đụng. Hắn tại gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu về sau trở nên lòng tham, đầu tiên là muốn tự tôn của hắn, lại muốn hắn chịu thua nhường nhịn, cuối cùng thậm chí muốn hắn thực tình.

Hắn biết cái này rất khó, nhưng hắn đặt quyết tâm đi làm. Tại kinh lịch lần này ly biệt về sau, hắn cũng không tiếp tục nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi. Hắn rất muốn hắn, hắn là hắn toàn bộ tinh không.

Nhưng hắn nói không nên lời "Ta rất nhớ ngươi", dù cho câu nói này trong lòng hắn vang vọng trăm ngàn lần, xuyên qua vô số lần. Hắn thay Ung Thánh Hựu phật bên trên toái phát, ngủ người không có một chút tính tình, không còn mang theo cãi nhau lúc loại kia khí thế bén nhọn. Hắn nhìn không thấy hắn cảm xúc bách chuyển con mắt, cho nên hắn không bị khống chế hôn hắn.

Môi mỏng bên trên còn dính nhuộm thanh mùi rượu, một điểm ngọt, một điểm khổ, còn có một chút cay độc. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại nhịn không được hôn lên hắn cái trán. Hôn tỉnh ngủ mỹ nhân bí mật ở chỗ bờ môi, hôn tỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu bí mật ở chỗ cái trán.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn muốn hôn mặt mày của hắn, dưới thân người lại trợn con mắt.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau, cồn dần dần đem nhiệt độ cơ thể nhóm lửa.

"Ngươi tỉnh." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hơi kéo ra điểm khoảng cách, thuận tiện Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp đến không khí mới mẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, không nói gì.

"Rất khó chịu?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngắm nhìn bốn phía, ánh mắt dừng lại trên bàn ấm nước."Muốn uống nước sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là trầm mặc. Một hồi lâu, hắn nắm tay chụp lên con mắt.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi bỏ qua cho ta đi."

Thanh âm rất nhẹ, giống như là thỉnh cầu, lại giống là nói phục chính mình.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bẻ tay của hắn, lực đạo không lớn, hắn trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong ánh mắt tràn ngập giãy dụa, "Ngoài ý muốn chỉ có một lần. Ngươi không còn có cơ hội trốn đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ, ánh mắt bên trong lại lộ ra điểm nghi hoặc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không cho hắn bất luận cái gì bản thân phiền não cơ hội, hắn hôn hắn. Tay từ quần áo vạt áo trượt vào, nhẹ nhẹ vỗ về eo cùng phía sau lưng.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn thân một trận, thật vất vả nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác tránh thoát, hắn chống đỡ hắn, "... Ngươi có ý tứ gì?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hay là có rất nhiều lo lắng lo lắng, nhưng hắn không nghĩ giấu diếm nữa, cũng không muốn tránh giấu.

"Bạn trên giường, tình nhân, những này đều không quá đủ." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hôn gò má của hắn, lại đến cái cổ, lại đến vành tai, Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp dần dần trở nên nồng nặng.

"Ta hi vọng ngươi có thể yêu ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tin được mình nghe được. Cái kia sống ở quyền lợi, tiền tài đỉnh người tại ăn nói khép nép hướng hắn tác thủ. Muốn không phải danh dự, không phải danh lợi, không phải tính, không phải hắn tuỳ tiện có thể cho hết thảy.

Muốn chính là hắn một trái tim. Một viên chôn ở bụi gai trong đất cũng có thể khiêu động tâm.

"Ngươi..." Hắn lập tức mất tấc vuông. Rõ ràng đính hôn là hắn, không gọi điện thoại chính là hắn, không muốn trả giá thật lòng cũng là hắn.

Kết quả là, bị hắn một câu dao động lại là chính mình.

"Ngươi đã đính hôn." Dù cho lễ đính hôn còn không có cử hành, trận này hôn ước cũng đã là chuyện ván đã đóng thuyền.

"Ta sẽ không cùng nàng kết hôn." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, trong ánh mắt nghiêm túc xúc động Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn đưa tay cuốn lấy phía sau lưng của hắn, quen thuộc muộn hương Ngọc Hương để hắn từ cồn bên trong thanh tỉnh, lại lâm vào phần này khó được ôn nhu.

Hắn không xác định mình đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đến cùng là dạng gì tình cảm, hắn chỉ là rõ ràng giờ phút này hắn không nghĩ đẩy hắn ra.

Cho dù hắn đang gạt hắn, hắn cũng cam tâm tình nguyện.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, tin tưởng ta, liền lần này."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền con mắt phảng phất mặt trăng, mà Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng vừa lúc có khối đất trống. Ánh trăng trút xuống, kể ra ai thâm tình, mềm mại ai thực tình.

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Tbc.

Tám trăm bốn mươi chín duyệt


	24. Chapter 24

Phiêu phù ở trên biển

-OOC, xin chớ lên cao

\- tám ngàn dư chữ, một tia ý thức lưu, một tia tro tối, không thích ngộ nhập

\- lời cuối sách viết xong sẽ phóng xuất

01

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền

Hoàn thành một kiện case, trong tổ người đều rất cao hứng, vì làm ra cái tốt lãnh đạo bộ dáng, ta mời bọn họ ăn cơm, lại đi tới quán bar.

Nói thật ta không quá ưa thích nơi này không khí, bất tỉnh tối, mê loạn, ngũ sắc ánh đèn xoay tròn, đầu váng mắt hoa. Cùng mười năm trước dáng vẻ không có gì khác nhau. Có khi ta đang nghĩ, xã hội thật tại tiến bộ sao? Người thật đang lớn lên sao? Có lẽ là, nhưng trên thế giới có chút nơi hẻo lánh, có ít người, cuối cùng sẽ không có bất kỳ biến hóa nào. Ngươi đi xem, luôn cảm thấy cùng mười năm trước không có gì khác biệt.

Nhân viên tạp vụ đến thêm rượu thời điểm, nói bọn hắn nơi này được hoan nghênh nhất ca sĩ muốn lên đài, có cái gì muốn nghe ca có thể đi điểm, mấy cái tiểu hỏa tử không hứng thú lắm, hát cái gì liền nghe cái gì đi.

Ca sĩ lên đài, hát ca ta nghe qua, vừa vặn, người ta cũng nhận biết.

Hát một hồi Kim Tại Hoán ngắm nhìn bốn phía, giống như muốn đem tất cả mọi người nhìn ở trong mắt. Hắn muốn nhìn một chút có ai tại chính thức nghe hắn ca hát, đây là thói quen của hắn.

Lại là một cái không có biến hóa người.

Khi hắn nhìn đến nơi này của ta, ta hướng hắn nâng chén, cho chúng ta đã từng xây dựng cái kia tiểu Nhạc đội.

Hát xong sau hắn đến quầy bar uống rượu, ta nghĩ nghĩ, còn là quá khứ.

Ta hướng hắn nhấc lên gần nhất đụng phải Khương Daniel, hắn gần nhất tại một nhà công ty giải trí làm người đại diện, trong tay mang nghệ nhân đến công ty của chúng ta tròn năm khánh hoạt động chạy thương diễn, hắn cũng cùng đi theo. Thủ hạ ta tiểu hỏa tử nhìn thấy mỹ nữ liền nhổ bất động chân, lẫn nhau khuyến khích lấy muốn đi hậu trường, ta sợ bọn họ bị trò mèo liền theo đi, vừa vặn đụng phải Khương Daniel.

"Nha." Kim Tại Hoán trả lời ta.

Chúng ta lại tương hỗ thông báo một chút tình hình gần đây, Kim Tại Hoán hỏi ta có hay không Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức, ta nói không có.

Sau khi về đến nhà ta lại mở bình rượu đỏ.

Nhân sinh kỳ ngộ thật sự là kỳ quái, nhiều năm không thấy, lại trong thời gian ngắn như vậy tuần tự gặp Khương Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán, theo tốc độ này, tiếp xuống chẳng phải là muốn gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu rồi?

Nằm mơ thời điểm, ta bỗng nhiên mơ tới lần thứ nhất tại trên sân thượng nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tràng cảnh.

Kia là cao trung khai giảng thứ hai tuần, giữa trưa nghỉ ngơi thời điểm ta đến sân thượng đi, muốn tìm một chỗ không người an tĩnh một chút, đẩy ra sân thượng cửa sắt, vừa hay nhìn thấy một người đứng tại trên tường rào mặt.

Người kia đứng tại trên bàn duỗi hai tay ra, gió đem hắn đồng phục tay áo thổi đến phình lên, hắn rất gầy, giống trang giấy phiến.

Muốn nhảy lầu sao?

Ta đi qua, nhìn thấy người kia khía cạnh.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu, bạn học cùng lớp của ta. Học kỳ mới ta tại trong vòng hai ngày ghi nhớ tất cả đồng học hình dạng tính danh, người này có chút đặc thù. Hắn rất anh tuấn, đối người lúc nói chuyện luôn luôn cười, không quấy rối không tác quái, theo lẽ thường đến nói sẽ là loại kia tại trong lớp như cá gặp nước, nhân duyên cực giai tồn tại, trên thực tế nhìn phản ứng bạn cùng lớp cũng đều thật thích hắn. Thế nhưng là hắn không thích các bạn học, hắn không nói, nhưng ta nhìn ra được.

Thông qua hắn đi qua hành lang lúc chộp lấy tay, thông qua hắn tại đồng học quay người sau biến mất ý cười con mắt, ta có thể nhìn ra được.

Hắn không yêu lớp, không thích học tập, không thích chơi vui, không yêu người khác, cũng không yêu chính mình.

Ta có thể nhìn ra, là bởi vì ta cùng hắn rất giống, trừ một điểm, ta yêu chính mình.

Bất quá lại thế nào không yêu người khác, ta cũng không thể nhìn một người cứ như vậy nhảy lầu.

"Thánh Hựu, " ta hô tên của hắn, "Làm cái gì đây?"

Hắn xoay đầu lại, "Ta không biết ngươi."

"Ta là ngươi bạn học cùng lớp, ta gọi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền."

"A, ta nhận ra ngươi, " hắn trả lời rất nhẹ nhàng, "Nơi này rất mát mẻ, muốn cùng đi hóng mát sao?"

Ta cười, "Không cần, nơi này cũng không tệ, nhanh lên khóa, chúng ta về trong lớp đi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ là nghĩ nghĩ, "Tốt a." Hắn hướng ta vươn tay, "Đứng quá lâu chân có chút tê dại." Ta đưa qua tay đi, để hắn chống đỡ tay của ta nhảy xuống.

"Ngươi thật đúng là hảo tâm." Hắn cười, "Kỳ thật ngươi vừa rồi lặng lẽ lui về cũng không có gì."

Ta cũng cười, "Ngươi nếu là thật nhảy đi xuống, trường học khẳng định sẽ bị phong tỏa, buổi chiều khóa không liền lên không là được rồi?"

"Ai, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi thật là dối trá."

02

Kim Tại Hoán

Chính xác đến nói nhiệt độ cũng không cao, nhưng trong không khí độ ẩm rất lớn, lớn đến ta cảm giác mình trong phổi hơi nước đã vượt chỉ tiêu.

Kia là loại không thở nổi ngạt thở cảm giác.

Đi tới quán bar, nghe bát quái chuẩn bị lên đài, kỳ thật trong bát quái nhân vật chính đến cùng ai là ai ta từ đầu đến cuối đều không có phân rõ.

Một ngày này cùng mỗi một ngày không có bất kỳ cái gì hai loại. Ta hát ca, trong quán bar những khách chú ý có đang uống rượu nói chuyện phiếm, có tại tán tỉnh, có tại chạy không, có nhìn ta, làm ra một bộ tại nghiêm túc nghe ta ca hát bộ dáng. Kỳ thật ai tại chính thức nghe ta ca hát ta được chia ra. Ngắm nhìn bốn phía, ta đang tìm có ai tại chính thức nghe ta ca hát.

Ta nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, hắn ngồi ở trong góc, áo mũ chỉnh tề, hướng ta nâng chén.

Hát xong ta ngồi tại quầy bar uống rượu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tới, chúng ta nói hội thoại. Hắn trước khi nói gặp Khương Daniel, tên kia bây giờ tại một nhà công ty giải trí làm người đại diện. Ta kỳ thật không quá thích nghe lời này, thế là hỏi hắn có biết hay không Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức. Sau khi về nhà ngẫm lại ta thật sự là rất ngây thơ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nào có biết tâm tư của ta, ta lại là biết hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ấy làm cho kia một khung, còn muốn hỏi người ta, đúng là ta không nên.

Muốn hỏi ta vì cái gì không thích nghe Khương Daniel tại công ty giải trí công việc tin tức, ta hẹp hòi a!

Tổ dàn nhạc là thật vui vẻ, ta là ghita, Khương Daniel bass, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bàn phím, Ung Thánh Hựu tay trống, chúng ta cùng một chỗ sáng tác bài hát, cùng một chỗ biểu diễn, uống rượu với nhau, hưởng thụ lấy mê muội thích, đúng là kiện cao hứng sự tình, nhưng là còn chưa đủ, phi thường không đủ.

Tại một cái dưới đất diễn xuất về sau, ta thu được một nhà Công ty đĩa nhạc duỗi ra cành ô liu, bọn hắn muốn cùng ta ký kết ra đĩa nhạc.

Ta muốn làm chân chính ca sĩ.

Ta muốn để tất cả mọi người nghe được thanh âm của ta, đều hát ta ca.

Muốn ký kết, chúng ta cái này dàn nhạc tự nhiên là không làm được, ta đối bọn hắn nói. Bắt đầu coi là hỏa lực đều sẽ đối ta, không nghĩ tới chính là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu làm cho lợi hại nhất. Càng không có nghĩ tới chính là, thế mà là Khương Daniel đối ta phát tính khí thật là lớn.

"Ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới, ngươi dạng này, chúng ta cái này dàn nhạc khả năng liền không làm được rồi?"

"Lúc đầu cũng không làm được, ngươi xem bọn hắn hai." Ta cái cằm chỉ chỉ ngay tại giằng co Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Không có quan hệ gì với bọn họ, ta nói chính là ngươi."

"Ngươi có bị bệnh không? Ta nghĩ ca hát, có đứng đắn công ty không ký muốn hao tổn ở đây a?"

Nhìn xem, cho nên nói ta không thích nghe đến Khương Daniel tin tức. Ta đã đều nói như vậy, khẳng định phải tại giới âm nhạc kiếm ra điểm danh âm thanh đến mới đúng, mà bây giờ, lại là tại phát hành ba tấm đĩa nhạc sau vẫn không có bất luận cái gì tiếng vọng, tờ thứ tư đĩa nhạc phát hành bị vô hạn gác lại thẳng đến hiệp ước kết thúc, về sau cũng không có những công ty khác ký, vẫn tại quán bar trú hát. Khương Daniel ngược lại là tiến Chính nhi tám trăm công ty giải trí, thế đạo này a thật sự là khó nói.

Ta còn nhớ rõ Khương Daniel đã từng thần thần bí bí cho ta cái cái túi.

"Thứ gì? AV a?"

"Giáp xác trùng đen nhựa cây! Muốn đừng, đừng dẹp đi!"

"Muốn muốn! Oa ngươi thật là đủ ý tứ!"

Hắn đưa cho ta mấy trương đen nhựa cây đĩa nhạc ta còn giữ.

Ngươi nói hắn đưa ta cái này là có ý gì đâu? Có lần diễn xuất xong, hắn còn muốn kéo tay của ta đâu.

Là ưa thích ta sao?

Như vậy, lại vì cái gì muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ân ái đâu?

03

Khương Daniel

Ngày đó mang theo nghệ nhân chạy thương diễn, đi chính là cái công ty lớn tròn năm hoạt động. Mới ra đời tiểu hỏa tử nhìn thấy cô nương xinh đẹp luôn luôn nhịn không được mắt nháng lửa, khả năng đây chính là công ty luôn luôn an bài ta mang nữ sinh nguyên nhân đi, nhiều đề phòng điểm.

Trong hậu trường ta đang theo dõi người phòng ngừa dưới tay mình nghệ nhân bị chấm mút, không ngại nhìn thấy khuôn mặt quen thuộc, nguyên lai Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ở đây công việc, xem ra hay là cái tiểu đầu đầu, ngẫm lại cũng không tệ, rất thích hợp hắn hình tượng và nhân sinh quy hoạch.

Hàn huyên một hồi, trao đổi phương thức liên lạc, ta mang theo nghệ nhân đi.

Bận bịu cả ngày về đến nhà, theo thường lệ ăn mì ăn liền, lại nghĩ tới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền. Người này cùng ta, cùng Thánh Hựu cùng Tại Hoán đều rất không giống. Cao trung lúc, đại bộ phận đồng học cơm trưa hoặc là đi ra bên ngoài giải quyết, hoặc là tại quầy bán quà vặt mua chút bánh mì dăm bông chén mặt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là số ít mình từ trong nhà mang cơm người, mà lại là trưng bày phi thường tinh xảo liền làm. Kết hợp với hắn bình thường tựa hồ là dựa theo khắc độ lượng tốt nói chuyện hành động, một điểm nếp uốn đều không có đồng phục, chúng ta đều đoán hắn là loại kia gia đình không khí phi thường nghiêm túc, tôn trọng khắc kỷ trong nhà ra hài tử, có mấy lần ta kém chút muốn hỏi hắn, mỗi ngày sau khi về nhà cha hắn có phải là sẽ cầm gia pháp để hắn quỳ tĩnh tư ngẫm lại lỗi lầm, ba tỉnh nó thân?

Dạng này người thế mà lại cùng chúng ta mấy cái cùng một chỗ tổ dàn nhạc, thật sự là không tưởng được.

Tổ dàn nhạc xướng nghị nhưng thật ra là ta trước xách, Kim Tại Hoán cười ha hả nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nói muốn chơi một chút, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sau đó cũng nói, vậy ta cũng tham gia.

Khi đó thật vui vẻ, hừ ca, viết chữ, tập luyện, diễn xuất, có lúc ân ái, a, không phải mấy người cùng một chỗ, là hai cái trốn ở chúng ta mướn phế trong kho hàng, né tránh những người khác, né tránh tiểu Nhạc trong đội hai người kia, tứ chi dây dưa, trao đổi nhiệt độ cơ thể, giống như là chỗ tại trên thế giới một cái bị lãng quên nơi hẻo lánh. Có lúc là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, có lúc là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng ta.

Kỳ thật ta cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là trước hết nhất nhận biết, người này từ nhỏ đã quái, hắn không cô đơn, nhưng cũng không thích sống chung, ta nói không ra, dù sao ta vẫn còn thật thích hắn. Sơ trung thời điểm nhìn có chút lớn người không để nhìn đồ vật, chúng ta thử nghiệm làm, nói như thế nào đây, làm thời điểm cũng là rất thoải mái, không làm cũng không quá nghĩ, bất quá người thiếu niên luôn luôn tinh lực tràn đầy, cho nên thỉnh thoảng tới một lần. Chúng ta không có vì vậy biến thành tình lữ, cũng không có vì vậy trở nên xấu hổ, ân ái đối với chúng ta đến nói tựa như là cùng một chỗ đá bóng, cùng một chỗ đánh điện tử đồng dạng, là cái giải trí hoạt động.

Nếu như không có gặp được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán, đại khái, có lẽ, khả năng, chúng ta sẽ tại hai mươi tuổi thời điểm phát triển thành tình lữ. Bất quá loại sự tình này ai có thể nói trúng đâu?

Kim Tại Hoán cùng ta cùng lớp, gương mặt của hắn thịt rất đáng yêu, rủ xuống mắt cũng rất đáng yêu, thường xuyên một bộ ngủ không tỉnh dáng vẻ, để ta rất muốn đi bóp mặt của hắn.

Về phần Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Ung Thánh Hựu không có nói cho ta bọn hắn là thế nào quen thuộc, dù sao chính là quen chứ sao. Bọn hắn có đôi khi sẽ tại mướn phế trong kho hàng ân ái, có trời ta nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên người vết tích, hỏi hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là chuyện gì xảy ra, hắn nói: "Liền có chuyện như vậy chứ sao."

"Đến cùng là cái kia chuyện?"

"Cái này có cái gì trọng yếu?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ta, phảng phất ta hỏi một cái ngu không ai bằng vấn đề.

Tốt a, giống như cũng không có trọng yếu như vậy."Vậy ngươi về sau còn cùng ta làm sao?"

"Làm a, ngươi sẽ không muốn vì ngươi nhỏ sủi cảo thủ thân như ngọc đi."

Cái gì ta nhỏ sủi cảo, Kim Tại Hoán xưa nay không là của ta. Hắn liền nghĩ ca hát, trong mắt của hắn căn bản không có ta.

Có một lần sau khi làm xong ta hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu: "Ngươi rất thích Hoàng Mẫn Huyền a? Ta nhìn hắn cũng thích ngươi."

"Ngươi sai, hắn chỉ yêu hay không yêu hắn ta."

Cái gì loạn thất bát tao.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng ta, cùng Kim Tại Hoán đều không giống, hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là một loại người, trong đầu của bọn hắn đều có một cái thế giới khác, mặc dù ta khó mà nói, nhưng ta có thể cảm giác được.

Về sau Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xuất ngoại, Kim Tại Hoán ký kết đã được như nguyện đi làm hắn ca sĩ, lại còn lại ta cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, giống như là lại về đến điểm bắt đầu đồng dạng.

Ta cùng Ung Thánh Hựu y nguyên duy trì liên hệ, hắn bây giờ tại làm thợ quay phim, khắp thế giới chạy loạn, gặp được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chuyện này ta cảm thấy muốn cùng hắn nói một tiếng. Nghe xong ta nói, Ung Thánh Hựu ồ một tiếng, bắt đầu nói với ta về hắn lần này lại chụp không ít đẹp mắt ảnh chụp.

Hắn tại nghiệp giới có chút danh tiếng. Ta xem qua liên quan tới bình luận của hắn: 【 vị nhiếp ảnh gia này đặc điểm cùng rất nhiều thợ quay phim "Quan tâm" khác biệt, đặc điểm của hắn là "Dò xét", ngươi có thể thấu qua hắn ống kính, nhìn thấy nhân thế bi hoan, vật chuyển tinh di, nhưng là hắn chỉ dò xét, không phán đoán, phán đoán muốn giao cho ngươi. 】

Hắn liền người như vậy.

04

Ung Thánh Hựu

Tiếp vào Khương Daniel điện thoại nói là đụng phải Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thời điểm, chúng ta ngay tại Ấn Độ.

Lần này chụp không ít ảnh chụp, tại hằng trong sông có người đang tắm, có người tại lấy nước, có người giặt quần áo, có người tại vung tro cốt, có chút ý tứ, cùng một cái Hà, người khác nhau đối với hắn có khác biệt tố cầu, ngươi nói hắn ứng ai tốt đâu?

Ta cùng Khương Daniel nói ta còn muốn đi Sri Lanka, kỳ thật ta lúc đầu cũng không nóng nảy đi, nhưng là nghe tin tức này lại quyết định đi.

Ta là đang sợ cái gì đâu? Kỳ thật ta cái gì còn không sợ.

Ta từ nhỏ đã dạng này, cái gì còn không sợ, cũng cái gì đều không yêu. Học tập, là vì ứng Phó gia dài, vui đùa, chính là bồi tiếp bằng hữu chơi đùa giết thời gian, về phần đối người hữu lễ hòa khí đối xử mọi người, chỉ là không nghĩ các đại nhân dông dài. Nếu như nói ta thích gì, ta thích một người dọc theo sắt vụn đường đi thật lâu, ta thích nhìn thảo trùng bận rộn, nhưng muốn nói nhiều thích cũng không tính được.

Nãi nãi thường xuyên cảm khái: "Kỳ quái a, tốt như cái gì không có làm thời gian liền đi qua." Không kỳ quái, trong mắt của ta bọn họ đích xác cái gì cũng không làm. Bọn hắn một mực đang bận bịu, vội vàng học tập, tìm việc làm, vội vàng kết hôn sinh con, vội vàng ở trong xã hội tìm cái vị trí, vội vàng tại trong mắt người khác tìm cái vị trí. Sau đó thì sao? Chính bọn hắn đâu? Mỗi người bọn họ cùng cái khác người kém đừng ở đâu? Ta nhìn bầy cừu, mỗi cái đều là giống nhau, bầy cừu nhìn chúng ta, chắc hẳn cũng là như thế.

Rất không có ý nghĩa.

Lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, là ở cấp ba vừa khai giảng, hắn cho là ta muốn nhảy lầu, muốn khuyên ta xuống tới. Kỳ thật ta cũng không nghĩ nhảy lầu, chính là cảm thấy đứng ở phía trên hóng hóng gió thật thoải mái, bất quá giống như đem hắn giật nảy mình. Hắn không chịu thừa nhận, ta cười hắn dối trá.

Ta biết hắn cùng ta rất giống, chúng ta đều không yêu thế giới này, không yêu người khác, ta từ ánh mắt hắn bên trong có thể nhìn ra. Nhưng vẫn là có một chút khác biệt, ta ngay cả mình cũng không yêu, hắn yêu chính hắn. Hắn yêu mình tới có thể quyết tâm đi tiếp thu những cái kia hắn chán ghét đồ vật, tỉ như hắn có thể tiếp nhận thế giới này quy tắc, hảo hảo tuân theo, sau đó đem nó biến thành mình đồ vật, dạng này hắn liền lại không chút nào cảm giác được khó chịu, mà lại những quy tắc này chỉ dừng lại ở mặt ngoài, không có xâm nhập nội tâm của hắn. Nội tâm của hắn vẫn như cũ kiêu căng mà lạnh lùng, điểm ấy ta rất bội phục.

Có lần ta hỏi hắn, "Ngươi cảm thấy người sống thú vị sao?"

Hắn nhìn ta một chút, "Rất nhàm chán. Bất quá vẫn là sống sót đi, có lẽ về sau có thể gặp phải chuyện thú vị."

Ai, kỳ thật ta thật không có muốn chết như vậy, ta sống, không còn có thể nhìn thấy hắn gương mặt này sao? Mặt của hắn thật là tốt nhìn, đứng ở phía trước làm kéo cờ diễn thuyết lúc đẹp mắt, đoan đoan chính chính nghe giảng bài lúc đẹp mắt, một nháy mắt hiện lên những cái kia chán ghét phiền muộn thời điểm đẹp mắt, lúc cười lên đẹp mắt, lúc làm tình cũng đẹp mắt.

Có đôi khi ta cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sẽ tại cái kia vứt bỏ trong kho hàng làm, rất dễ chịu, là loại kia dù là bên ngoài trời đất sụp đổ cũng không để ý tới thoải mái. Khi đó ta có thể minh xác cảm giác được mình là còn sống, lòng ta đang nhảy, máu của ta đang thiêu đốt, ta cùng trên đời này bất luận kẻ nào đều không giống.

Ta không có từng nói với hắn thích loại hình, hắn cũng không có nói với ta. Chính là chuyện như vậy đi, chúng ta lẫn nhau rất tương tự, cho nên ta có thể hiểu một chút hắn ý nghĩ. Ta không yêu hắn, cái này với hắn mà nói là lớn nhất lực hấp dẫn.

Nhưng mà, cái gì lực hấp dẫn cũng so ra kém hắn đối với mình quy hoạch. Ngày đó đi ngang qua lão sư văn phòng, ta nghe được chủ nhiệm lớp cùng hắn nói chuyện, nguyên lai hắn đã thu được nước ngoài đại học danh tiếng thư thông báo trúng tuyển, chủ nhiệm lớp chúc mừng hắn, đồng thời mời hắn tại lớp học không nên quá trương dương miễn cho quấy rầy những bạn học khác học tập không khí. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đáp ứng tốt tốt.

Ta biết từ chuẩn bị khảo thí cùng các loại thỉnh cầu vật liệu muốn một đoạn thời gian rất dài, cũng sẽ hoa rất nhiều tinh lực, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cho tới bây giờ không có cùng chúng ta nói qua một câu. Cho nên nói, trong lòng hắn từ đầu đến cuối đều chỉ có chính mình là trọng yếu nhất, bất kỳ người nào khác bất cứ chuyện gì, hắn rảnh rỗi thời điểm có thể sẽ chơi với ngươi trêu chọc ngươi, chờ hắn muốn đi làm hắn kế hoạch xong sự tình, ngươi liền từ trong thế giới của hắn biến mất, hắn sẽ không đi nhìn ngươi một chút.

Cũng đúng lúc là ngày ấy, Kim Tại Hoán nói lên hắn bị Công ty đĩa nhạc nhìn trúng, muốn đi ký kết chuẩn bị xuất đạo, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghe, đến câu "Kia sợ là chúng ta dàn nhạc sẽ không làm được."

"Vốn là không làm được, chỉ từ ngươi nơi này liền không làm được." Ta nói.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn ta nhíu mày.

Chúng ta ầm ĩ một trận, từ bắt đầu tương hỗ chỉ trích, đến châm chọc khiêu khích, đến lẫn nhau lờ đi.

Về sau một đoạn thời gian Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không đến lên lớp, dù sao hắn đã có đường ra, chủ nhiệm lớp cũng không để ý tới nữa hắn tới hay không nghe giảng bài, về sau hắn lại tới lên lớp, bất quá chúng ta không có lại nói tiếp.

Sau đó hắn liền đi.

05

Khương Daniel

Đến ngày lễ ta quen thuộc cho tất cả người liên hệ đến cái chào hỏi, câu được câu không, dù sao chính là gắn bó cái quan hệ nhân mạch.

Rất nhanh Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đến hồi phục, cũng hỏi ta ngày lễ tốt, lại phát một đầu, nói hắn tại nào đó nào đó quán bar gặp Kim Tại Hoán, người kia ở nơi đó làm ca sĩ.

Thì ra là thế.

Kim Tại Hoán ra ba tấm đĩa nhạc ta đều có mua, đều có nghe, ta liền muốn nhìn một chút hắn có thể đến tới cái gì cao độ? Nói thật, ca đều thật là dễ nghe, đáng tiếc thị trường phản ứng không được. Về sau hắn liền lại không có tin tức, ta tại trên mạng nhìn hắn tin tức, có thể tìm tới hay là mấy năm trước, hắn nguyên lai nhà kia công ty trang web bên trên không biết lúc nào cũng đã đem tư liệu của hắn triệt hồi, phảng phất chưa từng ký qua người này.

Ta còn muốn hắn đi đâu chút đấy, nguyên lai là đi quán bar làm ca sĩ.

Ta không biết ta hẳn là cảm giác gì, là nên cười trên nỗi đau của người khác đâu, vẫn là phải đáng tiếc hắn có tài nhưng không gặp thời? Có lẽ đều có một chút.

Lúc buổi tối ta đi kia quán rượu, tìm nơi hẻo lánh nghe hắn ca hát. Thói quen của hắn không thay đổi, hay là ngắm nhìn bốn phía, muốn tìm là ai tại chính thức nghe hắn ca hát. Hắn nhìn thấy ta, nở nụ cười.

Chúng ta chạm cốc, nói điểm phân biệt sau các từ kinh lịch sự tình, kỳ thật cũng không có quá nhiều dễ nói, ta hỏi hắn: "Ngươi bây giờ đặc biệt thích ca hát sao, một mực đang chuẩn bị mình ca?"

Hắn uống rượu trên mặt có chút đỏ, "Thích a, đời ta duy nhất chuyện cần làm chính là ca hát, ca cũng một mực đang viết, không ai nghe cũng viết."

"Thuận tiện cho ta nghe không?"

"Có cái gì không tiện." Hắn cười, giống như có lẽ đã có chút mơ hồ.

Ta đi theo hắn đi tới hắn phòng cho thuê, bên trong rất đơn sơ, lại có một bao rất tốt âm nhạc thiết bị. Hắn đem hắn ca thả cho ta nghe, "Công ty lúc ấy không đưa ra tờ thứ tư đĩa nhạc cũng là đúng, ta hiện tại cũng cảm thấy rất không thành thục, lặp đi lặp lại đổi rất nhiều lần."

Ta nói ca rất êm tai, hắn liền cười. Ta hỏi hắn có thể hay không khảo một phần để ta về nhà lại nghe, hắn rất vui vẻ đồng ý, "Tốt a, vậy ngươi trở về Thiên Thiên nghe!" Copy tốt giao cho ta, hắn nắm lấy tay của ta, "Thật xin lỗi, ta lúc ấy nhưng có thể nói chuyện không dễ nghe, ngươi đừng để ý."

"Ừm, không có việc gì."

"Nhưng là ta không hối hận, ngươi để ta tuyển một vạn lần, ta cũng sẽ tuyển đi ký kết khi thật sự ca sĩ." Kim Tại Hoán trong con ngươi lóe ánh sáng.

"Ta biết."

Kim Tại Hoán có chút say, ta cho hắn đắp chăn chờ hắn ngủ, lúc ta muốn đi lại dừng lại. Ta nhớ tới tại xã hội tin tức bên trên nhìn thấy qua mấy cọc bởi vì say rượu nôn mửa mà tắc yết hầu tử vong án lệ, mặc dù hắn giống như cũng không có say đến lợi hại như vậy, nhưng vạn nhất đâu? Phát tán tư duy ngay từ đầu liền không dừng được, ai, hay là đợi đi.

Ta một mực nhìn hắn nhìn thấy thiên phát sáng.

Kim Tại Hoán tỉnh, xoa mắt thấy ta, "Ngươi làm sao còn tại?"

"Sợ ngươi chết rồi."

"A? Bệnh tâm thần a ngươi." Kim Tại Hoán một bộ nhìn thằng ngốc biểu lộ nhìn ta.

"Được rồi, ta đi."

Sau khi trở về ta tâm tình không tệ, đột nhiên rất muốn liên lạc Hoàng Mẫn Huyền. Ta nói cho hắn Ung Thánh Hựu từ Sri Lanka sau khi trở về sẽ làm một cái chụp ảnh triển, thời gian địa chỉ đều cho hắn, có đi hay không liền nhìn hắn a, cái khác ta cũng quản không được.

06

Kim Tại Hoán

Vừa nhìn thấy Khương Daniel thời điểm ta có chút giật mình, sau đó lại thoải mái, khẳng định là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói cho hắn. Người này chịu đến cổ động, kia chắc là không quá để ý ta ném bọn hắn đi ký kết sự tình, mặc dù ta đối với mình xông xáo giới âm nhạc thất bại, hắn lại tiến vào công ty giải trí chuyện này có chút khó chịu, nhưng người ta đã đến, ta cũng không thể không để ý tới hắn.

Ta đối với hắn cười, nụ cười này ở giữa, tựa hồ chính ta những cái kia nhận không ra người tiểu tâm tư cũng không thấy.

Nhiều năm như vậy, gặp lại hắn thật là tốt a.

Hắn hỏi ta có thể hay không copy hạ ta ca trở về nghe, ta tự nhiên là cầu còn không được. Ta còn nhớ rõ ta nắm lấy tay của hắn nói lại tuyển một vạn lần ta cũng chọn đi ký kết làm ca sĩ, hắn nói hắn biết.

Sau đó ta liền ngủ mất. Kỳ thật ngày đó ta ngủ được không quá an tâm, trong mộng giống như một mực có ánh mắt đang nhìn ta, ta lại trở lại cao trung thời điểm. Khương Daniel đưa ta khoác đầu sĩ đen nhựa cây đĩa nhạc, không cố vấn sự phản đối của ta không phải phải gọi ta nhỏ sủi cảo, dàn nhạc đi diễn xuất trở về muộn, hắn khoe khoang đem bên ngoài bao cho ta phủ thêm, mình liền mặc cái tay áo ngắn cười ha ha lấy giống cái kẻ ngu.

Ta còn nhớ rõ ngày ấy, đi nhà kho thời điểm nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đang đứng tại bên cửa sổ, ta lặng lẽ đi lên nghĩ hù dọa một chút hắn, bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phát giác được, đánh cho ta thủ thế để ta đừng lên tiếng. Sau đó ta nhìn đến bên trong người, là Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu. Ta không nhỏ, biết mình nhìn thấy chính là cái gì. Nguyên lai giữa bọn hắn là quan hệ như vậy sao, nhưng là bình thường cũng không nhìn ra bọn hắn giống tại yêu đương a?

Lặng lẽ rời đi sau ta hỏi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói bọn hắn không phải tình lữ, chỉ là có đôi khi có thể như vậy cùng một chỗ tới một lần, còn để ta đừng để ý.

Ta không có gì tốt để ý.

Kỳ thật ta không biết rõ cái này ba cá nhân ý nghĩ, cũng không nghĩ rõ ràng, ta cũng chỉ ca hát liền đủ.

Sau khi tỉnh lại phát hiện Khương Daniel còn tại ta trong căn phòng đi thuê, ta hỏi hắn làm sao vẫn còn, Khương Daniel lại còn nói sợ ta chết rồi. Thứ đồ gì? Ta quả nhiên không có thể hiểu được hắn.

Lại qua một hồi Khương Daniel lại tìm đến ta, nói công ty bọn họ nghệ thuật tổng thanh tra nghe ta ca đối ta cảm thấy rất hứng thú, thông qua hắn hỏi ta có muốn hay không tiếp lấy phát phiến ra ca. Cái này còn phải hỏi sao?

Gặp mặt, đàm hẹn, ký kết, hết thảy thuận lợi đến không thể tưởng tượng nổi. Ta đi cảm tạ nghệ thuật tổng thanh tra, người kia nói không cần cám ơn hắn, là Khương Daniel dốc hết sức hướng hắn đề cử, hắn mới rút ra không đến nghe ta ca, muốn cám ơn thì cám ơn hắn.

Ta mời Khương Daniel ăn cơm, tạ ơn hắn trợ giúp ta.

Khương Daniel cười nói không cần cám ơn, "Kỳ thực hiện tại ngẫm lại, ta tiến công ty giải trí cũng là vì cái này đi, ngươi nói ngươi muốn làm ca sĩ muốn xông xáo giới âm nhạc, ta cũng liền có cái suy nghĩ muốn tới cái vòng này, đại khái là muốn cách ngươi gần một điểm."

Thảo

Đây đều là lời gì, nói ra lừa gạt quỷ quỷ đều không tin.

Lời này đáng sợ, càng đáng sợ chính là ta thế mà tin.

Ta hỏi hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là chuyện gì xảy ra, hắn nói rất nhiều, từ bọn hắn khi còn bé nhận biết bắt đầu nói lên, ta một mực nghe, chậm rãi lại có điểm hiểu được quan hệ giữa bọn họ.

"Từ ngươi rời đi sau liền không có, thật."

"Ừm." Gặp quỷ, hắn nói cái gì ta đều tin tưởng.

Cứ như vậy đi, là thuở thiếu thời mê mang cũng tốt, đã từng động tình cũng được, dù sao đều đi qua.

"Ta lúc này nếu là nổi danh, đến lúc đó cũng sẽ có thật nhiều cẩu tử đi theo, nhưng không cách nào hảo hảo yêu đương đi."

Khương Daniel cười, "Không có việc gì, ta đã thỉnh cầu làm ngươi người đại diện, ngươi nếu là nguyện ý, tùy thời có thể lấy việc công làm việc tư."

Ai, cái này đều người nào a.

07

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền

Ta đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu chụp ảnh triển. Thông qua hắn ống kính, ta nhìn thấy hắn là như thế nào nhìn thế giới này.

Hình của hắn bên trong có rất nhiều liên quan tới biển. Sắc trời âm trầm, mưa gió nổi lên mặt biển; bị cuồng phong cuốn lên thao thiên cự lãng; còn có bị ánh mặt trời chiếu lấy, cùng bầu trời liền cùng một chỗ xanh thẳm. Hắn quay chụp cần mẫn khổ nhọc công nhân, cũng quay chụp trống trải không người sơn dã đường nhỏ, náo nhiệt phân tạp chợ búa. Hắn hay là cái dạng kia, cái gì đều không để ý, chỉ xem xem xét, không phán đoán. Hắn cảm thấy những vật này không thú vị, nhưng là cũng sẽ hảo hảo thấy bọn nó, chờ mong bọn chúng trở nên thú vị, cuối cùng có một ngày hắn sẽ tìm được, ta tin tưởng điểm này.

Ta đã từng nghĩ tới, dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu là như thế cái gì đều không để ý người, như vậy để hắn ra ngoại quốc đọc sách hẳn là cũng không có gì? Đi ngoại quốc danh giáo học đại học là chính ta đã sớm làm tốt quy hoạch, không lại bởi vì bất luận kẻ nào cải biến, khảo thí cùng thỉnh cầu đều cần một chút thời gian cùng tâm tư, ta có chuyển qua suy nghĩ, hỏi hắn có muốn hay không đi bên ngoài nhìn xem. Một năm này là không kịp, nếu như ta giúp hắn cùng một chỗ làm, năm tiếp theo có khả năng gặp phải.

Ta cuối cùng vẫn là không hỏi hắn, tổng có chút việc từ giữa đó cản trở. Ta biết hắn là không thuộc về ta, cũng không yêu ta, đã như vậy, hỏi không phải cũng là hỏi không? Hắn cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ pha trộn cũng rất vui vẻ. Kim Tại Hoán nói lên muốn đi chính quy quản lý công ty ký kết, chúng ta vì thế ầm ĩ một trận, khi đó trong nhà xảy ra chút sự tình, mụ mụ xảy ra tai nạn giao thông ta đi bệnh viện chăm sóc. Trở lại khi đi học, trong ánh mắt của hắn đã không có ta.

Cũng được.

Hắn cùng ta rất giống, đều không phải sẽ vì người khác cải biến người. Thế giới của chúng ta bên trong chỉ có chính mình, không có có người khác.

Có đôi khi nhìn hắn tựa như soi gương, có thể rõ ràng nhìn thấy chính ta lạnh lùng, khoe khoang, còn có nóng nảy. Lúc làm tình ta bình thường sẽ gần như không thèm nói đạo lý, nghĩ phá hư hắn, đem hắn ăn vào bụng bên trong. Ta kỳ thật không nghĩ dạng này.

Dạng này có lẽ càng tốt hơn , ta quả thực có chút sợ hãi dạng này bệnh trạng chính mình.

Quá khứ thật nhiều năm, ta giống như đang từ từ lớn lên, thời gian dần qua có thể khắc chế những cái kia màu đen đồ vật, nhìn ánh nắng cũng không còn chán ghét. Có chút buồn cười, lại là thật.

Ta lại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn đối ta nhíu lông mày.

Ta cùng hắn đi uống rượu. Ta nói cho hắn ta mấy năm nay ở bên ngoài cầu học, chuyện công tác, hắn cho ta giảng hắn những năm này ở bên ngoài chụp hình gặp phải các loại sự tình, "Cái kia bộ lạc cũng quá nhiệt tình, đến liền uống rượu, vây quanh đống lửa ca hát khiêu vũ, cũng không chê mệt mỏi. . . Bọn hắn nói tộc trưởng nữ nhi nhìn trúng ta, muốn gả cho ta, a không đúng, là để ta gả cho nàng, hai cái tráng hán mang lấy ta liền muốn để ta đi bái đường, khá lắm, dọa đến ta rượu đều tỉnh, ta cùng bọn hắn nói ta không thích nữ nhân, phiên dịch còn hướng ta trực nhạc. . . Về sau ta lộn nhào chạy, may mắn chưa quên mang máy ảnh."

"Cười cái gì cười, ta nói cho ngươi, ta cũng không phải cái gì người tùy tiện." Hắn nói mình cũng cười, lại bắt đầu nói lên chuyện khác.

"Đi thời điểm vừa vặn gặp phải nơi đó vũ trang phần tử phản loạn, ta lúc ấy ngồi ở kia xe hở mui bên trên, đạn liền từ bên tai ta bay qua, bên cạnh đại binh để ta cúi đầu, ta vẫn là nhìn xem bên ngoài. . . Ai, ngươi đừng nhìn ta, ta không phải là bởi vì muốn chết, ta chính là cảm thấy có thể sẽ chết ở nơi đó, muốn nhìn rõ ràng ta đến cùng là chết tại cái dạng gì địa phương. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh lịch so với ta đặc sắc nhiều. Dạng này rất tốt.

Ta tại như thế một cái tràng cảnh hạ gặp được hắn, trước kia sẽ lo lắng hắn ngày nào lại bò sân thượng. Bất quá ta hiện đang dần dần tin tưởng, hắn xác thực không sẽ chủ động đi tìm chết, thế giới trong mắt hắn vẫn như cũ không thú vị, nhưng hắn sẽ ôm kiên nhẫn một mực chờ đợi.

Sau đó không biết làm gì, chúng ta lại bắt đầu.

Ta thân hắn, cắn hắn, va chạm hắn, thủ kình của hắn nhưng so sánh trước kia lợi hại nhiều, cho ta cào ra rất nhiều vết máu. Chúng ta không giống như là tình nhân cũ quấn triền miên miên lưu luyến, cũng là hai con tại cắn xé dã thú.

Ngày thứ hai tỉnh, ta hỏi hắn: "Nếu không ngươi chuyển đến cùng ta ở cùng nhau đi."

Hắn đáp ứng.

Ta tấm gương trở về, đồng loại của ta trở về, ta linh hồn một nửa trở về.

Ta hoang vu thế giới bên trong có thêm một cái người.

08

Ung Thánh Hựu

Ta tại mình chụp ảnh triển bên trong nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, khẳng định là Khương Daniel nói cho hắn, bất quá không phải cũng không quan trọng.

Ta đã từng tưởng tượng qua gặp lại thời điểm sẽ là như thế nào hí kịch hóa tràng cảnh, kết quả cái gì cũng không có, chính là gật đầu vấn an. Hắn gọi ta đi chào hỏi người, chính hắn ở một bên tùy tiện nhìn xem, kết thúc lại đi uống rượu. Thật có ý tứ, thật nhiều năm không có liên hệ, khi đó cũng coi là tan rã trong không vui đi, hiện tại lại gặp nhau nhưng thật giống như chuyện gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra.

Trên bàn rượu ta nhìn hắn, hắn giống như biến lại hình như không thay đổi. Nói không thay đổi, là bởi vì hắn vẫn như cũ khoe khoang, nói biến, là bởi vì hắn ôn hòa rất nhiều. Bên ngoài cầu học không dễ dàng a, tại công ty lớn bên trong công việc cũng không dễ dàng, không giống ta, không yêu lý người liền không để ý tới, không yêu làm sự tình liền không làm.

Ta nói cho hắn ta lại bên ngoài chụp hình gặp phải sự tình, hắn nghe, tại thích hợp thời điểm cho ta điểm phản ứng. Vừa uống vừa trò chuyện, đều có chút uống lớn, sau đó liền đến hắn nhà.

Cùng hắn làm luôn luôn vui sướng nhất.

Ngày thứ hai Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi ta: "Nếu không ngươi chuyển đến cùng ta ở cùng nhau đi."

Ta nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, ở bên trong tìm tới chính mình muốn đáp án, ta hỏi hắn Tiêu Bernard « thớt khắc mai lương » bên trong lời kịch: "Đỗ Đặc (Dutt) Lý Nhĩ, ngươi là bại hoại hay là đồ ngốc?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng dùng lời kịch trả lời ta: "Hai loại đều có chút, lão gia. Phàm là người hai loại đều có chút."

Đúng vậy a, ti tiện, ngu xuẩn, chúng ta đều có một chút, bất quá cái này cũng không phương sự tình, ta đáp ứng hắn, "Được a."

Ta nhìn thế giới phi thường không thú vị, đối nhân sinh đề không nổi tinh thần, duy có một việc là ta thích đi làm.

Yêu hắn, ta cảm thấy phi thường thú vị.

END

1,966 duyệt


	25. Chapter 25

【 Hoàng

/ 】 enchant

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền X Ung Thánh Hựu

"Tút tút tút

..."

Đã đêm khuya.

Đầu bên kia điện thoại truyền đến âm thanh bận để lo lắng chờ đợi người càng thêm khô úc.

"Hắn tốt nhất là có cái gì chuyện gấp gáp "

Khoát tay cơ người âm thầm nghĩ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyễn là cái người rất có chủ kiến, mặc kệ là tại trong chi đội ngũ nào đều tôn là nói một không hai người vật.

Buổi hòa nhạc quá trình để dẫn dắt, ca ca đệ đệ quan hệ trong đó đến cân đối. Tất cả mọi người quen thuộc tính tín nhiệm hắn.

"Chỉ có một người ngoại trừ, đó chính là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyễn lần đầu tiên trông thấy hắn đã cảm thấy hắn mọc ra trương mình thích mặt, đáng tiếc quanh mình lại là một | cỗ người sống chớ gần khí tràng.

Ung Thánh Hựu quá sẽ dùng tiếu dung cùng đáng yêu che giấu mình sắc bén, thậm chí rất nhiều thời điểm sẽ quên hắn "Giống như là chứa ở cứng rắn bình thủy tinh bên trong nước.

Nhìn xem thanh, nghĩ muốn tới gần thời điểm lại vấp phải trắc trở.

Hoàng Huyền rõ ràng nhớ kỹ đoạn này kỳ quái quan hệ là thế nào bắt đầu.

Kia là Wanna one hợp túc sau lần thứ nhất tụ hội, trưởng thành tổ uống xong đẩy về sau liền đã mở bắt đầu ngã trái ngã phải.

Không thắng tửu lực Hoàng Huyền từ đầu tới đuôi không có uống rượu, đại khái chính là vì thu thập sau cùng nát bày tử.

| an bài người đại diện mang đi bốn người khác về sau, hắn nhìn xem đã say thẳng không đứng dậy Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài.

Giày vò cả đêm, hắn ôn nhu tốt tính đã sớm làm hao mòn hầu như không còn.

"Uy, đi."

"Hắn đẩy đẩy đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu, ngữ khí có chút không kiên nhẫn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác nhìn hắn, ánh mắt nhìn như mê ly.

"Lúc nào ngươi đối ta cũng có thể hơi kiên nhẫn một chút?"

"Kiên nhẫn?

| đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đến nói không phải cái xa lạ từ ngữ, nhưng làm nó dùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân sẽ rất khó.

Bọn hắn đều là quá có chủ kiến người.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyễn thích dùng uyển chuyển cự tuyệt dẫn đạo mình cho rằng không chính xác ý nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu thích dùng mở "Đùa giỡn phương thức cải biến giằng co không xong hoàn cảnh.

Tỉ như giống bây giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu khăng khăng không nghĩ về ký túc xá, mà Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại kiên trì muốn kéo hắn trở về.

"Uy, ngươi liền không có điểm tốt chỗ?"

Hoàng Thánh Hựu lúc nói chuyện mang theo ý cười, không tự giác dẫn dắt đến bầu không khí, để Hoàng Huyền cũng không tự biết. bị chi phối.

"Đi thôi, "

Hoàng Huyền đem hắn kéo về mình tại Seoul phòng cho thuê. Kia là hắn vì thanh tịnh mình mướn một

Tiểu thiên địa, xem như cho mình đoàn đội sinh hoạt bên ngoài chừa lại một điểm tư nhân không gian.

Tắm rửa xong ra Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt còn có chút ửng đỏ, mặc Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rộng lớn áo thun, tại mạch sinh hoàn cảnh có chút chân tay luống cuống.

| trải giường chiếu Hoàng Huyền quay đầu nhìn tóc hơi ướt, chỉ mặc áo Ung Thánh Hựu, lập tức cảm thấy có chút miệng đắng lưỡi khô.

"Thú Thánh Hựu ngược lại là không quan trọng, nhảy lên nhảy đến trên giường, nằm nghiêng cười như không cười nhìn xem Hoàng nhựa cây

"Hôm nay hai ta cùng một chỗ ngủ?"

Giống như là còn mang theo men say trò đùa lời nói, lại câu phải Hoàng Huyền nhiệt huyết dâng lên.

"Hắn đem mặt xích lại gần, hai người chóp mũi vừa vặn chống đỡ.

"Không biết ngươi có nguyện ý hay không?"

"Nguyện ý a."

Giống như là Thiên Lôi dẫn ra địa hỏa, Hoàng Huyền nháy mắt tìm tới chính mình đối Ung Thánh Hựu khó mà kiên nhẫn nguyên

Nhớ tới hắn luyện tập sau cái cổ ở giữa nhỏ xuống mồ hôi cùng trầm thấp thở dốc.

"Nguyên lai đều là hormone quấy phá.

Không uống rượu Hoàng Huyền cũng tuân theo bản năng, hôn lên đối phương môi mỏng.

Đều nói môi mỏng cũng bạc tình bạc nghĩa, nhưng dục vọng cấp trên, ai cũng không nghĩ được nhiều như thế.

Hai người hôn đến khó phân thắng bại, giống như là một trận muốn phân ra thắng bại quyết đấu, không người nào nguyện ý trước cách mở. Môi lưỡi giao chiến càng ngày càng kịch liệt, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu thở hồng hộc, cuối cùng vẫn là thỏa hiệp trước từ bỏ.

Hai người đều cảm nhận được đối phương dục vọng, lại ăn ý không cần ngôn ngữ.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết nghe lời phải cởi xuống áo của mình, yên tĩnh nhìn xem luống cuống tay chân đi phòng tắm cầm | tắm lộ Hoàng Huyền.

Khuếch trương quá trình đối với song phương đến nói đều mười phần khó rất, bôi trơn còn thiếu rất nhiều, có thể chỉ tiết như có như không chạm đến nổi lên giao để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không rõ ràng khoái cảm.

"Là nơi này sao?"

"Không có trả lời, nhưng Hoàng Huyền cũng đã từ phản ứng của đối phương ở bên trong lấy được đáp án, tăng tốc khuếch trương tốc độ.

"Có thể sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức đặt câu hỏi để Hoàng Huyền triệt để đánh mất lý tính, vội vàng lui ra mình tay "Chỉ, liền bay thẳng vọt vào.

Lần đầu bị khai thác Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên khó có thể chịu đựng, hai chân của hắn khuất thành khoa trương góc độ, nhìn xem đối phương từ chính diện lỗ mãng người.

"Ngươi có phải hay không chỉ có đối ta mới như thế thô lỗ?"

Hoàng Huyền bị hỏi khó, đành phải thả chậm tốc độ làm cho đối phương thích ứng.

"Hắn là quá vội vàng, khả năng bởi vì đối tượng là Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Hắn sợ nhất thời không hợp tâm ý của hắn, hết thảy lại về đến điểm bắt đầu, hắn hay là cùng tuổi phổ thông bằng hữu, ngay cả thân mật bằng hữu đều tôn không lên.

| va chạm lại bắt đầu trở nên gấp rút, Hoàng Huyền vịn Ung Thánh Hựu eo thon chi, nhìn xem hắn bởi vì tình

Ửng đỏ mà lại chảy xuống mồ hôi gương mặt, kìm lòng không đặng hôn lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu phối hợp hé miệng, tiếp nhận Hoàng Huyền công thành đoạt đất. Hoàng Huyền rời đi môi của hắn, hôn cổ của nàng, xương quai xanh, thẳng đến trước ngực.

Ung Thánh Hựu thoải mái mà thở hào hển, duỗi tay vỗ vỗ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tóc, cũng loạn chương pháp.

Hai người cứ như vậy lẫn nhau giày vò, suốt cả đêm thay đổi rất nhiều tư thế, cũng phóng thích nhiều lần.

Ngày thứ hai thanh tỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem vẫn còn ngủ say Hoàng Huyền, rõ ràng nhớ lại trước một đêm phát sinh chuyện hoang đường.

"Rõ ràng không có say, tại sao phải phóng túng đâu?

Đại khái là bởi vì tịch mịch.

Từ từ ngày đó qua đi, quan hệ của hai người bắt đầu lên biến hóa vi diệu.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền càng thêm lưu ý lên Ung Thánh Hựu các loại chi tiết.

Bọn hắn có tương tự âm nhạc lấy hướng.

Có tương thông tính cách cùng xử thế chi đạo.

Thân thể bản có thể lên phù hợp cũng là nhất tuyệt.

Từ khi đêm đó qua đi, cơ bản cách mỗi 1-2 tuần, hai người bọn họ liền sẽ kiếm cớ đi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phòng cho thuê tư hỗn.

Bởi vì quá ăn ý, cho nên dù cho không cần quá nhiều ngôn ngữ, bọn hắn cũng có thể được hoàn mỹ linh kết

Dạng này thời gian một mực tiếp tục đến Wanna one giải tán đêm đó.

Giải thể uống rượu xong ngày ấy, Hoàng nhựa cây Huyền hay là thói quen kéo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu về hắn gian kia nhỏ ra thuê phòng.

"Hôm nay ta liền không vào cửa."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại cửa ra vào, lạnh lùng nói.

"Cho tới hôm nay có thể nói gặp lại."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn trước mắt người mặt không biểu tình nói tách ra, trong lòng một nắm chặt, cái kia hẳn là là không bỏ cảm xúc đi.

"Cho nên hắn giận đùng đùng tối mở mật mã, đưa tay đem người kéo vào trong nhà, chống đỡ tại đại môn bên trên.

"Ngươi nói cái gì? Ngươi lặp lại lần nữa."

"Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đối phương nảy sinh ác độc biểu lộ, ngừng lại một chút.

"Không cho phép ngươi nói! Không cho phép ngươi nói kết thúc!"

Hoàng diễm gào thét lớn, không kiềm chế được nỗi lòng, thậm chí mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy dạng này Hoàng Mẫn Huyền. Không biết như thế nào cho phải. Hắn vốn còn nghĩ kiên cầm, nhưng vẫn là bắt đầu có chút mềm lòng.

"Ý của ta là. . . . ."

"Ta nói ngươi không ai nói!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại một lần nữa đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu, trực tiếp hôn lên, hắn hung tợn cắn hắn bờ môi, không nghĩ lại từ trong miệng hắn nghe thấy đả thương người.

"Một đêm kia, bọn hắn còn là làm tình.

Hoàng Huyền so dĩ vãng bất kỳ lần nào đều càng xúc động cùng khó mà khống chế chính mình.

"Hắn nhớ tới trước kia Ung Thánh Hựu tại giường ở giữa đối với hắn nói, hắn tình ái là ôn nhu bạo lực đẹp học. Hiện tại hắn vứt bỏ ôn nhu, chỉ muốn bảo vệ điểm ấy còn sót lại lòng ham chiếm hữu.

Bọn hắn duy trì đoạn này yếu ớt bạn trên giường quan hệ, vậy mà nhoáng một cái chính là năm năm.

Hoàng Huyền trở lại mình nguyên lai là trong đội ngũ, bọn hắn rốt cục đi ra vẻ lo lắng, hoạt động cũng càng ngày càng

Mà thú Thánh Hựu thành lớn nhỏ màn ảnh sủng nhi, phim ảnh ti vi cùng nhau nở hoa, âm nhạc kịch cũng có liên quan săn. Thật như hắn nói, thành vạn năng nghệ nhân.

Bọn hắn đã nhanh có tầm một tháng không có thấy phía trên, lần này là Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động mời, để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ban đêm tại trong căn phòng đi thuê chờ hắn.

Nhưng là tiếp cận rạng sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không có tin tức, không đợi được kiên nhẫn Hoàng Mẫn Huyễn cầm điện thoại di động tiếp lấy quen thuộc dãy số.

"Nghe thấy chỉ là liên tiếp âm thanh bận.

Tiếp cận nửa đêm, quen thuộc mật mã âm rốt cục vang lên.

Hoàng Huyền xông tới cửa, một tay lấy cổng người chuyển vào.

"Ngươi làm sao muộn như vậy mới đến?"

Trong giọng nói tràn đầy phàn nàn cùng ủy khuất, khả năng ngay cả chính hắn đều nghe không hiểu. Tại đoạn này quan hệ bên trong, "Hắn cảm thấy mình một điểm quyền chủ động đều không có, luôn luôn bị Ung Thánh Hựu nắm mũi dẫn đi.

"Ngươi nhớ kỹ hôm nay là ngày gì không?"

Hoàng Huyền bị hỏi đến không biết vì sao.

"Hôm nay là hai ta trở thành bạn trên giường năm tròn năm kỷ niệm."

Bạn trên giường, năm tròn năm.

| hai cái này từ ngữ đánh thẳng vào Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

"Hắn rất sợ lại đến muốn nói tách ra thời điểm.

"Ta nghĩ nghĩ, giữa chúng ta có phải là nên đem có nhiều thứ nói rõ ràng."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục dẫn dắt đến đối thoại.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại cúi đầu, hắn không nghĩ nhìn xem ánh mắt của đối phương.

"Ta yêu ngươi, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền."

"Không có nghe được trong dự liệu, Hoàng Huyền lộ ra rất luống cuống.

| năm năm qua hắn tưởng tượng qua rất nhiều lần bọn hắn tách ra tràng cảnh, nhưng lại chưa bao giờ dự thiết qua tình yêu.

Cho nên giờ phút này hắn á khẩu không trả lời được.

"Ta... . . ."

"Truy Thánh Hựu nhìn xem đỏ lên lỗ tai nói không ra lời Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, nhịn không được đùa hắn.

"Ngươi sẽ không phải là muốn cự tuyệt ta đi?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyễn dùng hành động thay thế lời nói, hôn lên tấm kia muốn nói lại thôi môi mỏng.

Ai nói môi mỏng người bạc tình bạc nghĩa?

"Hắn rất may mắn, hắn có thể có được phần này thâm tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động giải khai đối phương quần áo trong nút thắt, hai người một đường ôm hôn tiến phòng ngủ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từ khuếch trương bắt đầu liền dị thường ôn nhu, hắn cẩn thận hôn lấy đối phương cái cổ vùng mẫn cảm, nghe đối phương càng ngày càng nặng tiếng thở dốc. Hắn an ủi Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước, rất nhanh Ung Thánh Hựu liền bắn ra lần thứ nhất.

"Thánh Hựu... . . . Thánh Hựu..."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gọi nhỏ lấy người trong ngực danh tự, giống như là tại xác nhận mình trân bảo.

"Ta tại."

Ung Thánh Hựu an ủi ở trên người hắn lao động người.

Tiến vào thời điểm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vẫn là không có nhịn xuống, lộ ra mười phần vội vàng. Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt hắn nát phát, giống là nói "Ta ở đây, lại chạy không được."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một bên rút ra đút vào, một bên bưng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặt.

"Hắn ngay từ đầu yêu có lẽ chỉ là trương này ngũ quan lập thể mặt thôi, không nghĩ tới lại từng bước một luân "Hãm, đi đến hôm nay.

"Hắn cầm Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước, để hắn cùng mình cùng một chỗ phóng thích.

"Hắn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nhàng nói "Ta cũng yêu ngươi, Thánh Hựu."

Tắm rửa xong ra, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng ngâm nga bài hát.

"Light star. shooting star.

Cho ngươi ta vũ trụ

Là kia thủ năm năm trước bọn hắn đều yêu hát cho ngươi vũ trụ.

-FIN


	26. Chapter 26

"Thôi Chuẩn Vũ! Ta, ta thích ngươi!"

Cửa trường học đường dốc, trời chiều tự tác chủ trương kéo dài thiếu niên kinh ngạc thân ảnh, thuận độ dốc, một đường hướng về giọng nữ phương hướng ngược, tại hắc ín trên đường cái bò nha bò. Thân thể vặn bất quá cái bóng bướng bỉnh, dưới chân bàn đạp cũng tự hành luân chuyển, xe đạp loay hoay đầu, vì tinh thần trốn đi thiếu niên thêm tốc độ, bành! Cùng mặt đất đến cái tiếp xúc thân mật.

Xì xì xì, cùi chỏ chảy ra đỏ sậm máu, rầm rầm, lốp xe lấy vặn vẹo tư thái chuyển động.

"Tiểu thí hài, lên xe đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới mình lại còn có thể chứng kiến loại này lịch sử thời khắc, không hiểu có loại nhà mình cải trắng có người muốn đến ủi khó chịu.

Vừa mới được tỏ tình thiếu niên, lúc này lại bị mở ra xe hàng quay xuống cửa sổ nam tử trưởng thành hài hước kêu to, cắn cắn môi trong lòng rất cảm giác khó chịu.

"Nói bao nhiêu lần, gọi tên ta! Thôi! Chuẩn! Vũ!"

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ ngày bình thường muộn thanh muộn khí, ở trường học cũng là người trong suốt đồng dạng tồn tại, nhưng là vừa thấy được hắn ca Ung Thánh Hựu, trung nhị một mặt liền tổng không tự giác xuất hiện.

"Tốt tốt tốt, Chuẩn Vũ xi, lên xe đi ~" lại là như thế này, cùng dỗ tiểu hài, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ rất khó chịu, nhưng là "A, đồng học ngươi tốt!"

Ung Thánh Hựu lớn cất bước xuống xe, vượt qua Thôi Chuẩn Vũ đầu vai khẽ vuốt cằm, cả kinh Thôi Chuẩn Vũ toàn thân đăm đăm, cương lấy cổ người gỗ tựa như quay đầu, đáp lại hắn chỉ có trống rỗng đường đi. Bản chỉ lo lắng tỏ tình nữ sinh sẽ đuổi theo, thêm nữa cũng không biết được Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng nhìn thấy bao nhiêu, bị như thế nháo trò, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ cả người đều không tốt, đẩy xe đạp liền đi.

"Lên xe đi." Đầu xe nhận kiềm chế, người kia ánh mắt trực câu câu nhìn chằm chằm Thôi Chuẩn Vũ đập phá khuỷu tay.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ cơ hồ là lập tức liền từ bỏ giãy dụa, hắn nhất chịu không được ca ca ôn nhu công lược, nhất là ôn nhu bên trong còn mang theo điểm mệnh lệnh cái chủng loại kia.

"Thế nhưng là boom. . ."

"? Ngươi vừa rồi nói cái gì? boom?" Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể khom xuống sờ sờ tay lái tay, "Là tên của nó sao?"

Bí mật nhỏ bị phát hiện, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ mặt đỏ lên, trở về bất thiện ngôn từ tự bế học sinh cấp ba bộ dáng.

Khóe miệng ý cười trộm chạy ra ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu từ cố lấy cùng xe đạp tiếp tục "Liên lạc tình cảm", "An xoay boom~ khoảng thời gian này vất vả a, hôm nay nghỉ ngơi một chút, Oppa giúp ngươi chiếu cố vấn Chuẩn Vũ đi."

Buồng sau xe thànhboombi tạm lưu địa, Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra phụ xe cửa xe, thuận tay đem chủ nhân của nó cũng cho nhét đi vào. Kia chủ nhân lại chỉ cầm nắm tay nhỏ căm giận bất bình nói thầm.

"boombi là nam hài tử! Mà lại nó gọi boombi không phải boom!"

"Nguyên lai là nam hài tử nha, " Ung Thánh Hựu cầm tay lái quay đầu cách nhỏ thấu cửa sổ nhìn boombi, chỉ lưu sắc bén hàm dưới tuyến cùng cần cổ một nốt ruồi đối phụ xe vị kia, "Cùng chúng ta Chuẩn Vũ đồng dạng đáng yêu đâu ~ "

Tại Seoul tìm một nhà tiệm thuốc cũng không khó, khó khăn là để cáu kỉnh tiểu thí hài ngoan ngoãn đi vào khuôn khổ.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ tiệm thuốc lúc đi ra, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ chính ngồi xổm tại bụi cỏ bên cạnh cùng một con mèo hoang bắt chuyện, hai cái cuộn mình nắm ẩn nấp tại vừa ngầm hạ trong bóng đêm.

Hắn tiểu thí hài, hay là giống hạt đậu đồng dạng nho nhỏ.

Vô ý đánh gãy hắn cùng mèo con ở giữa đối thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu ở một bên trên ghế dài nhỏ giọng ngồi xuống, trừ độc dược thủy cùng băng dán cá nhân quy củ nằm ở một bên.

Gió đêm mang theo một điểm động tĩnh, cả kinh mèo con xông vào trong bụi cỏ, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ đưa tay cái gì đều bắt không được, tiếc nuối đứng dậy, lại thu hoạch một cái ngủ gật Ung Thánh Hựu.

Cái gì đó! Dẫn ta tới nơi này là vì lười biếng đi ngủ sao!

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ bành đặt mông ngồi xuống, chấn động đến trừ độc dược thủy run rẩy, luống cuống tay chân muốn đỡ dậy khuynh đảo thân bình, không có khống chế tốt cường độ cả người hướng kia truyện dở trên thân đánh tới.

Truyện dở nửa mở mở nặng nề mí mắt, lộ ra một chút xíu quang toàn bộ vẩy tại Thôi Chuẩn Vũ trên thân.

Người này, lúc đầu lông mi cứ như vậy dáng dấp sao?

Tâm tư còn ở bên ngoài vũ trụ dạo chơi, thân thể dẫn đầu làm ra phản ứng, khuỷu tay chỗ vết thương kêu gào cần trị liệu vội vàng.

"Mình tới vẫn là ta giúp ngươi?"

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ biết đến, Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói này không có ý gì khác, nhưng ngay sau đó tư thế quả thực mập mờ, hiểu sai cũng thuộc về nhân chi thường tình a?

"Ta, ta tự mình tới!"

Bối rối nắm lên trừ độc dược thủy, thấm ngoáy tai ý đồ một chút xíu tới gần vết thương, lại sợ đau đến chỉ dám ở chung quanh đảo quanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu không hề nói gì, hướng Thôi Chuẩn Vũ miệng bên trong nhét một khối sữa bò sô cô la, một cách tự nhiên cầm qua ngoáy tai, hô hô chiếu vào vết thương thổi hơi, xử lý xong sau dán lênOK kéo căng.

"Còn tốt không có thương tổn đến mặt. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu dọn dẹp đồ vật, nhớ tới đùa mèo niềm vui thú, "Chuẩn Vũ a, làm sao như vậy không cẩn thận đâu?"

"Cưỡi xe đạp quẳng." Ngậm lấy sô cô la phát ra tiếng mơ hồ không rõ, trong không khí kéo ra một điểm nhàn nhạt sữa bò hương.

"Là ý nói boombi không có bảo vệ tốt ngươi lạc?"

"Không phải boombi sai!"

Mười tám tuổi Thôi Chuẩn Vũ, bằng hữu duy nhất chính là boombi, là không thể thụ một điểm vu hãm trung thực đồng bạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Thôi Chuẩn Vũ tức giận đến đỏ bừng mặt, nhìn nhìn lại đỉnh đầu hắn vầng trăng sáng kia, thật tốt, không có một chút đám mây ngăn cản, toàn bộ mỹ hảo đều bị hắn trông thấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, không đầu không đuôi cười, cười đến khóe mắt nếp may đều đắp lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ thế giới liền sáng lên một ngọn đèn nhỏ, kia là hắn một mình ngốc tại phòng tháp phòng ban đêm bên trong, duy nhất ký thác.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ rất nhát gan, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu treo tại bên miệng.

Phụ mẫu ly dị, đi theo trẻ tuổi mụ mụ cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt, mặc dù đạt được rất nhiều rất nhiều yêu, lại không có thể được đến rất nhiều rất nhiều chuyện kể trước khi ngủ, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ tuổi thơ, là trông coi một chiếc nhỏ đèn bàn nói với mình không cô đơn vô số ban đêm.

Ung Thánh Hựu là trong khu cư xá có tiếng "Hài tử của người khác", thành tích ưu dị tính cách ôn hòa lễ phép rộng lượng thân mật đích thân tới, liền ngay cả tướng mạo đều có thể tràn đầy phân quyển, hoàn toàn là Thượng Đế bất công tạo ra phiên bản.

Trừ sinh nhật đều là ngày 25 tháng 8, giữa bọn hắn cũng tìm không được nữa điểm giống nhau.

Dạng này Thôi Chuẩn Vũ cùng dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu, thành bằng hữu.

Khi Thôi Chuẩn Vũ không dám trả lời lão sư đặt câu hỏi lúc, khi Thôi Chuẩn Vũ không dám tranh thủ trực ban cán bộ lúc, khi Thôi Chuẩn Vũ do do dự dự không dám cùng lớp học tiểu đồng bọn cùng nhau đùa giỡn lúc, khi Thôi Chuẩn Vũ không dám thẳng thắn nói mình vụng trộm tiết kiệm tiền nhưng thật ra là vì mua một cái túi vải buồm đưa cho mụ mụ lúc. . . Ung Thánh Hựu đều sẽ nói hắn là kẻ hèn nhát.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ không muốn thừa nhận, hắn không biết loại này kháng cự tâm lý tính không coi là đồ hèn nhát hành vi.

Tiểu thí hài thế giới kỳ thật đặc biệt đơn thuần, sét đánh liền sợ hãi, sợ hãi liền ngủ không được, sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền xuất hiện.

Hắn mặc đồ ngủ, lê lấy dép lê, đỉnh đầu rối bời, không hề giống ngày thường cái kia lớn bảy tuổi thành thục ca ca. Nhưng là sau đó nói ra, mới là càng không giống Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ta sợ sét đánh, tiểu thí hài đêm nay ngủ cùng ta đi!"

Nhưng kế tiếp sét đánh vang thời điểm, rõ ràng là Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức đem Thôi Chuẩn Vũ hộ tại trong ngực.

Hắn nơi nào sợ sấm đánh, hắn sợ bất quá là hắn tiểu thí hài sẽ tự mình trốn ở trong góc không được yên giấc.

Nhưng lúc đó Thôi Chuẩn Vũ cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, còn càng muốn run nhỏ tiếng nói Tử Tiếu lời nói hắn ca nguyên lai cũng là kẻ hèn nhát.

Bọn hắn chen tại một cái trên gối đầu ngủ, đầu sát bên đầu, bị một câu râu ria chọc cho kẽo kẹt cười to, đuổi tại thời gian phát hiện bọn hắn trước đó, ngủ thật say.

Về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa một con màu ngà sữa chó con cho Thôi Chuẩn Vũ, kia là cáo biệt lễ, bởi vì hắn muốn xuất ngoại.

"Nó gọi vù vù."

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ chấp nhất đi tiễn biệt Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn nhìn về phía vù vù con mắt, nghĩ từ nơi đó tìm tới một chút dấu vết, lại chỉ có thể đạt được một cái kết luận —— Ung Thánh Hựu là đồ hèn nhát.

Không phải đồ hèn nhát, tại sao phải lựa chọn nói dối, đối với hắn líu lo không ngừng lải nhải sẽ không thực hiện hứa hẹn?

Hắn nói, hắn sẽ giống vù vù đồng dạng, chỉ cần hắn gọi hắn, liền bay chạy tới; hắn nói, hắn sẽ giống vù vù đồng dạng, rất nhanh rất mau trở lại đến bên cạnh hắn.

Cái này rất nhanh, hoa năm năm.

Năm năm sau gặp lại, Ung Thánh Hựu gặp được Thôi Chuẩn Vũ lần thứ nhất được tỏ tình, nhìn trộm hắn cùng xe đạp ở giữa bí mật nhỏ, lại cũng không nói gì.

Nếu là lúc trước Thôi Chuẩn Vũ, nhất định sẽ truy vấn ngọn nguồn truy vấn, nhưng hiện ở Thôi Chuẩn Vũ sẽ không, bởi vì hắn sợ hãi một cái câu hỏi, liền đánh vỡ khó được cân bằng, hại hắn nhát gan ca ca lại dọa cho chạy.

Chỉ cần giờ phút này tại, liền rất tốt.

Vù vù cái thứ nhất chạy đến đối Thôi Chuẩn Vũ điểm ấy tư tâm biểu đạt bất mãn, đối đột nhiên đến thăm phòng tháp phòng Ung Thánh Hựu liều mạng sủa gọi.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ đành phải một bên trấn an vù vù, một bên cùng Ung Thánh Hựu xin lỗi.

"Không có việc gì, vù vù hung một điểm là chuyện tốt, dạng này mới có thể bảo vệ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu rộng rãi bàn tay nâng vù vù cái cằm, để nó trước quen thuộc mình hương vị, thì thầm hẳn là mang một ít nhỏ đồ ăn vặt cho nó.

"Ai cần nó bảo hộ a? Ta rõ ràng cũng có thể bảo vệ tốt mình!"

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ lẩm bẩm bị gió phá chạy, dắt Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng một tia nhàn nhạt cười.

Tối nay không có trời mưa, chỉ có tâm lý sét đánh, là không đủ để yêu cầu Ung Thánh Hựu lưu lại, cái này Thôi Chuẩn Vũ rất rõ ràng, cho nên hắn không nói gì thêm, lại trước khi ngủ phát hiện người nào đó lưu tại trên tủ đầu giường hai tấm vé xem phim.

『 ngày mai gặp ~』

Bởi vì ba chữ này, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ trằn trọc, cái giường đơn bên trên loạn thất bát tao chất đầy lật ra đến quần áo, mượn đêm khuya đen như mực tại cửa sổ thủy tinh trước khoa tay lấy cái kia một bao mặc vào đẹp trai nhất, làm xong những động tác này về sau, mới giật mình ngày mai là thứ tư, cái gì đó, còn tuyển lâu như vậy, ngoan ngoãn mặc đồng phục đi!

Tan học chạy tới, xa xa liền thấy mặc ô vuông áo sơmi cùng quần jean Ung Thánh Hựu, tìm kiếm lấy túi, chắc là nghiện thuốc đi lên.

Đúng vậy, sinh viên khuôn mẫu Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng thật ra là cái lão Thuốc súng, đây là chỉ có Thôi Chuẩn Vũ biết đến bí mật.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ không thích hương vị kia, tại hắn thế giới quan bên trong, hút thuốc đều không phải người tốt. Kia Ung Thánh Hựu đâu?

Bắp rang phim lẽ ra có bắp rang thêm Cocacola tổ hợp, Ung Thánh Hựu không thích ăn, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ cũng đi theo đùa nghịch tính tình nói không muốn ăn. Lúc đầu loại chuyện này chính là muốn cùng một chỗ mới có ý Nghĩa a, tự mình một người hưởng dụng có mấy cái ý tứ.

Phim kết thúc, ánh đèn sáng lên, tốp năm tốp ba đều là rời sân người. Thôi Chuẩn Vũ không biết bộ phim này giảng chính là cái gì, hắn không có có tâm tư đi xem, hắn cũng không có dũng khí nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng, chỉ là ở trong lòng miêu tả người kia bộ dáng liền đầy đủ hắn ngạt thở.

"Tiểu thí hài, đi thôi."

"Thế nhưng là phụ đề còn không có thả xong. . ."

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ bồi Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua rất nhiều lần phim, bọn hắn còn tại Incheon thời điểm. Mỗi một lần, Ung Thánh Hựu đều kiên trì muốn đem phụ đề xem hết lại đi, dù cho sạch sẽ a di đã bất mãn ho khan ra hiệu, cũng vị nhưng bất động.

"Ca về sau là muốn coi như nhà người, ca danh tự cũng sẽ giấu tại những này nhấp nhô phụ đề bên trong."

Đây là mấy năm trước Ung Thánh Hựu đối Thôi Chuẩn Vũ nói, mấy năm về sau, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ trong mắt hắn đọc được một loại gọi làm trò vô ích vân đạm phong khinh.

Bọn hắn hay là ngồi vào phụ đề thả xong, nhưng người nào cũng không có đi xem những cái kia nhấp nhô văn tự.

Mang tâm sự riêng, cái từ này, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ rất không thích.

Chủ nhật, Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào ở cửa trường học cột điện hạ, hay là mặc món kia ô vuông áo sơmi, giữa ngón tay kẹp lấy một tia mảnh khói.

"Hắc! Bên kia tiểu thí hài! Chở ta đoạn đường được không nào?" Thôi Chuẩn Vũ không muốn phản ứng, chạy như bay tăng tốc tốc độ, làm sao sau lưng người kia lại kêu to nói, "boombi chờ ta một chút!"

Thở hồng hộc đuổi theo người, thuốc lá trong tay còn ngoan cường mà kiên thủ.

Đem boombi ngừng tốt, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ từ trong bọc lật ra sữa bò bình thủy tinh, đỗi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

"Đừng để boombi nhìn thấy!"

Ung Thánh Hựu mắt nhìn bị Thôi Chuẩn Vũ ngăn ở phía sau boombi, một mực cung kính đem thuốc lá trong tay cuống ném vào trong bình.

"Tuân mệnh!"

Thiếu niên luôn luôn tốn công vô ích, mưu toan đem những cái kia không bạn đồ tốt cất vào truyện cổ tích thế giới giả tượng bên trong. Lưu lại sữa bò dập tắt mùi thuốc lá, điềm hương ôm trọn lấy nicotin, đem mùa hè bí mật đều giấu tại bịt kín trong bình.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ không có chở Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi có thể hiểu thành hắn không nỡ boombi bị liên lụy, cũng có thể hiểu thành, hắn tại cùng thời gian đối đầu kháng, hi vọng kéo duỗi nó chiều dài.

"Sinh nhật vui vẻ."

"Có người như thế thở phì phò cho người khác đưa sinh nhật chúc phúc sao? Chúng ta tiểu thí hài xem ra một chút không thoải mái vui nha ~ "

Thấp thấp phòng tháp phòng, đổ đầy Thôi Chuẩn Vũ khoảng thời gian này không hiểu lửa.

"Nếu không, ca đưa ta một cái sinh nhật nguyện vọng đi!"

Thẳng đến Thôi Chuẩn Vũ xuất ra ủi hâm tốt bính văn trường trung học phục, Ung Thánh Hựu mới xem như minh lườm hắn khoảng thời gian này đang nháo cái gì khó chịu.

Nào có cái gì thần tuyển người, nào có cái gì thiên tài con đường, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ một năm trước mới biết được, Ung Thánh Hựu không có xuất ngoại, hắn đến Seoul, cất tác gia mộng lại khắp nơi đụng tro. Cái kia đã từng tại bính văn cao được tôn sùng là truyền kỳ Ung viết lách, cuối cùng chỉ trưởng thành Ung người cưỡi, tại không nhìn thấy tương lai đô thị bên trong bận rộn đưa hàng, tại lặng lẽ cùng chế giễu bên trong học tập cùng mộng tưởng cáo biệt.

"A, thật rất lâu không có mặc qua đồng phục nữa nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa đầu sửa sang lấy cà vạt, chỗ cổ áo còn ẩn nấp lấy một chút Thôi Chuẩn Vũ hương vị. Loại quy củ này phục sức đã hồi lâu chưa ở trên người hắn xuất hiện, làm sao làm đều không đúng vị.

Tròn căng đầu tới gần trước ngực, tiểu thí hài lúc nào lớn lên cao như vậy rồi? Cũng thế, không dài cao, hắn đồng phục ta làm sao mặc phải hạ.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ chỉ là nhìn chằm chằm cà vạt, tuyệt không ngẩng đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, đem kết ngoài miệng chính đẩy cao, khoảng cách của hai người cũng đạt tới nhỏ nhất giá trị

"Sinh nhật vui vẻ." Thôi Chuẩn Vũ nói.

"Hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên." Thôi Chuẩn Vũ nói tiếp, phụ tặng một đôi đỏ thấu lỗ tai.

Đây là một cái không cho cự tuyệt mời. Tại bính văn cao ngốc phải hảo hảo Thôi Chuẩn Vũ, vì cái gì đột nhiên muốn chuyển trường đến ngàn phong cao, còn không là bởi vì nơi này là Seoul, còn không phải là bởi vì Seoul có Ung Thánh Hựu.

Bọn hắn lần thứ nhất dắt tay, là sét đánh chung gối đêm.

Bọn hắn lần thứ nhất chân chính dắt tay, là lẫn nhau sinh nhật.

"Sinh nhật vui vẻ." Ung Thánh Hựu đối Thôi Chuẩn Vũ nói, hắn đem 25 tuổi mình đóng gói đưa cho18 tuổi Thôi Chuẩn Vũ, không biết thỏa mãn đến cùng là ai sinh nhật nguyện vọng.

Khoảng cách mười hai giờ còn có 25 phút, lóe đậu đậu mắt Thôi Chuẩn Vũ mãnh liệt yêu cầu muốn mua cái bánh gatô kỷ niệm một ngày này, cho dù là cửa hàng giá rẻ nhỏ bánh gatô cũng không sao.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu nắm Thôi Chuẩn Vũ, vứt xuống boombi cùng vù vù, giẫm lên sinh nhật cái đuôi, đến một trận 25 phút hẹn hò.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt mấy chai bia, lại bị nhân viên cửa hàng cự tuyệt, lý do là, vị thành niên không được mua rượu. Bất đắc dĩ mà liếc nhìn trên người mình đồng phục, Ung Thánh Hựu cười.

"Chúng ta tiểu thí hài rất phiền phức đi, cái này cũng không thể chơi vậy cũng không thể làm." Thôi Chuẩn Vũ hơi mang vẻ áy náy cúi đầu, ngón tay vô lực bốc lên một khối nhỏ bánh gatô đưa đến miệng bên trong.

"Không phiền phức, coi như không uống rượu ta cũng đã say."

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ đương nhiên không hiểu ý tứ của những lời này, trong trường học hắn một mực liền làm không tốt đọc lý giải công khóa.

Thế là người trưởng thành Ung Thánh Hựu, đành phải nhẹ nhàng đụng đụng cặp kia lo sợ bất an môi.

Là mới nhưỡng bia, không lưu loát mà nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái.

Tiểu thí hài bị chọc cho mặt đỏ lên, trực câu câu nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu, giống như khiển trách giống như oán trách.

"Thế nhưng là ta còn không có say. . ."

Cái kia đưa ra hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên thẳng tiến thiếu niên, rốt cục vẫn là cầm lại quyền chủ động, cánh tay dài kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu cổ, đem lướt qua liền ngừng lại chuyển thành suy cho cùng.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, đều là đồ hèn nhát , mặc cho sinh hoạt chà đạp chà đạp, lại chỉ là mơ hồ cắn răng, không muốn phát ra tiếng vang. Nhưng là bọn hắn đều thật may mắn, dù chỉ là một cái tiểu động tác, đối phương đều có thể lập tức thu được tín hiệu cầu cứu, trở thành lẫn nhau kiên cường nhất hậu thuẫn.

Sinh hoạt chính là một trận sáng tác, vô luận cầm lấy bút hay là đánh bàn phím, đều là tại viết thế giới của mình.

Vậy ta có cơ hội hay không, tại ngươi vừa muốn mở ra trong cuộc đời, lưu lại danh tự đâu?


	27. Chapter 27

【 Hoàng Ung / Dan Ung 】Little Brown

«Little Brown »

Mạt lộ cuồng hoa AU

Tính chuyển thuốc nhỏ mắt cùng toàn bộ hành trình sống tại trong miệng người khác Khương Daniel

Hữu nghị là thuốc nhỏ mắt, tình yêu là khoa học, còn có một chút một chút 9,500

*

"Bĩu —— —— —— —— —— —— —— "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vén chăn lên giãy dụa lấy đứng lên, nàng bị ngoài cửa sổ không ngừng nghỉ tiếng kèn cùng đầu giường chấn không ngừng điện thoại làm cho đau đầu. Không thể không thống khổ kéo màn cửa sổ ra hướng dưới lầu ngừng lại xe hở mui chủ nện một cái báo biển con rối biểu thị phẫn nộ của nàng.

"A...! Hoàng Mẫn Huyền! Đây là ta đưa ngươi!" Ung Thánh Hựu trong xe giương nanh múa vuốt, "Ngươi đã nói sẽ hảo hảo đối đãi nó! Ngươi cái đàn ông phụ lòng!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngăn chặn lỗ tai, một mặt vẻ mặt không sao cả nghe Ung Thánh Hựu đối nàng lên án.

Các nàng nhận biết thời gian cũng rất dài, từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, cùng nhau đi học. Về sau tốt nghiệp, các nàng mới rốt cục tách ra. Ung Thánh Hựu đi làm cái nào đó tam lưu tạp chí biên tập, mà nàng thì là tại một luật sư sở sự vụ làm một cái nhàm chán lại không thú vị hành chính trợ lý,

Thoát ly thời thiếu nữ về sau, cuộc sống của nàng không nổi lên một tia gợn sóng.

Cùng so sánh bạn tốt của nàng liền so với nàng qua có ý tứ nhiều.

Nàng xử lý một trận vô cùng náo nhiệt hôn lễ, kết quả lại từ cái kia tràn đầy hạnh phúc vui vẻ địa phương trốn thoát.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra chiếc kia trang trí lấy hoa tươi màu trắng bạc xe hoa từ giáo đường chạy ra ngoài, vòng quanh cái này các nàng sinh sống hai mươi mấy năm quảng trường mở tầm vài vòng mới dám lén lén lút lút cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gọi điện thoại cầu cứu.

Hôn lễ hiện trường quả nhiên hỗn loạn thành hỗn loạn, ngay cả song phương phụ mẫu nhất thời cũng không biết như thế nào cho phải.

Mà đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu lưu lại cục diện rối rắm, Ung Thánh Hựu kia bị trốn cưới trượng phu Khương Daniel thì đầu tiên là giữ vững tinh thần thay đổi đáng yêu mỉm cười đi an ủi bên người trưởng bối. Đợi đến song phương phụ mẫu cũng đều lấy lại tinh thần, bắt đầu giúp đỡ xử lý hỗn loạn về sau, Khương Daniel mới thừa dịp cái này đứng không quay đầu ngơ ngác nhìn nhìn xem kia phiến bị Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra giáo đường đại môn.

Một khắc này hắn phảng phất dỡ xuống trên thân tất cả khí lực. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cho là hắn sẽ tức giận, hoặc là khổ sở cái gì. Nhưng hắn cái gì cũng không có biểu hiện ra ngoài, chỉ là rất cẩn thận, rất cẩn thận thở dài liền quay đầu đi trả lời những cái kia tự cho là đúng cùng nhau tiến lên đồng tình đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng Khương Daniel một mực là một cái đáng yêu đại nam hài, nhưng một khắc này Khương Daniel thành thục phải làm cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy lạ lẫm. Nàng thậm chí bắt đầu hoài nghi những cái kia nàng từ Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong nghe được cố sự, nàng phảng phất có thể xuyên thấu qua Khương Daniel khoan hậu vai nhìn thấy bên trong từng cái đã kết vảy vết sẹo.

Làm người ngoài cuộc Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, cũng trong khoảnh khắc đó cũng xuất phát từ nội tâm cảm thấy tình yêu thật chính là một đống cứt chó.

Cái này vốn nên là để người đồng tình.

Nhưng lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu rõ, lại đại khái có thể suy đoán ra bạn tốt nhiều năm quay người chạy ra giáo đường thời điểm lý do cùng tâm tình, chỗ lấy cuối cùng chuyện này tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong lòng liền trở nên lại có chút buồn cười.

Ngày đó nàng tại hỗn loạn tưng bừng bên trong, thừa dịp vẫn luôn rất chiếu cố vấn nàng thúc thúc a di không chú ý, chạy tới trước kia các nàng thường đi giết thời gian công viên nhỏ kia, đi đón còn mặc áo cưới không tiện hành động Ung Thánh Hựu.

Vốn đang tính toán tiếp vào nàng thời điểm muốn bao nhiêu tổn hại nàng hai câu, kết quả không nghĩ tới khi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chân chính tại các nàng cái kia góc nhỏ, tìm tới co lại thành một đoàn nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, nàng một câu đều nói không nên lời.

Cái này luôn luôn lấy thú vị thứ nhất, chỉ cần nàng xuất hiện chung quanh đều là hoan thanh tiếu ngữ nữ hài tử, xoay đầu lại thời điểm mặt đầy nước mắt, bởi vì khóc lớn mà hô hấp không khoái dẫn đến đầu mũi của nàng đều là hồng hồng. Nàng tựa hồ nghĩ há miệng cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giải thích thứ gì, nhưng nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngốc ở một bên không biết làm sao dáng vẻ nhịn không được lại phá lên cười.

Chỉ là khi đó nước mắt của nàng không có ngừng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghĩ.

Nhưng bằng hữu hay là mình. Coi như khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu thật khóc đến siêu cấp siêu cấp xấu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng vẫn là sẽ đứng tại nàng bên này.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuộc hôn lễ này làm được giống chuyện tiếu lâm, liền ngay cả Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng cho là hắn hai cứ như vậy tính thời điểm. Ung Thánh Hựu lại nằm ngoài ý nghĩ của tất cả mọi người, tại hoang đường trốn thành hôn về sau hay là lựa chọn gả cho Khương Daniel.

Lần này bọn hắn không tiếp tục xử lý hôn lễ. Phảng phất là sợ hãi Ung Thánh Hựu hối hận, bọn hắn thậm chí để Ung Thánh Hựu từ chức nàng cái kia tam lưu công việc.

Bọn hắn không có huỷ bỏ đưa lên kết hôn thỉnh cầu, vậy bọn hắn tự nhiên hay là pháp luật trên ý nghĩa vợ chồng. Ngày ấy đào hôn bị song phương gia đình xử lý giống một lần gia đình bình thường phân tranh.

Tất cả mọi người lựa chọn thể diện.

Bọn hắn đem chuyện này ném sau ót, dùng cái này đổi về sẽ không hiện nổi sóng thời gian yên bình.

*

Thời gian có thể trở nên bình tĩnh, nhưng người nội tâm không thể.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel cưới sau không bao lâu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm giác mình lại tiếp thu được Ung Thánh Hựu tín hiệu.

Lên làm toàn chức phu nhân Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên tương đối nhàm chán, thường thường liền cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gọi điện thoại.

Nói chuyện phiếm nội dung bình thường tại vòng qua một vòng lớn quê nhà việc vặt về sau kiểu gì cũng sẽ trở lại Ung Thánh Hựu tuổi nhỏ lần kia trốn đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn là cái lãng mạn chủ nghĩa diễn xuất.

Mười tám tuổi ra mặt thời điểm liền lập tức kiểm tra bằng lái, vừa lấy được bằng lái nàng quay đầu liền trộm mẫu thân chìa khóa xe. Tại một cái ngân sắc ánh trăng xen lẫn thành một đầu thông lộ nửa đêm, cùng radio bên trong ca dao làm bạn chạy về phía hết thảy đều là không biết phía trước.

Nàng chưa từng vì những này trốn đi tìm chút giống như là tìm kiếm bản thân lời nói suông làm lấy cớ.

Nàng nói nàng chỉ là đơn thuần muốn chạy trốn. Không quan hệ sinh hoạt có thuận lợi hay không, chỉ là muốn lui một bước. Đi ra tên là Ung Thánh Hựu thể xác sở chiếm cứ vị trí, thông qua né ra mình đi xác nhận mình tồn tại. Chạy đi Ung Thánh Hựu mới có thể nhìn thấy chính mình.

Nàng cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói đến đoạn này quá khứ thời điểm dùng rất nhiều thị giác.

Tại nàng trở về về sau gấp đến độ muốn đánh nàng, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là cho nàng ôm phụ mẫu a, trong trường học liên quan tới nàng trốn đi nghe đồn a, từ đây bị mất dấu ở nhà không biết chỗ nào hiện tại khẳng định rất tịch mịch bằng lái bản nha. . . Thậm chí liền ngay cả đêm hôm đó gặp phải mèo con cùng trong đêm nồng vụ cảm thụ nàng đều thiên hoa loạn trụy cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hình dung.

Nhưng nàng từ đầu đến cuối không có nói qua chính mình.

Thân cận như Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, cũng chỉ tại nàng trở về ngày thứ hai trông thấy nàng sưng không được hai mắt.

Đại khái là khóc qua đi.

Nhưng nàng cho tới bây giờ không có đề cập qua, không có người biết đêm đó Ung Thánh Hựu vì sao phải trốn, lại có hay không chạy trốn tới nàng muốn đi địa phương.

Cho nên khi nàng tại lần trước trong điện thoại nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu mất tự nhiên giọng mũi lúc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền biết không thể lại tiếp tục như thế. Nàng có chút xúc động, thậm chí nghĩ khuyên bọn họ ly hôn, nhưng vừa muốn mở miệng chỉ nghe thấy đầu bên kia điện thoại Khương Daniel vào cửa thanh âm.

"Thánh Hựu? Ta trở về rồi?"

"Niel. . ." Thanh âm bên đầu điện thoại kia trở nên mơ hồ, nhất định là Ung Thánh Hựu che microphone.

Nàng kiên nhẫn chờ lấy, nghe đối phương dùng cùng mình nói chuyện trời đất hoàn toàn khác biệt ôn nhu ngữ điệu đáp trả thứ gì. Thế là lúc đầu lời ra đến khóe miệng lại lặng im lui về trong thân thể của nàng.

". . . Ừ, tốt, biết. Niel ngươi đi trước đi. . ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thở dài một hơi.

"Mẫn Huyền? 盿 huyền ngươi vẫn còn chứ?" Ung Thánh Hựu khẩu khí rõ ràng trở nên nhẹ nhanh hơn một chút.

"Thánh Hựu nha, chúng ta ra ngoài lữ hành a?"

"Ừm? Cái gì?"

"Ta nói là nhìn ngươi cả ngày ở nhà cũng trách không có ý nghĩa, chúng ta muốn đừng đi ra ngoài chơi một chút?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giải thích, một cái khác nhàn rỗi tay một mực đang nỗ lực vuốt lên nàng trên bàn gãy sừng công việc hồ sơ.

Đối diện không có truyền đến trả lời, tĩnh mịch hóa thành sóng điện tại một chút xíu làm hao mòn rơi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xảy ra bất ngờ dũng khí.

"Tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục trả lời, nàng nghe rất vui vẻ, "Ngày mai đi sao? Công việc của ngươi không có vấn đề a?"

"Ngày mai? Vội vã như vậy?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rốt cục bỏ qua cái kia bị xoa có chút một vạch nhỏ như sợi lông hồ sơ."Tốt a, ta trước gọi điện thoại đi nhờ người."

"Vậy ngày mai thấy?"

"Ngày mai gặp."

Cúp điện thoại, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bắt đầu may mắn lúc ấy mình không có bị xúc động khống chế.

Là nàng quá từ lớn. Nàng chỉ là một người bạn, một cái đơn thuần so những người khác nhiều nhận biết Ung Thánh Hựu mấy năm người bình thường. Nàng không nên vọng có kết luận, liền lâm vào một loại không hiểu cứu thế chủ tình kết bên trong.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đào hôn ngày đó co lại tại công viên bên trong một người khóc lớn tràng cảnh, phảng phất một đạo ma chú, tại nàng buông lỏng mỗi một cái khe hở liền sẽ xuất hiện. Ung Thánh Hựu dính vào bụi đất áo cưới váy, cùng nàng cố gắng ức chế lại dừng không được nước mắt.

Có phải là đào vong cuối cùng sẽ cho nàng mang đến nước mắt đâu?

Nàng nhớ tới ống nghe bên kia Ung Thánh Hựu mơ hồ không rõ nhưng là nhẹ nhàng thanh âm.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu mới quen Khương Daniel đoạn thời gian kia, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu vô não yêu đương trạng thái kinh lịch nhiều lần xung kích.

Nàng thường thường không tự giác cười đến một mặt ôn nhu, thẳng đến bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dùng nhìn bệnh tâm thần ánh mắt nhìn hồi lâu mới lúng túng thu hồi tiếu dung. Còn nói chuyện phiếm bên trong thỉnh thoảng sẽ xuất hiện một chút kỳ ngôn quái ngữ, phảng phất ám hiệu, để người bên ngoài không biết làm sao. Dẫn đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một đoạn thời gian rất dài cũng hoài nghi Ung Thánh Hựu đại não khả năng thoái hóa thành học sinh tiểu học.

Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút cảm giác khó chịu.

*

"Bỏ được xuống tới rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên nàng kính râm.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mang theo bao lớn bao nhỏ đi lâu, thấy được nàng mở chính là Khương Daniel xe, lập tức liền thiếu mấy phần cẩn thận, trong tay túi hành lý tiện tay về sau tòa quăng ra liền lên xe.

"Ngươi đều mang cái gì a?" Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ chỉ ghế sau kia một bao lớn đồ vật, "Chúng ta không phải chỉ đi cái hai ba ngày mà thôi sao?"

"Ga giường, gối bao, nước khử trùng?"

". . . Tốt a, ta nên nghĩ tới." Nàng lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra mở ra máy ảnh, "Đến, nhìn bên này."

"Ha ha ha Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngươi thật là ngu a."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn thoáng qua ảnh chụp cũng đi theo cười, kéo qua dây an toàn cài lên "Đi thôi, nhanh lái xe."

Các nàng lần trước đi ra xa nhà thời gian đã tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong trí nhớ mơ hồ. Từ khi sau khi kết hôn Ung Thánh Hựu trừ gọi cho điện thoại của nàng bên ngoài, cơ hồ đều biến mất tại cuộc sống của nàng bên trong.

"Hóng mát sao có thể không có âm nhạc đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là tràn đầy phấn khởi, theo mấy lần trong xe lập tức náo nhiệt, là một bài remix C loser.

"Ngươi đổi phong cách rồi?"

"Cũng không tính đi, Daniel thường xuyên thả liền nghe tới." Ung Thánh Hựu nhún nhún vai, "A ta giống như quên nói cho hắn ta đêm nay không quay về."

"Hay là nói một tiếng tương đối tốt a? Điện thoại ở đâu? Ta giúp ngươi cầm."

"Không có điện, liền một đêm sẽ không có chuyện gì." Ung Thánh Hựu ra vẻ nhẹ nhõm, "Có lẽ hắn đêm nay căn bản liền sẽ không trở về, ai biết được."

". . ." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền do dự một hồi, "Các ngươi còn tốt chứ?"

"Còn tốt, " Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu, ". . . Kỳ thật ta cũng không xác định cái gì là còn tốt."

Cái này hiển nhiên không phải một cái đề tài thích hợp, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhất thời không biết nên như thế nào nói tiếp, sửng sốt một chút ngượng ngùng nói xin lỗi.

Tình huống này cũng coi là rõ ràng, nhưng chân chính từ người trong cuộc miệng bên trong nói ra lại là một chuyện khác.

"Cũng không có việc lớn gì, " Ung Thánh Hựu quan sát đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phản ứng, "Chúng ta chỉ là gần nhất không biết nên như thế nào ở chung, cho nên cần một chút cá nhân không gian mà thôi, đừng lo lắng. . ."

Giải thích thanh âm dần dần yếu ớt, nàng nhìn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hay là một mặt áy náy dáng vẻ thanh âm lập tức lại nói tới, nàng một bàn tay chụp bên trên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đầu vai.

"A...! Hoàng Mẫn Huyền! Ta không có yếu ớt như vậy! Ngươi tại kia mù nghĩ cái gì!"

Nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giống như chính là không ăn nàng lấy một bao, nhìn xem đang lái xe Ung Thánh Hựu đặc biệt nghiêm túc giải thích, "Ta chỉ là sợ ngươi qua không được."

"A, chúng ta không phải chính muốn đi ra ngoài giải sầu sao!" Ung Thánh Hựu kêu rên, "Ta năm nay đều hai mươi bốn!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn nàng kia một mặt khoa trương bộ dáng, liền kém cầm tấm bảng trên đó viết tha ta vài cái chữ to, nhịn không được cong khóe miệng, tâm tình lại khá hơn.

Các nàng lúc đầu kế hoạch là đi Doãn Trí Thánh thời hạn mướn còn lại mấy ngày bờ biển biệt thự vượt qua một cái vui sướng ban đêm.

Nhưng nửa đường các nàng đổi chủ ý, Ung Thánh Hựu đem xe ngừng tại vừa vặn đi ngang qua nào đó cái quầy rượu bên cạnh. Nàng tuyên bố đêm nay chính là một cái điên cuồng ban đêm, liền thoát bên ngoài bao kéo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hướng về trong đám người đâm.

Hiện đang hồi tưởng đến Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất một câu tiên đoán.

Vài chén rượu về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra phá lệ hưng phấn, nàng bắt đầu bắt lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói liên miên lải nhải.

"盿 huyền xi! Hay là 盿 huyền xi ngươi tốt nhất!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bởi vì không thể uống rượu, trước mặt chỉ là bày biện một chén bạch thủy. Nàng căn bản là không có đem lực chú ý thả tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, tùy ý ứng hòa, trong nội tâm đã bắt đầu tính toán Ung Thánh Hựu nếu là nôn xử lý như thế nào phương án một hai ba.

Bị quy hoạch con ma men nào biết được nhiều như vậy, nàng lúc đầu muốn chết muốn sống hô hào muốn xuống dưới khiêu vũ, kết quả bởi vì đứng lên quá nhanh lập tức phạm choáng đầu. Đành phải từ bỏ mù nhảy, ngoan ngoãn dựa vào Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giống con mệt rã rời mèo con.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghiêng đầu, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thon dài lông mi cùng phiếm hồng gương mặt. Đột nhiên ý thức được Ung Thánh Hựu có lẽ là buồn ngủ, chính chậm rãi nháy mắt. Thế là nàng hỏi ra tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, miệng bên trong bắt đầu nói dông dài lên những cái kia nguồn gốc từ Khương Daniel liên quan tới con mèo chớp mắt đậu tri thức, đáng thương Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại chỉ có thể nhẫn nại tính tình tiếp tục nghe tiếp.

Chờ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lấy lại tinh thần, nàng lại bắt đầu thở dài.

"盿 huyền, ta thật khó chịu a!" Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu nũng nịu.

"Ừm."

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền!"

"Ừm?"

"Ta thật rất yêu hắn, " Ung Thánh Hựu một đầu ngã rơi lại xuống đất, ngược lại tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên đùi."Nhưng ta không biết. . ."

"Hắn sẽ yêu ta sao? Sẽ một mực yêu ta sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác muốn khóc lên, nhưng nàng không có, chỉ là an tĩnh nói, "Hắn không có sai, chỉ là ta không cảm thấy hiện tại là ta muốn. . ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không có trả lời, chỉ là ôn nhu cho nàng chụp cõng, giống tại hống một đứa bé.

"Thật xin lỗi 盿 huyền, luôn luôn để ngươi bồi tiếp ta, " Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi dậy, đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngốc ngốc cười cười, tốt giống như vậy lại có thể đem hết thảy vấn đề đều giấu đi, "Ta đi nằm toilet."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy hơi mệt chút. Nàng không có ngăn cản say không còn biết gì Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ là lẳng lặng mà ngồi tại nguyên chỗ nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi phương hướng như có điều suy nghĩ. Trong quán bar ngũ thải ban lan quang đánh tại nàng xinh đẹp trên mặt, để nàng mặt không biểu tình lộ ra càng càng lạnh lùng.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn càng có đi động lực một cái kia.

Vô luận là muốn dừng bước lại hay là lập tức xông về trước, nàng từ không do dự.

Nàng nhớ tới các nàng thanh xuân thời đại, cũng luôn luôn Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo nàng cùng một chỗ gặp rắc rối ngâm nam nhân. Thuần chân người luôn luôn lại càng dễ tan nát cõi lòng chút, so sánh dưới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thật giống như chỉ là bồi tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu chơi một trận lại một trận yêu đương trò chơi. Kết quả kết quả là cũng là Ung Thánh Hựu trước kết thúc những này hoang đường, lông tóc không thương Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghiêm túc chơi một vòng lại một vòng còn không có đi đến điểm cuối cùng, mà luôn luôn tan nát cõi lòng Ung Thánh Hựu lại trước thoải mái mà cầm tới quán quân huy chương.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thu hồi tạp nhạp suy nghĩ, hướng dưới lầu nghiêng mắt nhìn thêm vài lần ý đồ tại một đống nhảy nhót đầu người bên trong tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu.

Kết quả cái nhìn này thấy nàng trong lòng run sợ.

Bằng hữu của nàng đang bị nào đó người đàn ông xa lạ không có hảo ý nửa đỡ nửa đẩy đi ra ngoài.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lập tức cầm lấy bao hướng xuống đuổi theo, cũng ở trong lòng tính toán tại không dậy nổi bất kỳ xung đột nào tình huống dưới giải quyết vấn đề này xác suất. Nàng suy tính tới xấu nhất tình huống, sau đó lấy ra trong bọc cất giấu, từ các nàng ra Khương Daniel trên xe vô ý phát hiện tay súng.

Qua nhanh nhịp tim để nàng nắm súng tay có chút phát run.

*

"盿 huyền! ! Hoàng Mẫn Huyền! ! ! ! !"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lớn tiếng thét lên. Quán bar bên ngoài bãi đỗ xe lâu năm thiếu tu sửa đèn lúc sáng lúc diệt, tư tư dòng điện âm thanh nghe được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền càng phát ra nóng nảy.

Nàng thuận thanh âm chạy đến tiếp cận bãi đỗ xe ngoại vi địa phương, mượn bất tỉnh tối tia sáng trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bị người xa lạ kia ép tại trên đầu xe hôn cắn. Nàng dùng sức giãy dụa nghĩ muốn chạy trốn, nhưng lại không phải cái này người đàn ông xa lạ đối thủ.

"Hắc!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lặng lẽ tới gần, trong tay súng chỉ vào đối phương trên ót thân.

Đối phương giơ hai tay lên xoay người lại, khi nhìn đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một khắc này ánh mắt lại trở nên khinh thường. Hắn trên dưới dò xét một lần Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, phảng phất dùng hèn mọn ánh mắt sờ nàng một thanh, cuối cùng còn không sợ chết thổi cái huýt sáo.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền buồn nôn phải không được, nàng từng thanh từng thanh Ung Thánh Hựu kéo đến phía sau mình, "Thánh Hựu ngươi không sao chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hốc mắt đỏ bừng, mới mở miệng nước mắt liền rớt xuống, "Không có việc gì."

"Chúng ta đi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không dám buông lỏng, lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay cũng không có buông ra, chậm rãi lui về sau.

Nam nhân xa lạ nhìn xem các nàng, cảm thấy có chút buồn cười nhún nhún vai, "Ta biết các ngươi, đào hôn tại loại địa phương nhỏ này hay là rất khó khăn để người quên không phải sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe đối phương càng dùng sức nắm chặt Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay.

"Cưới đều trốn đời sống tình cảm hẳn là cũng không thuận lợi a?" Đối phương ngữ khí càng phát ra lớn lối.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền cưỡng chế đi nôn nóng giờ phút này một mạch phun lên đầu, nàng hít sâu đến mấy lần ý đồ bình phục mình dần dần mất khống chế cảm xúc.

"Cái này chân dài tỷ tỷ là bằng hữu của ngươi sao?" Nhìn xem hai người dừng bước nam nhân càng phát đắc ý, "Cẩn thận a, đầu năm nay khuê mật cho mình mang nón xanh cố sự cũng không ít thấy. . ."

"Phanh "

Đối phương tiếng nói còn chưa xuống Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền bóp cò súng.

"盿 huyền!" Nàng nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lớn tiếng hô tên của nàng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong đầu hỗn loạn tưng bừng, lòng của nàng phảng phất đều nhảy đến cổ họng, vừa rồi khống chế cơn giận của mình còn không có hoàn toàn tán đi.

Thân thể của nam nhân cứng ngắc đi xuống, mảng lớn máu từ phần bụng chảy ra. Hắn không thể tin trừng lớn hai mắt, vừa muốn mở miệng thét lên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền lại đối mặt của hắn bổ một súng.

Nam đầu người lập tức nổ thành một cái không trọn vẹn hình dạng, trong cổ họng còn phát ra lạc lạc thanh âm. Kết cục này mặt liền có chút khó coi, đỏ Hoàng bạch, buồn nôn cảm giác lập tức bắt được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

"Đi thôi, Thánh Hựu."

Vì phòng ngừa mình lập tức phun ra, nàng quay đầu kéo Ung Thánh Hựu liền đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại vừa rồi xung kích bên trong không có tỉnh táo lại, nàng chỉ là ngơ ngác kéo căng y phục của mình đi theo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghĩ muốn mau chóng rời đi.

Chờ hai người lên xe, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mới tốt giống từ vừa rồi cảm xúc bên trong đi ra. Nàng cúi đầu xuống không nói một lời, nhìn lấy trong tay súng xuất thần, giống như một cái làm sai sự tình tiểu hài đang chờ đại nhân hạ đạt trừng phạt.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không trách nàng. Nàng nhìn xem nàng thân yêu bằng hữu, đưa tay cầm qua cái kia thanh súng ném tới ghế sau.

"Không có chuyện gì, 盿 huyền."

Nàng đạp xuống chân ga, lái rời hỗn loạn sau lưng.

*

Ung Thánh Hựu không có hướng sớm định ra phương hướng mở, nàng tùy ý tìm cái giao lộ xóa ra ngoài, thẳng đến nhanh hừng đông thời điểm mới tìm được một gian quán trọ. Chờ thu xếp tốt hết thảy, hai người ngủ một giấc đến giữa trưa mới mơ mơ màng màng đứng lên.

Các nàng ăn ý không có mở ra TV, nhưng ngưng trọng không khí lại để các nàng càng thêm khó chịu.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm chân co lại thành một đoàn, trong tay nguyên bản hôm qua liền nói không có điện điện thoại bị nàng theo sáng lại dập tắt. Khóa bình phong bên trên nàng cùng Daniel hai người tiếu dung cứ như vậy thắp sáng lại tro tối.

"Ngươi hay là không liên hệ hắn sao?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rốt cục mở miệng nói từ hôm qua sau khi lên xe lên câu nói đầu tiên.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn nàng thật lâu, "Thật xin lỗi."

"Vì cái gì cùng ta xin lỗi?"

"Là ta đem ngươi liên lụy vào."

"Ngươi nói phản đi. . ." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười, "Đi gọi cho hắn đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút trong tay điện thoại, nghĩ một lát hay là đứng dậy chuẩn bị đi ban công, kết quả đi đến một nửa lại quay đầu, "Chúng ta đi một lần nhìn bờ biển mặt trời mọc a?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bị Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên đề nghị làm cho có chút không nghĩ ra.

"Tối hôm qua ta dưới tình thế cấp bách chọn đường giống như cũng có thể mở đến bờ biển, " Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích, "Chúng ta tốt nghiệp lần kia đi ngươi quê quán thời điểm, liền nói đến nhìn mặt trời mọc cuối cùng ngủ quên lần kia. . ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gật gật đầu, biểu thị mình còn nhớ rõ.

"Mà lại chúng ta lúc đầu cũng thế. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm càng ngày càng nhỏ, nàng xem ra có chút vội vàng, "Lại theo giúp ta một lần đi, 盿 huyền."

"Được." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền suy nghĩ một chút vẫn là gật đầu, sau đó phất tay đuổi nàng đi đánh điện thoại của nàng.

Chờ có thể nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu tận lực đè thấp trò chuyện âm thanh về sau, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cả người lại vùi vào trong chăn. Nàng cầm ra điện thoại di động của mình nhìn một chút, các nàng sự tình tựa hồ còn không có bên trên tin tức, chưa đọc tin tức đều là chuyện công tác.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thở dài một hơi.

Lại đi xuống vạch vạch một cái, do dự mãi nàng hay là ấn mở cùng Bùi Trân Ánh khung chat, trên đỉnh tiểu hài nhang muỗi nòng nọc ảnh chân dung còn lộ ra ngây thơ.

Đối thoại cuối cùng đình chỉ tại Bùi Trân Ánh gửi tới tin tức bên trên.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi hắn tốt sao?

Mà Bùi Trân Ánh chỉ là trả lời tỷ tỷ ôn nhu thật quá tàn nhẫn.

Nàng nhớ tới ngày đó là Bùi Trân Ánh nghỉ về nhà trước ngày cuối cùng. Hắn lôi kéo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại công viên trò chơi bên trong chơi cả ngày, cuối cùng tại màn đêm đu quay hạ tiến đến bên tai nàng tỏ tình.

"Nếu như tỷ tỷ không đáp ứng, cũng không cần đi ngồi đu quay." Hắn nói.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thất thần, nàng nhất thời có chút bối rối, vừa muốn mở miệng nói sang chuyện khác liền bị Bùi Trân Ánh dùng tay bịt miệng lại.

Đẹp mắt thiếu niên lắc đầu, cuối cùng vẫn là một người bên trên đu quay kho bên trong.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ấn mở khung chat, do dự thật lâu cuối cùng vẫn là nhấn diệt điện thoại di động.

*

Các nàng lại lần nữa lên đường.

Có thể một lần nữa xuất phát Ung Thánh Hựu giống như phá lệ vui vẻ, nàng trên đường đi ngâm nga bài hát, hào hứng đi lên còn làm ra rất nhiều kỳ kỳ quái quái hành vi.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lúc đầu căng cứng thần kinh cũng bị Ung Thánh Hựu chọc cười.

"A... Ung ngốc, thật là Ung ngốc A ha ha ha."

Kết quả được gọi là Ung kẻ ngu ngược lại còn càng thêm khởi kình.

Đêm đó hết thảy giống như biến thành một giấc mộng, không đi hồi tưởng nó tựa như là chưa từng xảy ra.

Các nàng còn tiêu hết thân bên trên cơ hồ tất cả tiền mua một đống lớn sắp nhồi vào ghế sau ăn. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng mặc kệ cầm trong tay chính là cái gì mở ra liền ăn, mình ăn một miếng vẫn không quên cho ăn Ung Thánh Hựu một ngụm.

"A, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ta thật muốn ăn nhà ngươi lầu dưới móng heo a."

"Nhanh đừng nói, ngươi nói ta cũng muốn ăn." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại đi Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong nhét một thanh khoai tây chiên.

Ăn càng về sau các nàng cũng mất đi hào hứng, đủ loại đồ ăn vặt hỗn cùng một chỗ đều biến thành một cái hương vị. Làm cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền càng thêm muốn ăn Ung Thánh Hựu thuận miệng nhấc lên móng heo.

Các nàng mở ròng rã một ngày, ở giữa Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi liền đổi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mở. Đợi đến có thể nghe thấy đập vách núi tiếng sóng biển lúc đã là đêm sâu nhất thời điểm. Hai nữ hài giảng xe ngừng tại ven đường, trong xe bị đông cứng run lẩy bẩy.

"Ngươi làm sao liền mở đỡ xe mở mui ra, ta cảm giác tứ phía đều tại hở." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phàn nàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã cóng đến nói không ra lời, nàng luôn luôn thân thể không tốt. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem nàng căn bản không dừng được hắt xì cùng trên mặt mất tự nhiên đỏ hồng, đưa thay sờ sờ trán của nàng.

Quả nhiên bỏng đến dọa người.

Nàng lập tức cởi mình bên ngoài bao cho Ung Thánh Hựu phủ thêm, vịn Ung Thánh Hựu ở ghế sau đồ ăn vặt chồng bên trong ngồi xuống về sau, lại tại hành lý của mình bên trong lật ra tất cả có thể phủ thêm đồ vật đem hai người chăm chú bao lấy.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mơ mơ màng màng ngủ trong chốc lát, mở mắt ra trời đã biến thành màu hồng.

Hai người nhiệt độ cơ thể rốt cục cho Ung Thánh Hựu một chút khí lực, nàng mở mắt ra đem đầu dựa vào tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đầu vai.

"Sớm biết sẽ không ăn cái kia kem ly."

"Nào có cái gì sớm biết." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại thăm dò Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán, sau đó lại trả thù tính bóp một hồi lâu nàng mềm mại gương mặt.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi thật rất kỳ quái."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không có trả lời, nàng lại sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu đầu.

Giống khi còn bé lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy cô muội muội này thời điểm như thế.

Các nàng dựa chung một chỗ, giữa thiên địa cũng chỉ có các nàng là lẫn nhau dựa vào.

"Cám ơn ngươi, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền." Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhắm mắt lại, "Hi vọng ngươi chớ có trách ta."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vừa định hỏi nàng có ý tứ gì, đã nhìn thấy đường bên kia có mấy chiếc xe cảnh sát hướng các nàng ra. Nàng cũng không không để ý tới cái gì, đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu liền hướng ghế lái bò qua.

"Thánh Hựu, cảnh sát đến rồi!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sốt ruột đánh lấy lửa muốn nổ máy xe, nhưng càng là sốt ruột thì càng khởi động không được.

"Không có chuyện gì, 盿 huyền."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm rất ôn nhu. Tựa như đêm đó Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mở xong súng về sau đồng dạng.

Nàng mở cửa xe đi ra ngoài, trên thân thậm chí còn bọc lấy một cái giường đơn nàng xem ra có chút buồn cười.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem nàng hướng cảnh sát đi đến, nàng lập tức quay đầu ở ghế sau đồ ăn vặt chồng bên trong tìm kiếm lên cái kia thanh súng tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu không cho nàng hi vọng, đối hướng các nàng vọt tới xe cảnh sát lốp xe mở một súng.

Nàng tuyệt vọng, cái gì bờ biển mặt trời mọc. Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản chính là ngay từ đầu liền bày ra tốt muốn thay nàng gánh tội thay.

Nàng nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cô đơn đi hướng phương xa bóng lưng, nàng nhớ tới bằng hữu của nàng cách ngàn dặm sóng điện truyền đến mơ hồ lại thanh âm ôn nhu, nhớ tới Khương Daniel nhìn xem đại môn bóng lưng, nàng còn nghĩ tới Bùi Trân Ánh đối nàng lắc đầu lúc cô đơn ánh mắt.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại chuyển động chìa khóa xe, lúc này xe rốt cục phát động.

Nàng dùng sức đạp xuống chân ga không chút do dự quay đầu hướng bên vách núi lái đi, xanh thẳm mặt biển bên trên lộ ra một tia hỏa hồng độ cong.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Bằng hữu của nàng thét chói tai vang lên tên của nàng.

Mặt trời mọc.

END

367 duyệt


	28. Chapter 28

【 thuốc nhỏ mắt 】 ngày mùa hè kỷ sự

00

Ngươi là dưới bóng cây nhất xanh tươi dây leo, là ngày mùa hè rực rỡ nhất một chùm ánh nắng, là len lén lẻn vào ta trong mộng quanh quẩn không đi nhịp tim hồi ức, ta nam hài, ta thích ngươi thắng qua từ tất cả trước kia thổi tới gió.

01

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong trí nhớ, một chín bảy mươi lăm năm mùa hè tựa hồ phá lệ dài dằng dặc, phảng phất một năm tròn đều là trông không đến cuối ngày mùa hè, ánh sáng và nhiệt độ trong không khí nhét tràn đầy. Gió bắt đầu thổi lúc phát ra "Ào ào" tiếng vang rừng cây, khắp nơi vang lên tiếng ve kêu, bọn chúng chặt đứt kim sắc quang ảnh, vì con mắt chụp xuống một mảnh thanh lương.

Ung Thánh Hựu bà ngoại trước đây không lâu về hưu trở lại hồi hương tiểu trấn trong nhà, hắn cũng theo bà ngoại từ huyện thành bên trong học chuyển đến căn này tiểu trấn cao trung. Từ nhà bà ngoại tới trường học muốn dọc theo một đầu ánh nắng pha tạp trên đường nhỏ đi, màu xám mặt đường bên trên là so le rải bóng cây tại ánh nắng bên trong lắc đầu vẫy đuôi. Ung Thánh Hựu còn chứng kiến hồ điệp —— số lượng không coi là nhiều, hoặc lớn hoặc nhỏ hồ điệp tại quang ảnh giao thoa bên trong thân bay qua, bọn chúng run lẩy bẩy cánh, tựa hồ có kim sắc bột phấn thuận không khí rớt xuống. Ung Thánh Hựu kiên trì nói hắn có nghe thấy sơn yêu đang hát, hoặc là nói là buổi chiều một tiếng mang theo âm điệu vừa lòng thỏa ý than thở. Bà ngoại nghe xong chụp hắn vai một chưởng, nào có cái gì sơn yêu a.

Có lẽ là tiểu trấn hạ dương quá mức nhu hòa, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn đổ thừa không rời giường, cho nên luôn luôn đi học đến trễ. Hắn bước nhanh chạy tại trên đường nhỏ, tiếng ve kêu bao phủ bên tai, lá cây bị giẫm đạp tiếng xào xạc theo thiếu niên chạy vội thân ảnh bị xa xa ném tại sáng sớm quang ảnh về sau.

Nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là chậm một bước. Ung Thánh Hựu thở hồng hộc xuất hiện tại cửa phòng học lúc, chủ nhiệm lớp đã đứng trên bục giảng bắt đầu điểm danh.

Ung Thánh Hựu chủ nhiệm lớp là cái họ Trì trung niên nữ nhân, có lẽ là tới gần thời mãn kinh nguyên nhân, tính tình luôn có chút táo bạo, còn thích cho học sinh lên các loại khiến người dở khóc dở cười ngoại hiệu. Cả ngày cười hì hì Phác Hữu Trấn bị nàng gọi là "Chim sẻ", Kim Tại Hoán bởi vì có một lần ở phòng học rất lớn tiếng hát Skyfall, cho nên bị gọi đùa là "Sập sập" . Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên cũng chạy không thoát bị lấy ngoại hiệu chuyện này.

"Xem ra... Chúng ta tony lão sư lại đến trễ a?" Hồ nữ sĩ nhìn xem đứng tại cửa lớp miệng Ung Thánh Hựu, không khách khí chút nào mở miệng chế giễu, "Có phải là hóa trang hoa thời gian quá dài?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức cúi đầu xuống nhìn trang phục của mình, lúc này mới phát hiện mình lúc ra cửa đi được quá gấp, cổ áo cao nhất bên trên hai cái nút áo không có trừ, một con cổ áo lật tiến trong giáo phục. Hắn tại toàn lớp cười vang bên trong bối rối chỉnh lý tốt mình cổ áo, chính nghĩ mở miệng nói xin lỗi lúc, sau lưng truyền người tới âm thanh vừa vặn che lại thanh âm của hắn.

"Thật xin lỗi, lão sư, hôm nay đến trễ."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu muốn nhìn một chút là cái nào thằng xui xẻo cùng mình đồng dạng đến trễ, để hắn không nghĩ tới chính là, đứng ở sau lưng mình đúng là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, từ chuyển tới ban này bên trên, lần đầu tiên trông thấy lúc hắn liền thích. Nam hài dáng người cao gầy, mặt mày dài nhỏ, làn da trắng nõn tinh tế, liền xem như đơn giản nhất đồng phục mặc trên người hắn cũng đẹp mắt không được. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngày bình thường một thân một mình trong trường học hoạt động, cũng chưa từng thấy bên cạnh hắn từng có người nào. Mỗi khi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từ cửa phòng học hành lang dài dằng dặc đi vào trong qua, Ung Thánh Hựu tổng nhịn không được ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía phương hướng của hắn, thiếu niên trên trán nhỏ vụn tóc mái theo thân thể động tác nhẹ nhàng đong đưa, tựa như thổi qua một trận nhu hòa tinh tế gió, thon dài cái bóng hòa tan tại hành lang trước tản mát pha tạp quang ảnh bên trong, ngày mùa hè ánh sáng nhạt mông lung tinh xảo bên mặt, mỹ hảo phải không chân thiết.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt là loại kia hoàn mỹ đến liền ngay cả hồ nữ sĩ như vậy bắt bẻ người cũng tìm không ra khuyết điểm tồn tại. Quả nhiên, hồ nữ sĩ nhíu lại mặt nhìn thoáng qua Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, lại liếc qua Ung Thánh Hựu, cuối cùng vẫn là khoát khoát tay để bọn hắn trở lại riêng phần mình trên chỗ ngồi. Hai người vị trí vừa lúc là phía trước sau bàn, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, trước một bước đi trở về chỗ ngồi của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu cùng tại phía sau hắn, chậm rãi chuyển về chỗ ngồi của mình.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước, thân thể vẫn như cũ như dĩ vãng đồng dạng thẳng tắp, cái cổ tuyết trắng thon dài, tại ngoài cửa sổ ánh nắng chiếu xuống xuyên thấu qua trắng noãn áo sơmi, ẩn ẩn có thể nhìn thấy hắn phía sau lưng duyên dáng cơ bắp đường cong, Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy mê nhìn chằm chằm cả ngày. Kia là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, hắn thích nam hài, trong lòng của hắn mềm mại phải như ngày xuân từ đồng ruộng bên trên phất qua hơi như gió bí mật.

02

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thích Ung Thánh Hựu, chuyện này trừ Ung Thánh Hựu bên ngoài tất cả mọi người biết.

Vị trí của bọn hắn vừa vặn dựa vào tại bên cửa sổ, mà Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ ngồi liền tại phía sau hắn, mỗi lần lên lớp lúc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền sẽ liếc mắt nhìn lén pha lê. Chính là như vậy một cái mùa hè, ngày mùa hè ánh nắng từ ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào, sẽ tại trên cửa sổ phản chiếu ra trong phòng học bóng người, chỉ cần thoáng di động ánh mắt, liền có thể tại pha lê bên trên nhìn thấy cậu bé sau lưng nhất cử nhất động.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khi đi học sống lưng ưỡn đến mức thẳng tắp, tổng cho người ta một loại hắn lên lớp vô cùng nghiêm túc giả tượng, có lẽ trước kia là như vậy, chỉ là khi Ung Thánh Hựu bước vào cửa lớp miệng một khắc này, đây hết thảy cũng không còn tồn tại. Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu dậy trễ, liền mỗi ngày sáng sớm cố ý trong hành lang chậm rãi bồi hồi, cho đến nghe thấy nơi xa truyền đến một trận bối rối mà tiếng bước chân quen thuộc, hắn mới yên lòng đi trở về chỗ ngồi.

Hắn còn biết Ung Thánh Hựu khi đi học luôn yêu thích ngủ gà ngủ gật, có một lần nghe sau lưng nhỏ xíu tiếng ngáy, hắn che miệng lại, nhịn không được nhỏ giọng nở nụ cười. Nhưng càng nhiều thời điểm hắn sẽ nhìn xem cửa sổ thủy tinh bên trên bóng ngược, tại bản nháp trên giấy một lần lại một lần miêu tả lấy nam hài ngủ nhan.

Chính hắn coi là cẩn thận từng li từng tí thích lại rất sớm đã bị bằng hữu xem thấu, Kim Tại Hoán cùng Phác Hữu Trấn từng không chỉ một lần cho hắn đưa qua tờ giấy nhỏ, hắn mở ra tờ giấy, bất đắc dĩ nhìn xem phía trên tràn ngập các loại "Lấy lòng tiểu kỹ xảo", nếu như tính luôn trước kia tờ giấy, đoán chừng đều có thể chỉnh lý thành một bản truy nhân pháp bảo.

Tan học thời gian, Kim Tại Hoán cùng Phác Hữu Trấn đi ngang qua hai người chỗ ngồi lúc, Phác Hữu Trấn vụng trộm bóp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một thanh, góp ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhỏ giọng hô lên một câu "Thích liền đi nhanh truy" sau liền lập tức lôi kéo Kim Tại Hoán đi ra, lần này trong phòng học chỉ còn lại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai người.

Mang theo ẩm ướt khí tức gió thổi vào mặt, tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn không có chú ý lúc, bầu trời bay xuống hạ thứ một giọt mưa, ngay sau đó, hạ lên chân chính mưa to. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại trong túi xách tìm tòi một trận, rốt cục vẫn là tiếp nhận mình không có mang dù sự thật này.

"Cái kia... Ta có dù."

Khi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kịp phản ứng lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đã đỏ mặt tại phía sau hắn đứng yên thật lâu, trong tay chính giơ một thanh màu đen dù. Tiếp xuống đến phiên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đỏ mặt.

"Nếu như ngươi không ngại hai chúng ta chống đỡ một cây dù..."

Đáy lòng thanh âm quanh đi quẩn lại đến bên miệng, dùng nhất vụng về lời nói nói ra, xen lẫn ngượng ngùng ôn nhu thiếu niên âm trở thành trong mưa lãng mạn nhất giai điệu. Một thanh chống ra dù đen nở rộ tại ngày mùa hè tí tách kéo dài trong mưa, nước mưa che cản ánh mắt, mơ hồ dù tiếp theo đối thân mật bóng người.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giơ dù, dù thân hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tại trong bất tri bất giác lặng lẽ dắt Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay. Vừa mới bắt đầu là ngón tay cẩn thận đụng vào, đến cuối cùng diễn hóa thành hai người mười ngón đan xen. Mưa tạnh, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại như cũ không bỏ được buông xuống dù, mãi cho đến Ung Thánh Hựu cửa nhà, tay của hai người đều là nắm chặt.

"Cái kia... Thánh Hựu, cám ơn ngươi dù."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem dù thu hồi một sát na, hoàng hôn cuối cùng một sợi ánh nắng xuyên thấu qua lá cây khe hở tản mát tại rơi đầy cành khô cùng hạt dẻ khói trên đồng cỏ, sau cơn mưa ướt át trong không khí hỗn tạp cỏ xanh cùng mùi đất, phòng ốc cùng rừng cây hình dáng bắt đầu hiển hiện, xa xa dãy núi chăn lót bên trên một tầng tinh mịn mà ánh sáng óng ánh.

"Cám ơn ngươi đưa ta về nhà." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xuống hé miệng hơi cười, lại lúc ngẩng đầu lên, nam hài bờ môi đã kéo đi lên, hai người cái bóng nặng chồng lên nhau, tan vào ngày mùa hè sau cùng quang ảnh bên trong.

"Ta thích ngươi."

Ngươi là dưới bóng cây nhất xanh tươi dây leo, là ngày mùa hè rực rỡ nhất một chùm ánh nắng, là len lén lẻn vào ta trong mộng quanh quẩn không đi nhịp tim hồi ức; ta nam hài, ta thích ngươi thắng qua từ tất cả trước kia thổi tới gió.

03

Từ sau núi đình viện đi về phòng trên đường, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được hỏi:

"Nơi này có sơn yêu sao?"

Bà ngoại chụp hắn vai một chưởng, nói, "Nào có cái gì sơn yêu a?"

Một chiếc lá rơi tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu, hắn vươn tay lấy xuống, lá cây đã hiện ra màu vàng. Hắn nghĩ, đại khái là cái này dài dằng dặc mùa hè rốt cục muốn nghênh đón hồi cuối.

—— —— —— ----END

Bốn trăm chín mươi sáu duyệt


	29. Chapter 29

『 so với pixel, máy ảnh chứa đựng bao nhiêu quang quan trọng hơn. 』

☆

"Tu ca, ngươi xuất đạo tác phẩm hoàn toàn đại phát! ! !"

kkt đưa đỉnh khung chat bên trong, bắn ra một trương từ chụp, trong tấm hình người nhăn trông ngóng khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, ngón cái dựng đứng lên, điểm tán cường độ thẳng phá màn hình.

Ngón tay tại 26 chữ cái trên bàn phím không bồi hồi, cùng dĩ vãng vô số lần kinh lịch đồng dạng, lần này, hắn vẫn còn không biết rõ như thế nào trả lời.

Đối thoại liệt biểu bên trong, tất cả đều là đối phương gửi tới tin tức, lớn đến lĩnh thưởng nhỏ đến phát hiện mới biểu lộ bao, tại bọn chúng phía dưới là lục sắc song câu.

Đã đọc không trở về.

Trong túi vắng vẻ, thật là xui xẻo, mỗi lần cần nicotin an ủi, đạt được đều chỉ có phản bội. Bất đắc dĩ thở dài , ấn xuống hơi thở bình phong khóa, nâng lên máy ảnh.

Giang Nam địa khu vượng nhất khu vực, kiến trúc cao nhất, lớn nhất trên biển quảng cáo, đổi mới chủ nhân của nó, mà nơi này, cũng thành cái này mùa hè chỗ thứ nhất đánh thẻ thánh địa.

Lấy cảnh khung thuận biển quảng cáo hướng người phía dưới lưu tìm kiếm, mới vừa rồi còn trong điện thoại nhe răng lớn người cười, giờ phút này trên ánh mắt đánh lấy cái nho nhỏ dấu cộng.

"Tu ca!"

Ứng kích phản ứng, là nhanh cửa đè xuống động tác.

kkt, biển quảng cáo, máy ảnh, trang đều là cùng một người —— Ung Thánh Hựu.

□

Đây là 15 tuổi Lý Tu lần thứ ba dọn nhà, người nghèo khó bần cùng, ngay cả ổ tại cùng một chỗ mốc meo quyền lợi đều không có. Không cam lòng hạ du phụ mẫu lại một lần nữa dốc hết tất cả hướng thượng du leo lên, thế là, Incheon.

Nơi này khoảng cách Seoul 28km, cùng nước Mỹ San Francisco, Washington, Tây Ban Nha Madrid ở vào cùng một vĩ độ, Lý Tu nguyên lai tưởng rằng Incheon tình trạng cũng sẽ như những thành thị này, cho lang thang hiểu lòng đi vào một điểm quang sáng.

Hay là tuổi còn rất trẻ.

Nhân loại gian khổ nói chung giống nhau. Lý Tu phụ mẫu cùng đại bộ phận Incheon phụ mẫu đồng dạng đi sớm về trễ, tại hài tử điên cuồng sinh trưởng giai đoạn một cách tự nhiên vắng mặt.

Cao trung buồn bực ngán ngẩm, Lý Tu nhảy vào bình tĩnh vực sâu, trong sinh hoạt duy nhất sắc thái chính là tại cửa hàng giá rẻ khi việc vặt, ngẫu nhiên tại dài dằng dặc ngày mùa hè cuối cùng đánh ngủ gà ngủ gật, tại nặng nề trong đêm khuya quét dọn hán tử say lưu lại cục diện rối rắm.

Người làm công, có lẽ đây chính là nhân sinh của hắn định vị đi.

"Tu ca, mẹ ta nói cái này cho ngươi ăn!"

Dâu tây sữa bò, không thích đồ ngọt Lý Tu nhíu nhíu mày. Đứng ngoài cửa a di đỉnh lấy một đầu tóc quăn, con mắt cười thành một đạo khe hở cưng chiều nhìn qua Lý Tu.

Nghỉ hè vừa đến, tóc quăn a di đến cửa hàng giá rẻ càng tấp nập, nàng nói chuyện luôn luôn nhẹ giọng thì thầm, cùng đại đa số cái tuổi này gia đình bà chủ đồng dạng, thích "Quan tâm" người khác, Lý Tu chính là nàng trọng điểm quan tâm đối tượng một trong.

Trước mắt cái này gọi mình tu ca, hẳn là a di treo tại bên miệng tiểu nhi tử.

Không có nhớ lầm, gọi Ung Thánh Hựu. Danh tự quá đặc biệt, Thánh Hựu Thánh Hựu, thụ Thượng Đế phù hộ.

Hắn cười cùng nàng nhất trí, gợn sóng hình bờ môi, luôn luôn hướng lên vểnh lên, hẳn là bị hạnh phúc xếp cao độ đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn cố chấp duỗi thẳng cánh tay, lắc lắc dâu tây sữa bò chờ đợi tiếp nhận. Phản ứng chậm nửa chụp Lý Tu chất phác tiếp nhận kia một bình hơi có vẻ nặng nề quan tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức khéo léo hướng Lý Tu gật đầu, xoay người đi truy ngoài cửa mụ mụ, dưới chân dép lê theo không kịp tâm hắn gấp bộ pháp, một mình lưu tại nguyên chỗ, người kia liền nhảy nhảy nhót đáp quay người nhảy trở về, trên chân nhất câu, tăng thêm tốc độ đoạt lấy mụ mụ dẫn theo màu đen túi nhựa, một cái tay khác đem người kéo đến trong ngực.

Gió đêm rót vào hắn khoan hậu màu đen áo thun, Lý Tu nhớ kỹ, kia kiện trên quần áo đồ án là lau nước mũi tiểu hài tử, cùng chủ nhân của nó đồng dạng cổ linh tinh quái đáng yêu.

Cái mặt này trên có ba sao hài tử, là trong này phiến tiểu khu có tiếng "Nhỏ xinh đẹp" . Học qua giá đỡ trống, vểnh qua dương cầm khóa, nghe nói còn ký qua quản lý công ty, hiện tại tại nghệ nhân tụ tập Hàn Lâm tài cao học tập, lộ tuyến cơ bản hướng phía idol đi.

◇

"Tu ca, công ty nói lần này áp phích chụp siêu cấp tán, cuối tuần công ty của chúng ta nghệ nhân muốn đổi mới quan hệ xã hội chiếu, ngươi có hứng thú tiếp đơn sao?"

Lý Tu lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đã đi tới trước mặt, trong tay là băng caramel macchiato.

Lý Tu rất muốn nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu, đánh thẻ mình cự phúc áp phích chuyện này rất người mới, không yêu uống nước chỉ uống đồ uống chuyện này rất tiểu học gà, mang theo màu đen khẩu trang liền nghĩ trong đám người ẩn thân chuyện này rất bịt tai trộm chuông.

"Ừm."

Cuối cùng chỉ còn lại một cái một chữ độc nhất.

Phồn hoa đường đi, các thiếu nữ tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt thảo luận cái này một thân đen cũng khó nén soái khí người có phải là Ung Thánh Hựu, người đại diện dừng lại nhỏ chạy tới, nhỏ giọng nói nên đi hạ cái hành trình, thiếu niên liền biến mất tại bảo mẫu trong xe.

Thật tốt, hắn hay là gọi hắn tu ca, hắn hay là yêu thảm màu đen thời thượng, bên cạnh hắn hay là cái kia thao toái tâm người đại diện, duy nhất khác biệt, là hắn rốt cục ngồi lên mang tự động cửa xe bảo mẫu xe.

"Tu ca, bớt hút một chút khói đi, cách thật xa đã nghe đến."

Xe còn tại ánh mắt có thể đụng địa phương, kkt liền đã không kịp chờ đợi lên tiếng.

Vậy ngươi uống nhiều nước.

Đương nhiên là ở trong lòng hồi phục.

"Thứ ba tuần sau nhớ kỹ tới công ty cho chúng ta chụp quan hệ xã hội chiếu a, ta sẽ hảo hảo cách ăn mặc một phen!"

"Ừ"

Hồi phục, lấy kkt hình thức, đối diện lập tức phát tới một con cực tốc vỗ tay báo biển, kia là fan hâm mộ vì hắn làm biểu lộ bao, trên mặt còn có ba viên nốt ruồi.

Có hứng thú tiếp đơn sao? Chưa nói tới hứng thú, chụp ảnh đối với Lý Tu đến nói, chính là sống tạm công việc thôi.

Hắn cảm thấy hứng thú, là tại trong màn ảnh đối thoại với hắn người kia.

◇

Người nào đó cái gọi là cách ăn mặc, nguyên lai là dạng này.

Rối loạn tóc, mỏi mệt ánh mắt, cúi đầu vai, cùng bị nước ngâm hơi có vẻ sưng vù làn da.

Vừa mới nghe tới chụp ảnh người mới có nhấc lên, bảo hôm nay là MV quay chụp thời gian, có dưới nước ống kính. Lý Tu cũng ngờ tới không rành thuỷ tính người khẳng định chịu không ít đau khổ, nhưng không nghĩ tới sẽ nghiêm trọng như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng cùng ở đây nhân viên công tác dần dần xin lỗi, bởi vì vì hành trình của mình dẫn đến toàn bộ quay chụp tiểu tổ đều phải tăng ca, hắn còn cố ý phân phó người đại diện mua được móng heo ăn khuya.

Sau một khắc thay xong quần áo hóa bên trên đạm trang Ung Thánh Hựu, lại biến thành viên kia người phàm không thể hái đến tinh tinh, nhu nhu lóe ánh sáng.

Mặc dù chỉ là đơn giản quan hệ xã hội chiếu, nhưng tại hai giờ quay chụp quá trình bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu đuổi một cái đến khe hở liền sẽ đùa giỡn một chút hoặc là nho nhỏ biểu diễn một chút tài nghệ, đến đánh vỡ trầm muộn công việc không khí.

□

"Vì cái gì lão là theo chân ta!"

Mười tám tuổi năm đó mùa hè, Lý Tu quyết định không lại tiếp tục việc học, cùng phụ mẫu đại sảo một khung về sau, một thân một mình tại cư xá chơi trò chơi công trình bên trong cùng đu dây làm bạn, từ mặt trời lặn đợi cho màn đêm đem hắn thôn phệ, mà lúc này xuất hiện Ung Thánh Hựu, thành công biến thành hắn nơi trút giận.

"Bởi vì ta thích tu ca a ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu thái dương còn mang theo mồ hôi, cố gắng đè xuống thở dốc mềm mềm nói, con mắt nhìn chằm chằm dép lê bên trên nhỏ hạt cát.

"Ta có cái gì tốt thích? !"

Kỳ thật nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, hắn khí đã tiêu hơn phân nửa, đứa nhỏ này đoán chừng là từ trong nhà chạy đến tìm hắn, luôn luôn ép buộc chứng người, cúc áo sai phải loạn thất bát tao.

Rốt cục tung ra viên kia chướng mắt hạt cát, đạp một cái, thon gầy thân thể đi theo đu dây cùng một chỗ nhẹ nhàng đãng.

"Ngươi vẫn luôn không cần ta đùa ngươi vui vẻ" "Ở trước mặt ngươi ta không cần miễn cưỡng làm một cái không khí người chế tạo "

Ung Thánh Hựu đứt quãng bị gió thổi tán, Lý Tu nhớ kỹ không phải rất rõ ràng, nhưng hắn biết, từ 15 tuổi bắt đầu, bọn hắn liền duy trì quan hệ như vậy.

Lý Tu tại tất cả mọi người trước mặt đều ra vẻ cường đại mà che dấu tự ti, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở trong đám người vĩnh viễn vắt hết óc khôi hài. Bọn hắn là tỉ mỉ điều phối tốt thuốc màu, cần thời điểm liền mở ra cái nắp cung cấp người thưởng thức.

Nhưng là tại bên cạnh ngươi ta, có thể nhặt về trầm mặc quyền lợi, có thể không làm giãy giụa nhu nhược.

"Không có đã hủy nhân sinh, chúng ta hiện tại mới 18 tuổi."

Đây là đêm hôm đó, Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo Lý Tu về nhà, tại nhà hắn dưới lầu cho hắn một cái ôm về sau, bên tai lưu lại một câu.

Lý Tu vẫn cảm thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu là triết học gia.

◇

Sinh hoạt kỹ năng cơ bản là không triết học gia cùng một con mứt hoa quả cái bình cùng chết tốt mấy phút, Lý Tu tự nhiên cầm qua cái bình, bành, mở ra, đổi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cười.

Quay chụp kết thúc về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mượn mụ mụ nghĩ Lý Tu lấy cớ, đem người cho lĩnh trở về nhà.

Chỉ cần sáng ngày thứ hai không có hành trình, Ung Thánh Hựu đều sẽ rất là vui vẻ về Incheon, dán cha mẹ cho làm tốt ăn.

Lý Tu cũng không thích cái này toàn gia khoa trương vị ngọt lấy hướng, nhưng hắn thích cái này toàn gia người.

Bởi vì luôn luôn ở bên người đảo quanh, Ung mụ mụ liền "Mệnh lệnh" Lý Tu gọi mình làm mụ mụ, thế là Lý Tu có hai cái ba ba cùng hai cái mụ mụ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhiều một cái đồng niên cùng tháng ca ca.

"Tiểu tu, năm nay sinh nhật a di làm cho ngươi tương cua có được hay không?"

Ngày 22 tháng 8. Ngày 25 tháng 8.

Thời gian quá mức tiếp cận, quá khứ trong mười năm, chỉ cần không phải ra ngoài không thể đối kháng nhân tố, hai nhà người đều sẽ cùng một chỗ cho Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Lý Tu sinh nhật.

"Mẹ, ta cũng phải!" Ung Thánh Hựu liếm sạch sẽ đầu ngón tay dính vào mứt hoa quả, ba ba mà đối với mụ mụ nũng nịu.

Ung mụ mụ giơ lên thìa đối điều bì hài tử đầu chính là một cái bạo lật, "Không phải mới tiếp vào kịch bản sao, năm nay khẳng định lại muốn tại đoàn làm phim qua, năm ngoái chúng ta cùng tiểu tu vì chờ ngươi trở về ngay cả bánh gatô đều không có cắt, năm nay mới sẽ không chờ ngươi đấy!"

Lý Tu chỉ là nhàn nhạt cười.

Không có ai biết, năm ngoái sinh nhật, bọn hắn kỳ thật cùng một chỗ qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng không biết.

□

25 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu, toại nguyện thành một diễn viên, hơn nữa còn là thanh xuân sân trường kịch nhân vật nam chính.

Lý Tu biết, một ngày này sớm muộn sẽ tới.

20 tuổi năm đó, bọn hắn cùng đi New York, Ung Thánh Hựu đối Broadway cổng âm nhạc kịch áp phích một mình cảm thán câu nói kia, lời nói còn văng vẳng bên tai.

"Nếu như ta về sau cũng có thể giống như thế diễn kịch liền tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu chung tình năng lực một mực rất mạnh, vĩnh viễn chu đáo vĩnh viễn quan tâm, mà hắn muốn làm sự tình, từ trước đến nay đều là trực tiếp mang sang thành tích nói chuyện.

Tựa như khi đó, rõ ràng vẫn chỉ là cái không có danh tiếng gì sinh viên, vì bồi mụ mụ đi New York thấy tỷ tỷ, đem chạy vũ đạo hoạt động để dành được 70 vạn Hàn nguyên toàn bộ lấy ra mua vé máy bay, Lý Tu còn trêu chọc qua hắn, cơ hồ bất chấp hậu quả muốn đi New York, đến cùng có cái gì hấp dẫn người địa phương.

Nhưng Lý Tu hay là tại Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra mời sau dứt khoát đi cùng.

Một đường quýnh đồ, trằn trọc năm tiếng xe buýt đi tới quảng trường Thời Đại. Xấu hổ ví tiền rỗng tuếch, chỉ ăn nổi Hamburger, bởi vì sợ mắt nhìn sắc, còn tảng đá cái kéo vải thay phiên đi tục chén Cocacola.

Mang theo một bụng nước ngọt, đánh lấy nấc hai người bị lẫn nhau chọc cho cười đến gãy lưng rồi.

Thẳng đến đứng tại Broadway cổng một khắc này, Lý Tu rốt cục đọc hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu New York tình kết.

Bọn hắn lật khắp túi, dò xét cái đầu nhìn ra ra vào vào xem ảnh biển người, cuối cùng lấy dũng khí vào xem tất cả diễn xuất tên vở kịch giá cả biểu, không cam tâm Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí còn trước sau xác nhận ba lần. Không đủ, tiền của bọn hắn, vừa đủ về trụ sở xe buýt phí tổn, nhìn âm nhạc kịch, là không thể nào.

"Dù sao ta cũng nghe không hiểu tiếng Anh..." "Nhìn tới vẫn là phải về trước đi hảo hảo học một ít tiếng Anh mới được nha!"

Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân an ủi, Lý Tu đều nghe.

"Lần sau đi, lần sau chúng ta lại đến."

Kia là Lý Tu lần thứ nhất cho Ung Thánh Hựu hạ hứa hẹn, một giây trước còn mặt ủ mày chau người, nghe xong lời này lập tức gật đầu như giã tỏi.

Đã nói xong, muốn cùng một chỗ lại đến. Cùng một chỗ!

"Tu ca, giúp ta chụp kiểu ảnh đi."

Thế là có lúc sau fan hâm mộ ở giữa lưu truyền rất rộng tấm kia Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại New York quảng trường Thời Đại bên trên ảnh chụp.

□

Ôm mộng tưởng, trở thành diễn viên, cần phải bỏ ra cái gì.

Có lẽ bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới nay đều làm rất khá, tựa hồ sự tình gì ở trên người hắn cũng có thể trở thành lập, cho nên Lý Tu kiểu gì cũng sẽ quên, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ là phàm nhân.

Đêm khuya, đoàn làm phim đèn đuốc sáng trưng, là chủ diễn Ung Thánh Hựu, còn có mấy trận hí cần quay chụp.

Vì có thể tại ống kính trước hiện ra tốt nhất diện mạo, Ung Thánh Hựu đã từ bỏ bột mì có một đoạn thời gian, cả người xem ra so dĩ vãng bất cứ lúc nào đều muốn càng thêm gầy gò.

Lý Tu liên hệ Ung Thánh Hựu người đại diện, biết được địa chỉ về sau, chỉ xa xa nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, liền quay người tiến vào hắn bảo mẫu xe.

Hôm nay là Ung Thánh Hựu 25 tuổi sinh nhật. Nhưng hắn lập tức thân phận, là 18 tuổi Thôi Chuẩn Vũ.

Lý Tu sinh nhật đã qua, mười năm qua hắn một mực quen thuộc cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ, đem sinh nhật của mình hoãn lại, dù sao bất quá là chữ số thôi.

Bảo mẫu xe rất nhỏ, là kiểu cũ dùng tay kéo cửa thức xe van. Mỗi lần chụp xong hí chạy xong hành trình mệt đến không được Ung Thánh Hựu, là thế nào có sức lực kéo ra đạo này nặng nề cửa đây này?

Vội vàng bố trí xong, người đại diện nói cho Lý Tu, đêm nay còn có hai trận hí, tiếp xuống đại khái sẽ có hai mười phút khe hở.

May mắn, còn có thời gian nghỉ ngơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra v live, kinh hỉ hiện thân cùng fan hâm mộ hỗ động, dùng vặn vẹo tư thế trong xe khó khăn làm lấy trực tiếp.

Hắn đến hiện tại cũng còn tưởng rằng, màu đen khí cầu, màu lam vương miện, đây hết thảy là người đại diện cùng trang điểm đoàn đội vì hắn chuẩn bị sinh nhật kinh hỉ.

Bởi vì ngày ấy, hắn cũng không có nhìn thấy Lý Tu, người đại diện cũng tại Lý Tu yêu cầu hạ nói năng thận trọng.

Lý Tu đương nhiên nhìn trận kia trực tiếp, không có điểm tán thói quen, tay lại không nghe sai khiến Screenshots mấy trương Ung Thánh Hựu ấm áp cười.

"Tu ca, sinh nhật vui vẻ!"

Ung Thánh Hựu kkt tại rạng sáng mười hai giờ trước phát đến tin tức, phối đồ là mang theo lập loè vương miện huyền diệu "Thôi Chuẩn Vũ" ngực bài Ung Thánh Hựu.

Sinh nhật vui vẻ.

◇

"Nghe nói lần này Thánh Hựu album trang bìa là tiểu tu chụp nha!"

Sau bữa ăn, Ung mụ mụ bưng một đống lớn cắt gọn hoa quả, người một nhà ổ tại cạnh ghế sa lon nói chuyện phiếm.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuất ra đen trắng hai cái phiên bản album, "Mẹ, ta đều ký xong tên!" Một bộ cầu khích lệ bộ dáng.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi xuất đạo tờ thứ nhất solo album, tham dự toàn chuyên lục thủ ca làm thơ soạn, Lý Tu cũng trêu ghẹo nói hắn sợ không phải muốn đi bản quyền đường.

"Trách không được đập đến đẹp mắt như vậy ~" Ung mụ mụ cũng không để ý tới nhi tử nũng nịu, ngược lại tán dương lên Lý Tu quay chụp kỹ thuật.

"Đó là đương nhiên, tiểu tu xuất thủ khẳng định không lời nói, huống hồ chúng ta Thánh Hựu vốn là ngày thường đẹp mắt, cũng không nhìn một chút là di truyền ai gen." Ung ba ba cướp lời nói đầu, đem hai đứa con trai cũng khoe một trận.

Thật tốt, bị bảo vệ cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu tìm tới bọn hắn một đám bằng hữu nói muốn cùng một chỗ làm album thời điểm, Lý Tu còn có chút không biết làm sao. Vừa đến hắn sẽ không làm âm nhạc, thứ hai hắn không hiểu ngành giải trí quy tắc, luôn cảm thấy giúp không được gì.

Tại kinh lịch mấy cái ban đêm không ngủ không nghỉ bầy thảo luận về sau, mọi người quyết định Ung Thánh Hựu đưa ra album khái niệm, đồng thời căn cứ khái niệm tiến hành album trang bìa cùng hoạ báo kịch bản gốc chế định.

Lý Tu chụp ảnh xuất đạo tác phẩm, là Ung Thánh Hựu solo xuất đạo album.

Tấm kia mặc tránh phiến tây trang trang bìa chiếu, tại Giang Nam khu vị trí trung tâm, làm ngày cày đêm cống hiến thị giác thịnh yến.

Liên quan tới vì thập sẽ tìm Lý Tu chụp, Ung Thánh Hựu nói, bởi vì hiểu rõ.

Bởi vì hắn biết Lý Tu phong cách thích hợp hắn, bởi vì Lý Tu biết nên như thế nào hiện ra một cái nguyên bản Ung Thánh Hựu.

□

Hai năm trước, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là idol đoàn thành viên, đồng thời kiêm cố vấn âm nhạc tiết mục MC, tiết mục mạt thả thời điểm, hắn nói muốn phải vì đám fan hâm mộ làm chút gì.

"Tu ca, giúp ta chụp ảnh đi."

Mười tám tuổi về sau, Lý Tu nhân sinh quỹ tích rối tinh rối mù, tìm không thấy phương hướng của mình, cao trung trình độ càng làm cho chỗ hắn chỗ vấp phải trắc trở, hắn vẫn như cũ là cái kia qua một ngày tính một ngày người làm công.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu tại kinh lịch ma quỷ tuyển tú tiết mục về sau, chính thức thành đoàn xuất đạo, đã là nổi tiếng idol một viên.

Bọn hắn gặp mặt số lần càng ngày càng ít, chỉ có kkt ngẫu nhiên nhảy ra mấy cái tin tức, còn chứng minh quan hệ của hai người.

Đêm hôm đó, bọn hắn trên đường bạo tẩu hơn năm giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu gót chân lên bong bóng, là Lý Tu chạy vào cửa hàng giá rẻ muaOK kéo căng ấn xuống người cho dán lên.

Đau lòng sao? Khẳng định.

Từ không quan tâm ngành giải trí Lý Tu, thử qua tại trên mạng lục soát Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự. Không đến mười phút, liền rời khỏi.

Bọn hắn rõ ràng không biết Ung Thánh Hựu, không hiểu rõ cách làm người của hắn, lại có thể dùng ác độc nhất ngôn ngữ đối với hắn tiến hành chửi bới. Đây là Lý Tu gãi rách da đầu đều nghĩ mãi mà không rõ sự tình.

Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu rất cường đại, hắn nói càng là bị công kích, càng nói rõ mình còn có cần cải tiến địa phương.

Huống hồ, hắn có hắn fan hâm mộ. Chỉ cần nhìn xem fan hâm mộ liền tốt.

Đêm đó đường đi trống trải, hai người khắp không mục đích đi, Ung Thánh Hựu thỉnh thoảng giơ lên máy ảnh ghi chép, bộ kia máy ảnh, là fan hâm mộ tặng, hắn đặc biệt trân quý.

"Tu ca, giúp ta chụp ảnh đi."

Muốn để fan hâm mộ nhìn hắn nhìn thấy phong cảnh, cũng muốn để fan hâm mộ xem hắn thời khắc này bộ dáng.

Lý Tu cũng không quá quen thuộc máy ảnh thao tác, chỉ tại Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ đạo hạ sỏa qua thức án lấy cửa chớp. Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu nói đùa nói, ca cần phải thật tốt luyện một chút, không phải ta mỗi tấm đồ đều phải tu bốn giờ, con mắt đều nhanh mù.

Thế nhưng là tại xây xong phiến về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là đổi miệng.

"Tu ca, kỳ thật ngươi đập đến đặc biệt tốt, quả thực đứng ca trình độ, không làm nhiếp ảnh gia lãng phí."

◇

Thẳng đến hiện tại Lý Tu đều nói không chính xác, tự mình lựa chọn làm nhiếp ảnh gia có phải là ra ngoài Ung Thánh Hựu câu này "Trò đùa lời nói", nhưng là đều không trọng yếu.

"Tu ca, chúng ta chụp ảnh chung một cái đi ~ "

Rửa mặt xong mặc đồ ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu, ôm thường thường lật xem trong nhà album ảnh, ngoài ý muốn phát hiện hai người nhận biết mười năm đến hiện tại, cũng không có một trương chân chính trên ý nghĩa chụp ảnh chung.

15 tuổi năm đó, Ung mụ mụ nắm kéo hai đứa bé muốn chụp ảnh, Lý Tu dùng dâu tây sữa bò cản mặt;18 tuổi năm đó, hai người tốt nghiệp trung học thức, Lý Tu cúi đầu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị bó hoa, mơ hồ lộ ra trên mặt ửng đỏ;20 tuổi năm đó, hai người nhìn xem giới mục biểu chật vật bóng lưng bị đồng hành bạn bè ghi chép lại...

Lại về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu trở thành ca sĩ, trở thành diễn viên, trở thành bất kỳ một cái nào hắn muốn trở thành dáng vẻ, bọn hắn lại không có cơ hội hảo hảo chụp ảnh chung.

"Ta buồn ngủ, ngủ trước."

Chăn mền được quá mức, Lý Tu lại một lần nữa cự tuyệt khả năng ban đêm.

Bên người là Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận bất bình trách cứ, nói lần sau nhất định phải cùng một chỗ chụp.

Thẳng đến hô hấp từ từ nhẹ nhàng, Lý Tu đứng dậy đi đến cư xá dưới lầu hút thuốc lá khu, hay là quên mang khói, nicotin cái này đáng chết quán tính kẻ phản bội.

Mở ra điện thoại, khóa bình phong là dâu tây sữa bò, giấy dán tường là quảng trường Thời Đại, lật đến album ảnh đỉnh cao nhất, là một trương bất tỉnh tối ảnh chụp.

Thời gian biểu hiện là năm 2017 ngày mùng 7 tháng 8.

Tại một đám cầm tiếp ứng vật cùng idol chụp ảnh chung truy tinh nữ hài ở giữa xếp hàng, là Lý Tu đời này làm qua nhất khác người sự tình. Tự mình một người đến, làm sao chụp đều chụp không tốt, hay là đằng sau một cái lòng nhiệt tình nữ hài tử giúp một tay, mới có trương này hắn đứng tại cự hình áp phích trước ảnh chụp.

Mười một cái nam hài vạn chúng chú mục, mà Lý Tu trong tấm ảnh chỉ lấy cảnh một người. Thiếu niên ngây ngô lại khó nén hăng hái, Lý Tu ngửa đầu, nhìn qua gương mặt kia, trong mắt tràn ngập tự hào.

Ai nói chúng ta không có chụp ảnh chung?

Tắt điện thoại di động, Lý Tu tìm Ung nhà cửa sổ nhìn lại.

Về sau đi, chờ ta đủ tư cách cùng ngươi sóng vai thời điểm, lại cho ta một điểm có khả năng dũng khí đi.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Một điểm nói nhảm:

Hôm nay là cái gì thiên đại ngày tốt lành? Là Ung Thánh Hựu solo ngày đại hỉ. (nơi đây kèm thêm thét lên ×825 lần)

Kinh ngạc với hắn sáng tác tài hoa, còn có hắn những cái kia ca từ bên trong biểu đạt tâm cảnh. Trôi qua một năm không dễ dàng, nhưng là hắn hoàn toàn không có uổng phí đi qua đến, mới có thể có hôm nay cái này một trương chất lượng đều tốt album. Bảo tàng nam hài Ung Thánh Hựu còn có bao nhiêu không biết mặt, thật thật là khiến người ta tràn ngập chờ mong.

Năm nay còn có một bộ phim truyền hình sắp diễn ra, còn mời welo nhóm nhiều quan tâm nhiều hơn chúng ta nhiếp ảnh gia Lý Tu ~~~


End file.
